Sailor Moon: Ghosts of the Past
by Perentie Fan
Summary: Frozen by a magic spell of procrastination and laziness for a thousands years (or so it may have seemed) I have awakened and now completed this, my first fanfiction series! Read and enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode one: A Past nightmare! An Old Foe Revives 

______________________________________________________________________________________

It was the bare wasteland known as the Arctic, the deep Arctic only a short distance from the North Pole itself. Three years into the past a mighty battle between incarnate representations of good and evil had taken place here. Good had won out and the harsh winds had soon blown away most signs of the struggle that nearly decimated Earth. It was very different below the surface however. Only a few hundred feet down lay a great cavern, partially collapsed now. Amidst portions of strange alien structures, rendered all the more unrecognizable by the cave-in, lay the remains of hundreds of hideous human-like beings that immediately brought the words "demon" and "monster" to mind. Nothing was left of them but their emaciated outer shells or skeletons, their actual spirits having been extinguished forever by the Silver Crystal, one of the mightiest objects in the entire universe and even beyond it. There was a place though where its power had not reached. Even deeper into the chasm lay the remains of a throne and a smashed crystal ball. Its owner would never look into it again. Yet it is what was in front of and above the throne that is of interest here for here was an entrance to a sub-dimension where the last of a once great army was sealed away, imprisoned for all eternity. At least… that had been the intention…

__

Beryl… the Sailor Soldiers… they had been all he had thought about from the moment he had been confined to this place of deepest darkness. They had been the reasons for his imprisonment. They were why he had been locked away, encased in this crystal in a state of eternal sleep. Beryl… she was a fool. A fool to not recognize his potential. He could have been the greatest general she had ever had… if not her equal. He was certain of it. The Sailor Soldiers… how could he have been defeated by them… He had taken down their pretty boy protector, he had had them outmatched and on the run… then… then that infernal Mars had immobilized him with one of her accursed spells. How could he have been tricked by the likes of them?! Queen Beryl had not even given him a chance to explain what had happened before she had locked him away. 

__

I will make them pay… he whispered in his mind for what seemed the millionth time. _I will make them all pay…_ In response to his anger his aura formed and a small crack opened in the crystal…

"Mina! Wait for meeeeee!!!" Serena wailed as she raced toward her friend, both late for High School once again. 

"You too huh?" the blond haired girl panted to the seventeen year old ditz whose hair looked more like two gold streamers then pig-tails. "Think we'll ever learn to wake up on time?" 

"Not in this lifetime!" Serena replied jokingly. The two had soon arrived at the schools entrance; they then took a moment to rest from their long sprint. "At least when I'm Queen of the Earth I won't have to wake up early all the time," Serena said heaving. 

"I wouldn't count on it," Mina replied smiling at her friend, "I bet as queen you'll have more responsibilities then any of us. I'll get off easy just being your protector," she stated and took on a confident pose and laughed insanely as Serena collapsed in despair at the thought. It turned out they had been talking a bit too loudly and several passing students were now staring at them like they were from another planet (which they sort of were.) Serena sweat dropped while Mina took offense. "What do you think you're looking at?! Nothing to see here get moving!" she yelled as she pushed them away. The bell went off a moment later and the two stampeded into the building. 

Later at lunch the group of old friends gathered together at a table in the park, they had been afforded a half day at school by passing a recent test. Serena had barely passed but the fact she did pleasantly surprised everyone including Darien despite the special date he had promised her if she passed. Raye had heard about it and gotten permission to join them from her school. Serena waved at Molly and Melvin who sat at a nearby table. It had been quite peaceful for the past few months and though the warriors within them longed for battle the five sailor-suited soldiers were more then content to enjoy the absence of fighting in their lives, however temporary it may turn out to be. Still their super-powered forms were a part of their lives, none never left home without their transformation pens and occasionally had to use them to help someone in need, put out a fire etc. They were ordinary girls and they were guardians of the very galaxy. Balancing the two was sometimes difficult but they wouldn't have it any other way. They didn't feel they had much to worry about either. After all they had defeated Chaos itself, there couldn't be anything tougher then that. Even so they weren't at full strength which made them a bit more vulnerable. After the battle with Galaxia the group had stayed in contact with Hotaru but as was usual the others had quickly disappeared from the city as if they had never been there. Trista they understood, with her duties in the future and guarding the gates of time she simply couldn't have stayed though they wished she had at least said goodbye. Amara and Michelle were another story. They just couldn't see why the two had almost always tried to avoid them, joining together as a team only when it was necessary to save the Earth or Sailor Moons life. They had occasionally been friendly and helpful as humans but would just as quickly put up another wall to keep them from getting too close, they truly were "Outer Scouts" in every sense of the words. 

Such thoughts were far from their minds now however as most of the group gossiped about various things except for Amy who as usual was studying though she still managed to keep focused enough on their conversation to answer whenever they spoke to her. 

"So Raye, you still haven't asked Chad out yet have you?" Serena cocked her eyebrow as she asked the raven-haired girl. 

"For the millionth time Meatball Head I'm not interested in him!" Raye shot back, her easily set off temper surging to the surface. 

"Oh come on! You're telling me you still haven't realized you're in love with him?!" Serena yelled just as loudly.

"I do not love him!" Raye said as she stood up and placed her hands on the table, lightning shooting between her and Serena's eyes from across the table.

"Do too!" Serena replied adamantly as she stood up and leaned halfway across the table.

"Do not!" The raven-hair yelled as she mimicked Serena's movement.

Lita stood up and separated the two before the inevitable tongue war could ensue, "alright you two just calm down. This is nothing to fight over, now shake hands and make up!" 

The two hung their heads and agreed with the tall scout. "Yeah I guess you're right…" Raye said as she shook hands with her friend and sat down though Serena got in another quiet "do too!" before quitting. Raye didn't notice though, as she was already lost in her thoughts. Had she given up on the idea of Chad and her being together too quickly? Before she could attempt an answer however fear suddenly gripped her entire being and she sensed an unearthly presence. What made her most afraid was it was familiar… a vision formed in her mind of a crystal breaking apart to reveal a dark shadow with blazing red eyes that then opened its mouth wide, let out a scream and rushed forward. She had little idea of what it could mean and opened her eyes to see her friends staring at her in concern. 

A few blocks away at her school Hotaru was having a similar vision. She collapsed in fear as some of her school friends ran over to help her up. She was grateful for these new friends she had made but they weren't particularly close to her and she couldn't compare their friendship to the one she shared with Rini, Serena and the other scouts. She was so happy that she was now a part of their futures and would be able to be with Rini once more and grow up with her in the soon to be Crystal Tokyo. She still hadn't figured out how all the conflicting realities and memories Rini would end up having would fit together but she trusted that Sailor Pluto and Neo Queen Serenity would figure something out. Her life had been quite a bit better during her "second" childhood though her father had still not fully recovered from the injuries he sustained from Germatoids possession of him and Mistress 9s attacks. Indeed because of the damage he didn't regard Hotaru's sudden aging about a year before as very strange. Perhaps his memories were slowly returning or perhaps he had gone insane, she hoped with all her heart that it was the latter. Regardless of why, he had accepted her without question and never mentioned that day she grew up again. 

"Hotaru are you all right?" A concerned teacher asked walking towards her. 

"Something's… happened!" was all she said before turning and running from the school as fast as her legs could carry her. The teacher assumed that something had simply happened with her father at home again and so decided not to pursue her. "I have to tell the princess," she whispered to herself, more thankful then ever that ever since Mistress 9 had left her body she had been as healthy and strong as any girl her age if not more.

As Jedite brooded the crack in his crystal prison grew and spread. _Hate… darkness… pain… vengeance..._ he repeated these words time and again. They were what he was now. Then for the first time in over three years he opened his eyes slightly and spoke. "Beryl…" the crack grew further, "Sailor Soldiers…" and further… His eyes opened fully and he screamed. "You will pay!!!"

The entire crystal shattered…

"Raye… Raye are you all right?" Mina asked putting a hand on her friend's shoulder as she stared blankly into space. Closing her eyes Raye spoke, "I can feel it guys a great evil has just been released on Earth and what's strange is it is familiar. Like I've somehow felt it before."

"Familiar?" Serena asked dumbfounded.

"Do you mean this is an enemy we've faced before?" Lita asked cautiously.

"But how can that be?" Amy joined in concerned as the others. 

"Yeah, all of our past enemies were either destroyed or reformed," Mina agreed, "and Chaos has been sealed away in the pure hearts of people all over the universe so it can't escape."

"Just the same I'm certain that this is someone we know though I don't know where it is, or how to find him or her." 

"Don't worry," Serena grumbled, "they always seem to find us."

"And besides if this is one of our past enemies we have nothing to worry about," Mina chirped waving the matter aside, "we handled Queen Beryl and Doom Phantom just fine and that was before any of us had even reached the Super level."

"I wouldn't be so confident Mina," a new voice half whispered half panted from behind them, they turned around surprised to see Hotaru.

"Hotaru?!" Serena and Mina gasped at their younger friend.

"What are you doing here," Lita asked even though she already had a fair idea.

"I had a similar vision as Raye and I know that whoever this enemy is they are going to fight very differently from all our past foes," the young girl warned, her voice now sounding much wiser and foreboding then one would expect from someone her age. 

"So much for peace…" Serena sighed in resignation.

Jedite lay unconscious in front of Queen Beryl's throne, the dimension rift he had fallen from slowly closing above him. Shards of his crystal prison lay around him and odd black smoke issued from his form growing ever thicker and circling above him. Two blood red eyes formed from within the dark cloud and seemed to examine the former General who lay before it. Slowly Jedite's body stirred and he got to his hands and knee's breathing deeply. "I'm free," he whispered in disbelief, "but… how… how is it possible? My sleep was to be eternal. Nothing could break that spell. Unless…"

"Unless the caster of the magic no longer lives," a piercing and cold voice answered from within the darkness. Jedite looked up to the dark shapeless being above him and gasped in surprise. "Oh great Negaforce!" he then fell prostrate on the ground. 

"Much has happened since you have been asleep Jedite," the Negaforce continued, its voice an eerie chilling conglomeration that exuded dark thoughts and evil desires, "we are all that is left of the Dark Kingdom." 

"What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"Be silent and listen to my words," the force ordered. "It has been three and a half years since you were imprisoned and since that time Queen Beryl and her kingdom have fallen as well as many other powerful evil forces of this universe and others. This is all because of the Sailor Soldiers." 

Jedite's eyes narrowed in anger at the mention of the sailors, "Impossible! How could those three insects have driven back the Dark Kingdom?"

"They did not just drive our forces back," the Negaforce replied, "they completely destroyed them. Most of the Negaforce was extinguished by the power of the Silver Crystal, only the fragment you see now that was within you survived and grew until it at last became strong enough to overcame the spell Beryl cast. While you slept I have from within you watched the worlds events unfold. There are no longer only three Sailor Soldiers but ten and the originals you faced have grown far stronger." As it spoke images of all the sailors in some of their greatest battles formed from within the darkness and ran like a video in front of him. "Doom Phantom… Pharaoh 90… even Chaos itself… all have fallen before them." 

Jedite was speechless, many of these names were near mythical to him and the thought that had been overcome was something he could barely believe even as he watched it happen with his own eyes. He at last broke down, slamming his fist into the stony earth, dark power issuing from them in response to his rage. "No! Never in my wildest dreams did I think they could have become this powerful. What is there left for me now but to be killed as well? If they are as strong as these images suggest then I will be nothing to them." 

"Do not admit defeat so quickly Jedite, it does not suit a future ruler," the unearthly voice of the Negaforce soothed, the word "ruler" catching Jedites attention. "Open yourself to me and together we will create a new kingdom greater then any that came before."

"How?" Jedite asked just as curious as he was skeptical. "How can we possibly destroy them now?" 

"While you slept I was cut off from all external power sources, your dark heart was all that kept me in existence. During this time we developed a bond, a symbiotic relationship where I fed off your hate and you fed off my power. Together we kept each other alive and grew in power. We still share this bond and will slowly continue to become more and more powerful; you are now twice as strong as you once were. You can now absorb energy just like me and will grow more powerful every time you do so. If we combine our resources we will be able to start a reservoir of energy that will eventually enable my full strength to be released just as Queen Beryl once envisioned. We will collect this energy from the people of Earth but will not make the foolish mistakes that Beryl did. Once my full power is realized the universe as it is now will no longer exist and you will rule supreme, second only to the Negaforce." The voice continued to goad him, "Beryl was a fool to not recognize your potential but her dark dreams for this dimension can still be realized, you can prove how wrong she was about you. Because of what I have seen I can tell you everything there is to know about the soldiers including all their human identities, giving us an advantage like none have had before. With that knowledge we can choose where and when the battles take place not the scouts." The evil force paused for a moment to let the full impact of its words sink in. "What do you decide Jedite? Are you still my loyal servant or a traitor like Nephlite?" *images of Nephlite defending Molly appear in the swirling darkness, Jedite clenches his teeth in anger at the sight* 

Jedite stood and raised his head in dark resolve. "As long as I exist I will be loyal to the Negaforce." 

"Excellent…" 

"So how are we going to deal with this new threat?" Lita asked the other scouts, now gathered at Raye's. The guardian cats were with them as well. 

"Well lets look at the facts," Mina stated sarcastically. "We don't know where this new enemy is, when it's going to attack, what it wants, or even who it is. I don't see how we can do anything." 

Lita slammed her fists into the table startling Amy and Serena. "Ahh! I hate feeling helpless like this, what are we supposed to do just wait until it starts hurting people?" 

Amy put down her computer as though she had just decided something, "well until we find out more about them I'm afraid there's not much else we can do but be as prepared as possible, do you agree Raye?" Raye nodded and sighed, the others joining in her resignation.

Serena looked with concern to Hotaru, who had sat silent thus far, "Hotaru maybe you should go home, your father might be worried about you." 

This only seemed to make her depressed however as she hung her head and whispered "I doubt he even realizes I'm gone…" 

Lita decided to try her expert hand at cheering the girl up, "well I for one am glad you're here, you add a whole new level to our meetings."

"Yeah," Mina chimed in putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "none of the other Outer Scouts ever came to our meetings." 

Hotaru blushed shyly, "thanks, I enjoy spending time with you guys but don't be mad at the others. They have their reasons and I'm sure they'll come around someday." The others smiled hopefully. 

"Me and Artemis will keep an eye out for anything unusual," Luna said authoritatively.

"Yeah, nothing gets past us," Artemis agreed winking at Luna, the two's love for each other was becoming more and more evident every day. 

"Mind if I join in or is this a private club," a handsome voice asked from behind them. *Cue Tuxedo Mask music as the camera pans up on Darien* 

"Darien you came!" Serena cried and glomped him, the Earth Guardian was a bit overwhelmed at first as usual but soon returned the hug. "Oh I missed you so much!" Serena squealed as she nuzzled his chest happily. 

"Well I could have gone back to college in America you know," he remarked with a smile. "I was lucky I was able to get back in one nearby or you might have seen a lot less of me for awhile." Serena drew circles with her finger on his chest, "I know, but still…" she said with a sweet smile and moved to kiss him. 

"Sheesh you only just went out with him yesterday," Raye remarked crossly. Serena stuck her tongue out at her, "oh Raye you're just jealous because I've found my true love and you don't even realize yours." 

Raye got up angrily; "why you little worm I should-"

"Anyway," Darien interrupted strongly and both girls became quiet, "I came as soon as I heard from Serena. So you and Hotaru had visions again right?" he asked looking to Raye. She nodded; his face grew troubled and serious. "That's never good." 

*As the scouts continue to talk the camera pans away to reveal their image in swirling darkness as Jedite watches them* 

Jedite watched them for a moment more with obvious scorn then dissipated the image with a wave of his hand. "They know the location of this base so it will be necessary to move it," he commented to the Negaforce which floated about him and had planted all the information it had on the scouts in his mind. "How about right over the very city they call home." With that he raised his hands, eyes glowing brightly, and the ground around him began to shake. 

High above the icy surface of the Arctic broke apart and fell away in a circular pattern as the entire main room of the Negaverse base rose from beneath it and into the sky. A huge dimensional warp appeared above it and the landmass passed into it to exit above Tokyo. Within seconds it became invisible. 

"With the knowledge we now have of their tracking abilities the scouts will have no chance of detecting us," Jedite remarked, reveling in his new powers, "and we will be able to easily keep an eye on everything they do." The former General looked about at the ruined courtroom, "time to clean house." With a wave of his hand rubble cleared and new staircases and rooms formed while others were repaired. 

"In order for my powers to grow best I will need a new chamber," the Negaforce hissed seemingly from everywhere. 

"Done," Jedite raised a hand and a high column rebuilt itself above and behind the throne. It bulged heavily in the middle and contained two openings making it look a bit like a hideous skull. 

Like living vapor the Negaforce snaked its way through the openings until it filled the chamber. Apparently satisfied with the accommodations it spoke. "From here I will provide you with regular infusions of Nega power provided I receive enough energy gathered by you." 

"You will," Jedite assured it, "but first I will need a place to oversee the gathering and minions to help bring it about." He walked over to Queen Beryl's throne and crystal ball repairing them with a few gestures he sat down on the throne and sighed in satisfaction. "Oh how many times I have longed to sit here…" he then narrowed his eyes in concentration, "but back to business, if I am to be a ruler then I will require new apparel." Standing up he conjured a long cape and sharp shoulder pads over his Generals uniform, which then turned a slightly darker color. 

"And if there is to be a New Kingdom I will need soldiers to do my bidding. The organic material left from my former comrades will be just what is needed for me to create more powerful Youma capable of facing the scouts in battle and completely loyal to me." With several more gestures the slowly decaying and frozen bodies of countless demonic creatures broke apart and rose above him into a giant swirling mass of biological material. Extending an arm Jedite caused a small portion of it to separate from the rest, which settled back on the ground. It began to transform and take on a recognizable shape as the various body parts were infused with Nega power. Jedite nearly collapsed from strain as this was happening.

"Be careful to not tax your new powers Jedite, go slowly," the Negaforce warned. Jedite did not reply but obeyed and managed to keep his hand up until the job was finished. Exhausted he settled back into his new throne to admire his creation. Looking exactly like Queen Beryl right down to the staff, she knelt before him then raised her crazed eyes. Jedite smiled.

"I must say you have a clever sense of irony Jedite," the Negaforce complimented, "creating a Pseudo Beryl to serve you." 

"Ironic perhaps but quite appropriate I think. If anything she will surprise the scouts." He looked to the creature, "you know where to go now gather energy from the people of Tokyo and test the scouts, I want to see what they are capable of in their present numbers." 

The Pseudo Beryl bowed deeply and hissed "yes master," before vanishing into the darkness. 

"This is merely a test run and a chance to introduce myself to them," Jedite explained to the Negaforce, "as we are now linked when my Pseudo Beryl gathers energy it will be transferred directly to me. I will in turn transfer it to you and both our powers will grow." 

"Yes," the force hissed in anticipation.

"So Molly what do you want to do now?" Melvin asked his sweetheart as they walked hand-in-hand down the street.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" she replied with a laugh, this was one of their favorite games. Before it could continue however the Beryl-like creature materialized in the middle of the bustling street, floated over them and raised her staff above the frightened populous screaming "surrender your energy to the Negaforce!" Some ran others stood in shock as tentacle-like clouds of energy shot from her staff and latched onto anyone nearby, they soon collapsed as their energy was drained. Melvin tried to defend Molly but only succeeding in delaying it as a tentacle latched onto him then wrapped around her, draining them both as the pseudo Beryl laughed insanely. As their energy gathered into her staff it fired upward and through a dimensional pocket in a near continuous stream.

Jedite stood up and held out one hand like he always had in the past as the energy gathered into it, swelled, then surged into the Negaforce's chamber, it cried out in pleasure. 

"Yes… energy, glorious energy!" 

"It will not be long before the scouts arrive," Jedite mentioned sinisterly, "and then I will see what they can do…" 

*One of those "sensing lines" shoots through Raye's head* Raye's eyes flashed open, "did you guys feel that?" The others nodded. They turned to look in the direction they could sense it coming from and saw the sky above a nearby area turned dark.

"It's over there," Amy confirmed using her computer.

"We got to get over there fast," Lita said itching for a fight.

"Come one we can take my car," Darien offered as he ran to it.

"Lets go!" Luna ordered.

"I got shot-gun!" Serena cried as the others groaned in exasperation and piled "clown-car" style into Darien's fancy car, Raye sharing the front seat with Serena.

On the roof of a building Jedite shimmered into existence and watched as Darien's car approached, "here they come," he said quietly and warned his creation via telepathy before vanishing again. 

Darien skidded to a stop when he spotted the unconscious bodies and everyone struggled out, Raye and Serena making some "not so nice" comments about each other's weight as they were stuck momentarily. 

"Where is it?" Darien asked, as the area seemed to now lack the cause of the disturbance. He soon got an answer as the Pseudo Beryl appeared yelled "right here!" and fired a beam of red energy from her staff and at his car, which blew apart and across the street as everyone leaped out of the way. "My car!" Darien cried quite upset despite the fact that his insurance covered such things, in this town it had to. 

"That was low!" Serena yelled angrily, "Darien was going to take me out in that car tonight you! You…" Serena stopped in surprise as the creature turned around. "Uh is it just me or does that thing look like Queen Beryl?" 

"You're right it does look like Beryl, but that's impossible," Lita exclaimed. 

"So that's what she looked like," Hotaru said as she studied the creature. 

"But that can't be Queen Beryl," Artemis said in an uncertain tone, "the scouts killed her years ago. What's going on Amy?"

"Just give me a second," Amy replied as she scanned the creature with her computer, "ah here we go! She may look like Beryl but its just a façade, she's really composed of a bunch of body parts from various beings. She also has no life-force just energy."

Apparently tired of waiting the hideous creature flew forward to attack. Raye leaped in front of her, "evil spirits disperse!" she yelled throwing several of her anti-evil spells at her. Raising her staff the pseudo Beryl disintegrated the paper tags instantly with another beam of red light. Everyone gasped.

"Well scouts what do you think of my Pseudo Beryl? Quite a good likeness isn't it? If she works well I may make more," a new voice spoke from above them and Jedite appeared. Everyone turned to look at him as he floated in mid-air.

"It can't be…" Luna whispered in shock. 

Serena stared at him for several seconds then her eyes went wide, "Jedite!?"

"What is this some crazy reunion of our past enemies!" Raye yelled hysterically, "who's going to show up next? Rubeus?" 

"You still have that same fiery wit eh Mars," Jedite commented then looked to Amy, "and Mercury I see you still have your face stuck in front of that computer." Amy nearly dropped the computer in shock as he turned to Serena, "Sailor Moon... always a displeasure." He then stared down at Darien, "Tuxedo Mask… someday I'll have to find out how you survived my drowning you, probably has something to do with your connection to this planet." He then turned his attention to Lita who took on a fighting stance, "Sailor Jupiter, I just missed your arrival by a few weeks if I remember correctly." Mina was next, "and you, the famous Sailor V or should I say Venus?" He floated over to Hotaru as Serena and Lita stood in front of her protectively, "the legendary Sailor Saturn, this is truly an honor," he said scornfully. 

"He knows who we all are," Lita stated nervously. 

"Who is this guy?" Mina asked Serena who was now glaring at the man as she answered. 

"Jedite, he was the first of the Negaverse generals we faced and the weakest," Jedite scowled at that remark.

"But how can you still be alive? Last time we saw you, you were being run over by a jumbo jet," Raye remarked. 

"Remember Raye we never actually saw him die," Amy reminded her. 

"Yes, though that battle still costed me dearly," Jedite suddenly seemed to lose his train of thought as his faced crunched up in anger and he clenched his fists. "I was the most loyal servant of the Negaverse anyone could hope for, I could have been the greatest General Queen Beryl ever had! And yet for my failure to kill you she sealed me away under a spell of eternal sleep! It was only because of the fragment of the Negaforce left within me that I was able to break free and learn what had happened during my sleep."

"I think he has some issues…" Serena whispered in Mina's ear, she nodded.

Having calmed down a bit Jedite continued, "though perhaps I should be grateful because now I have the opportunity to become far greater then any General could hope for and fulfill Queen Beryl's original plans. Where she failed I will succeed. I will release the Negaforce's full power and turn this universe to darkness. So go ahead and transform, I want to see what the soldiers who defeated Doom Phantom are capable of against my creation." 

The girls brought out their transformation pens. "I guess we have no choice," Serena muttered. 

"He already knows who we are," Raye agreed. 

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Darien brought out a rose and in a flurry of light he became Tuxedo Mask.

Hotaru raised her transformation device. (Since she never transforms on camera in the series [I know she has a transformation in a video game] I'll make up what her transformation looks like.) "Saturn Crystal Power!" Hotaru danced about as her body became energy and thick darkness swirled about her, soon enveloping her form and becoming her sailor suit. She raised one arm and in a metallic flash the Silence Scythe appeared, she twirled it over her head and posed.

The pseudo Beryl raced forward attempting to strike the scouts with her staff and claws as they dodged. Luna and Artemis ran for cover as the pseudo Beryl attacked. With no time for the usual speech the scouts began their assault. Tuxedo Mask jumped behind Pseudo Beryl and struck her in the neck with his cane, she screamed in rage and turned around to slash at him but he was already gone. Before she knew it Jupiter was pummeling her with repeated kicks and punches before she leaped back a good ten feet and got ready to use an attack. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" The ball of lightning shot at her quickly but not quickly enough as the monster dodged aside and fired another red beam, Jupiter just managing to avoid it. 

Mercury ran in the way and fired, "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" but it dodged the powerful blast of icy liquid energy as well.

"Let's double team her," Venus said as Jupiter nodded. "Venus, Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Jupiter, Supreme Thunder Crash!" 

Attacks combined, Venus's beam carrying Jupiter's electricity, they struck the Pseudo Beryl in the chest and shot her through a brick wall. Within a few seconds she flew out of it in a rage and fired a blast of energy at them. 

"Silent Wall!" Saturn's dome-like barrier completely blocked the attack as she stood, scythe raised, in front of the other scouts. Seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere the creature flew at Sailor Moon who had gotten separated from the others 

Sailor Moon tried to attack by striking the demon with her staff but in a few quick moves it outfought her with its own and blasted her back with small orb of power, sending Moon tumbling a good twenty feet and getting up a bit dizzy. "I guess I'm a bit out of practice…" she mumbled then screamed as the Pseudo Beryl rushed at her, left arm and claws extended. 

In the blink of an eye a swath cut between them and the Pseudo Beryl fell on her chest and lay there, her left hand sliced clean off. "You shall not harm our princess," Saturn, scythe in hand, said darkly as the creatures hand disintegrated into dust. The Pseudo Beryl looked at her stub of a wrist, screamed like a banshee, jumped to her feet and tried to strike Saturn with her staff. The much smaller girl easily overcame the monsters strength and with one surge of power (her eyes glowing red and hair flailing wildly), and push of her scythe sent the creature flying backwards and through the concrete road where she lay stunned and injured.

"Way to go Saturn!" Jupiter congratulated always impressed by Saturn's incredible powers. "Its obvious that this thing is easily no match for all of us let alone you." 

"Thank you," Sailor Moon said sincerely, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder as they both smiled. 

"Now for you, Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars yelled as she fired the flaming arrow straight at Jedite, his form shimmering as it passed right through him. Mars gasped. 

"I've always like holograms," Jedite said with a smirk, "though I assure you that when we do meet face to face I will be far stronger then last time." 

Meanwhile the Pseudo Beryl had struggled up from her trough and using her remaining hand to hold the staff shot a beam of dark energy at Sailor Moon, striking and holding her with tentacles of darkness so she couldn't move. 

"Sailor Moon!" Saturn yelled in concern as the others ran to her. 

"Let her go!" Mars yelled enraged as she charged up another Flame Sniper and aimed it at the Pseudo Beryl. 

"Right now!" Tuxedo ordered as he tried to comfort his suffering beloved. 

"I'd be careful firing on it now if I were you," Jedite said sounding quite pleased, "to disrupt their link could damage your precious princess." Pseudo Beryl smiled as Sailor Moons powerful energy flowed into her, her hand soon regenerating. The others tensed not sure what to do. 

The Silver Crystal would not be violated however and as her broach opened it lit up her whole suit, disintegrating the dark tentacles and sending out a shock wave that knocked everyone, including Saturn, back. Sending out more energy it evaporated the pseudo Beryl's beam and destroyed her staff, the hand holding the staff being pull back quickly as she screamed in pain. 

"The Imperium Silver Moon Crystal…" Jedite whispered, in complete awe of the power he could feel from it. 

Sailor Moon collapsed, temporarily exhausted from the drain and the crystal that she still had trouble using effectively. Still partly recharged Pseudo Beryl raced forward, hands extended to strangle the girl. Saturn and the others ran toward her to help when from out of the blue a golden orb shot between the scout and demon, knocking Pseudo Beryl back with its shock wave and exploding upon striking the ground nearby. Rose petals drifted through the air…

*Cue Uranus and Neptune battle music as the camera pans up on their bodies*

"Looks like I need the work on my aim," the tomboy sailor said smoothly while swiping a bit of yellow hair from her eye as she stood back to back with her elegant partner on the roof of a nearby building. 

"Uranus, Neptune!" Sailor Moon cried happily as the others gaped and smiled in shock.

"We sensed the same things you did and came as soon as we could," Neptune explained. 

"Say Sailor Moon, I recognize the witch as some sort of copy of the sorceress who destroyed our kingdom in our past lives but who's this creep?" Uranus asked quite calm in the face of danger as usual. 

"He's Jedite," Sailor Moon said contemptuously of the former general, "a leftover from Queen Beryl's army." 

"Oh he is he?" Uranus replied smiling smugly at the clearly offended man. 

"Yes," Jedite answered trying to maintain his composure, "I'm afraid I never had the opportunity to encounter you two in the past. You are as confident as they say. Or perhaps a better word would be arrogant." 

"Well that's an opinion," Uranus answered unperturbed then looking to Saturn smiled, "how you doing kid?" 

"Great now that you're here," Saturn replied happy to see the almost complete Sailor Team again. 

"Now that you two have arrived I've met all the sailors except Pluto and that Moon spawn from the future," Jedite declared, "I've seen enough of your abilities so I leave you to handle my chimera. Good luck," with that he vanished again.

Still undaunted the Pseudo Beryl attacked the new threat with an orb of red energy thrown from her hands. Uranus and Neptune leaped away, the area they had just been standing blowing apart from the blast. Landing near the other sailors Neptune held out her Talisman Mirror as the monster fired a surging river of dark power at her. "Submarine Reflection!" the mirror lit up and the energy beam seemed to hit a wall about a foot in front of her before reflecting back and blasting Pseudo Beryl to the ground. 

"Since when does your attack do that?" Mercury asked in surprise. 

"This mirror is good for more things then just finding an enemies weakness, it just took awhile for me to learn how to use it," Neptune replied with a smile. 

"Let's finish her!" Jupiter cried but Uranus put up her hand stopping her, "let us handle this, I haven't had a good fight since Galaxia."

"Yeah fighting street gangs and thieves is hardly challenging," Neptune said somewhat boastfully as she walked away from the other scouts.

"They are so rude!" Jupiter fumed. 

"Maybe it only seems that way…" Moon stated hopefully. 

"I don't know…" Venus sighed, "they certainly have never been team players." 

Tuxedo looked uncertain, "I wonder if it's this hard to work with them in the future…" Saturn sighed, a bit disappointed with the less then joyful reunion. 

Meanwhile Uranus raised her hand as her Talisman Sword flashed into it. Unsheathing the sword she ran at the pseudo Beryl as she stood up. Leaping in the air she cried out the attack, "Space Sword Blaster!" the glowing blade sent out a wave of energy along the entire length of its swath. The pseudo Beryl leaped in the air just in time as the wave hit where she had been and tore a swath through the concrete in a neat, horizontal line of ripped apart cement. 

"Well I'll say this much for Jedite," Uranus commented seeming to be enjoying herself and looking a bit impressed, "his monsters are fast," which was quite a compliment coming from the soldier of sky and wind. Not fast enough however as Neptune leaped and rammed the creature in the back, Uranus joining her to punch it hard in the stomach. Both leaped away a good thirty feet and raised their hands.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The energy orbs flew at the stunned Pseudo Beryl from opposite sides completely enveloping and destroying her in a huge explosion of light and one last enraged scream. 

Notes: 

Now I know in the manga the four Generals were originally Endymion's allies and the partners of the different scouts until they were turned evil by Beryl but as that is never indicated in the anime I'm not going to include it. There will be no mention of it or any possible love Jedite once shared with one of the scouts. Just wanted to make sure everyone knew that before I continued. 


	2. Old wounds, the last of the Witches 5!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode two: Old Wounds! The Last of the Witches 5 

______________________________________________________________________________________

The soldiers shielded their eyes from the light and stared in amazement as the Pseudo Beryl was destroyed by Uranus and Neptune's combined assault. 

"Well they're as powerful as ever," Jupiter admitted crossing her arms. 

"Yeah," Venus agreed, "it took what twenty seconds for them to destroy that thing? 

"And they didn't even break a sweat," Mars commented. 

"Hey we weakened it for them!" Jupiter yelled now defensive.

"Hey why fight about it?" Moon interrupted, "the important thing is that things gone and they were awesome. Jedite can't touch us as long as we're all together." The others looked uncertain. 

"Well I say that Saturn here could of beaten sleaze queen all by herself," Jupiter complimented the silent girl, "isn't that right Hotaru?" the shy warrior only blushed at the praise.

"Do you think they'll be okay," Tuxedo asked as he and Mercury examined an unconscious Molly and Melvin. 

"Well they may be tired for a few days but yes they should be fine. That creature didn't steal as much energy as it could have, if something like it attacks again we need to be sure and get there as fast as we did this time or the damage could be a lot worse." 

"I doubt Jedite will make that easy…" Tuxedo sighed. 

Uranus cracked her knuckles; "well I certainly hope the next gift Jedite sends us is tougher." Without another word both proceeded to detransform in a flurry of light and ribbons, the others following suit. 

"Amara, Michelle! I've missed you so much!" Serena cried as she ran and enveloped Amara in a backbreaking hug. Amara began to turn blue. 

"Uh Serena, Amara needs to breathe," Michelle mentioned calmly. Serena let go as Amara bent over breathing a mile a minute and proceeded to hug Michelle albeit more gently this time. "I'm sorry! Its just I'm so happy you two are back!" The other girls and Darien looked on saddened, as Serena seemed to not notice that neither Amara nor Michelle made even the slightest effort to return her display of affection. 

As soon as Serena let go the two started to walk away, "if the enemy shows up again and you need us contact us," Amara stated over her shoulder and continued to walk apparently intending that to be the end of their meeting. 

"We'll be around," Michelle added. 

"Wait a second!" Serena called after them, they stopped for a moment looking a bit annoyed, which made Serena a bit nervous. "I was hoping we could uh… hang out for awhile, you know catch up… you could come over to my house, my mum loves visitors and she makes the best cookies!" she finished quite giddy but was met with cold stares from the two Outers. Amara let out an aggravated sigh as though she had expected this offer. 

"Are you saying we can discuss scout business in your home around your parents?" Amara asked sarcastically. Lita was now remembering more then ever why she had stopped looking up to Amara as a role-model a long time ago as she watched Serena fumble with her words. 

"No its just…" she said timidly. 

"It's just that you think we're going to become like your four little girlfriends here? Don't count on it," Amara stated coldly. "You can rely on us in battle and to protect you but please don't expect anything else… your highness." Both bowed slightly and with that walked off and were soon gone. 

Serena collapsed on her knee's near tears. She had thought for sure they had changed by now although even back when Galaxia had been a threat they hadn't been around much. "Your highness?" she whispered and tried to hold back the tears, "is that all I am to them?…" The others put their hands on her in comfort and looked off in the direction the two had walked. 

Hotaru sighed, "why?" 

As they walked side-by-side Michelle looked to her close friend, "did we really have to be so blunt with them?" she asked now feeling quite guilty over the harsh words they had used with the scouts. 

"Its better this way," the boyish girl replied assertively, "we couldn't let them have any delusions about how our relationship was going to be." 

"Why do they have to be delusions?" her partner whispered under her breath sounding more and more unconvinced that what they had just done was right. 

"What'd you say?" Amara asked curious. Normally the two were so close they could literally read each other's thoughts but lately Michelle had seemed distant, Amara assumed she just had a lot on her mind. 

"Nothing…" Michelle replied not wanting to upset her but beginning to realize she may eventually have to. 

*Scene is Jedite's headquarters as it floats in a vast expanse of nothingness* 

"Well Jedite what will you do now?" the Negaforce hissed as Jedite watched the scouts through Beryl's crystal ball (he's moving his hands over it like she used to.) 

"Wait," Jedite replied simply, "we may be able to take advantage of this rift between the scouts."

"Keep in mind Jedite that our main goal right now is to gather energy. What you just collected last time was paltry compared to what I require."

"And with all do respect my master you should keep in mind that I can only do so much right now. It takes a lot of energy to create a Youma, energy I don't have," Jedite said somewhat angrily. "And I know you don't want to risk me in the battlefield yet, at my current power level the scouts could destroy me and then you would be left without your only method of gathering energy." 

"Perhaps if we had another ally gathering energy would be easier," the evil voice suggested. 

Jedite looked up in surprise, "what! Who?" 

"The only enemy of the scouts remaining on this planet," the unearthly being replied from its chamber. An image formed in front of Jedite, whose look of surprise quickly turned to disgust. 

"No not her! How could that ditz possibly be of any use to us?" he yelled adamantly. 

"It is true that she could be unreliable and unmotivated but she could also be quite cruel and ruthless. Her powers could be very useful to us as well as any knowledge she may have about creating Daimons."

"Our powers are very different from hers," Jedite said trying to give another excuse, "they may not be compatible.

"Darkness is darkness Jedite, any differences can be easily overcome."

"It would require a great deal of energy to find and free her, we would lose what we have already gathered and then some," Jedite growled not liking the idea one bit. 

"What we will get in return will more then compensate for that. Do not forget who is your master Jedite, I now need you less then you need me, I order you to convince her to join us!" the Negaforce reprimanded, its eyes glowing bright red from its chamber. "Now receive your first infusion of my energy, it will allow you to do this and more." 

A raging current of darkness shot from the chamber and flowed into Jedite as he dropped to his knees and held his head in pain. After several seconds it stopped and he opened his eyes, looking at his hands he clenched them as dark energy coursed through them, he smiled evilly. "What incredible power…" 

"It is only a taste of what I can give you, now go."

"Yes my master," Jedite bowed and turned around opening a strange gateway in front of him. It glowed in multiple colors and thousands of letters and numbers raced around in it every second. "Even a deleted computer file can be recovered. If you know where to look…" he transformed into energy and flowed through the portal. 

Amara and Michelle sat in a restaurant, their food untouched. They had decided to have a late supper but soon found they had no appetite and so simply sat, staring off into space or stirring their straw in each of their drinks absentmindedly. 

Michelle finally decided to speak up. The aqua haired woman could easily see that no matter how hard she tried to hide it Amara was just as depressed over their meeting with the scouts as she was. "What's wrong?" taking her cousins hand she stroked it gently, Amara couldn't help but smile at her comforting feel and voice. They had been together ever since their families were killed in a large car accident while on vacation. They alone had survived because their powers though not yet awakened had still protected them. Closer then sisters the two were all they had in the world. Amara especially was very hesitant to trust or rely on anyone except herself and Michelle. To do so would make her more vulnerable to being hurt. 

Amara stopped smiling, looked away and sighed, "I don't like hurting them especially Serena and its not just because she's our queen in the future." 

"You always have been more fond of her then you try to show," Michelle stated sagely. 

Amara didn't answer the comment directly, "its not like it matters. We're Outers, our duties mean we must limit our emotional bonds with the others." 

Michelle sipped some of her drink, "I think Hotaru would disagree on that point." 

"Hotaru's young," Amara said sipping her own drink, "she doesn't understand how different we are from the other scouts. It's foolish for her to think she can remain so close to them. She holds the world's destruction in her hands whenever she battles, and that responsibility, her destiny, will eventually drive her away from the other scouts. Its unavoidable." 

Michelle narrowed her eyes; she had to say this. "Or maybe she understands what we don't, that that doesn't have to happen. That whatever our individual destinies we are still all sailor soldiers and we belong together. By sharing each other's burdens all our duties become bearable, we are strongest that way. If we stay apart it will eventually destroy us. We have to stay close, one in spirit with them and not just on the battlefield. We need to at least try Amara." 

"You're speaking foolishness Michelle," Amara stated slightly stressed. 

"Oh am I?" Michelle cocked an eyebrow. "I think we're the ones who have been the fools all this time. I'm surprised the Serena still wants us to join the team after how cruel we were to her so many times."

"It wouldn't work," Amara said stubbornly, "they aren't like us. They aren't willing to sacrifice anything for peace, that will never change and neither will we." 

"Maybe, but I'm going to at least try, and I suggest you do too" Michelle said as though she had just decided something. 

"What are you talking about? We're too different, I'd only end up hurting her more!" Amara roared back, startling some of the nearby customers. 

Michelle was unfazed. She waited until everyone in the restaurant had lost interest and spoke. "So… that's it, this isn't about duty or because you don't think she's worthy anymore, you're afraid. Afraid of letting your heart be vulnerable to someone besides me. Well I'm sorry Amara, I love you more then I can say but I can't deny what my heart tells me any more." 

"Michelle what are you saying?" Amara was now a bit fearful of what she was implying; "we're a team."

"Wrong," Michelle stated trying to stay firm, she hated it when they argued. "We thought we were a team but as long as we keep working independently of the other scouts we're just two vagrants who aren't doing the good we could be." She stood up and started to walk away, "I hope with all my heart you realize this soon." 

Amara could only sit speechless and watch her leave.

Transparent, with numbers, symbols and letters racing past and through him Jedite, now data flew through various information highways. The place was vast but he felt he was slowly getting closer. It was only a matter of time…

The scouts and cats were back at Raye's shrine, Hotaru and Darien having gone home. 

"I'll make them pay if they ever talk to you like that again!" Lita slammed a fist into her palm not able to stand to see Serena being hurt. *Flashback to Jupiter and Uranus's brief fight during S* She narrowed her eyes. "And this time I won't lose."

"Lita I don't want that," Serena replied assertively. 

"But Serena its not like they don't deserve it," Lita said not wanting to look into her hurt friends eyes.

"Yeah they're so arrogant and self-righteous and selfish and- and arrogant!" Mina fumed.

"Girls calm down," Artemis asked not liking the way things were right now at all. 

"The ironic part is that we'd all be dead by now if they weren't around," Raye sighed, "remember when the Heart-Snatcher first came? We were totally unprepared to handle their power. Like it or not we can't say we don't owe them."

"They also left us to fight on our own more then once…" Lita grumbled as she remembered Neptune coldly telling them to leave them alone and Uranus to mind their own business on several occasions. 

"And believe it or not they've helped us in other ways too," Amy admitted, "Michelle helped me to believe in myself when I felt like all I was good at or for was studying." 

"Still they shouldn't talk to you like that like that. You're their future queen they should show you proper respect. They should consider themselves lucky that you want them to be your friends," Luna stated adamantly. 

"It's all right Luna," Serena whispered choking back her tears, "they've promised to help us fight, I can't and won't force them to do anything more. If they don't want to be my friends the way you guys are well… I'll just have to accept it…" 

Luna looked at her emotionally. "Serena…" it continued to surprise her how much and fast the girl continued to mature, she hardly ever cried for no good reason anymore and was even getting better grades in school. 

"Serena…" a haunting and beautiful voice whispered from behind her. Turning she saw Michelle standing in the entrance of the room, looking quite sorrowful. 

"Michelle?" Serena asked in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Lita, still angry and suspicious, asked from her place on the floor. 

"And where's Amara?" Amy asked in curiosity. 

"She's not here…" she said so sadly that it was apparent she didn't want to talk about it. 

Raye took her hand, "hey listen if you two are having problems you're welcome to stay at the shrine for awhile. We have plenty of extra rooms and I promise my grandpa will behave himself." 

Michelle forced a smile, "thanks, and if you don't mind I will but that's not why I'm here." She looked to Serena, "you're one of the most important people in the world to me Serena and its only in the last few months that I started to realize its not just because you're the Moon Princess. I've been selfish and I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. I'm sorry that I ever tried to keep you and the others away from my life and if you'll still have me I want to officially join your team."

Serena stood up and as the others looked on in surprise at the turn of events she took Michelle's hands, "now and always you're welcome with us." Michelle genuinely smiled; the warmth radiating from Serena so powerful and calming that her guilt automatically washed away. The two then enjoyed a long, tender hug and then separated both their eyes moist. 

"I'm sorry to bring this up now but we really need to start talking about how we're going to handle Jedite. He's not fighting like our other enemies, the fact that he knows all your identities makes him twice as dangerous," Artemis stated in a worried tone. 

"Yeah but with two geniuses like Amy and Michelle on our side we don't have anything to worry about!" Serena cried now happier then ever. 

"You getting all this Hotaru?" Raye asked the girl through her wrist communicator as she nodded through the screen and smiled. 

"Well if you ask me we should all stay in close contact and wait until we can figure out a pattern to Jedite's attacks, if there is one that is," Michelle suggested. 

Amy nodded, "yes and I'll keep trying new scanning methods. If we can get an accurate reading we may be able to find a way to Jedite's base just like we did with Beryl. For now though its getting late and I think the best thing we can do is get a good nights sleep." 

The girls stood to go home when Mina gasped, "guys I just thought of something. Since Jedite knows who we are he may attack our families and friends to get to us. We have to be ready for that too." 

"If he lays one finger on my grandpa I'll make him wish he had stayed asleep!" Raye clenched her fist in determination. Lita stayed quiet, it was times like this she was almost glad she didn't have any family left. 

"What about Amara?" Serena asked sounding a bit worried, "she's pretty vulnerable if Jedite attacks her alone."

"Don't worry Serena, Amara can take care of herself, believe me I know or at least… I hope," Michelle whispered the last part sadly. 

Serena took her hands again, "Michelle I swear I'll protect her in every way I know how." Michelle smiled at her sincerity.

"Yeah we're sailor soldiers and we protect our own even if she doesn't want us to!" Mina yelled in resolve. 

The six soldiers put their hands one on top of the other and raised them in a cheer. The guardian cats smiled at each other as Luna spoke, "we may make a team of them yet." 

As the scouts slept Jedite continued his search through the vast amount of digital information. After several more hours of this he at last found what he was looking for. "Finally," moving off the main stream he entered a dark area while occasional random numbers and letters still floated around him. In the center of it floated a woman wearing a strange outfit and holding a long rod, which twisted about at the end to hold a black star charm. Her eyes shut she seemed to be in a state of suspended animation. Jedite examined her for awhile and frowned as he raised his hands, "you had better be worth it." Two streams of energy flowed from his hands and into her body until it resonated with a dark aura. "Awaken and serve your new master!"

Slowly the woman opened her eyes which then became hearts as she looked Jedite over, "wow what a cutie," she thought but then recalled the last seconds she could remember from before waking up and looked about in panic, "what, where am I?! Who are you?" Her face suddenly turned angry, "where's that witch Tellulu?" 

"Dead," Jedite replied flatly, "along with the other Witches 5 and your master Pharaoh 90."

"What? You're crazy, what happened?" Mimet cried in disbelief. 

"The Sailor Soldiers happened. Because of them your organization was laid waste. I am Jedite, sole survivor of the once mighty Dark Kingdom. I can free you from here but only if you pledge your loyalty to the Negaforce. With your assistance we can take revenge on the Sailor Soldiers and claim this galaxy as our own." Jedite extended his hand and waited. 

Mimet smiled and extended her hand to his, "if it gets me out of this data dump you've got a deal." 

"I have my doubts as to whether you can be as ruthless as I desire but we shall see," Jedite said as energy lit up around their hands and they both vanished only to reappear back at his base. 

Mimet walked about for a while examining the area then spoke up, "hmm, nice place but it could use a bit more decorating. What kind of manga do you have here?" 

"Enough with the airhead comments, I won't tolerate them," Jedite shot at her dangerously, "its time you met your new master," he indicated to the high pillar in the center of the floating mass of rock and ice. 

Mimet walked over and stood in front of it as the Negaforce spoke. "Greetings Mimet, I am pleased that you have decided to join us. I assure you that you will be well rewarded." 

Mimet only looked a bit disgusted and confused, "what are you? I don't understand any of this!" 

"Perhaps I can enlighten you," the voice hissed back and shot a stream of dark power into her mind.

*Images of the sailors battles and various other important events in their lives as well as information about the Dark Kingdom flash through her mind as she takes the vast amount of information in* Mimet narrowed her eyes in anger, "those… those sailor stooges! I'll make them pay! I'll find them and avenge the Witches 5!" With that she teleported away. 

"No you fool come back here!" Jedite yelled after her but the Negaforce kept him from following. 

"Let her go and learn her lesson the hard way Jedite, in the mean time use a small amount of energy to create several weak Youma capable of little more then gathering energy. While the scouts are distracted by Mimet they may gather a great deal of energy uninhibited." 

Jedite smiled, "I have just the ones for the job." *Forms several of his "Mud Men" creatures we saw early in the series* "You know your orders, now go." The mud creatures vanished. 

*We see Serena's family as they eat breakfast, Serena suddenly zips past grabbing some food on the way, Luna right behind her* 

"Serena what on earth are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" 

"Sorry mom! Can't talk! Promised to meet the girls at Raye's! Michelle is gonna be there, I can't be late!" Serena was gone almost as soon as the words left her mouth leaving her family a bit bewildered as usual. 

Sammy sighed, "well its nice she takes something seriously." 

To Raye and Michelle's amazed eyes Serena was the first to arrive as they waited in their usual meeting room. "Well I'm impressed," Raye noted, "looks like you can get to things on time although you do realize everyone is going to expect this from you from now on." Serena growled at her and Michelle giggled. 

"Hey guys," Lita greeted a few minutes later as she jogged toward them with Hotaru, both stopped and looked at Serena for a moment to see make sure they weren't seeing things, Lita rubbing her eyes. "Uh I stopped on the way to pick up Hotaru, you won't believe how tough this girl is. I jogged my hardest the whole way and she kept up with me with no problem!" Hotaru blushed. 

"Well I'm glad to see you're doing alright," Michelle said kindly as Hotaru rushed up and hugged her.

"I've missed you," she whispered. 

"I missed you too," Michelle kissed her on the forehead. Serena got a bit teary at the reunion. It wasn't long before the other girls had arrived as well and just started to talk and relax like they had wanted to for some time. The only sadness they felt was that Amara wasn't there with them. 

"So that's Chad?" Michelle asked pointing to the rugged longhaired teenager as he raked some leaves. Upon noticing her and the other girls he waved kindly at them. 

"Yeah that's Chad," Raye answered her cheeks reddening slightly. 

"He seems nice," Michelle noted with a knowing smile, Raye ignored her. 

"Yeah he's not always that sharp but he's certainly someone you can depend on," Raye admitted.

"Hmmm a pretty important quality in a boyfriend," Michelle commented. 

"Oh no not you too!" Raye yelled as Michelle giggled, "did Serena put you up to this?!" 

Mina decided to change the subject, "so Serena do you think you're going to get a drivers license when you turn eighteen? All the rest of us are planning to."

Serena twiddled her fingers nervously; "well I've never really felt the need to. I can get everywhere I want to go by walking or having Darien or my parents drive me." 

"Besides do you really think it's a good idea for Serena to get behind the wheel of a moving vehicle?" Raye said just asking for an argument. 

"She might be right about that!" Artemis laughed and received a good bonk on the head from Mina. 

"Now now if Serena is to be queen she should at least know how to drive. Imagine what people will say if you don't," Michelle advised. 

"You're not going to be able to depend on your parents forever and you can't expect Darien to do everything for you," Amy said wisely. 

Serena nodded, "yeah I guess you're right," then turned her head in surprise at spotting Raye's grandpa who had just sneaked up on them. 

"Well how is my beautiful guest today?" the little old man asked cheerily. 

"I'm fine," Michelle replied with a smile, "and I want to thank you for letting me stay here." 

The old man got a sly gleam in his eyes, "ah there are many ways in which you may thank me."

Raye stood up and got a disciplining look on her face, "remember grandpa you promised to behave yourself." 

He looked a bit offended and disappointed, "yes yes I know." 

All of the sudden Raye seemed to sense something and looked up into a nearby tree, "hey! Who's up there?" 

"Your executioner," a voice replied as a figured leaped from the branches "Charm Buster!" Mimet fired the attack in midair and the beam of stars headed straight for Raye. 

"Raye no!" Her grandfather yelled as he leaped in front of her taking the attack himself and falling unconscious into her arms. 

"Grandpa!" 

"Raye!" Chad too had now noticed the commotion and came running forward only to be dropkicked by Mimet and knocked to the floor unconscious. 

Acting like nothing had happened Mimet turned and faced the scouts as Raye dragged Chad and her grandfather into the house where they'd be safer. "Keep an eye on them guys," she told Luna and Artemis. 

"Don't worry just take care of that witch," Luna told her. 

Mimet smiled "I finally found you and now I'm going to make you pay for what you did to our Sovereign of Silence!" she pointed to Hotaru who stepped back in fear, seeing Mimet brought her bad memories of a time she wished to forget. 

"Its Mimet!" Mina said in shock.

"Jedite must have found her somehow," Michelle conjectured. 

"Yeah he's quite the hotty isn't he?" Mimet said in her typical airhead way then narrowed her eyes evilly, "anyway I work for him now."

"You're going to regret that career decision," Serena cried as she prepared to transform, the others following suit. "Moon Eternal Power!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!" 

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

The assembled scouts stood to face her. Moon smiled, "even I know it was pretty foolish for you to challenge us like this so in the name of the Moon I will punish you!" *does pose* 

"We'll see about that," Mimet replied confidently, "Charm Buster!" The attack from her rod shot in all directions. Saturn easily blocked it by surrounding the sailors with her Silence Wall. Mercury and Neptune stepped forward. 

"Sailor Moon is right, it was a big mistake for you to attack us when we're all together like this."

Neptune smiled contemptuously, "but then you never were that bright." Mimet ran at them enraged, both dodging easily as she tried to strike them with her rod and kick them. Jupiter kicked her in the stomach then kicked the rod out of her hands. Mercury and Neptune proceeded to attack. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Deep Submerge!" 

Mercury's Aqua Illusion wrapped around Neptune's liquid orb and slammed into Mimet knocking her to the ground. Injured and spitting out water she tried to get up but failed miserably slipping and falling back into the puddle. The scouts couldn't help but laugh as she struggled. 

Pitying her Venus stepped forward and offered her hand, "come on Mimet, I don't think you're cut out for this. Why don't you just throw in the towel? We're all willing to give you a second chance." 

Mimet slapped her hand away, "never! I've always served the dark forces and I always will. I don't care if its through Pharaoh 90 or the Negaforce I'm loyal to Chaos! You'll pay for this humiliation…" With that she teleported away. Mina couldn't help but be a bit sad, in some ways she found Mimet to be a kindred spirit who had simply lost her way, although it had long ago become obvious she would never change she had to try one last time. 

"Looks like things just got more complicated," Jupiter noted looking to where Mimet had just disappeared then asked sarcastically, "say are there any other past enemies we've overlooked?" 

"I don't think so," Mercury answered as she examined her handheld computer, "but according to this data I just received we have some more work to do." 

"Yeah I can feel it now," Mars said closing her eyes, "people are being attacked all over the city. We have to split up and get there fast." 

"Right," Moon looked at the computer and saw there were four points where people were being attacked. "Mars, Neptune you take the east side, Mercury you join Tuxedo Mask here," she said pointing to the area closest to Darien's apartment, "I can feel he's already there. Saturn, Venus you take this point, Jupiter you're with me." The scouts looked at her in surprise then admiration as Moon turned to head off then noticed their reactions, "what? Don't you think its about time I started acting like a leader?" The soldiers smiled and nodded speeding off in various directions, running and leaping far faster and farther then any ordinary human could. 

"Be careful!" Luna called after them then stopped herself from talking further as Chad and Grandpa started to wake up. 

A young girl screamed as the mud man extended its arm and wrapped it tentacle-like arm around her neck. She soon collapsed, energy drained, and with a half dozen others the mud man moved on down the street leaving a trail of unconscious people behind them when a red rose suddenly struck the road in front of them. They looked up to see a man dressed in tuxedo and large cape standing on top of a light pole. 

"That's far enough dirt bag! I'm not going to let you lay your grimy hands on one other innocent civilian and you can tell Jedite that he made a big mistake trying to attack my planet!" The mud creatures weren't impressed and extended their arms in an attempt to grab him. Tuxedo easily dodged and in a few quick movements surrounded two mud men with a ring of roses. The ring emitted a bright red light in a column shape, the mud men hardening then disintegrating. The others attacked quickly, Tuxedo impaling one with his extending cane. This did not effect the mud man of course and it extended its arms, grabbing tuxedo's neck and slamming him into a wall. 

Before he could attempt to break free a barrage of bubbles surrounded the mud youma, freezing it solid. Tuxedo looked up to see Mercury on a roof, still in the position she used for Mercury Ice Bubbles Blast. "Thanks for the assist Mercury," Tuxedo thanked her as she leaped down and stood next to him. 

"Don't mention it, now lets take care of this nega scum." The two proceeded to work in tandem, Mercury freezing the mud men then Tuxedo shattering them with swift kicks or strikes of his cane. Soon they had beaten all of them. 

Mercury sighed in relief when Tuxedo's eyes suddenly widened and he raised a rose, aiming it at her, "Mercury get down!" she dove to the side as he threw the rose at one last mud man that had sneaked up behind her. The rose struck it in the chest and seemed to be simply absorbed into its muddy body as it staggered toward Tuxedo Mask. However as it approached him the mud man slowly stiffened until it was completely hardened. Tuxedo walked forward and tapped it. The creature disintegrated. 

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" The creature in front of her disintegrated in seconds. Venus and Saturn were making short work of the mud men; Venus attacking while Saturn blocked any attempted attacks with her Silence Wall. 

With a menacing twirl of her scythe Saturn herded the remaining three together and Venus quickly dispatched them all with her Crescent Beam Shower.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Standing back-to-back Mars and Neptune had destroyed the mud creatures in their area in mere moments. The two smiled at each other in mutual admiration of their abilities. 

Six mud men looked up from the people they were draining upon spotting two figures standing in the street in front of them. As they walked forward the shorter one began one of her typical speeches.

Moon: "Hold it right there! You dare disturb this beautiful morning with your evil presence? I am Sailor Moon champion of justice and I won't allow it! In the name of the Moon" 

Jupiter: "And in the name of Jupiter"

Both: "We will punish you!"

The mud youma attacked Sailor Moon who blocked the large globs of mud they threw at her with her staff then ran at one. A quick strike and spin of her staff later she had cut it cleanly in half through the midsection. Its upper body fell to the ground but just as quickly regrew its legs while its lower section sprouted a new torso and head. Sailor Moon sweatdropped, "ah! I forgot they could do that!" 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" One of the creatures disintegrated as the orb of lightning struck it and Jupiter turned to moon, "come on Sailor Moon I know you can do a lot better then this." Moon nodded and concentrated as two of the creatures dove toward her.

"Twilight Flash!" The bright beams of light that shot from her staff disintegrated the mud man instantly as she turned quickly and destroyed another. Jupiter took out the rest by leaping high and showering them with Oak Evolution.

"Well that's that," Jupiter told the other scouts through her communicator then sighed. "It'd be nice if things stayed this easy but they never do." 

"We must all be prepared for the worst," Saturn replied from the small screen. 

"Yeah," Moon agreed putting a hand on Jupiter's shoulder, "but whatever happens we'll face it together. What do you say we go have a victory lunch?" The two smiled at their leaders comforting words. 

In a nearby alley Sailor Uranus stood watching Moon and Jupiter laugh in the distance. Seeing they didn't need any help and not wanting to confront them now in the least she turned on her heel and silently walked away. 

Back at his headquarters Jedite watched Mimet with amusement as she bandaged her wounds. "I hope that you've learned your lesson," he stated smugly, "from now on you don't attack the scouts without my permission."

Mimet glared daggers at him, "shut up!"

Jedite sneered, "careful Mimet, remember you answer to me," he then decided to wave the matter aside, "well at least the day wasn't a total loss. Thanks to your bumbling I collected a large amount of energy," he summoned a large orb of energy in his hand with vapors still flowing into the Negaforce's chamber. 

Mimet narrowed her eyes in anger; _this is far from over sailor scouts. Now that I'm back I'm going to show you how serious I can be._ She smiled evilly, _you're not the only ones that can get stronger…_

Notes:

Mimet is the only other villain I could think of in Sailor Moon that might still be alive and a threat. I'm not too good with her personality so I'm going to make her more aggressive and deadly then she was in the anime. Hope no one minds and if you think about it a change in personality is warranted after everything she's been through. All the stuff about what happened to Amara and Michelle's families is made up of course but does explain why we never see them. I tried to show how close Amara and Michelle can be and the love they can have for each other as well without them being homosexual. The next episode is going to be very emotional (I hope.) 


	3. Uranus's folly: pride's price

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode three: Uranus's Folly! Prides Price 

______________________________________________________________________________________

*Scene is Jedite's floating base. We then move to an inner chamber filled with familiar looking test tubes. As Mimet, in a lab coat, attempts to bring one of many Daimon eggs to life (she looks distinctly out of her element) Jedite enters. * 

"How are we progressing?" Jedite asked impatiently. 

"It's not as easy as it looks," Mimet shot back, "you're just lucky that I remembered enough of the process to recreate the Daimon eggs." 

"Well I invested quite a bit in obtaining the necessary materials for your experiments so I believe I am entitled to a progress report," Jedite, quite irritated, replied. "Think logically Mimet with an army consisting of the best aspects of your Daimons and my Youma we will stand a much greater chance of overwhelming the scouts and finally ridding ourselves of them."

"As long as we're thinking logically why don't we just shoot or poison them while they're in their human forms?" Mimet asked contemptuously, "surely that would be easier then going through all this."

Jedite glared at her. "Idiot, don't you think that if that would work it would have been tried long ago? Even in their human forms the scout's powers still protect them. When it comes to scratches and other minor injuries they are just as susceptible as any other human is. The same goes for minor ailments like colds but no manmade weapon like a gun or any poison would have the slightest chance of killing them. Only powers such as ours can truly do the job." 

Mimet sighed, "It would be much easier making your little army if the ability to merge with objects was withheld. That alone makes them take twice as long and uses up more then twice the energy. If they simply hatch from their eggs they won't be as powerful but we will be able to produce them on mass." 

Jedite seemed to consider this for a moment, "very well, use that method and continue until we have enough to launch a full scale attack," he then turned and began to walk away, "in the mean time I will thin the scouts ranks." He vanished from the room.

Jedite sat in his throne looking into what was once Beryl's crystal ball. From above and behind him the Negaforce spoke, "well Jedite, which of the scouts will you target?" 

"Sailor Uranus," he said with a smile as he watched Amara go about some of her daily activities through the crystal. "The rift she has made between herself and the other scouts makes her the most vulnerable of all of them. She doesn't communicate with them and avoids any other form of contact whenever possible. I couldn't ask for an easier target." 

"Then stand before me and receive your next infusion of Nega power, I warn you however that it will be painful."

"I fear no pain," Jedite replied emotionlessly as he remembered the torture Beryl sometimes performed on him for failing. Still Jedite's screams could be heard echoing throughout the base as the Negaforce fired the intense beam of black energy into him. 

Mimet startled by the pain filled yells, knocked over a beaker of liquid sending it crashing to the ground and breaking apart. She growled in frustration. "How does he expect me to work with all that racket?!" 

Jedite slowly stood up as his whole body flashed and crackled with new power. He turned to a large pile of body parts from his former comrades and began to shape it like clay. "This creature will be perfect for the required task." 

Soon a new Youma knelt before him. It wore a long cloak with the hood draped over its face and dark, armored clothing that still allowed for easy movement. Its voice was sinister and recognizably male. "What is your bidding Lord Jedite?" 

"Go and eliminate Sailor Uranus, you know where to find her now go." The creature raised its head so its face could be seen (it looks a lot like Ryoko did when Tenchi found her as a mummy and it has long messy pale hair,) then vanished. Jedite stared at the area where he had disappeared and spoke to himself with resolve, "if my Bountyhunter is unable to complete this task I will…"

Hotaru sat on her bed staring at the ceiling as she collected her thoughts. It had actually been one of her father's better days; he had felt well enough to take her to the park like they had wanted to for some time. However it didn't last long as he was soon overcome with a terrible headache and Hotaru convinced him that they should head home. Now he lay on a couch downstairs, his kind intelligent eyes lifeless. In this state there was no point in being around him as he would rarely respond to any form of conversation or contact she might initiate. She remembered happier times during her previous childhood, before Mistress 9 and Germatoid had come and torn everything apart. How she had hoped to return to those happy days and in a way she had but her fathers instability, continual nightmares and painful headaches weighed heavily on her.

She sighed forlornly and pulled a picture out from under her pillow. It had been taken after the final battle against Galaxia and featured her and the other Outer Scouts shortly before they had left. She pulled out another picture, which featured the Inner Scouts, Sailor Moon and Mini Moon. She touched them as her eyes glowed and her hair blew about hauntingly. A tear fell onto the picture. Using her powers she melded the two shots into one picture. They all looked so happy, if only things were really this way. 

Two thin streams of tears slid down her cheeks as she leaned her face over the picture "I want us to be like this in the future, please Amara with my father like this I need all of you more then ever."

Amara strode aimlessly down the street in deep thought. Images of her last conversation with Michelle flashed through her mind. She sighed deeply then looked up in shock to see Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy coming toward her too engrossed in their own conversations to have noticed her yet. She searched for an escape route but it was too late. "Amara," Mina gasped. They both stared at each other for some time, until finally Amara simply walked past them.

Amy called after her, "wait a second. Don't you want to know how Michelle is? She's been staying at Raye's and is at the pool today if you wanted to go see her."

Amara stopped for a moment but then continued on without a word. The others looked on sadly, not sure what to do, when Serena came running up to them.

"Hey guys was that Amara?" she asked out of breath. 

"Yeah but don't even think of going after her," Lita cautioned, "I don't think she's in a talking mood." 

"We all want her to swallow her pride and join us but it may just not be meant to be," Mina said sadly as Serena hung her head. 

Serena continued to stare in the direction Amara had went, "guys… you keep shopping. I'll think I'll start heading home." Before they could reply she had already started walking away.

"Something tells me she's going to try something foolish," Raye surmised. 

"Should we go after her?" Lita asked. 

"I don't think so," Mina decided, "I mean what's the worst that could happen? Who knows, maybe she'll actually be able to get through to her." 

"I wouldn't be surprised, if anyone can do it she can," Lita said smiling proudly.

As Amara walked high above her a dark shape could be seen leaping from rooftop to rooftop as it followed her.

Far ahead of Serena Amara continued to walk, her mind flooded with memories of her past meetings and experiences with the scouts both good and bad. Her face softened for a moment then stiffened up again. She went into an alley and hit her fist against the wall in frustration. "Why can't they understand?! It just can't work… no matter how much we may want it too…" She then looked up in annoyance, "I know you're following me. You may as well come out so we can get this over with." 

The dark shape shot down and the figure leaped from one vertical wall of the alley to the other before landing in a crouching position. It rose up and removed its cloak allowing it to float to the ground next to him. 

"I assume Jedite sent you," Amara said calmly. "Mind telling me who you are? I like to know the names of my opponents before I defeat them." 

"My name is Bountyhunter and I have come to collect you or at least parts of you," it said menacingly. 

Amara smiled mockingly, "really? You see that doesn't really work for me. But if you want to play I'll be glad to oblige." She raised her transformation pen. 

"Uranus Crystal Power!" 

Bountyhunter immediately attacked, firing two metallic tentacles from its wrist, which tore the concrete up as Uranus dodged. Leaping off a wall she dove forward, her left fist raised. It blocked her punch with one hand and did the same with the other as Uranus struck with her right. He then threw her aside, Uranus managing to flip upright and skid to a stop. She narrowed her eyes; "I'm going to have to go all out on this guy." 

Darien strode down the street; still thinking about why on Earth Serena would call off their date. It had to be something important, he knew that much but she hadn't really told him anything on the phone except that something had come up and she wouldn't be able to make it. He didn't sense that she was in danger but was worried all the same. It was then that a figure in a nearby restaurant caught his eye. Michelle sat in a seat next to the window looking absolutely miserable. After checking around to make sure Serena wasn't anywhere in sight (she had gotten better about it but could still sometimes be insanely jealous) he headed over to the restaurant to see if he could be of any help. 

Michelle was stirring her drink absentmindedly when a tall shadow came over her. She looked up and gave a fake smile to Darien.

"This seat taken?" He asked in a non-nosy manner.

"No but I doubt I'm going to be very good company right now," she replied with a sigh.

"Want to talk about it?" Darien asked as he sat down across from her. 

Michelle sighed again, she had already talked this over with Serena the night before when she had slept over at her house but she may as well again. It felt good to get things out and Darien was always easy to talk to. "We've had fights before but nothing like this. I haven't heard a thing from her in a week, I even tried calling her a few days ago but she wouldn't answer. I can't remember the last time we were apart this long…" she took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Ever since my parents died she's been there for me and me for her, like a sister but even closer then that. She was what kept me going when I thought it would be better to just end it all. I have the rest of the scouts and you now but no one can replace her. I… I just don't know how long I can stand this…" she closed her hands around her face near tears. "I know… that what I did was right but I thought for sure that Amara would of come to her sense's by now… but then admitting she's wrong and apologizing have never been her strong points." She looked up at him, "has anyone ever told you you're a great listener?" 

Darien smiled. "I have to be with Serena." This brought a slight giggle from the aqua haired woman, which pleased him greatly. It was always nice to help out the scouts outside of battle: he then turned serious. "Why do you think Amara refuses to work closely with the other scouts?"

"Amara has always had trouble trusting people," Michelle replied, "she also seems to think that it's impossible for the Inner and Outer scouts to work together the way Serena wants them to. She thinks it will just cause everyone a lot of pain, it doesn't even have to do with differences in power anymore. My memories are just as clouded as yours if not more but from what I do remember and from what Pluto told me it seems we always have worked separately from the other scouts. Even so that doesn't mean that working closer with the scouts now is impossible does it?" 

"I don't think so. If we are to judge from our past battles we've always been strongest when we've worked together and some of the times I've seen Serena happiest is when she's been able to spend time with you and the other Outer Scouts. I once thought too that it may be best for us not to work together but since then I've seen how right Serena was right from the very beginning and I'm sure Amara will realize it too eventually."

Michelle smiled, genuinely comforted by Darien's words. She then stared out into space, "I just hope it's soon…"

*Uranus and Neptune's battle music plays* 

Uranus's sword seemed to cut through the very air as she swung and slashed it at the creature at a speed beyond anything a normal human could hope for. Bountyhunter was extremely agile however and he continually dodged the strikes, Uranus driving her sword through the brick walls and stone floor as if they were butter. He held out his hands and from both wrists extended a long dagger-like blade. He immediately began to parry Uranus's assault: energy flashing from the point of contact as they ran past each other. Eventually he pushed her into a wall. Pinning her sword with one blade he struck with the other missing her head by inches (the blade struck through the wall) as she dropped down out of the way then punched him in the stomach. He ran at her again and after parrying one strike from her blade with his own struck forward with the other. Uranus moved her face aside but not quite fast enough this time as the blade cut a shallow swath into her cheek. Shrugging off the wound she spin-kicked him a good five feet away. The two then stood facing each other and breathing heavily. 

Uranus felt the wound and then looked at the blood on her hand. Glaring angrily at the creature she struck forward again. However this time Bountyhunter leaped high above her and threw four dark spheres, which broke apart into Bolas like objects and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Drawn to the ground as though by a magnet the objects forced her to fall backward where one end of each sunk into the concrete. The chains linking the two orbs of each retracting so their was no space in-between them thus pinning her flat on her back unable to move and her sword lying several feet from her. Bountyhunter landed gracefully and his cloak reformed around him as he walked forward to finish the job. Completely silent he raised one wrist blade high as it began to glow with dark energy. As he swung down at her neck Uranus glared defiantly at him and with one huge surge of strength pulled her right arm up along with the chain, rolling aside just enough so that his blade cut through the chain (which then disintegrated) instead of her neck. 

Holding her now free hand out in front of his face she began to draw energy into it.

"World…"

He tried to step back but the energy of the forming attack being so close by had almost paralyzed him so that he moved very slowly. 

"Shaking!" 

The orb struck him in the chest at close range and he rocketed back into the far end of the alley yelling in rage and pain as he hit the dead-end and disappeared in an explosion of light, stone and dust. Uranus flicked her hand, summoning the sword to her and quickly cut herself free. However when she ran to where he should have been lying she only found some torn cloth. Holding it she sighed in frustration, "he got away." 

Serena breathed a sigh of relief from the alley's opening. She had arrived just as Bountyhunter was about to deliver the final blow. Before she could transform though Uranus had beaten him. She seemed okay aside from the cut but she still vowed to visit her apartment first thing in the morning just in case that creature tried to attack her again. Having gotten better at not being noticed she beat a hasty retreat before Amara could even realize she was there.

Amara didn't sleep well at all that night. She tossed and turned as memories of her recent conversations with Sailor Moon and Michelle assaulted her dreams. Suddenly Bountyhunter's blade struck through her sheets to her neck where she was sleeping. She let out a hard gasp as he impaled her.

Amara woke up with a gasp and sweating profusely despite the breeze coming through her open window. She touched the cut on her cheek and grimaced. Like any other wound on a Sailor Soldier it was healing fast but still stung thanks to the dark energy the blade had been covered in. She sighed, "there's no point in taking chances."

It was very early in the morning, the first of the suns rays only just beginning to show themselves on the horizon. Bountyhunter appeared in Amara's room without a sound and walked toward her bed. In one quick motion a blade extended from his wrist and he stabbed it into the covers, only to find nothing there but some pillows. He widened his eyes realizing he had been tricked and turned around just in time to see a World Shaking attack shoot through the open windows. 

His hands glowed as he caught then threw the orb back out the window in a lightning quick motion. Uranus had shot the orb from the parking lot outside and quickly dodged as it came back at her and created a reasonably sized crater. 

He leaped through the window throwing several energy balls from his hands in mid-air, which rained down on Uranus. She managed to dodge them all and stood ready as Bountyhunter landed in front of her in a crouch. He slowly raised himself up and smiled, the skin around his desiccated mouth twisting up and revealing even more of his sharp fangs as his blood red eyes bored into hers through their caved-in sockets. As if the attack he had just made never happened he commented on her trap. "Very clever wind warrior but what will you do now?"

"This," Uranus said simply as she rushed forward and attacked fiercely. Bountyhunter responded with just as much fervor as the two punched, kicked, flipped, blocked and dodged all over the parking lot. As he extended the metallic cables from his left wrist Uranus responded with her Talisman Sword and sliced right through them as she ran forward. The tentacles had only been a diversion however and before she could move to strike again Bountyhunter extended a blade from his right wrist and rushed forward cutting her deeply in the side as she tried to move out of the way. 

Uranus's body spun about from the force of the blow and she landed on her hands and knee's as Bountyhunter turned around slowly chuckling in amusement and charged up to finish the job. Uranus breathed heavily and glared at the creature, there was no choice but to run now. Just as he was about to reach her she slammed a World Shaking attack into the ground right in-between them, knocking him back and temporarily blinding him as well. Uranus took the opportunity and leaped away quickly despite her wound. Bountyhunter's eyes cleared moments later. Looking around he smiled as his eyes turned an even deeper red as he scanned the area around him. "Foolish girl, you cannot escape me." 

Serena had arrived just as Uranus had left and watched through wide eyes as Bountyhunter ran after her. "I don't understand," she murmured in worry, "why couldn't I sense she was in danger?" she gasped holding a hand to her mouth, "maybe its because she doesn't want me to!" She glanced in the direction Bountyhunter had gone, "well if that's the case then none of the other scouts will realize she's in danger either, I better follow them." 

Uranus, once again in an alley, leaned her back against the wall as she examined the wound. It wasn't life threatening but definitely debilitating; there was no way she could fight full strength now. She looked at her communicator for some time and then with a defeated sigh decided, "there is no shame in situations like this to ask for help." Before she could send a message however one thin metallic cable shot forward and whipped if off her hand. She looked up and saw her pursuer standing in the entrance of the alleyway. 

"You are my prey Uranus, I don't want anyone else interfering," he said throwing his cloak off once again.

He ran and stabbed at her several times in quick succession. Uranus dodged them with catlike agility and then threw repeated flying kicks at the creature eventually knocking him into a wall. Bountyhunter smiled in satisfaction and struggled to stand up fully, "you fight well Uranus. How about we finish this in the park this evening, seven preferably."

Uranus tried to remain calm and put on a cocky smile even as her whole body ached from the recent exertion. "I'm wounded, why not just finish me now?" 

"Because if I was to build up enough energy to kill you it would no doubt attract the other scouts, something I don't want as they would likely come before I could finish my job. We wouldn't want that would we?" he said slyly. 

"Go on…" Uranus said folding her arms trying to look as though she wasn't at all weakened.

"I can set up a field for our battle where it will be impossible for the scouts to detect us no matter how high our energy levels become. However I want you to swear to me on your warriors honor to come alone." He noticed the sailor warrior looking down at her communicator and taunted her. "If you really believe you don't need the other scouts, that they just get in your way, then you have no reason to decline my offer." He turned and began to fade out of sight as he walked away before turning back and adding one last thing. "I suggest you be punctual or I may have to start killing random civilians to pass the time." Uranus nodded seriously. 

Bountyhunter reappeared on the roof of a nearby building and kneeled before Jedite who looked rather displeased.

"You've failed me twice Bountyhunter. It took a lot of hard to replace resources to give you your abilities, I don't like seeing them wasted."

"Do not lose faith in me master," the creature pleaded, "I have only been testing her, seeing what she is capable of. I will destroy her soon I swear it."

Jedite thought for a moment, "very well, I leave her to you… for now." 

Serena stood hidden behind a wall. She had overheard everything. "Knowing Amara she'll take up that challenge, I better call the other scouts." However she only received static. "That monster must also be blocking our transmissions with whatever thing he's gonna use to keep us from sensing their powers," she surmised quite impressed with her deduction. She then stood up and raised her hands in determination (you know how she does) "I can't go home and get help! That creep could do a double cross and attack Amara while I'm' gone, so I'll stay out here all day if I have to!"

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Artemis asked as he and Luna strolled down a street. Luna, her head down, didn't reply. Artemis looked a bit annoyed "hey kitten you're supposed to reply by saying 'is it?'" 

Luna looked up seeming to have just noticed he was talking, "hmmm? I'm sorry did you say something Artemis?"

"What's wrong," he asked softly now catching on that something was on her mind.

"I'm just worried about Serena. She was gone all afternoon and evening yesterday and she left without a word way before dawn this morning."

Artemis cocked his head, "that is strange… but what are we supposed to do?" 

"I've told all the girls and Darien to keep an eye out for her but besides that all we can do I guess is hope that whatever is going on she's not in over her head," Luna explained. 

Artemis looked up into the sky in contemplation. "Its sometimes hard to believe that a ditzy High School girl like her is the most important person in the universe isn't it?"

Luna walked up and sat beside him, "I don't think she even realizes it fully yet. Sometimes I wonder if she is capable of what her destiny demands of her. I mean really can you imagine her ruling the entire Earth?"

"Not as she is now but the amount she has grown as a person and soldier in the last few years is incredible. You should know that better then anyone. We'll find out soon though. We don't know when but the events leading up to Crystal Tokyo will be starting soon and you know what that means."

"Yes, the most difficult times for her and the rest of the scouts may be yet to come," Luna nodded and looked up to the sky "I guess we'll just have to wait and see…"

Serena ran through the woods in a panic. It was now evening and she had lost track of Amara a few hours before. She had thought it would be easier to find them. "I just hope I'm not too late…" she said breathlessly.

Amara walked along a path, guided by Bountyhunters voice, which had appeared as soon as she had entered. She looked to her side to some kids going home with their parents, all of them laughing at some unvoiced joke. She looked at them with envy; her life was nothing like theirs and never would be. Battle and sacrifice was all there was for her, it was time she accepted it.

"I'm growing impatient Uranus," the ethereal voice spoke into her mind.

"I'm coming!" Amara shot back in irritation. She entered a clearing and her opponent revealed himself, leaping down from a tree behind her. Amara spun around in an instant and transformed. 

Bountyhunter's wicked face smiled, "you have excellent reflexes my dear, this will be a fulfilling fight indeed.

Uranus was in no mood to talk, "let's get on with it." 

"You are a brave and skilled warrior Uranus," Bountyhunter said eerily as a mysterious wind began to flap his cloak about him and the sky around them grew darker, "but you are in way over your head!" The wind picked up suddenly and as his cloak blew up around him a dozen orbs of energy shot from under it. Uranus had barely a second to react but managed to draw her sword and knock several of the orbs away from her, one still managing to strike her left shoulder. She ignored it and ran forward thrusting at Bountyhunter but only managing to cut his cloak as he dodged aside. Turning around she raised her right arm and fired a World Shaking even as her body cried out from the injuries in her side and shoulder. Bountyhunter dodged this as well, Uranus' attack digging a trench through the ground, then shot an arm forward. To Uranus' shock she noticed that some of the orbs he had previously fired had not exploded and were still hovering nearby. Guided by their master they flew at her once again. Uranus leaped up as two of the orbs exploded beneath her, the third flying up after her and exploding as it hit her in the stomach. Stunned and knocked back by the shock wave Uranus fell to the ground hard on her back.

Bountyhunter let out another chuckle, "you didn't know that I could do that did you? You had best give up now, even the soldier of sky cannot escape these orbs for long." He formed more orbs around him as Uranus struggled to stand.

The orbs fired.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The swath of light that extended from her sword hit the oncoming orbs directly causing them to explode early. As her field of vision became engulfed in light Bountyhunter ran forward striking her hard in the chin with a punch. Uranus spun around from the blow but managed to block the next one, which came behind her, with one hand before striking forward with the other. Bountyhunter blocked this punch and laughed as he spat a strong stream of burning vapor into her knocking her back a good twenty feet. He continued to laugh as he extended his right hand and shot two metallic tentacles forward intending to eviscerate her. 

Uranus, still stunned, could only lay and watch when at the last second Sailor Moon leaped in front of her, staff spinning as she deflected the attack, the two cables continuing out to the sides before being retracted back into Bountyhunter's wrist. Sailor Moon looked down at her and smiled, "you stay put I'll take care of this." Uranus was too stunned to speak. 

Bountyhunter was unperturbed and laughed as he formed a swarm of orbs around him, "I don't know how you managed to find us Sailor Moon but you won't be able to dodge my orbs any better then she did."

Moon grinned and raised her staff, "we'll see… Twilight Flash!" The beams of light that proceeded to shoot from her staff blinded Bountyhunter who screamed in rage as his orbs blew apart around him. Despite the blinding light of the explosions Moon ran forward, striking him hard in the stomach then the back with quick spins of her staff. Enraged Bountyhunter tore his cloak off, turned around and shot his tentacles again. Sailor Moon flew into the air, avoiding the attack, which proceeded to rip into a large tree trunk and tear it apart. Bountyhunter pulled back on the tentacles in an attempt to keep the tree from falling on him, and in so doing turned it completely around, throwing it higher into the air. Moon took full advantage of this and in mid-air kicked at the tree trunk sending its lower end into Bountyhunter like a bat. With incredible speed he extended his wrist blades and tore through the tree trunk as it hit him, then ran at Sailor Moon in a blood lust. He attacked with both blades at once, Sailor Moon blocking with her staff. The two proceeded to begin pushing hard against each other, blades to staff. 

"Give… it up… Nega Creep!" Moon strained when Bountyhunter was suddenly knocked away when Uranus tackled him. Moon looked at her in shock, "Uranus you have to rest, what do you think you're doing?" 

"Leave here, this is my fight!" Uranus shot angrily.

"No way!" Moon cried back emphatically, "I didn't follow you around all day to just walk off when you need me most!"

"Why can't you just mind your own business for once?" Uranus yelled at her. 

Moon was just as angry, "if it involves a sailor then it is my business!" She then looked at her emotionally. "Listen I know you're just trying to protect me but I'm not going to leave you here to die!"

"I hate to interrupt your little drama but I'd much rather fight both of you," Bountyhunter hissed as he stood back to his feet and shot forward a dozen more orbs. The two scouts got ready to block when he suddenly raised his hands sending the orbs high into the sky then down around them again where they circled them ominously. Bountyhunter grinned, "now I've got you both…"

"This has to stop!" Moon cried as she raised her staff yet again, "Twilight Flash!" The light beams from the attack again destroyed the orbs as Bountyhunter cried out in rage then noticed Uranus collapse to the ground. Seeing an opportunity he fired more energy orbs right at her, as time seemed to stand still. 

Uranus could barely see the movement as she heard her name called out and an angelic shape pushed her down then stood over her. She could feel the heat and see the light as the orbs exploded over Sailor Moons wings and back and saw her future queens face wince and her voice cry out in pain. Moon stood over her on hands and knee's, her fingers pressing into the earth as she strained from the pain. "Are… you… all right?" she managed to utter.

Uranus didn't answer the question but instead yelled at her passionately, "what do you think you are doing?! You're our future, get out of the way!

"I don't care! You're my stubborn, special friend and I won't let him hurt you!" Moon had tears in her eyes as she cried this out. 

Again Bountyhunter's evil chuckle sounded, "like shooting fish in a barrel…" again and again he fired the orbs as Sailor Moon continued to shield Uranus's body. No matter how many times she told her to Moon would not move even as her wings and suit tore and her face dripped blood. At last she collapsed onto Uranus's body, tears streaming from her eyes. But Uranus could see they were not tears of pain but of sorrow, sorrow that she failed in helping someone she loved. Uranus's raised her head slightly and looked down at her. Her eyes were watery with emotion as she remembered all the times this girl had wanted them to work together, all the times she had proven how much she loved her and the other Outer Scouts and all the times she had not returned that love. *Scenes of Amara taking her broach, shoving Serena and other times she was cruel to her flash by* It was then that she realized how wrong she had been all those years. 

Tired of his efforts Bountyhunter brought out his blade and ran toward them to finish the job. Uranus looked up with resolve and in a brief second pushed Sailor Moon over taking the slash that was meant for Moon in her arm as Bountyhunter ran past them from his momentum. Injured as she was, she stood up and smiled down at her surprised leader. "You're important to me too and I won't let you be hurt any more on account of me," she then turned to face the one who had caused her so much pain.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of attacking me again?" Bountyhunter said in disbelief, "you're injured and no match for me anyway. You simply don't have the power."

Uranus raised her sword as drops of Sailor Moons blood trickled down her cheek. Without a word she narrowed her eyes and ran forward. Bountyhunter responded with a half dozen orbs, which flew right at her. Uranus didn't slow down in the least and fueled by her rage she passed her sword to her left hand and raised her right. "World Shaking!" the attack completely annihilated his and not missing a step she continued forward amidst the dissipating energy. Passing her sword back to her right hand she raised it high and struck down as Bountyhunter brought out his own blade. "Space Sword Blaster!" her sword cut right through his blade as he raised it to try to defend himself. She then gave one last thrust forward and stabbed it into Bountyhunter's chest as she ran past him. 

Bountyhunter fell to his knee's and cried out in shock and disbelief as the sword embedded within him began to glow brighter and brighter until his whole body tore apart and disintegrated, leaving her sword embedded in the earth amidst the swirling vapors of darkness that remained of his body. 

Uranus collapsed to her hands and knee's in exhaustion. She looked to Sailor Moon who still lay where she was but had managed to turn her head. Her face was bloody but her smile so pure that Uranus couldn't help but smile back, their pain forgotten the two rested in this moment of reconciliation. However in the next second Uranus's smile vanished, replaced by a look of absolute horror and disbelief as she watched a raging torrent of dark power shoot toward and engulf Sailor Moon's body as she cried out in anguish. When the initial blast stopped it revealed her more battered then ever and barely able to move. Uranus looked up to see the wicked smile of Jedite as he floated nearby, still panting from the energy he had just released. "You!" she cried out in anger and tried to stand only to fall to her hands and knees again.

Jedite looked at her and smiled as he gathered more energy into his hands for another blast, "Uranus don't be naïve. I'm surprised that you were able to defeat my Youma but in your current state you can't even launch an attack much less beat me." Hearing moans coming from his target he looked to see Sailor Moon trying to get up. A bit confused Jedite got ready to fire at her, "odd… I was hoping that blast would finish you… your resilience never ceases to amaze," with that he fired again.

Holding her bleeding arm Uranus stumbled forward. "No! Stop it!" Her cry went unheeded however as Moons body was once again engulfed in the destructive black fire. Moon raised her head slightly in defiance and spat out some blood. 

Jedite was amazed that she was still conscious but continued to mock her. "Are you still here? I suppose you deserve some last words, perhaps one of your trademark speeches?"

Moon's glare intensified as she replied, her blood ridden face etched in anger, "you are such a pathetic coward to attack me like this… now I see why Beryl got rid of you so quickly."

Jedite narrowed his eyes in anger for a moment then smiled in contempt, "oh really Miss Moon? Do you think it would be smart of me to ignore such an easy opportunity to kill you? Though I am impressed that you haven't started wailing." Neither of their glares wavered as he fired again.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus dove at Moon and the two rolled away from the blast as it dug a large trench in the ground. Placing herself in front of Moon she struggled to stand, "Please no more…" her eyes watery, she looked up at him, "I beg you, take me instead."

Jedite's gaze was unforgiving, "how pathetic. The mighty Uranus reduced to groveling for the life of her Princess. You know it is your own fault that she is in this condition, if you hadn't been so proud she would never have made herself so vulnerable. Perhaps I should thank you," he finished with a scornful smile. 

Uranus, utterly defeated in body and soul, hung her head. 

Jedite charged dark energy around his hands, "I think I'll just put you both out of your misery…" 

Before he could fire however he noticed a metallic flash out of the corner of his eye and dodged aside just in time to avoid it as the object shot past him, still cutting his wrist, and into a nearby tree. 

"Who is that?!" Jedite yelled, amazed at how much the small wound on his wrist hurt, then looked to the tree, which had been cut in two and was now decaying rapidly. A large scythe lay stuck in the ground. 

"I am one with the darkness but I serve the light," a voice said forebodingly from the tree's. With a flick of her hand she summoned the Silence Scythe to her and posed with it as she walked out of the shadows. "I am Sailor Saturn the Soldier of Destruction and for what you have done I will punish you severely!" 

Uranus was relieved and surprised at the same time, "Saturn!" 

Jedite's eyes widened in shock. "How did you find us so quickly!" he roared, "Bountyhunter was only destroyed a few minutes ago!"

Saturn looked at him coldly. "You forget my powers are based on darkness and are thus very different from the other scouts. I received a vision an hour ago and knew just where to go. I may not have able to contact any of the scouts with our communicators but I did through the telephone. They'll be here soon."

Jedite Smiled, "no matter, Sailor Moon is good as dead and Uranus isn't even worth fighting." He then looked down at her with a new interest; "you on the other hand will be the perfect opponent to test my new powers on." 

Now Saturn smiled, "you are an arrogant fool Jedite. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." 

Jedite raised his hands, "lets find out." With that he shot twin streams of dark power at her.

Saturn responded by raising her scythe high, "Silent Wall!" The shield completely absorbed Jedite's attack as her hair began to rise around her and her eyes glowed in an unearthly red. *Creepy vocal music that was sometimes played when Hotaru used her powers during S begins to play* The sky grew darker and the wind began to pick up as her body shone with an aura of purple and red. Her raised scythe pulsed with the same power. The whole clearing was soon surging with the awesome energy of her aura. 

"What sort of trick do you think you're trying to…" Jedite began as he tried to move forward only to find his whole body paralyzed by her aura which now surrounded him as well. "I- I can't move! What have you done to me?!" 

Saturn didn't answer as her power continued to build. Her eyes were a dark red, vacant and haunting as she spoke, her voice echoing across the area, 

"Silence…" 

Jedite's eyes widened in fear as he struggled to move but found he couldn't in the slightest.

"Scythe…" 

The energy became more and more concentrated around her scythe, swirling around it in a circular manner.

"Surprise!"

Saturn slammed the scythe into the earth, tearing the ground apart as the immense amount of energy surged into it and the earth shook from the impact. For several seconds more Jedite was forced to wait as the energy continued to gather around him and at last the attack struck. A huge orb of purplish energy exploded from beneath the ground he floated over and engulfed his body, cutting short his enraged scream.

Mar's eyes widened as she and the other scouts ran towards the park (Tuxedo was coming from another direction and hadn't met up with them yet), "did you guys feel that?"

Venus nodded, "yeah it was incredible."

"We have to get there they may need us!" Jupiter thundered as she ran ahead, only Neptune managing to keep pace with her as the others came up close behind.

Artemis looked up as he and Luna watched the moon rise from the roof of Serena's house, "the energy I just sensed was overwhelming!"

Luna nodded, "yes it had to be Saturn, I'm sure of it." 

"But what could have happened that would have forced her to use an attack like that?" Artemis remarked in worry. 

The orb slowly dissipated as Saturn lowered her scythe and the energy in the area began to die down. It revealed Jedite, clothes torn and with a look of shock on his face. He only hovered for a moment before drifting to the ground to land on his face with a thud. Saturn narrowed her eyes at him, glanced at the still awestruck Uranus, and started to walk forward, scythe at the ready.

Jedite lay on the ground motionless and bleeding profusely. "Incredible power… how can she possess such… incredible power…" he uttered in disbelief of what had just happened.

Without a sound Saturn continued forward and raised her scythe high in preparation for the final blow. So quiet was she that Jedite didn't even realize she was coming until she was right on top of him. He looked up at her; his thick green blood splattered over his features, and grinned mockingly. "Quite honorable of you Saturn," he said weakly, "killing a helpless enemy."

Saturn features were unwavering as she raised her scythe higher and it began to pulse with energy, "what do you know of honor?" 

Before she could strike however a rift in dimensions opened up nearby and spewed out a mass of dark energy. Sensing the danger Saturn turned about just in time to block the beam with her scythe. As she attempted to hold the energy off, being pushed several feet back in the process, another tongue of energy shot out and enveloped Jedite. When it dissipated he was no longer there, transported away by the Negaforce. Saturn felt like cursing as she watched the stream stop and the rift close, "I was so close to ending this…" It was then that she heard Uranus pleading voice and beheld a truly heart wrenching scene.

Uranus had her hands on the unconscious Moon's shoulders gently shaking her. Her face was angry and stressed as she spoke, "come on Sailor Moon… wake up… wake up!" her voice became more and more desperate as her eyes watered. "You have to wake up… you can't… you can't die…" her face became angry again, "don't do this! Everything depends on you, you're our future we need you!" She hung her head and closed her eyes in realization as she cried unashamed, "I… need you…" The tears continued to flow down her face as she spoke again. "I'm so sorry… if I could just go back there are so many things I'd do differently, please you have to give me one last chance. I promise I'll do everything you asked, we'll go eat cookies at your house, we'll spend time together, we'll work together just like you wanted just please, please don't die!!! Serena…" Regaining her composer she looked up in determination. 

"I'm not losing you…"

Her tiara began to shine.

Realizing what she was trying to do Saturn started to walk towards her to assist when Uranus raised her hand. "No Saturn, I have to do this alone. If it doesn't work you may have to heal us both but please give me this chance to try and make things up to her." It sounded crazy but her voice was so passionate and determined that Saturn could not deny the request in good conscience. Uranus closed her eyes and knelt over Sailor Moons body a bright yellow aura now forming around the soldier of sky. 

It was then that the other sailors and Tuxedo entered the clearing. They gasped at the site and started forward to help when Saturn raised her scythe in front of them, gently waving them off with a shake of her head. They conceded and stepped back to watch the spectacle. 

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Mercury asked Saturn in concern.

Saturn's voice was completely stoic as she replied, "yes. She is linking her remaining power and life force with Sailor Moons in an attempt to revive both."

"But she's injured," Jupiter added, "she may not have enough strength left to form the link properly and if she doesn't then it will cost her life even if Sailor Moon is saved."

Neptune looked at her beloved cousin in concern and admiration, "I think she knows that."

Tuxedo Mask stared at them worried beyond description, "please be all right Serena…" 

Her aura grew larger and brighter as Uranus linked her very life force with Sailor Moons and attempted to stabilize them both. Moons wings began to reform as some of Uranus's cuts sealed up. "Uranus…" the jewel on her tiara began to emit beams of light, "Crystal Power!" Their hair flying wildly, the aura around them continued to grow until it at last touched the Moon Crystal, reached a breaking point, and erupted around them into a great pillar of light that could be seen from miles away.

As the light dimmed Uranus opened her eyes, Sailor Moon doing the same. The true Sovereign looked up at her and smiled. Uranus collapsed on top of her in exhaustion and relief, "can you ever forgive me?" 

Sailor Moon gently lifted her face till she looked directly in her friend's eyes and took one hand in hers, "how could I not?" The two hugged tightly for some time as the scouts looked on teary eyed. 

Neptune smiled, _well done Amara…_

Notes:

Well did I succeed in making the story touching? 


	4. The sky falls. Scouts unite!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode four: The Sky Falls! Scouts Unite!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Jedite lay flat on his back on a stone table, dark energy surrounding his battered body and slowly healing him. He was still in shock as scenes of his brief battle with Sailor Saturn replayed themselves again and again in his mind, "how is it possible… how could that little piece of straw have injured me so greatly so quickly?" he muttered to himself. "It just isn't possible…"

"There was a reason we chose her to be the carrier of the Sovereign of Silence you know," Mimet said as she walked up to him and smiled haughtily. "Who's the foolish one now?" 

Her presence seemed to jolt Jedite back to reality as he glared at her, "shut up you worthless piece of garbage! At least I was making a real effort to destroy the scouts."

"And I haven't?!" Mimet shot back angrily. 

Despite his condition Jedite smiled and chuckled, "from what I recall your little attempt was far more pathetic." 

"I'll show you!" Mimet yelled, "I just so happen to have a plan that will get rid of the scouts and give the Negaforce more energy then it will know what to do with!"

"And what is this daring plan which will succeed where so many others have failed?" The Negaforce's voice suddenly hissed to them from its chamber. 

"Yes do tell," Jedite said with a cocky smile. 

Mimet ignored him and turned to kneel in front of the Negaforce. "Master, my plan involves using an object already in existence to get what we want. It will cause a great deal of damage at a minimun expenditure of our own resources. All that will be needed is enough power to draw it here."

"Draw what here?" Jedite asked in an impatient tone. 

Mimet tossed her head back in contempt, "for your information an asteroid a half mile wide will be approaching near Earth in a mere twenty four hours. *As she speaks the scene switches to a view from space and the asteroid as it plunges to Earth causing massive destruction.* It would require very little energy to create a device strong enough to give it a little nudge in the right direction and send it right down on Tokyo." She smiled and continued, "even the scouts couldn't survive that and the life energy of the millions who would perish would be ours for the taking," she finished, her eyes suddenly sadistic. 

"The plan appears viable," the Negaforce said in approval, "put it into motion and make certain the scouts are unable to detect you or else your plan may end before it begins."

Mimet nodded then started to walk off, but not before turning her head back and sticking her tongue out at Jedite who growled in annoyance.

"Serena wait up!" Amara laughed as she chased after the shorter girl. She and Serena had been shopping for several hours now and she was still surprised at how much endurance Serena had on shopping trips. She was also somewhat surprised at how much fun she was having. *We see several funny scenes of them shopping* 

"Come on Amara!" Serena yelled as she waved her into another store, "we need to get you some jewelry!"

Serena picked out several earrings and necklaces; being rather disappointed that all Amara wanted was a simple, rather drab bracelet. The cashier smiled as they went to pay, "my what a lovely couple!" she commented. "Will your boyfriend be paying?" 

The two looked at each other in confusion for a moment then simultaneously sweat-dropped, blushed, and explained.

Amara: "No you misunderstand!"

Serena: "It's not like that!"

Amara: "we're just friends!"

Serena: "Yeah she's not even a boy!" 

"Whatever you say," the cashier mused as though she didn't believe them and got their receipt. 

"Let's never go there again okay?" Serena said nervously as they left the store.

"Sure," Amara said with a smile then turned solemn, "you know I can't say how much I've enjoyed these past few days with you or how sorry I am that we didn't do them sooner…"

Serena, giddy, leaped up and slapped her on the back, Amara pitching forward having not expected it, "Oh it's forgotten! Don't give it another thought!" 

Amara sighed, "all right Moonface," she said using her favorite nickname for the girl "… I'll try." 

"Come on!" Serena cried grabbing Amara's hand and pulling her along, "it's past lunch time let's get something to eat!" Within a few steps they bumped into Molly and Melvin.

Melvin: "Hey Serena what are you doing here and who's the guy? Are you cheating on Darien?" he asked suspiciously before being elbowed in the chest by Molly. 

Molly: "Melvin, Amara's a girl remember?" she said a bit testily. 

Melvin: "Oh, really?" he asked as he looked closer, then nodded. "Isaac Newton's ghost! you're right! My mistake…" 

Serena: "Uh, we were just about to have lunch did you two want to come?" Serena said scratching her head in embarrassment. 

Amara looked on, a bit at a loss for words at the strange kid with swirled glasses. 

Molly shook her head, "no thanks, me and Melvin were just headed to the park to have a picnic." *Melvin appears behind her smiling and holding a picnic basket* 

"Ooh that sounds romantic!" Serena cooed and began to plot how to get Darien to take her on one within the next forty-eight hours. 

"Well, we'll be seeing ya" Melvin said as he and Molly walked off, Amara giving a slight wave. Serena took her aside. 

"Amara does this kind of thing happen to you a lot?" 

Amara smiled in amusement as they walked into the restaurant, "no, not that often though probably more so then to most girls."

Later as they ate (Serena gobbling down her food at a frenzied pace as usual) Amara took on a pondering pose and spoke. "Serena… do you ever worry about the future? If the future we know will ever come to pass… sometimes it seems so close and others so far away. Then sometimes it seems as though it will never happen."

Serena seemed a bit unsure how to respond at first, but after swallowing and contemplating for a moment she did. "Not really… I just try to take each day as it comes. Though I guess it's a bit different for you, you know a whole lot more about life there then I do. For me Crystal Tokyo and the fact I'll be queen haven't really sunk in yet and I don't think it will until it actually happens. Until then I just want to enjoy the life I have now and anyway I'm sure things will work out somehow in the end."

Amara was surprised by how often she found herself smiling when talking with the girl. Her mere presence was always so comforting. "You know, that was actually pretty deep Serena. I think it'd be a good idea if I tried to think like that more." 

"Really?" Serena asked, her mouth full of noodles again.

Amy looked up from her book to observe the antics of her three friends who, in their boredom, had for some reason decided to spend their Saturday at her apartment. 

"This stinks!" Lita fumed from her place on the floor, her hair a mess, "Michelle's at her violin class with Hotaru, Darien is working at some part-time job, Luna and Artemis are trying to find where Jedite and Mimet are hiding and Serena's abandoned us to spend the day with Amara! What are we supposed to do all day?!" 

On the floor Mina lay sprawled out on her back in a daze of boredom while Raye stood leaning against the wall looking angry. "Yeah of all the nerve!"

Amy laughed, "Come on guys, all that stuff is important. Serena and Amara especially need to spend some time together, it's been a long time coming. Besides there's still the four of us, can't we entertain ourselves for a day? You're acting like some helpless tag alongs." 

Lita stood up determined and raised her fist to the sky… uh ceiling. "She's right! We don't need them to have fun!"

Mina (shooting up from out of nowhere): "Yeah!"

Lita: "We can entertain ourselves!" 

Mina: "Yeah!" 

Lita: "We have lives!"

Mina: "Yeah!"

Raye: "So what do you suggest we do?"

Lita (scratches head and giggles): "…Uh…I haven't figured that part out yet…" (Mina and Raye face-fault while Amy sweat drop's and sighs.) 

With cute pink helmet in place Serena held onto Amara's waist tightly as they sped down the streets of Tokyo. Amara turned into an alley and then glanced back to inform her passenger of the reason for the direction change. "Hang on, if I know these streets right then we'll get back to your house in half the time this way."

"You're the road queen," Serena replied in a "if you say so" tone. 

Amara grinned then looked ahead when a sudden and brief sensation raced through her mind. Skidding to a stop she got off quickly and turned to a confused Serena. "Did you feel that just now?" she asked looking around in suspicion.

Serena scratched her head, "uh, I think I felt something for a second but that was it."

"They're doing a real good job of masking their energy but I'm sure some agents of the Negaverse are close by." 

"Well it can't be Jedite," Serena replied resolutely, "last we saw Saturn put him in traction."

"Well whoever it is we have to check it out," Amara said then closed her eyes and reached out with her mind. Michelle… Michelle… 

Michelle's eyes flashed open then closed again as Amara told her what happened, seems something's up. We may need you and the others fast. 

She nodded, still playing her violin, alright I'll contact the others and we'll be there as soon as we can, she assured non-verbally. Turning to her class she smiled at them and explained, "class, something's come up so I'm releasing you all early today. Hotaru come with me." Hotaru nodded and went to her side but before she left the room Michelle turned back with a final word. "Oh, and be sure to study your lessons for next week." Everyone in the class face-faulted at losing their chance at no homework. 

Amara opened her eyes; "Michelle and the others are on their way."

Serena appeared confused, "but how did you… oh that's right you can read her thoughts and she can read yours!" Regaining her composure Serena raised her transformation broach, "well we better start looking while their energy mark is fresh."

"Let's do it!" Amara cried raising her transformation pen to the sky.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

Having transformed Uranus immediately ran forward and leaped at one of the alley walls. Rebounding off it she connected with the opposite wall and pushed off again at tremendous speed soon reaching the top of the buildings wall and flipping onto the roof. "I'm right behind you!" Moon yelled as she rose straight into the air with little visible effort and left a trail of sparkling light behind her. 

Landing beside Uranus she looked her questionably. "You know I could have just carried you up here." 

Uranus smirked at her in amusement, "no thanks, I like to do things my way."

"So I've noticed," Moon replied with a playful smile of her own. Soon they were both off, leaping from building to building as they tried to sense the energy and its source.

Uranus searched with her senses until she could pinpoint the spot exactly, something Moon still had some trouble doing. "Over there," she said calmly pointing in its direction. Moon turned to see a very familiar structure.

"Tokyo Tower? Why is it always Tokyo Tower?" Moon whined.

"Let's go," Uranus said seriously as she started to sprint to the tower, Moon in tow. Within a minute they were at its base. Any pedestrians in the area soon fled the scene; knowing all too well that whenever the sailors appeared there would be trouble. 

Looking around quickly they searched for any sign of disturbance on the ground floor but found none. "They must be higher up, probably at the top," Uranus surmised then looked to Moon. "Okay. I think you can carry me now."

"All right!" Moon replied energetically. 

Near the towers top Mimet oversaw some dozen mud men as they readied strange looking instrument. Its base was large and rectangular, about ten feet high and fifteen wide with various wires and switches projecting out of it. On its flat top sat a satellite disc-like part though it was still distinctly alien. 

"Hurry it up!" Mimet yelled, "we don't have much time before the asteroid is in range and who knows when the scouts could show up!" 

One of the mud men stationed at the windows seemed to see something and started to howl and point excitedly. Mimet let out an exasperated sigh and walked over to the window. "What is it?" she asked looking down then shrieked in anger and shock. Far below she could clearly she the bright uniforms of two sailor soldiers. "Sailor Scouts? Get rid of them now!" 

Three mud men broke through the window and charged up red spheres of energy in their mouths before shooting them down to the concrete below. 

Hearing the glass break high above the, Moon and Uranus looked up just in time to see the small, red sphere's of energy raining down on them. Moon leaped into flight while Uranus dodged aside, the energy grenades exploding and making small craters in the concrete. 

Amidst the dust and shrapnel Uranus raised her hands and called. "Quick Sailor Moon now!"

"Got ya!" Moon replied as she swooped down and grabbed Uranus under her arms. Both then shot upward, dodging blast left and right. 

"How bout when we're in range I drop you through the window then circle around and come in from behind them?" Moon suggested as she tried to keep an eye on her position in the sky and on the red projectiles.

"I'm with ya Moonface," Uranus replied bringing out her sword. Using it to swipe away any orbs that came too close, it was only a matter of seconds before they were in range. Flying above the window Moon let go as Uranus fell forward feet first. 

Already partly smashed Uranus dove through the window with ease and landed in a crouch as the mud men stepped back in surprise. Still crouched she slowly brought her face up and leveled her sword horizontally in front of it. Drawing the first inch or so of it out of the sheath the sword's blade let out a bright flash, blinding them. 

Slicing her sword left and right Uranus ran past the mud men at a speed far too fast for them to react, leaving them full of swath marks from her golden blade. Standing with her eyes shut and back to them she sheathed her sword as they disintegrated. "Well they're sure weak…" 

Trembling a bit, Mimet slowly stepped back then heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Going somewhere Mimet?" Moon yelled as she flew through a window above her and drew one fist back before it connected with Mimet's jaw in mid flight. Moon leaped back and landed as Mimet flew across the room and landed hard on her back.

"Nice punch," Uranus complimented as she stepped up beside her. 

"Thanks," she replied sincerely as they watched Mimet try to stand up. Moon looked over at the large device across the room. _I wonder what that is…_ she thought to herself. 

"Don't you little wretches ever take a break!" Mimet cried out in frustration then looked to the few remaining mud men. "Get them!" 

As the creatures started toward the two, Moon stepped up and held out her staff. "Twilight Flash!" The light beams disintegrated them while Uranus leaped over her and straight for Mimet.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, still in the air as her sword lit up. It slammed into Mimet's rod with great force as she held it up to protect herself. With bolts of black and yellow energy flashing between them, both struggled until Mimet delivered a hard kick in Uranus' stomach, knocking her to the floor.

"Uranus!" Moon cried in concern as she ran up and held her friend.

Uranus's ribs groaned from the impact though she was more surprised then injured by the attack. She had never expected Mimet to be capable of such a strong kick. "How did you…" she uttered in disbelief. 

Mimet cackled, "I've been making some enhancements on my body using Dr. Tomoe's old research. So I think you'll find my fighting skills and powers to be far stronger then in the past." Raising her rod she cried out her attack phrase, "Charm Buster!"

Moon blocked the stars of energy with spins of her staff but instead of dissipating they rebounded off the walls, floor and ceiling in such a myriad of directions that they couldn't be blocked and several struck the two, temporarily disabling them. As the two fell to their knee's in pain Mimet laughed, pointing the rod at them, and calling out her attack phrase again. This time the stars of Mimet's attack turned black and focused into one beam, which slammed into Sailor Moons stomach and shot her into the force field surrounding the large device on the other side of the room. She screamed as the energy of the force field electrocuted her and the beam of black stars shot into her body.

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus cried out and ran at Mimet whom merely turned and shot the beam at her instead, blasting the scout into a wall and pinning her there. 

Her suit smoking, Moon breathed heavily as she got to her hands and knee's. "Okay… that hurt." Seeing her suffering friend she stood up quickly and ran at Mimet, staff raised and shimmering with power. Mimet saw her coming and blocked with her own staff just in time. The whole room was engulfed in light and shook from the impact.

Uranus shielded her eyes, "incredible…" 

The four Inner Scouts had just arrived at the base of the tower. "Where are they?" Mars questioned as she looked about in worry. It was then they felt the very air shatter and looked up just in time to see beams of light explode from one of Tokyo Towers highest floors. 

While raising their arms to protect themselves from the flying glass Mercury looked up in confusion. "What's happening up there?" 

Mimet's staff fell to the floor as its owner stumbled back and collapsed against a wall. Unscathed Moon slowly stepped forward. Keeping her eyes on Mimet she called to Uranus asking if she was all right.

"I'll be fine," Uranus struggled to say as she stood to her feet. 

Mimet was panting from overexerting her powers but still enraged. "You… you miserable spores! This isn't over, my plans will succeed!" She was then engulfed in light along with her rod and the strange device, when it faded they were no longer there. Moon and Uranus looked at each other in admiration and triumph. 

"What was that all about?" Venus asked Moon and Uranus as they landed. 

"Mimet was up to something, but we managed to drive her off," Moon replied then turned as Michelle and Hotaru (the two had not yet transformed) drove up beside them. 

"Sorry we're late, traffic was against us the whole way," Michelle explained. "Any idea what Mimet was trying to do?"

"She had this strange device with her, it looked like a transmitter of some kind," Uranus informed them. 

"What would she be doing with a transmitter?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know, the real question is where she's going next, I doubt she's given up," Uranus said in contemplation. 

"Well maybe we should look for another place that's as high as this tower," Jupiter surmised. "Maybe she needs to be at a great height for that device to do whatever it's supposed to do."

"Maybe…" Mercury contemplated, "but it's just as likely that what she needed was a place with fewer outside obstructions. In other words a clear path for whatever was to be transmitted." 

"That makes sense," Mars agreed. 

"And if she needs a clear area for it then the park would be another good place to transmit," Michelle added. 

"The park, why is it always the park?" Moon whined. 

Mercury ignored her; "I'll keep my computer scanning this area in case she decides to try the tower again. In the mean time we should go and check out the park." 

"Right, we'll go ahead and see if we can find anything," Uranus told them as she leaped into the car. 

"Be careful."

"Always Moonface."

Mimet watched through the crystal ball as the Outers arrived at the park. Her face scrunched up into a conglomeration of emotions ranging from fear to hate to hopelessness. 

"Oh I hate them so much! How did they find out where I was heading next so quickly! They must have a spy here or something!" She looked about suspiciously.

Jedite sighed from his healing table, "Mimet think clearly. The Negaforce and I are the only other beings here."

Mimet turned to him as upset as ever. "How can I think clearly?! This is the most ideal spot to send the signal, even better then the tower!" she yelled indicating to the image of the park in the crystal. 

"Well then I guess that's it," Jedite said simply, "you're giving up. I'm sure the Negaforce will understand, though if not you will only have yourself to blame when you end up lost computer data again," he mocked. 

"No." Mimet spoke flatly. 

Jedite was speechless at how serious she had suddenly become.

She clenched her fist and glared downward as she spoke with complete resolve. "I'll beat them yet…" She glowed brightly then vanished leaving a baffled Jedite.

Mimet reappeared in her laboratory chamber filled with so many test tubes and other scientific instruments that it would make Dr. Tomoe jealous. Her face still etched in stone Mimet walked forward and picked up a device that sat on one of the tables. Gauntlet-like in appearance and metallic in color it possessed several sharp hinged prongs that projected from it in odd directions. 

Picking up a vial of green liquid she placed it into a compartment in the gauntlet then fastened the strange device over her hand and lower arm. Almost instantly the prongs sprung out and into the flesh of her hand and arm. They pumped the liquid in mercilessly as Mimet fell to her knees and groaned in obvious pain. 

Mimet breathed heavily and as she removed the gauntlet and struggled to her feet, her body twitching. "This thing… is going to be the death of me…" she panted. 

Sailor Moon and the others had just arrived in the park, Uranus and the other Outers coming to meet them almost immediately. 

"Did… you guys… find anything?" Moon asked panting from the run. 

Uranus shook her head, "haven't seen a thing and we haven't sensed any unusual energy."

Almost as soon as Uranus had finished speaking Neptune turned her head toward a group of tree's which lined a clearing. "The sea is roaring…"

The Inner Scouts looked on confused.

"That means she senses something," Uranus explained with a sweatdrop as Saturn giggled. "I did too," she continued. "Mimet's definitely nearby."

Jupiter recovered quickly from her embarrassment, crying out, "well lets get going then!" 

Mimet smiled as she set a five-minute timer on the device: She knew the scouts were coming and was ready for them. Thus she wasn't the least bit surprised when Sailor Moon jumped into the clearing and began a speech; the other scouts leaping in around her. 

"Hold it right there witch! I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon I will punish you because you aren't welcome here!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!" (This and the following introductions are shown with images of the specified scout and a quick pose.)

"Sailor Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Saturn!"

"Jupiter!"

"Mercury!"

"Mars! We shall punish you as well."

Mimet only sneered, "hit me with your best shot, in less then five minutes all your fancy talk won't matter anyway."

"What is she talking about…" Mercury stated as she turned her right earring, activating her visor. After a quick scan she cried out in shock. "Guys that device is aimed to send a tractor beam-like signal to an asteroid that's passing near Earth soon. It's going to send it right down on top of us as soon as it's in range!"

Mimet laughed, "that's right, in about ten minutes there will be nothing left of this pathetic city but a smoking crater."

"Not if I can help it!" Mars yelled as she ran forward to attack, the others yelling for her to stop. "Fireball Flash!"

"Charm Buster!"

The beam of black stars cut through the stream of fire almost as though it wasn't there, hitting Mars and knocking her into a tree. Moon and Mercury ran to check on her. 

*Appropriate battle music plays as the other scouts move in to attack* 

Saturn took a strike at Mimet but she dodged, the scythe instead cutting through a tree. With an opening found Mimet fired another Charm Buster and smirked as Saturn fell, temporarily disabled. Her guard down Mimet was hit hard in the face with a swift punch from Jupiter as the scout flew at her. To Jupiter's amazement Mimet recovered in mid-air and threw an even stronger punch back at her before the witch landed on her feet. (This whole scene is shown in slow motion.) 

Rushing in from both sides Neptune and Uranus grabbed Mimet by the arms but, even between the two of them, found it hard to hold the sadistic woman.

"Blast her now!" Uranus yelled not wanting to waste the opportunity.

Venus responded immediately with Love and Beauty Shock, Neptune and Uranus leaping out of the way just as the heart orb struck Mimet directly, enveloping her in an explosion of light as she screamed and dropped to her knee's. With Mimet down for the moment Jupiter fired a Sparkling Wide Pressure at the devices shield which shook and heaved but stood firm. Without a second to spare Jupiter proceed to leap forward and deliver a flying kick at the shield, Uranus and Neptune doing the same. This time the shield cracked and shattered like an eggshell. 

As this was happening Mars got up tried to attack again, this time with Celestial Fire surround. Though injured Mimet was hardly down and with a spin of her rod deflects the fire rings, sending them right back at Mars who dodged with Moon and Mercury. Seeing this Neptune fired a Deep Submerge but Mimet leaped over the attack and landed on the device, it's timer is almost up, with just enough time to block a World Shaking aimed to destroy the device with a wave of energy from her staff. 

"She's stronger then ever!" Moon gasped.

"We can't destroy this thing with her up there," Uranus realized.

"I'll take care of that," Mercury stated, "Shine Aqua Illusion!" 

Before Mimet could react she was surrounded by the liquid energy and encased in a block of ice. Almost immediately however her staff lit up and, filled with rage, she broke free in a burst of dark energy that knocked the sailors back. Very weak she fell to her knee's again panting. 

Just then the dish atop the device fired a green beam of energy into the sky and out into space, connecting with the asteroid and sending it hurtling toward Earth. Mimet laughed "you're too late sailor failures. Tokyo's history and so are you," with that she gave a mocking wave and teleported away. 

Mercury stared sadly through her visor as she continued to scan the alien device, "I'm afraid she was telling the truth guys. That asteroid is entering our atmosphere as we speak and it's too big to burn up before striking Earth."

"Can't we redirect it?" Uranus asked as she, Mars and Jupiter looked over the controls.

Mercury shook her head, "no. This device was meant to perform on one function and-" Suddenly her eyes widened in horror from her visor's reading. "It's going to explode take cover!" Everyone jumped away and ducked down, Moon wailing, as the machine let out a bright light then blew apart in a large explosion. 

Still miles over the Earth's surface the huge slab of space rock continued to fall through the atmosphere, gaining more heat and speed every second. It descent aimed directly at the island nation of Japan. A few amateur stargazers spotted the object but there was nothing they could do to stop it, or time to do it in.

Mars got to her feet uneasily, "hey is it me or does the air feel warmer?" 

"The asteroid is getting closer," Mercury said fearfully.

"I'll say… look there." The other scouts looked up in the direction Venus was pointing and shared her wide-eyed awe. High in the afternoon sky what looked like a tiny sun could be seen growing ever brighter.

"The asteroid…" Neptune breathed. 

"We better figure out something fast. According to my data we only have another three minutes till impact," Mercury explained. 

"How about Sailor Planet Attack?" Jupiter suggested. 

"No," Mercury said with a shake of her head. "Its range isn't great enough, we would have to Teleport first to get close and we don't have enough time for that."

"Then we'll have to use the Crystal." Everyone was startled by Moons words, especially Uranus.

"You can't, you haven't fully recovered yet from what Jedite did to you."

Seeing their concern Moon smiled kindly at them, "don't worry. Remember when we faught that snow witch?"

"Yeah she's right, that could work!" Jupiter realized. 

Saturn looked confused. "Snow witch?"

Mars turned and explained to her what they were talking about. "A few years ago, when the Heart Snatchers were still around, this evil ice demon came and tried to freeze the Earth." (Her words are accompanied by flashbacks showing the battles during the S movie.) "When we formed a ring around Sailor Moon, and linked hands the eight of us were able to use our combined power to stabilize the Silver Crystals' energy, so Sailor Moon could use it without dying." Mars put a reassuring hand on Saturn's shoulder and continued with great confidence. "Pluto and Mini Moon may not be here now but with your power we should be able to do it again." 

"Come on guys, its getting warmer by the second here," Jupiter said nervously. 

Saturn nodded but still looked uncertain as she entered the ring the others were forming and held Uranus and Neptune's hands. 

From her place in the center of the ring Moon closed her eyes as her locket opened and a large white crystal, shimmering with intense power floated out, and levitated between her raised hands. It was always hard on her to wield the Crystal's power anywhere near its full strength. It was so overwhelming that sometimes she felt like her mind would literally shut down if she lost her concentration for even the briefest moment. She was glad her friends were there to lend their own minds to the mix. The Moon Princess raised her face to the sky. "All right everyone, we know what to do… let's save Earth."

All seven soldiers began to glow as their energy reached its peak, and went beyond even that with the help of the Crystal. Beams of light extended from them, lifting Sailor Moon into the sky as the Crystal she held surged with ever increasing power. In perfect synchrony the seven warriors called out the words that had forever silenced Beryl, the Doom Phantom and many others.

"Silver Crystal Power!"

The energy gathered fully into the Crystal then shot out in a gigantic beam of pure energy. Without losing strength it continued upward toward it target. The huge hunk of space metal and rock was entirely engulfed by the beam and lasted mere moments before being completely disintegrated, reduced to mere atoms. The light from the huge beam gradually faded at its point of origin, but over time this brief flash would light up the whole galaxy, as it had in the past. 

Sailor Moon willed the energy beams to lower her to the ground and gave out a sigh of relief. "It's moon dust." She was surprised by the fact that though the Crystal had drained her she did not feel particularly weak. Perhaps it was because destroying the asteroid required very little of the Crystals vast energy but perhaps it was also because she was becoming better at using it. 

Later that evening the scouts (no longer transformed) were still in the park, chatting and relaxing. Lita was in a contemplative stance as she watched the sunset with the others. Finally she spoke up. "You know… we really came together today…" she said softly but loud enough for all of them to hear.

Raye winked at Hotaru, "I told you could do it."

Ever shy, Hotaru blushed a bit. "Oh I bet you could have done it without me…"

Amara chuckled, "afraid not kid."

"That ring requires all our hearts to beat as one, if even one of us were not giving our all it wouldn't work," Michelle explained. 

"Yes," Serena agreed with a nod as she lay back onto the grass with Mina. "We proved again how strong we are together as a team."

"And how much we care about each other…" Lita said cautiously as she looked to Amara and Michelle who stood side-by-side silhouetted against the setting sun. The two Outers turned their faces slightly to meet her gaze, they knew these were special words coming from Lita, she was trying to reconcile with them. "…Despite our differences," she finished with a smile, her words having far more meaning for Amara and Michelle then they did to the others. The two Outers smiled back at her; content in the warmth and love of the team they were at last a real part of. 

"No!" Mimet whined as she watched the asteroid explode from her view screen in her lab. She banged her fists on the table in anger as Jedite, mostly healed, appeared behind her. 

His cape flapping about despite the lack of wind, he smiled broadly, "Something wrong Mimet?"

Startled, Mimet leaped up and knocked over some vials of liquid. "No nothing!" she said nervously.

Jedite kept his smirk, "really? It looks to me like you wasted the Negaforce's time and energy in your little bid to make the sky fall." 

"Oooooh! You- you…" Mimet sputtered.

"… Once again snatched victory from the jaws of your defeat," he finished for her as he spread his arms summoning a large orb of surging energy.

"What… is that?"

"As we speak I'm collecting all the excess energy left over from the Silver Crystal discharge and the destruction of the asteroid. It will speed the construction of my army greatly." (We see an image of energy swirls coming out of the sky and through the portal to Jedite's base.) Vanishing the orb with a wave of his hand he turned around and looked over his shoulder, still carrying the same smirk. "I certainly hope all your failures make me look this good." With that he vanished leaving a fuming Mimet. 

"One of these days I'll teach you, and the sailors!"

It was late in the evening and the Inners were again at Amy's apartment along with Michelle and Hotaru. Everyone was looking bored again and in Lita's case angry. Amy was on her computer trying to ignore them. 

"I don't believe this! Serena and Amara ditched us again!" she fumed as she paced the floor.

Michelle closed her book and looked to her "calm down Lita. They just wanted to finish their day together." 

"Well okay but I get to spend the day with Serena next!" Lita declared then slumped down in a chair and crossed her arms.

Mina looked up from her place on the floor and said in an amused tone "well doesn't this look familiar…"

"Its total dejavu," Raye agreed sitting next to Michelle and Hotaru. "It's just like how Serena acted back when Lita went to spend the day with Amara."

"It is not!" Lita declared. Michelle and Hotaru giggled at how silly she was being. Realizing how loud she was speaking Lita blushed and put a hand over her mouth. "Uh, I mean I'm not jealous, I just…" it was then that she noticed Amy blushing as she read an email on her computer. She walked toward her and peaked over her shoulder. "What ya got there?" she chirped curiously. 

Amy turned beet red and tried to cover the screen, "nothing! Nothing!" 

"Come on! Let me see!"

"Yeah let us see!" Raye and Mina joined in as Amy tried to push them back. Behind them a voice started reading.

"My dear Amy…" Michelle read nonchalantly from behind the computer chair, which Hotaru was now sitting in, looking at the screen curiously. "… I've gotten into a nearby college and will be moving back soon. I just want to say I can't wait to see you. Love…" Michelle was interrupted as Amy, still blushing like mad, tackled her and Hotaru to the floor. Even redder now Amy got up and dusted herself off before the surprised girls.

"Amy does this mean what I think it means?" Mina asked suggestively.

Amy gave a sigh of defeat, "yes… Greg's coming back."

Mina took Amy's hands and she and Lita and Raye began to dance around with her excitedly crying "Amy's boyfriends coming back! Amy's boyfriends coming back!" 

Michelle and Hotaru looked at each other in confusion and voiced simultaneously "who's Greg?" 

The four Inners face-faulted.

Mina: "We need to talk more…"

Notes:

Well am I writing the humor well? Tell me what you think! 


	5. Future unknown. Amy's love returns!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode five: Future unknown. Amy's love returns!

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Greg's coming back?" Serena said in surprise as she and Amy strolled to school, "that's great!"

Amy smiled. "Yes, his grades have allowed him to get into college early and he's transferred to one near here. He'll be arriving tomorrow."

"Soooo have anything planned?" Serena asked with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean?" Amy responded as though she had no idea what Serena was talking about.

Serena sweat dropped and sighed, putting a hand on Amy's shoulder in pity. "Amy, Amy, Amy… I mean are you going to take him out to dinner, for a cozy walk in the park? Anything!"

"Serena, you know I don't do things that way. He knows how I feel so if he's interested I'll wait for him to ask me to do any of those things. It's only lady-like." Amy suddenly looked more sullen. "Although I've been wondering about my own feeling lately. It seems like in the past few years I've almost forgotten about Greg. How could my feelings be true if I let a little thing like absence and distance dull them?"

"Oh cheer up Amy. With Greg coming back you'll finally have a chance to sort through everything and I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"I hope you're right," Amy said, smiling at Serena's words. "Greg deserves someone who will be everything he needs."

"If you ask me…" Serena said, pulling her arm back around her friend's shoulder as they continued walking, "you've always been everything he needs." 

From the swirling mists of the crystal orb, Jedite watched the two scouts speak. He couldn't care less about what most of their conversation was about but Greg's return intrigued him. "So, one of the Rainbow Crystal holders is returning…" He turned to the chamber above him. "Tell me great Negaforce, do the former holders of the Rainbow Crystal still contain a large amount of remnant energy?"

Two blood red eyes stared down at him from the chamber. "Yes, a great deal. Beryl once tried to regain them for that very reason." 

Jedite scratched his chin. "Well then perhaps they can help us. I have all the organic material needed to make a small army but lack the necessary energy. They could be the deciding factors in reaching our goal, and with my current abilities that foolish black crystal would not be needed to take advantage of their energy. I can simply take it. Unleashing the Invincible Shadow would also give us a greater advantage."

"Then proceed as you see fit," it hissed.

"I will began locating the former holders immediately," he said with a bow. 

"I just can't get over how great it is that Greg is coming back for good," Mina said happily to Lita as they walked down their high schools halls.

Lita smiled, "that isn't the only good news. I just heard from Andrew that Rita arrived yesterday to visit for awhile. He also told me he has a big announcement he wants to make to everybody at a party he's having for her tomorrow evening. He told me to tell you and the other girls we're all invited."

"Wow, I wonder what he wants to tell us…" Mina wondered. 

"You got me."

It was then that Serena came running towards them. "Hey guys, Amy says Greg will be arriving tomorrow afternoon at five thirty. She wants to know if you'll be at the bus stop with us to meet him."

"Sure," the two replied simultaneously. 

"Good, Hotaru says she's not going to be able to make it since she has to take care of her dad, but everyone else is coming."

"Don't worry we'll be there," Lita assured her.

It was morning at the Hikawa Temple and Raye's grandfather was goofing off as usual. His strange antics were scaring off various tourists and other visitors, especially girls.

"Come on! Let me give you my special blessing!" He yelled as he ran after one pretty girl. 

Raye walked up and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, holding him in the air while he continued to move his legs like he was running. "Grandpa will you please stop scaring the customers, they really don't like being pounced on like that."

Grandpa looked offended. "Pouncing? I'm just being friendly!"

"Yeah, a little too friendly if you ask me," Raye replied and stomped off.

Grandpa sighed in frustration and yelled after her, "hey! I'm an old man, I deserve to have some fun!"

It was at that moment a tall dark man walked up behind him. "Excuse me sir but is this the Hikawa Temple?"

"Indeed it is," Grandpa replied with a smile, "why do you ask and what can I do for you?"

"No reason, oh and you can stay very still," the man replied simply then threw his right hand forward. A wave of energy proceeded to surge out and paralyzed Grandpa as he yelled in pain. A beam then shot from his palm and began to draw out massive amounts of energy.

Luckily Raye was still in earshot and came running at her grandfather's screams. Her eyes widened in surprise as she spotted his assailant. "Jedite!? Leave my grandpa alone!"

Jedite smiled as he ceased the energy flow and dropped the unconscious Grandpa to the ground. "It's alright, I'm already done." 

Raye came running and cradled the old man in her arms; she then looked up at Jedite confusion and anger. "But how?"

"Did you not sense me?" Jedite finished for her. "It's very simple really. The energy to take back what was ours to begin with is very minimal. I think I'll let you figure out exactly what that means." Having said that he vanished just as Chad came running to them.

"Raye, what happened?"

Raye didn't answer, "get some cold water quick, we have to try and wake up Grandpa!" 

Later that day the group, minus Michelle, Amara, Raye and Hotaru, waited at the bus stop for Greg to arrive. 

"This is so boring! What time is it now?" Serena whined.

"About a minute after you last asked Serena," Darien sighed from his seat next to her.

"Don't worry Serena, Greg should be arriving any minute and then we can all go to Andrew and Rita's party," Mina said happily.

"Well it can't come soon enough, I hate waiting!" It was then that Serena noticed Amy looked unusually stressed. She walked over to her friend's side and held her hand. "You nervous?"

Amy nodded slightly. "It's been so long, I'm just worried… I mean what if he's changed so much that we can't be friends anymore or that I've changed more then I realize and he won't like it."

"People change Amy, its part of living life," Darien told her sagely, "but who we are inside, our true natures, never go away. That true nature is what attracts us to other people and it will always be there even if you have to look awhile to find it. The things that attracted you to Greg are still there, I'm sure of it." 

"I know you're right… I'm still so worried though," Amy said, unconsciously squeezing Serena's hand slightly for reassurance. 

"That's his bus now," Lita said pointing as the bus drove up beside them. Dozens of people began to disembark, and the group craned their necks in hopes of spotting their old friend. "There he is!" Lita shouted and the group moved over to him as he approached, Amy staying in the back of the group.

"Greg is that really you," Serena questioned.

"Its me," Greg replied. Being about a half foot taller and with longer hair he still looked much like the shy young boy they had met so long before. 

"Well it's good to see you on friendly terms Greg, I hope you can forgive me for what I tried to do to you last time," Darien said as he approached and offered his hand.

Greg smiled and shook his hand, "don't worry about Darien. I know you weren't really your self back then."

"Amy," Greg addressed her with a smile, "you look great."

"It's… it's good to see you again Greg," Amy said nervously but was saved from having to speak further by Michelle and Amara arriving. 

Amara waved as they walked over. "Sorry we're late," she apologized then took notice of Greg. "So you're Greg," she said extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," Michelle added with a slight bow.

"And you must be Sailor Uranus and Neptune," Greg chimed nonchalantly. 

"Wow, you really do see the future," Amara noted slightly impressed.

Greg scratched his head nervously. "Well I didn't need to here. Amy told me all about you and Hotaru. I only found out who Amy was because I had a vision of becoming a monster and attacking her. The truth is I mainly have visions about bad events, hardly ever anything good," Greg hung his head slightly, "it gets kind of depressing sometimes."

"Greg don't think about things like that now, you have a lot of catching up to do especially with Amy…" Serena said suggestively enough to make both Amy and Greg blush. 

"Well it would be nice to find out what everyone has been up to the past few years," Greg said, still scratching his head nervously. 

"I'd hate to interrupt things Moonface but if we don't get going soon we'll be late for the party," Amara told her.

Serena acted like she had totally forgotten for a minute, "hey that's right! Greg, you know Andrew and Rita right? Well they're having a party because she's back for awhile and I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you came."

"Well if I won't be a bother I'd love to come," Greg said, trying to avoid eye contact with Amy.

"Great! Now all we need is for Raye to get here and we can go. She can be so unreliable!" Serena scolded, thoroughly enjoying the moment. 

Just then Raye ran up to them panting. The others could see something was wrong from the look on her face. "Guys, my grandpa's been attacked," she heaved.

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Who was it," Lita inquired further.

"It was Jedite. I don't know why but I think he was stealing energy from Grandpa. I couldn't even sense it happening. He said something about it being easy to take back energy that was the Negaforce's to begin with." 

Serena took Raye's hands, "is he okay?"

"He's resting fine now," Raye said in worry, "but it could be days before he's back to full strength." She then looked at Greg accusingly, "did you have any visions about this?"

Greg stepped back, "no, I swear I didn't."

"Calm down Raye," Darien said sternly, "this isn't his fault."

Raye hung her head, "I know… its just the fact we can't sense these attacks has really got me wound up."

"We'll just have to stay on higher alert," Mina decided. 

"In the mean time I think its best that we stay together and do what we originally planned tonight. We have no idea where to look for any other potential targets and I feel Andrew and Rita will need us somehow tonight," Amara stated.

"I thought Raye said we can't sense these attacks?" Mina inquired.

Amara looked at her seriously; "premonitions don't rely on energy detection." 

"I just don't understand how Jedite is hiding so well," Artemis said in an annoyed tone as he typed various information up on the computer screen. "We've been searching for an entrance to his base for two weeks straight and there's nothing. Nothing!" Artemis slammed his paw on the screen as another search turned up nothing. This caused a "error" sign to appear which just made him madder. He began to beat the keyboard with his paws in frustration. "Nothing! Nothing! Nothing! ARGHHHH!!!" His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. 

"Artemis I think you need lie down for awhile…" Luna said in concern. Artemis banged his face into the screen, at last, mercifully, knocking himself unconscious. Luna sighed. 

It was a dark street corner and a body lay limp on the ground. Jedite sucked the last of his energy out, took one last look at the unconscious form of "Joe The Crane" and vanished.

Hercules the cat was strolling down a sidewalk when his fat body was suddenly enveloped in a beam of energy from above. He screamed for only a few seconds before being knocked out. Jedite looked at his hands, now pulsing with excess energy, and smiled. "I've taken the energy of the priest, the old man, the artist, and the game player. Now only Rita and that boy remain."

"We're really glad all of you could make it," Rita said happily as she welcomed them into the apartment.

"Hey Rita, you look great!" Serena complimented her.

"Elisabeth?" Lita asked as she spotted the slightly older girl across the room and approached her. "We haven't seen you much lately."

"I've been looking for a new job," the girl said cheerfully, "I'm not going to be working at the arcade much longer."

"Really? But why?"

"You'll see," Elizabeth replied with a playful blink.

"Hey Rita are we the only one's coming?" Darien asked slightly confused at the lack of guests.

"I thought there would be a lot of other people here. You two must have tons of friends besides us," Michelle added.

"Nope," Andrew said as he walked out of the kitchen. "We just wanted to invite you because you've always been there for us like nobody else has. We wanted to be the first to tell you the big news."

"But that can wait," Elisabeth said jumping in, "now let's party!"

"Yeah!" The Inner Scouts cheered. 

Serena was already at the snack table. "What? I had a short supper," she said innocently. 

The next half-hour went by quickly as everyone chatted up a storm, Serena attempting to get Rita to tell her the big surprise early. She, of course, failed. Amara and Michelle sat on the couch together discussing deep philosophical issues with Andrew and Darien while Mina, then joined by Serena, chatted with Elisabeth. Amy sat next to Greg, neither saying much, while Lita took some time to clean the apartment despite Andrew pleading with her not to go to the trouble. Raye gingerly sampled some snacks.

__

This is stupid! Amy scolded herself in thought. _I should at least be able to talk to him… maybe I'd be more comfortable without everyone else around…_ She looked at Greg and decided to ask him, very timidly. "Greg, it's been a long time since you were last here. Uh, would you like to go to the park and take a look around? I'm sure the others won't miss us and we can come right back."

Greg blushed a bit, "sure." 

As they said a quick goodbye to the group Raye clamped a hand over Serena's mouth to keep her from making any suggestive remarks. Amara and Michelle simply smiled knowingly while they watched them walk off.

Meanwhile Andrew was coincidentally asking Rita to leave with him as well. "Rita I know its rude for the guest of honor to leave early but there is something I want to ask you… and I just can't wait any longer, but not here," Andrew said, he seemed extremely nervous. "Could we go to that place in the park where we had our first date. It'd mean a lot to me."

"Of course," Rita replied lovingly then turned to Amara, Michelle and Darien, "you don't mind do you?"

"No of course not," Michelle giggled.

"Go have fun," Darien wished them as he got up to sit with Serena in the love seat.

Amara seemed disturbed as she watched the two walk out, and Michelle soon bore the same troubled gaze. Feeling very uneasy Amara voiced her concerns telepathically to her cousin. Something's not right here… We should look after them. 

Should we tell the others? 

No, not till we're sure. Let them have fun, we'll contact them the instant there's trouble, Amara assured her silently. Without a word and barely a sound the two got up and left the room before anyone could ask where they were going. 

"Isn't that so sweet, young couples in love going for walks in the park… hey wait a second how come we're not doing that?" Serena noted about Greg and Amy and Rita and Andrew. 

Darien sighed, "because you said you were too tired and your feet hurt." 

"Oh yeah! But we can still cuddle…" 

Darien smiled and held her closer as Serena nuzzled up against him. "Serena…" 

Mina and Lita were chowing down on desserts, shoveling it into their mouths, fighting over it, and generally being gluttons.

Raye sighed, "honestly you two do you have to do that?"

They both leaped at her and jumped down her throat yelling, "we have no boyfriends! What are we supposed to do?!" Lita then noticed Elisabeth was leaving with some binoculars. "And where are you going, there won't be anybody left if people keep leaving."

"What do you think I'm doing?" she said with a smile, "I'm his little sister I'm going to go spy on him!" With that she zipped out the door.

It was evening by now as Amy and Greg entered the park. The air was perfectly still and cool, perfect weather for a slow walk. As Amy had not spoken since they left, Greg decided to try and initiate a conversation. "You know I still have that picture you gave me of yourself. I pinned it to my bedroom wall so that I'd always be sure to think about you before I went to sleep. It's so great though that I get to see you in person again."

__

I don't deserve this, Amy thought, truly moved by his devotion to her. _How can he say these things when in all the time I've known him I've barely shown any interest back?_ She braced herself and finally spoke outright. "Greg, what is it that makes you want to have a relationship with me? I stink when it comes to a social life, I spend all my time studying, all I've done is ignore you since you got here, and on top of that my life is inherently dangerous to myself and anyone who knows me."

Greg responded as though he had known this was coming, which of course he may have. "Amy you're too hard on yourself. Even if those things you said were true I think there are still a lot more reasons for me to get to know you better. I've always been enchanted by your spirit and hoped that one day we could be together." He turned and faced her as they stopped walking. "I care about you Amy, a lot more then I do about any dangers in knowing you. I just want to know if you feel the same way."

Amy was speechless, far too many thoughts and emotions now racing through her to describe. _I can't believe this,_ she scolded herself again, _he's just poured out his heart to me and all I can do is stand here like a complete idiot._

Rita and Andrew stood holding each other's hands under a large tree in the center of the park. He looked deeply into her eyes and spoke softly, "Rita, with everything we've decided in the last few weeks I know you must be expecting this but I wanted to say it anyway. Rita, would you marry me?" he asked as he brought out a ring and placed it on her finger.

Rita's eyes shook with emotion as she replied, "yes, a thousand times yes!"

"It's so romantic…" Elisabeth said dreamily as she watched her brother and her now soon to be sister in law from behind a nearby tree.

Amara couldn't help but smile with Michelle as they watched the two lovers kiss. With their superior hearing they had understood every word despite being about a hundred feet away from the two. 

"They sure are happy," Amara mused, having almost forgotten why they had followed them in the first place. Suddenly the feelings of imminent danger returned. Looking above the two she could see an orb of red energy building up. She ran toward them followed closely by Michelle.

Rita and Andrew looked to their side in surprise at seeing Amara and Michelle coming toward them. "Amara, Michelle what are you doing here?" she asked as the two got closer. 

"Get down!" Amara yelled to Rita and Andrew and they did just as the beam of energy rocketed over them. The orb struck the ground in from of them, creating a ring of fire that circled around them. Thus trapped they could only watch in fear as Jedite appeared, floating over them. 

Elisabeth fled from her hiding place and ran toward the ring of fire. She wasn't sure what to do but knew she had to try to help her brother.

Jedite didn't speak a word but merely extended his right hand, catching Rita in the greenish beam of energy and lifting her into the air, Andrew being knocked aside by the energy wave. Rita screamed as energy began to surge from her body and flow into Jedite's.

"No Rita!" Andrew yelled in fear and rage.

Michelle held out her transformation pen and looked to Amara. "We have to transform!"

"But"

"We have no choice!" 

Amara slowly nodded. She was right; this was no time to worry about secrets. She held out her own pen and the two transformed simultaneously. 

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

Elizabeth stopped in her tracks as Amara and Michelle were engulfed in light. "They're… they're…"

"They can't be…" Andrew gasped in shock.

Rita looked on in disbelief, having seen the scouts transform despite her pain. Uranus easily leaped over the wall of fire and plucked Rita from the energy in one swift movement. She landed smoothly, placing Rita on the ground on her back, and smiled at the shocked expression on the woman's face.

"You're, you're…" she couldn't finish her question. Uranus nodded then got up and faced Jedite.

"Uranus, that was rather rude. I wasn't quite finished," Jedite said scornfully.

"Like I care," Uranus spat in disgust as Neptune came to her side. 

Jedite floated down amidst the dying flames and stood about fifty feet from her. He beckoned her forward with his finger, "You want to duel? Let's duel." 

"You're on," Uranus raised her right hand to the sky. "World Shaking!" 

The orb of golden light shot at Jedite with incredible speed, but with a simple flick of his hand he tossed it off to the side where it exploded. Uranus gasped then looked to Neptune. The two nodded in silent agreement and raised their hands to the sky.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two orbs combined and surge forward, ripping apart the earth several feet below them. Jedite held out both hands, using a force field to stop the attack cold. With a yell he split the combined orbs in two again and sent each to one side where they blew apart in their respective explosions of light and liquid energy.

Uranus shook in apprehension. "He's definitely gotten stronger." 

"Andrew take Rita and run!" Neptune told him. 

"But"

"Do it now!" Uranus ordered. Andrew obeyed, picking up the dazed woman and carrying her toward Elisabeth. Uranus activated her communicator as Jedite came closer. "Scouts, we need help, Jedite's here and he's after Rita." 

"This is all starting to make sense now," Amy told them.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Serena assured.

"In the meantime we'll hold him off." Uranus extended her right hand, her sword forming in it as Neptune did the same with her talisman treasure. They assumed a fighting stance.

Jedite continued to take his time. Fire began to jump from his outstretched hands. He smiled darkly, "I suppose I can afford to play with you two for awhile." A river of flame surged from his hands, burning a trough through the ground and narrowly missing Uranus and Neptune as they dodged aside. 

"You'd better stay here Greg," Amy told him as she brought out her transformation pen.

"No way," Greg asserted, "if I have a vision I may be able to help you in the fight. I'm sticking with you."

Amy nodded, "alright let's go then." As she ran forward she raised her pen to the sky, "Mercury Crystal Power!" 

Greg watched in amazement as liquid energy wrapped around her body, forming into her sailor suit in mid-stride. "Wow," he gasped, dazzled at the sight of Super Sailor Mercury. Mercury smiled and took his hand, helping him leap across the park in the great bounds so typical of the sailor scouts. 

Jedite's eyes shot to the side briefly as he glanced at his retreating query. "And where do you think you're going?" He vanished, Neptune and Uranus standing stunned for a moment before running to where they knew he was going.

The trio was only a short distance away when Jedite appeared atop a stone wall over them. He was about to finish stealing Rita's energy when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning about he summoned a large black blade just in time to block Uranus's Space Sword. Bolts of black and yellow energy shot from the contact point forcing Andrew and the others to back up. Breaking away, they proceeded to parry each other's blades for several seconds. Uranus leapt up and away to dodge a blast of energy from his sword then swung her own down at him. Jedite levitated just in time as the ground tore apart from her wide swath. He swung forward, a black beam shooting from the tip of the sword. It hit in front of Uranus, the shock wave knocking her onto her back.

Seeing that Uranus was temporarily incapacitated Jedite turned his attention once again to Rita, firing the beam almost immediately when from out of nowhere Neptune leaped in the way. ""Submarine Reflection!" The energy of the beam struck the powerful mirror and reflected back. Jedite screamed in pain as he found his own energy leaving him.

"That was incredible!" Elisabeth cheered.

"Its not over yet, look," Neptune motioned as Uranus ran to the group. 

The energy leaving Jedite was soon sucked back in. He looked down at Neptune with a grudging respect now. "Not bad, but not enough…" energy began to build in his palm but before he could fire a voice cried out a familiar attack phrase.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

The icy liquid energy struck Jedite in the side, freezing his left arm, shoulder and the side of his neck. 

(Mercury appears in front of shiny blue background, Greg behind her.) "I am Sailor Mercury. You have fought against true love and failed. So I suggest you leave now Jedite, you're out numbered and out powered. Otherwise you will be punished, in the name of Mercury."

Andrew looked at her in wonderment; "Amy… does this mean that Serena and the other girls are also…" Mercury nodded and smiled 

"You don't know anything!" Jedite roared as he broke free of the ice, his whole body steaming. "I have more then enough power to handle you three." Uranus and Neptune leaped at him, fists raised, but massive waves of power from his hands shot them back and to the ground where the energy continued to surge over them for several second as they cried out in pain. 

"Neptune! Uranus!" Mercury yelled in worry then assumed a stance to fire another attack. 

"Honestly why are you trying so hard, I want the Negaforce's energy not their pathetic lives," he said scornfully and erected a wall of fire in front of Mercury. In another swift movement he continued the drain on Rita.

"Let her go!" Andrew yelled, then ran at Jedite with all his might even as his sister called after him to stop.

"Andrew don't!" Mercury warned him, knowing that Jedite was far too strong for him to attack. He didn't listen of course and a moment before striking Jedite he was knocked aside by a blast of energy from the left hand of the former General. Jedite returned to his task and within seconds was finished. Rita collapsed into Elisabeth's arms barely conscious. 

"And then there was one." Jedite smiled as he hovered over Greg. "The energy granted to be reborn in you long ago will now return to its rightful owner."

Greg's mind reeled as a vision suddenly revealed itself to him. "Amy, I know what he's doing. He's collecting the energy of all the Rainbow Crystal holders. He's going to use it to… ahhhh!" 

Greg's words were cut short as Jedite blasted him down with a bolt of dark power. "Now, now, I can't have you telling her my little surprise yet." He narrowed his eyes at the young man. "You should really be thanking me. Once the Golden Crystals energy has been completely drained you will no longer be burdened with visions of disaster. All abilities given you by the crystal will be erased forever. 

As he fired one last time, Mercury leaped between them. Taking the brunt of the blast she lay over Greg's body, protecting him from some of the painful effects of the attack. However it still drained him. "Don't worry Greg… it will be over soon," she soothed as they both moaned in pain. 

Jedite finally withdrew his hand, now pulsing brightly with a great amount of excess energy. He laughed insanely. "At last, I have everything I need! However…" he looked down at Greg with a cold stare, "it would be nice to keep my plans anonymous so you still must die."

"No." Mercury stated as she stood up and faced Jedite. "You can't do this. You have what you want, leave him be."

"You are in no place to be begging me for anything Mercury."

"I'm not begging, I'm ordering," Mercury replied, her power building. "If you don't leave now I swear I'll make you leave." Wind began to whip up as a blue aura formed around her. 

"All of this strutting and posing for a puny, powerless human? Pathetic."

Mercury's emotions surged with as much intensity as her aura. The very air around her began to drop drastically in temperature. "You'll never understand what he means to me. I love him!"

Everyone but Jedite gasped at this confession. Greg was nearly speechless, "Amy…" 

Jedite was unmoved, and even appeared to pity her for a moment. "You humans and your love…" Dark energy crackled through his hands as he charged a blast. Mercury's energy exploded outward just as he fired, reducing his blast to vapor. (She looks like she did when she blocked the Doom and Gloom girls heat blast at the end of the first season.) The shield soon dissipated, revealing her tiara shining brightly. Jedite stammered, no words managing to escape his lips.

Mercury closed her eyes as she finished focusing her powers, then snapped them open and narrowed them at Jedite. The ground around her froze and cracked apart beneath her feet. "Mercury… Aqua… Rhapsody!"

Jedite brought his hands forward to block the massive attack but to no avail. The liquid energy overwhelmed his shield, exploding around him. Weakened and bedraggled he hovered, facing her. He was panting heavily. Mercury was as well but her tiara continued to send out light, signaling she could continue if need be. Jedite glared at her with absolute hatred and complete frustration as he panted. 

Before the stalemate could be resolved however, a golden flash shot past his face. (We see a black screen with a golden streak flashing by, followed a split second later by a view of the previous scene but from the ground.) Uranus's sword lay pinned in the earth. Looking to his side he saw her crouched on one knee, her arm still positioned as she had it in the last stage of throwing the blade. Jedite brought one hand up; his fingers inspecting the deep cut that now graced his cheek. Greenish blood leaked out of it to the ground. He looked at his hand, shaking in anger. "If you want him so badly then keep him. I have more pressing matters to attend to and whether you know about it or not you can't stop me!" 

Neptune sighed in relief as Jedite left, "that was close. Is everyone okay?"

"We're all right I think, but you two don't look so good," Elisabeth said in concern. Andrew was comforting Rita.

Uranus looked at herself and laughed, "relax, we've been injured a lot worse then this and it's never done any long term damage."

It was then that the other scouts and Tuxedo arrived. Sailor Moon looked over the scene with concern. She knelt down next to Andrew and Rita, "what happened here? Are you all right."

Andrew looked at her a moment and smiled, "we'll be fine… Serena."

Moon gasped and backed up a bit, "w-what? How did you?"

Rita supported herself on Andrew as they stood up, "don't worry, your secrets safe with us."

"I just don't understand why we never noticed it before," Elisabeth said, "it seems so obvious now." 

As Neptune filled the others in on the battle, Uranus stepped up to their three friends and explained. "We have an invisible aura surrounding us whenever we are transformed. It makes it practically impossible for most to recognize us by appearance alone."

"Yeah, believe it or not I didn't know Amara and Michelle were scouts until I saw them transform," Moon added. 

"This is all so incredible," Andrew said in amazement. "To think that all this time you've been the famous Sailor Moon and my best friend has been Tuxedo Mask."

"It's not that we didn't trust you," Tuxedo explained, "we simply thought it safest for you to not know."

"Well as long as we're telling secrets how about you tell us just what this nights big announcement was supposed to be?" Jupiter asked. The others lifted their heads from inspecting Greg to hear what they would say. 

"I guess now is a good time to tell you," Rita admitted. "Andrew is going to come back to Europe with me. We'll finally be together again, this time for good."

"But why, how?" Moon asked, confused.

"There's this great opening at Rita's university. I'll finally get a chance to become a doctor. It's perfect," Andrew said happily.

"Not only that, they're getting married!" Elisabeth announced.

An angry vein throbbed from Andrews's forehead as Elisabeth smiled at him meekly. "Were you spying on us?!"

"Married? That's great!" Moon cheered.

"Congratulations," Tuxedo added.

"Are we invited to the wedding?" Venus asked hopefully.

The couple replied simultaneously, "of course."

Mars looked to her side, noticing Greg trying to say something. She motioned for the others to pay attention.

"Greg, don't try to talk," Mercury said soothingly as she held him in her arms.

"No, you have to know this. All of you," he said weakly. "Before Jedite drained me I started to have a vision. It wasn't very clear but I do know Jedite is planning a major attack on the city soon. He now has all the power he needs for a full-scale war against you. He's making an entire army, you're all in great danger."

"Hush, you have to rest," Mercury said. "We'll find a way to beat them, don't worry." The others stood silent, letting them have their moment.

Greg looked up at her, "did… did you really mean those things you said? Do you really love me?" 

Mercury smiled down at him, "yes, and I don't know why I ever doubted it."

"Amy…"

She touched his lips with her finger, silencing him, then bent down, closing her eyes. Their lips touched lightly at first, then more passionately. At that moment, to everyone's surprise, her tiara began to shine again as an aura of blue formed around their bodies. Their hair and clothes flailed wildly as the energy surged, then, after several seconds, died down. Their lips separated but the two continued to stare deeply into each other's eyes, their faces inches apart. 

"What was that…" Mars whispered in wonder.

Artemis and Luna stood on a hill watching the scouts discuss the strange kiss. Luna took on a contemplative look as she recalled a distant memory. "Queen Serenity once told me that when a Sailor Soldier finds and proclaims true love to someone the souls of the two are bonded together for the rest of eternity. That is how Sailor Moon and Endymion managed to come together when they were reborn, despite all odds. I believe Amy has at last bonded with Greg by realizing, even subconsciously, that he is whom she wants to spend the rest of her existence with. He feels the same way and thus in the bond has gained a unity and understanding of Amy that no one else will ever have. He also now has the same long natural life span of a Sailor Soldier and may have even gained some of Mercury's powers."

Artemis nodded, "should we tell them?"

Luna shook her head. "I don't think the scouts are yet ready to fully embrace the true nature of the beings they are. Not even Uranus and Neptune. Their life spans, minds, durability, all are much greater then any humans. Imagine how vain some of them might get now if we told them they will never physically age past their late twenties? I do not believe however that we should tell them too much now. Its better if they learn and understand it on their own. They've already developed far beyond what their powers were in the Silver Millenium."

"I agree, but we need to still help them in any way we can. If tonight was any indication then you're right about what you said a few weeks ago. The toughest times really are yet to come…" Artemis and Luna looked up at the stars and together said a silent prayer for the safety of their charges and dearest friends.

Notes:

Wow, I'm finally getting past setting up the story. Now the real fun begins. Hope all you Amy and Greg fans found my romance scene worthy. As for Rita and Andrew, I didn't want them to be in much of my series but thought they deserved a nice sendoff. So I completed the plots that have been building around them from the beginning of the series.


	6. Demon Horde. Jedite Makes His Move!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode six: Demon Horde! Jedite Makes His Move

______________________________________________________________________________________

Two figures stood silently near a still pond in the park. A slight wind blew their hair about. In this moment of solitude they voiced the thoughts that had weighed heavily on their minds for some time.

"Something's coming Michelle… something big. And I think there is more to it then this attack Jedite is planning."

"I know what you mean. For the past few days I've felt something changing inside me. It's not like anything I've sensed before. Its as though the course of my entire existence is about to be decided and my body is preparing itself for whatever will be required of it. One thing I'm sure is that in some way all our lives are going to change soon."

"It has to be fate. A vital part of our destinies is going to be fulfilled. Think we're ready?"

"As long as you and the scouts are with me I'm ready for anything.

Alone at her dojo Lita tensed her body as she practiced her fighting techniques. Kick after kick and punch after punch was executed perfectly in a style that could be likened to dancing as much as fighting. _I have to refine myself,_ " she thought as she let loose another volley, _I have to be ready._ " She spun about, her bangs whipping across her face as she assumed a perfect stance. "I will be ready."

Darien stood on the balcony of his apartment watching the sun set. His eyes looked off into the horizon with great intensity. _What is this strange sensation?_ He thought to himself. _I've never felt so alert and focused. It can't be the fight with Jedite. That's for sure._ The feeling disturbed him some but was at the same time somehow comforting and empowering. "I've never felt this ready for a confrontation in my life."

Hotaru bent down and kissed the still, sleeping form of her father. "Daddy… if only I could talk to you about how I've been feeling… but then, even if I could you wouldn't be able to help. This is something that must be handled by myself alone. But… I'm so afraid." After several seconds she lifted her face in resolution. "No… I won't let this beat me. I swear to you, for you I will pass whatever test is coming. I will be a part of Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo…" Greg mused. "Its comforting to know that one day the whole Earth will be at peace. I can't wait." He turned to Amy, who stood beside him on the street corner, "thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about it."

"There's a lot more I want to tell you and now… we finally have all the time to share everything in our lives." She stared off into the distance.

"Is something wrong?" Greg asked. It surprised him how often he had been picking up on Amy's emotions lately. Ever since that kiss he had felt so… in tune with her.

Amy closed her eyes in contemplation; "as a matter of fact I have been feeling rather restless the past few days. Don't worry, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you."

"That's a relief," he put his hands on her shoulders and faced her. "If there's ever anything you need, you know you can talk to me right? I may not be able to help but I'll always be willing to listen."

Amy smiled, "yes Greg, I know."

  


__

I've never felt this focused before. If only I knew what it meant… Raye wondered as she meditated in front of the fire. Despite all her attempts, no visions made themselves known.

Mina seemed distracted as she combed out her hair. Finally she spoke. "We sure have come a long way haven't we Artemis?"

"I'll say," the cat answered from her bed. "Remember back when it was just you and me?"

Mina smiled at the memories, some of them bittersweet, "yeah, but I'm glad we're all together now. I don't think I could take it if I still had to fight alone."

Artemis seemed a bit disconcerted by her last remark. "Uh, wasn't I always there for you?" he asked timidly.

Mina walked over and stroked him gently. "Of course you were partner, I'll never forget that." Artemis purred as she scratched his ears. Mina smiled, "and I hope you're with me for whatever we face in the days to come."

Serena lay awake in her bed, her golden hair spread out around her. The moonlight shone brightly through her window. She sighed deeply. "Luna, do you think I'm ready for the future?"

Luna was somewhat surprised by the question. From her place at the end of the bed she yawned and answered. "I think that you have all the potential to be a greater queen then even Serenity."

She seemed dissatisfied with the response. "But do you think I'm ready?"

Luna sighed, "to be completely honest Serena, no I don't." 

Serena's face turned somber, "I thought so…"

Luna looked at her in compassion, "but you still have time. No one expects you to be ready yet. I doubt I'm ready. Now you need to get some sleep. It may be a Friday night but you still shouldn't stay up forever."

"It's all right Luna," Serena whispered. "I just have a lot on my mind. You go back to sleep, I think… I'll just lie here awhile."

Luna looked at her in concern. "Serena…" 

Mimet's laboratory surged with activity within the dark confines of Jedite's base. An apparatus rather like the one Doctor Tomoe had once used stored hundreds of Daimon pods. Mimet cheered for herself as she filled the last vial. "Yay! We're finally ready!" 

One by one the Daimon pods hatched, breaking through their vials and splattering on the stone floor. Within seconds they began to form on mass into humanlike shapes. They looked much like the mass of Daimons that had defended Mugen School some time before, but for some anatomical modifications. The influence of the Youma DNA was apparent. In stark contrast to their uniform blood red bodies, each possessed an appendage colored black and, unlike the rest of their bodies, solid. Some had large demon-like wings, while the arms of others ended in large scythes or whips. Still others had long, saw-edged tails ending in spikes or stingers. Their long fangs dripped with saliva in anticipation of the coming bloodshed. 

Jedite closed his eyes as he brooded from his throne. "At last I can make myself known to this world. When my army destroys the scouts this pathetic planet will be mine for the taking. All other resistance will be easily crushed." He looked up at the Negaforce's chamber, "once I control this planet you will have all the energy you have ever desired at your disposal. With that our influence will spread throughout this galaxy and beyond."

"One world at a time Jedite. Getting ahead of yourself at this crucial point could be disastrous. I expect the scouts to put up a great struggle no matter what you do."

"Yes, but they will not be dealing with only me this time." He stood up and walked toward the center of the room. "First I will use the energy of the Seven Shadows to at last form the Invincible Shadow. Though, at their current power levels the scouts will not find the Shadow invincible it will still be one of the strongest fighters on our side. I will lead the attack, and fill the streets of Tokyo with the sailors blood." 

He raised his hands high as seven shadow-like shapes shot from the Negaforce's chamber. They swirled around each other and began to merge. Jedite sweated from the stress of maintaining the power flow. Terrible screams emanated from the core of the shadowy mass, which then exploded outward, turning the whole chamber pitch black. 

All was silent for several seconds as two piercing yellow eyes slowly formed in the darkness. A heavy, animalistic breathing could be heard echoing through the room as some light began to return. In the center of the chamber a huge, hulking, shadowy body now stood. It raised its head high, letting out an inhuman scream of deepest rage. Fang-like teeth filled its blood-red mouth, and large claws tipped its huge hands. It stood nearly thirty feet high, and its form seemed to deflect any light that came near it. 

Jedite smiled, "welcome back." 

Serena wasn't sure why she had taken to going for walks alone in the park lately, let alone this early. She guessed it was because it was a good place to think: something she had found herself doing more and more. It was apparent to everyone, even her. She was maturing, and surprisingly she found she enjoyed it. Today though her heart was heavy. Her sleep had been plagued with nightmares of the coming attack and just last night she had heard a voice within her dream tell her to be prepared for one of the hardest tests she would ever have to face. Despite the disturbing words the voice was comforting, and somehow familiar. She went over the dream again and again as she tried to figure it out. "Was it about Jedite? If not then what test could possibly be coming?"

Her thoughts were interrupted as her communicator activated. "Mercury?"

"Serena you have to get to down here fast. I've detected a huge amount of negative energy in the area where Mugen School once stood. It has to be Jedite's army."

"I'm on it," she replied as she brought out her broach.

"I'll try to contact the others but this army of creatures is emitting so much energy that I may not be able to get though."

"I'm sure they'll come," Serena assured her. Mercury nodded and stopped transmission. Serena looked up in resolve. "Well this is it, whatever's coming we'll face it soon." She raised her broach to the sky. "Moon Eternal Power!" 

Jedite looked about the giant water-filled crater that lay before him him. Surrounded by his Chimera Daimons he floated at the end of a street that had once lead to the school. Mimet stood nearby, her Charm Buster rod in hand. People had been so afraid of this area that they had never repaired it after the events that had left Mugen School completely destroyed and the surrounding area uninhabitable. "How appropriate," he mused, "to have our battle take place at the sight of one of the scouts great victories. Things will be very different this time."

"Why don't we start already?" Mimet whined, "I hate this waiting."

"We do not make a move until they arrive," Jedite ordered. "I want to save every ounce of our power for fighting the scouts. They'll be here, I'm sure of it." He raised his head as a distant movement caught his eye. He turned to see Sailor Moon standing in the street before him, the rising sun illuminating her body as she spoke.

"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice and in the name of the moon I shall punish you for ever believing you had a place in this world." Her hair flapped about magnificently as she spoke. "Your quest for power ends here Jedite."

"Well its about time you got here!" Mimet spat.

"Shut up!" Jedite shot at her then looked with a smile at the scout. "Sailor Moon, I didn't expect you to come alone."

"She's not alone!" a new voice yelled. Jupiter stepped out of the suns light and stood beside Moon as the other Inner Scouts gathered around her. Each took poses and called out their names. 

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

Venus: "We hate everything you stand for."

Mercury: "You are the opposite of everything that is good in this world."

Mars: "We are the Inner Scouts, and we shall fight any evil that threatens this planet."

Jupiter: "So we shall punish you in the name of everything we believe in!"

Sailor Moon now noticed that the two guardian cats had also positioned themselves behind her. "Luna, Artemis?"

Luna winked at her; "you didn't expect us to just stay at home for this did you?"

"We're with you guys every step of the way," Artemis stated.

An overzealous Chimera Daimon flew forward to attack. Before anyone could react a red rose struck the ground in front of it, cracking the concrete, and stopping it cold. Jedite looked to the top of a nearby light post to see a familiar capped figure.

"It is arrogance and pride that has made you challenge us Jedite. You will see that those emotions will be the end of you. I am Tuxedo Mask and as Guardian of Earth I protect the sailor soldiers, and this planet, from all who seek to harm them." He leaped down in front of the scouts and extended his cane in preparation.

Jedite's cape flapped in the wind as he faced the soldiers, he smiled confidently. "You scouts have proven your abilities against single opponents many times, however I believe the outcome will be quite different when you try to take on my horde. Their individual powers may not be great but together they will be more then you can handle." The hundreds of Chimera Daimon around him screamed and cackled. He raised his arm to order them to attack. "Now…" 

*Rose petals float across the screen as the three Outer Scouts appear on top of a nearby building* "You're not thinking of starting the fun without us are you?" Uranus asked with a wink.

"Neptune, Uranus, Saturn!" Moon cried happily.

"I'm certainly not missing this," Saturn said from between her two partners. She pointed her scythe in Jedite's direction, "this time I'll finish what I started." Jedite glared at her.

"You really should have called ahead Jedite, we would have been here sooner" Neptune mocked as the three leaped down next to the other scouts.

"All right everyone's here, now we can fight with our full strength," Mars said confidently.

"So the stakes have been raised?" Jedite smirked. "Allow me to raise them higher." He lifted his hands as dark energy flashed between them. The scouts stepped back as a huge form materialized in front of them. Luna and Artemis gasped in shock. 

Luna: "The Seven Shadows!"

Artemis: "They combined!"

Moon: "It's huge!"

Mars: "And it's so dark. It's sending chills through my whole body, I've never felt such emptiness."

Jedite's proud smile never wavered. "Yes, with great pleasure I introduce the Invincible Shadow. If Queen Beryl had had her way you would have met it long ago, but where she failed I have succeeded and brought it back."

"We're not afraid of your lackeys Jedite," Uranus said threateningly, "it will take more then that thing to save you."

"You will be the ones begging for your lives when this is over sailors." For several seconds silence passed between them as the two groups sized each other up. Jedite raised his hands. "Now… let the battle be joined!" 

The horde of demonic creatures flew forward, firing beams of dark energy and spewing out acid as the scouts counter-attacked. Mimet added her Charm Buster to the assault.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

The front line of the army was disintegrated by the first round of attacks but quickly replaced. Saturn, Tuxedo, Moon, and Uranus ran at them, weapons raised. Uranus cut through nearly a dozen before they could react then locked her sword against the scythe of another. Tuxedo impaled several with his cane while knocking others aside. Saturn's scythe sliced through their bodies as if they were paper. Moon Twilight Flashed some and struck others. To the scouts dismay many of the creatures simply reformed, just as they had a few years before. Mimet sent out a wave of Charm Buster energy at the Inners who managed to dodge aside. Venus leaped high and sent down her Love Chain, Mimet jumping away as it tore through the concrete. 

The Shadow threw its hands forward, unleashing a river of dark power that Saturn could barely block. It laughed and slashed at her as Saturn ducked and then leaped up, cutting her scythe deep into its left shoulder, revealing it's "skin" consisted of several layers of varying ebony. The creature stumbled backward from the blow but almost as soon as it had appeared the wound filled in with black matter.

Saturn gasped. "That's impossible! Nothing should be able to heal that quickly from a wound by my scythe." 

Moon leaped to the side just in time to dodge a blow from Jedite's black blade as he swooped past her, tearing apart the concrete in his path. The moment of distraction was all the Chimera Daimons needed and one immediately knocked Sailor Moon off her feet. Moon raised her staff to protect herself but the attack never came. From above her a new orb sped past, disintegrating at least a dozen of the creatures. All activity stopped as every eye looked for the source of the power. 

Luna's eyes widened. "Is that who I think it is?"

A new figure stood silent on the nearby buildings roof, her incredibly long, dark green hair flailing behind her in the wind. *Outer Scout music plays as the camera pans up over her body* 

"Sailor… Sailor Pluto!" Moon gasped.

Neptune stared in wonder. "I don't believe it."

Saturn couldn't believe her eyes. "Pluto… she came back…" 

Jedite was as surprised as the scouts but soon regained his composure. He smirked. "Well… Sailor Pluto… this is an honor. Now I shall have the pleasure of killing all the sailor scouts." 

Pluto glanced at him in disgust. "I have come for a far more important task then speaking with a degenerate leech like you."

"How dare you!" Jedite screamed and fired an orb of dark energy at her. 

Pluto raised her staff, stopping the attack without apparent effort as it struck the Garnet Rods energy. She held the surging sphere at bay for a few seconds then flicked it aside as casually as a pebble. After looking coldly at a frustrated Jedite the Guardian of Time focused on the scouts. She smiled warmly, "sailor scouts, I have come to pick you up." 

Moon was dumbfounded. "Pick us up?"

"What are you talking about?" Mercury asked, confused.

She raised her staff as the crystal ball that topped it began to pulse, "trust me, link your minds with mine and we shall go together."

"But what about Jedite? We can't just leave," Mars said adamantly. 

"Trust me," she said again. 

"Its all right guys," Sailor Moon said turning to them, "I trust Pluto with my life. If she says we have to go with her then we have to go." Tuxedo and the cats nodded in agreement.

"I agree," Uranus added, "Pluto has never steered us wrong before. She knows what she's doing."

"Pluto probably knows a lot more about this situation then we do," Neptune told the Inners. "We should take her word seriously."

"You leave this battle and I promise you I will slaughter every single person in your precious city," Jedite swore. 

Sailor Moon turned to her team expectantly, "well what's it going to be?"

The Inners looked at each other for a few seconds then nodded. "We go where Sailor Moon goes," Venus stated.

"Then focus on this rod and I will explain everything." Pluto raised her staff high as the crystal orb pulsed brighter and brighter. Everyone was soon engulfed in light and vanished, leaving a raging Jedite and a confused Mimet. 

The ten soldiers and guardian cats reappeared in a huge, dark chamber. Neither walls nor ceilings could be seen in the dark room but above them light whizzed by as though they were in the Time Gate. "This must be some kind of pocket dimension," Mercury surmised as she scanned the strange room. Everyone else was speechless as they took in their surroundings. 

Moon's awe of the room was short lived however as she soon focused on Pluto. "Pluto!" she cried as she ran forward and hugged her. "You were the voice in my dream weren't you?" She whispered to the ancient scout. 

Pluto embraced her warmly then nodded slightly to her question. "Its good to see you," she said softly. "Small Lady sends her love."

"How is Rini?" Moon asked curiously.

"She's making all of us proud. Her experiances in this time period have benefited her greatly, just as her mother and father hoped," she replied then looked to Saturn, who still seemed a bit in shock. "Do you have something to say to me little one?"

"It's… it's really you," she said as though she only half believed it. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, at least not till Crystal Tokyo. I… I missed you," she stuttered. 

Pluto opened her arms as Saturn dropped her scythe and buried her face in her chest, finding herself crying though she wasn't sure why. Though they had only been together a relatively short time during Galaxia's threat she had found Pluto to understand her like no one else did. Rini, Sailor Moon and the others were the best, closest friends she could ever ask for but only Pluto seemed to have a real understanding of the dark forces that empowered her. She had been the one who had helped her adjust to her rapid aging, as well as taking care of her father. 

Everyone was silent for a while at the heartwarming scene but eventually Jupiter spoke up. "All right, do you mind telling us why you took us out of the battle? People could be getting hurt, we have to get back there."

Pluto looked up but kept her arms around Saturn. "Don't worry. Time passes differently here. Jedite won't have time to cause any harm while we're gone."

"I don't understand," Luna said as she approached the tall soldier. "Did you think the scouts weren't capable of defeating Jedite?"

"It looked to me like they were doing just fine," Artemis asserted. 

"No, it's not that. You may very well have won, but what we will do here will help you greatly." Pluto then addressed Uranus and Neptune. "I must say, I'm very pleased that you have learned how to put your differences aside and work as a team."

Jupiter crossed her arms in spite. "You're one to talk."

"Jupiter!" Moon scolded.

Pluto seemed unfazed. "It's alright. I suppose I deserve that. I admit I have been quite cold to you in the past. Believe me when I say I am sorry for that. The truth is it is hard for me to be close to you here while being close to your future selves. There are so many things I can't tell you about, and so many experiances we can't share because they haven't happened yet. Its like being with a group of people who only know half of what you know about them. Still, that is not an excuse and I promise to try harder from now on."

Jupiter looked a bit ashamed now. "That's… all right. I guess I never really thought about how strange it must be for you when you come to this time."

Pluto nodded, "we had best get down to business." Raising her Garnet Rod she pointed it into the darkness. As it pulsed ten portals appeared in the distance. Each glowed with the trademark elemental colors of one of the scouts: gold for Venus, icy blue for Mercury, red for Mars, green for Jupiter, Silver for Moon, aqua for Neptune etc. 

"What are those?" Tuxedo asked.

Pluto spoke with great purpose. "Queen Serenity knew our powers would grow beyond what they were in the Silver Millenium. Even she did not imagine they would become this great but she did know we would need help to fully develop them. So, she designed ten special rooms, one for each of us and the last for the guardian of Earth, and entrusted me with their care." (As she says this we see flashbacks of Pluto talking with Queen Serenity with the rooms in the background.) Within these rooms, our minds and bodies would accelerate the growth of our powers to the very maximum, but only when we had already reached a certain level of development, and only when we were all ready. Now that we have all reached the level of Super and have united fully as one team we are at last ready to face these tests. Your spirits knew the time was close at hand and so have been preparing your minds and bodies for the coming challenge. This will be a defining moment for us as Sailor Soldiers. If we succeed in these tests it will not only help us fight Jedite but all the enemies we will inevitably face in the future. It is time we completed our evolution and became the sailors we were always meant to be."

"Wow," Moon said as she took the revelation in.

"We have more new abilities?" Uranus said in wonder.

Mars scratched her chin as she pondered; "I wonder what they are…"

"Wait a second. What do you mean 'if' we succeed? You're from the future so don't you already know what's going to happen?" Jupiter asked.

"It's hardly as simple as that. The future you visited a few years ago has been greatly altered by events since then, both in the present and future. Even I don't understand all of it," Pluto admitted.

"Yeah like how the events with Nehelania and the Dark Moon Circus still happened even though Sailor Moon gave her a second chance by sending her back in time to be a child again," Venus declared.

"Exactly," Pluto agreed, "to me it is as though what is about to transpire has never happened." 

Jupiter looked more confused then she was before. "Oh, I see… I think."

"But what happens if we do fail?" Venus asked.

Pluto looked somber; "if one of us fails… we will not lose our lives. However our powers, and the eternal soul of the sailor soldier within us, will be taken away, to be reborn in another." 

Everyone gasped. "Lose our powers?" Venus shuddered at the thought.

"That would be like losing a part of my soul," Mars trembled, "it'd be worse then death."

"We wouldn't be the people we were before and someone else would protect the future," Jupiter said.

Uranus shook in anger and worry, "everything we've worked for… all the sacrifices we made. It would be taken away, just like that."

Moon turned to them, her face serous. "Don't talk like that. We've come a long way and I for one am not going to let some test tear us apart. Let's all promise each other to get through this. We owe it to ourselves and everyone we've faught for." 

Mars stepped up to her portal. "Sailor Moon's right. We've come too far to let anything stop us now. I don't care what's in there, I'll take it down."

Neptune looked to Uranus, "we have a future waiting for us, I'm not about to fail." Both smiled and assumed their places.

"Let's seize our destiny!" Jupiter cried.

"We may not be together physically, but we will be with each other in spirit," Mercury said confidently.

Venus approached her portal. "We'll make Queen Serenity proud!" 

Tuxedo took Moon aside, concern shone in his features. "Be careful."

Moon nodded, "I will, and I promise to make you proud of me."

Tuxedo pulled her close. "You already have." The two shared a brief kiss.

As the scouts assembled, determination etched in their faces, Pluto addressed them. "In each of these rooms you will face a being with powers like yours, and just as strong. It will know everything about you, your darkest secrets, and greatest dreams. They will attack both your minds and bodies, so be prepared for anything. You must overcome them if you are to gain your new abilities. 

As she entered Moon stopped and looked back, "good luck Pluto."

"Yeah, although I doubt you'll need it. I'll bet you're out before any of us," Jupiter said winking at her.

Pluto was genuinely moved, "thank you, you have no idea how much that means to me."

One by one the scouts entered through their respective portals until only Saturn and Pluto remained. Saturn stood still as Pluto walked toward her portal. Noticing her hesitation Pluto looked back. "What's wrong?"

Saturn seemed to struggle to answer, "Pluto… I… I'm afraid. I have always tried to put my past behind me. If this being will truly know my darkest fears then I'm going to have to face it." 

Pluto looked at her in understanding, "we are alike you and I. Both our powers are based on far darker forces then the other scouts. It can be difficult dealing with it at times." She gave one of her rare smiles, surprising warm and comforting; "do you want to know a secret?"

Saturn looked at her in surprise, "what?"

Pluto's smile faded, replaced with her usual calm, mysterious visage. "I'm afraid too." 

No longer feeling so alone Saturn smiled slightly and walked through her portal. Pluto looked after her then faced her portal, her face unreadable as she entered.

Luna and Artemis were left to watch and wait. Luna sighed. "Good luck… all of you."

Notes:

Yay! I finally got to introduce Pluto! She's one of my favorites and I hope to have fun with her character in the rest of the series. I hope my explanation about the scout's powers was realistic for the series. They got new abilities in every season so who's to say they don't have more that haven't activated yet?


	7. The Test, Part 1. Facing your fears.

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode seven: The Test: Part 1. A Sailor's Inner Pains 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Sailor Moon found herself standing in the center of a huge chamber of crystal. The walls extended for hundreds of feet while the ceiling was barely visible. Finding her voice Moon spoke timidly, "hello? Is anyone here?" her words echoed across the vast room. She bent down and ran her hand over the smooth floor. "Is this… Silver Crystal?" 

Moon gasped as the shape of a woman slowly rose out of the floor near her. She was dressed in an odd dark blue dress that allowed for easy movement in any direction (she looks like the Fight Card from Cardcaptor Sakura but is more crystalline). "So much power and yet so humble in its use. You truly have the spirit needed for your future task. The question is do you know how to use it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You hold the power to rule planets as you are now. You possess the ability to destroy worlds, pierce time-lines and light up the cosmos, yet you still act as an equal toward all, you still embrace the caring, gentle nature of your spirit. I come not to test the resolve of your heart and mind Sailor Moon, for despite doubts you are the most stable of the scouts in that regard, except in one matter."

"And what is that?"

The guardian took a step toward her. "It is your fighting ability that has come into question here. Even now you wish not to fight me, and there are times when you would rather die then fight. You will need both that gentle spirit and the heart of a warrior if you are to be Neo Queen Serenity. In spite of all the love you may pour out to your enemies there will be times when the only option is to battle them to the end. Are you capable of that? Are you willing to kill to preserve the ideals you claim your allegiance to?"

Moon was emphatic. "I have no problem with fighting for something I believe in! A part of me suffers every time I have to destroy an enemy, but that doesn't mean I won't do what is necessary. What I don't believe in is destroying the good for the sake of stopping evil. There is always another way, and I believe I've proven that."

"And how does refusing to fight Galaxia fit into this. She killed your closest friends, she threatened the whole universe, you had every reason to fight her."

"It was because some part of me knew there was a better way," Moon continued. "That Galaxia wasn't really evil, that there was a way to free and save everyone her without losing any more lives. If she had been truly evil I would have used that sword against her."

The Crystal Guardian smirked, "well then, do you believe I'm evil? Will you fight me?"

"I trust that Queen Serenity would not have designed a test where I have to kill a good being, even for the sake of my powers. She believed I was capable of facing this and for her I will succeed."

"We shall see." The guardian assumed a fighting pose as Moon did the same. Before she could react the crystal being ran at her, delivering a hard punch in her face and kick in her stomach. Another kick sent her flying backwards where she landed in a heap on the floor. Before she could get up the being kicked her in the side, sending her another ten feet across the room. 

As Moon struggled to her hands and knees the guardian extended one hand, which began to crackle with power. Moon barely dodged aside as the orb of crystal energy shot at her. The sailor heaved a sigh of relief; "I'll take a test in school any day over this." 

Before the sailor could fully get up she was struck several more times until she fell to her knees in pain. The guardian raised one leg high over her, preparing to strike her in the neck. In a split second Moon flipped backward, the blow intended for her fracturing the floor, and sent a hard kick in the face of the Crystal Guardian while doing so. Breathing heavily she assumed a fighting stance as the being inspected the small crack on her chin and smiled. "Perhaps there is some fight in you."

"Incredible," Tuxedo said in awe as he took in his surrounding. He stood in a huge room that resembled a rainforest, overgrown with vegetation everywhere but for one large clearing where he now stood. A lake, flat calm, extended from the shore beside him. A moonlit sky completed it. It was a perfectly idyllic scene and certainly not what he had expected for a battlefield. He sensed another presence and turned to see a young man in white clothing standing before him, a gold crystal jutting from his hair. 

Tuxedo was awestruck, "Helios?"

The being shook his head, "no Prince Endymion. I am merely a representation. As Helios is a guardian of Earth just as you are his image was deemed best for this test." 

"I see. Well I'm ready." 

"Are you? Are you really ready for everything your destiny is to demand of you?"

Tuxedo's face was set in stone. "I am." 

The Earth Guardian nodded. "You are well grounded in your beliefs and possess a unbreakable will just as Princess Serenity does. Together you two have been the glue that has held the sailor team together through every trial. Yet even you have doubts sometimes. What do you say of them?"

Tuxedo took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I fully realize I am not the perfect leader, but I also realize that I will have the scouts and Sailor Moon to help me in every decision I will make. With them I don't fear being king though I may have doubts as to my ability at times." The masked warrior brought out his cane and extended it with a flick. "Now if you're through I'm curious to see what new abilities are in me."

"Defeat me and you will." The guardian summoned an Endymion-like blade. 

The two rushed at each other, their weapons clashing together in great bursts of light as they battled across the clearing. Leaping in the air, jabbing and dodging, Tuxedo parried his blows with expert skill, his hat flying off. With a twirl he flipped back, throwing a rose as he did so. The magical bloom shot past the guardian's wrist, cutting it and causing him to drop his sword. Tuxedo leaped high to deliver a powerful blow but as he did the guardians eyes flashed and thorn-shaped points of light appeared around him. With another thought he launched the thorns at him. With a quick twirl of his cane Tuxedo deflected them but the moment of distraction was all the guardian needed to teleport out of the way. The golden crystal flashed and unleashed a beam. Tuxedo leaped up, dodging it, and struck down as the guardian blocked the cane with his hands. The two whirled about through the air and crashed into the lake with a huge splash. 

All was silent for some time. At last Tuxedo burst out of the water and crawled ashore, soaked and breathing heavily. From behind him the Earth Guardian rose from the beneath the surface, a bright aura surging around him. With a bright flash a huge beam shot from the crystal, enveloping Tuxedo in a large explosion before he could react. Tuxedo hit the ground with a sickening thud and lay there battered and broken. 

The crystal began to glow again. "Yield." 

The Prince of Earth struggled to stand but ended up on his hands and knees. Blood flowed from a cut on his forehead as he gritted his teeth. "Never!"

The crystal flashed and enveloped his whole field of vision.

*The scene is a school full of young children playing during recess*

"What do you want to be when you grow up Amy?" the teacher asked the five year old girl.

"I want to be a doctor just like my mommy!" she cried happily. "I want to help sick people get all better!"

The teacher smiled, "that sounds great Amy. I'm sure if you work hard you'll be just that."

Mercury could feel herself waking up. Her mind was cloudy and confused. _That wasn't a dream… more like a vision… It is what I've always wanted to be… but why am I thinking about it now?_

"It is a beautiful dream isn't it?" a disembodied female voice echoed. 

Mercury finally became conscious of her surroundings. She was standing in a gigantic ice cave that had been sculpted into a circular chamber surrounded by frozen stalactites and stalagmites. 

The voice sounded again. "A beautiful dream… but a foolish one… hard to believe someone as practical as you maintains such thoughts." 

Mercury was visibly angered by her words. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

From the center of the chamber ice rose up then fell apart, revealing a pure white woman with long, flowing robes and a high headdress. "I am the Ice Guardian, and I have come to test you… Soldier of Ice."

"What right do you have to talk about my dreams?"

The guardians features were unwavering as she replied. "I am only speaking what you yourself subconsciously believe. Face it, there is little chance you will be able to fulfill any of your current dreams and protect Crystal Tokyo. Your duty as a Sailor comes first, though it may cost your happiness."

"That's not true! I admit I've had my doubts but that doesn't mean I don't believe in my dreams anymore. Crystal Tokyo's history is one of peace. I'll find a way to become a doctor and serve my duties. It will make me even better able to protect Neo Queen Serenity and all my other friends."

"And what of Greg? How does he figure into your plans? Can he really be a part of Crystal Tokyo with you?"

Mercury replied immediately. "Greg is as much a part of my life now as being a sailor is, and I'm certain he'll be accepted into Crystal Palace."

The guardian seemed impressed by her words, even relieved. "I agree, and now that you have at last directly confronted these issues in your life we have nothing else to discuss." She threw one arm forward, releasing a swarm of ice needles from her fingers.

Mercury dodged aside and ran toward her. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" 

The guardian breathed a blast of wind at the cloud of mist, sending it back at Mercury. She then flew toward her, her fingernails lengthening into deadly ice blades. She struck at the sailor in rapid succession, nicking Mercury in the shoulder as she backed her up against a wall. 

Panicked by the cold chills now coursing through her from the wound, Mercury threw her arms outward. "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" The bubbles surrounded the Ice Guardian, but only slowed her down for a few seconds as she broke out of the ice then struck Mercury in the face. Mercury was sent flying to the right and landed painfully on her back. The being levitated over her and shot a twin beam of ice from her hands. As they combined Mercury raised her hands, icy liquid energy forming around them. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The attacks canceled each other out in a bright flash. Mercury got to her feet, finding herself shivering from head to toe. "I don't understand it," she thought as she tried to concentrate on the being but could now only think about how unbearably cold she felt. "It wasn't this cold when I got here." She activated her computer, "and the air temperature is staying the same, why do I feel like this?"

"It seems you can dish out the cold but you can't take it," the guardian noted sarcastically. "How ironic… in a few minutes the energy in that little wound I gave you is going to freeze your body solid. You had best win before that happens."

Mercury dropped her computer as she found herself shaking too hard to hang onto it. _She's right,_ she said inwardly, _I can feel my whole body stiffening, I have to think of a way to stop this._

Mars stood in a large cavern of her own. The walls around her ran red from what appeared to be lava flows just outside them. Cracks in the ground released heavy amounts of steam, obscuring her vision slightly. She took on a meditative stance but felt nothing. "Okay, so where are you? I'm ready." 

"Are you then?" A low voice hissed from the cloud of heated air before her. It parted as two massive wings spread and two crimson eyes opened, glowing brightly through the steam. Ivory white fangs lined its jaws and its body was knit together by crimson, saw-keeled scales. Smoke spouted from the creature's nostrils as flames flickered from the edges of its mouth. It stood at least fifty feet high on its hind legs. The steam continued to part and flee from its presence as it stepped forward and stood before her.

Mars stepped back, her mind racing. "A dragon? I have to beat this?" 

"Not quite so confident at the sight of me are you?" the creature asked, picking up on her thoughts.

Mars took offense. "What do you mean? I admit you look pretty tough but I'm not running away. I'll fight you right here and now, come on!" 

The dragons lips twisted slightly in a grin, "and when you are done with this battle, Sailor of Fire, what then?" When Mars didn't reply it continued. "Where will your life go then? A successful singing career perhaps? And how do you hope to achieve that when you know your duties to Crystal Tokyo will overshadow everything else. How can you trust where your life is going when so many other things you were certain of have proven to be wrong? A good example would be falling for the Prince of Earth, whose soul will always abide with Serenity alone. For some time you really believed that the two of you were meant to be didn't you? Even now your subconscious sometimes wishes that it could have worked."

Mars looked away as her eyes moistened, some of the old hurt was returning. _What's going on, I thought I was long over this. Is that creature doing something to my mind? _ Her thoughts yielded no answers, only the feelings of loss and pain she had felt when she first found out the truth of Darien and Serena's relationship. 

The Fire Guardian continued mercilessly. "Then there is your current problem involving that young man living at the temple. He could well be your soul mate yet you don't act. Though you predict the future you can't see where your own life is going. It would take a very special man to be with a sailor, do you believe you will ever find him?

Mar's mind flashed to Chad again and again. She ignored it.

"What's wrong Sailor Mars? Why don't you answer me? Is it because you don't really have things figured out as much as you would have your friends believe, or for that matter what you would have yourself believe?" 

Mars came back to her senses and replied forcefully. "What's with all these questions? They don't make any sense! So what if I haven't figured out everything about my life, it doesn't mean I won't. I believe things will work out for the best even if I never have a career like I dreamed. All I have to do is try my best in everything and I won't have anything to regret."

The dragon smiled proudly. "Considering that things may not turn out the way you plan them to is a vital aspect of life Sailor Mars. I'm impressed that you reached the correct conclusion so quickly."

"And as for Darien and Serena I care more then enough about them both to put my feelings aside, no mind trick you pull is going to change that." The dragon nodded silently and she felt the painful emotions vanish.

The Fire Guardians eyes flashed and its voice tone turned confrontational. "Now prove you are worthy of the title Sailor of Fire. Overcome my flames and take your place as the true Fire Guardian!"

"You're on!" Mars could feel the very air around her heating up as soon as she made the challenge. The dragon opened its mouth wide, unleashing a huge stream of flame that bore right through the rock as Mars leaped away from it. The scout stood to her feet and threw her hands forward. "My turn, Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The fire rings struck but only singed the dragon's chest as it attacked again, its barbed tail lashing out at her. The razor edged spines barely missed as the tail slammed into the stone floor where Mars had stood just a moment before, unleashing a large cloud of steam. The raven-haired warrior flipped backwards some distance. Using the dragon's brief distraction at the steam to her advantage she called forth an attack she hadn't used in some time. "Mars Firebird Strike!" The firebird flew straight at the guardian but in one swift motion it stopped the attacks forward momentum with a swipe of its right hand then slammed it into the ground. Mars gasped in surprise at how easily her attack was stopped. 

The guardian slashed at her, its claws ripping through the ground as she leaped aside. In a split second it struck forward, Mars just managing to jump above as its jaws snapped shut. Landing on its head she held on for only a few moments as the creature thrashed her off. Flying through the air she was hooked in the side by a barb from the dragons lashing tail and impacted hard with the ground. Bruised and battered, she struggled to get up. Without a word the Fire Guardian sent out another stream of flame.

Mar's senses screamed from the gash in her side and it took all her concentration to keep from passing out. Managing to get to her feet she called out another attack. "Mars Fireball Flash!" (It looks like the one she used against Fiore's minions in the R movie.) The twin surging rivers of fire met each other, impacting with great force and scattering embers everywhere. Mars covered her face as she tried to block the rain of painful embers. Fire now flared all around her, never mind the fact there was nothing for it to burn. She dropped to her knees amidst the thick smoke and flames, gasping for air as sweat poured down her face, the liquid stinging her wounds. 

The guardian watched her suffering with interest for several seconds. "How sad," it stated, "a warrior of fire who is as vulnerable to flame as any mere human…" Another tongue of flame exploded from its mouth.

Time seemed to stand still as Mars watched the wall of fire approach, the blast wave burning her eyes and causing her singed hair to flail wildly. _No…_

"What kind of place is this?" Jupiter wondered aloud as she took in her surroundings. She walked over and held her hand near one of the cavern walls. "It's like I'm inside a hollow tree trunk," she said noting the texture. However upon touching the wall electricity crackled through it causing her to pull her arm back quickly. 

"Rather nice merger of your powers attributes I think," a female voice stated from behind her. 

Jupiter whirled around and faced her in a fighting stance. "So you're what I have to fight. Let's get to it, I'm ready!" 

A beautiful woman stood before her, her voice haunting and quiet. Her skin was a light green and her long robes carried tendrils of leaves. She giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You've toiled away your life as a sailor at the expense of everything you really want and care about."

Jupiter glared at her, "I have not! What's that supposed to mean."

"How soon you forget: to have a family, to own your own restaurant, to be florist, to simply be an ordinary pretty girl. That's who you really want to be, though it's not what you've become."

Jupiter's mind flashed back to the time of the Dark Moon Circus. Zirconia had said similar things to tempt her into submission. If it hadn't been for Sailor Moon lending her will and strength she was certain he would have succeeded. _I guess I still haven't overcome it, _ she thought to herself. 

"Do you ever think about how your life might be if you never became a sailor soldier? Perhaps you would have found that special someone by now. As things stand it seems you will never find your prince. And you have sacrificed these things to become what? Lita the mediator, Lita the loyal friend to all, Lita the shoulder to cry on. Are you really happy with these designations? What about your own happiness? What about you?"

Jupiter cringed inwardly. How many nights had she stayed up crying over lost love? How many times had she caused herself heartbreak trying to be friendly with someone she had hoped would be special? Perhaps she did deserve more pity from her friends. _Maybe my life would be happier if I wasn't a sailor..._ she pondered then immediately yelled at herself for even thinking it. _No! I've chosen this life and I wouldn't sacrifice it or my friends for anything!_

The guardian raised her palm as a flower grew from it. "You are like a beautiful rose that was altered early in its life and not allowed to bloom properly."

Jupiter was resolved. "Shut up. Serving my friends is my happiness because I know they would do the same for me. That's what its all about and even if I don't get something in return every time its not going to stop me and neither will anything you say! I'm proud to be who I am! And if I never find a man who appreciates me for that then so be it!" She leaped forward, pulling her right arm backward as electrical energy surged into it. 

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" 

She slammed the orb of lightning into the guardian's stomach, knocking it hard into the wooden cavern walls where she was electrocuted upon impact. The guardian stood to her feet slowly as the crater-like blast in her stomach closed up. Electricity flashed in her eyes. "Good." 

Jupiter crossed her arms. "Supreme Thunder Crash!" The Wood and Thunder Guardian deflected the blast of lightning with a bolt of her own. Her arms extended and wrapped around the sailor like branches then slammed her into the far wall, holding her there against the electrified wood. Jupiter screamed as electricity coursed through her body mercilessly. 

"Hello?" Venus called as she strolled down the golden hallway, which seemed to stretch endlessly in both directions. "Anybody here…" she tapped the wall, _Hmm… hollow…_ "Anybody at all?" She sighed, "oh I'm bored." 

"Patience is not one of your virtues Venus," a sweet little voice chimed. The air sparkled next to the soldier and a little pink girl in odd clothing appeared before her (she looks like the Power Card). "I am sweetness and love, I am the Gold Guardian."

"Well I'm the Goddess of Love," Venus stated and did her trademark pose. "Beat that."

The little girl giggled, "Mina you are funny. Hard to believe that joyful spirit hides so much pain."

"Pain?" Venus gave a fake laugh, "don't be silly."

The guardian smirked, "do you think you can really hide anything from me Venus? Your love life has been a series of comical tragedies." She put a finger to her lip thoughtfully, "it's rather ironic that the scout of love has no lover of her own, though I suppose you've had a few in the past… like that Alan guy back in England."

"Don't talk about him!" Venus snapped, painful emotions rising up inside her. 

The Gold Guardian looked at her coyly, "I think I struck a nerve…"

"So what if you did? So what if I haven't had a date in nearly a year and have never been able to hang onto a guy for more then a month?" She began to get teary. "Why is my life like this? What'd I ever do to deserve it?!" she cried dramatically then collapsed in tears.

The guardian crossed her arms and looked at the weeping woman in puzzlement.

Suddenly Venus looked up and smiled brightly. "Is that what you expected me to do?"

The guardian face faulted.

Venus took on a contemplative stance. "I think I could have added a few more whimpers but otherwise it was a pretty good performance don't you think?" she said in a ditzy manner.

The guardian sweatdropped, "Mina, I'm an incarnation of yourself and yet you still surprise me."

"That's me," she said giving a "peace" sign. "So my life has had a few sob stories. Whose hasn't? That doesn't mean I have to live like it. I can always look forward to the future and I fully believe that my life is far better then it used to be. I've got a bunch of people who love me like no one else does. The scouts are like my family now. I wouldn't have things any other way." Venus took on a fighting stance, "now let's go!"

The guardian smiled and took on her own stance, "as you wish." She threw her hands forward, releasing a bright beam of light.

Venus stretched her right hand out straight, "Crescent Beam Smash!" The beams proved to be equal and canceled each other out. The soldier didn't think twice about her next attack, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Again the guardians own orb blocked the attack in a magnificent display. 

__

I have to do something to tip the battle in my favor… Venus took a moment to analyze her situation. She glanced at the gold wall beside her and smiled as an idea came to her. _Looks brittle enough, if I can just aim it right…_ "Love Chain Encircle!" Her gold chain shimmered to life and with a flick of the hand she whipped it into the wall beside her. It penetrated and continued on in.

"What are you-" before the guardian could finish her question the love chain shot out of the wall next to her, wrapping around her arm tightly. With a pull of the chain Venus slammed her into the wall and held her there while raising her other arm high.

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

The shower of light beams rained down on the guardian mercilessly, leaving her battered and smoking. "Good shot Venus. Now its my turn!" 

With incredible speed and strength she rushed forward, ramming into Venus's stomach and knocking her back. She threw her arms forward as she rebounded away and fired a huge heart-shaped beam into the sailor. The beam shot Venus back dozens of feet and left her lying prone on her back. She flew over the soldier and dropped down like a brick, elbow down to ram her.

__

About what I expected Pluto thought as she inspected her surroundings. Dark and foreboding, the rock formations projected around her into menacing shapes of murderous spines. The cavern ceiling was similarly spiked and she could detect the outline of a huge chasm in the distance. She reached the edge of the main chamber and waited.

A huge form emerged from the darkness and spread its wings, overshadowing her. Rapier claws tipped its limbs and dark purplish scales covered its body. Two serpentine heads, with fangs up to a foot long lining its jaws, stretched from its twin necks. It tail ended in a mace of long, flexible spines. As it stalked toward her the two heads spoke as one. 

"Sailor Pluto, you have at last come to me."

As usual, Pluto's face was unreadable. "I know who you are so let us begin." 

The heads nodded. "Indeed, for millennia you have awaited this test. Are you ready?"

"As ready as is possible when one knows not what to exactly expect." 

The heads continued to speak in synchrony. "Then I will question you Time Warrior, and you shall answer." Pluto nodded slightly in agreement. The dragon continued. "I am curious… how do you live with being the scout of the underworld, of death? That very designation alienates you to some extent. The other scouts receive powers of love and life while yours are based on darkness."

"My powers may be dark but I fight for life"

The creature chuckled sarcastically. "And what a life it is. You are condemned to serve at the Gates of Time for all eternity, an endless vigil you did not choose. Meanwhile your soul slowly wastes away and dies."

Pluto shook as the memories of millennia of dreary solitude were thrust upon her. Her eyes began to water involuntarily. She had never fully faced that period of her life. It had simply been too painful.

"You live a life of bitter loneliness and yet, you still wish to fight for that life? Admit it to yourself, you hate your existence. You would prefer death, if it were an option."

Pluto tried to fight the flood of pain, the emotional turmoil that had once nearly destroyed her. Her mind searched for an answer, something that would cause the guardian to stop its mental assault. 

*Flashback* 

She was the Guardian of Time, the Scout of the Underworld. She alone had lived after Queen Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom. According to her duty she had to remain at the gates, even as the world she had loved so much fell and the people who had been her life were murdered. She had to survive, it was all part of Queen Serenity's grand plan for the People of the Moon, but that did not make it any easier. Living was no blessing in this case. It meant being alone for millennia. The trauma of the solitude was more then any human could hope to take, but she was a sailor. Lucky her.

Pluto inspected the cup that sat in her hand. She knew the alcohol would relieve her, allow her to escape from reality if only for a little while. It may as well have contained poison, though she knew it would do no good. She had already tried that many times in the past. Every time it would result in, at best, being unconscious for a few hours. Even this was a welcome relief from the loneliness. Things were better now but hardly perfect. It had been at the birth of Crystal Tokyo that she had first revealed herself to the other sailors and pledged to serve the new queen. They knew nothing of her past, not that they would have been able to offer any real comfort. No one could understand what her life had been like. She downed the cup and threw it away. 

Her brooding was interrupted by the familiar sound of a time portal opening. She rose to attention and gasped at the silhouette that graced the entrance. "Serenity!" She bowed down on one knee.

"Pluto, you know you don't have to do that," Neo Queen Serenity said as she stepped up to the soldier.

Pluto rose. "May I ask why you have come here?"

"To see you of course." She looked uncertain as how to continue. "Rini… misses you. She would really like it if you would come and tuck her in sometimes."

Pluto looked away, distinctly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Small Lady should find friends her own age."

"I too wish you would come to the palace more. I enjoy talking with you."

"With all do respect my place is here," Pluto responded, mystified as to why the queen was doing all this.

"Pluto, staying in a place like this every moment of every day would drive anyone crazy. I don't know why you do it but I worry about you."

__

Like it was my choice. "I am of little consequence to you my queen. You need not worry about me."

"I don't believe that." Serenity said as she took Pluto's hand. Her face shone with tenderness. "The fact that someone as wise and great as you believes in me enough to call me queen is what gets me through each day. I can't begin to imagine what its like to live here all alone but if you let me I'd like to get to know you better." 

Pluto pulled away, not willing to make eye contact. "You'd be wasting your time. Nothing can change the past or what it has turned me into." 

All was silent as Serenity thought for a moment. "Okay. If I can't get you to leave then I'll come here."

Pluto was surprised and it showed. "What? 

Serenity was resolved. "From now on expect me here every day at twelve for tea. I'll provide the refreshments." She turned back toward the portal and left the mystified Pluto.

__

She kept her word. Pluto recounted in her mind. _I didn't understand why but she did. Day after day she would come. Sometimes not a word would pass between us but somehow her mere presence was comforting. When she was around I felt more… human. It wasn't pity either. She truly wanted to be my friend. This went on for some time and then came a day I would always remember._

*We see Pluto and Serenity sitting on their knees at a chairless table amidst the mists of time. *

"I have something for you today," Serenity said as she brought out a small package in wrapping paper.

"A gift, but why?"

"It took some doing but I found out when your birthday was. I thought this would be appropriate."

Pluto didn't quite know how to react. It had been a few thousand years since her the last time her birthday had even been mentioned. "Thank you." She took the package and carefully opened it. What she saw brought on memories that had long lain dormant. In her hands was a small heart-shaped locket. She opened it. Within was set the picture of two young girls posing playfully, herself and Princess Serenity. Pluto was shocked beyond words, "how did you-"

"Much like the locket given me by Endymion it just appeared one day. We each had one," she said bringing out another as Pluto looked at her speechless. "You know I wouldn't be half the person I am today if it weren't for your friendship during our childhood. You were there for me in ways no one else could be."

Pluto's eyes widened slightly, "I… I didn't think you remembered." 

Serenity smiled and closed her eyes; "nothing could keep me from remembering that. We were closer then sisters…" 

*The scene fades and flashes back again, this time to the Silver Millenium where we see Princess Serenity as a child playing tag with a younger Pluto. Serenity scrapes her arm on a tree and starts to cry*

The young Pluto bent down and held her. "Princess are you all right?" 

"I think so," she whimpered. "I'm sorry, it must be awful to have to hang out with a crybaby like me. Especially when you have all those cool studies to do."

"Don't be silly I love being with you," Pluto said with a smile as she helped the girl up.

__

During the rest of her years my duties at the Time Gate kept me away from her. I assumed she forgot about me. Now I saw why she was doing all this. She was trying to rekindle the friendship I had nearly blocked out because of my loneliness.

"You really remembered," Pluto said as she took everything in, her eyes shaking with emotion. She noticed that Serenity was now sitting beside her, her hands in hers. "I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." The two embraced for some time. Content in the friendship they could share once again. 

*Later in Rini's bedroom Endymion is reading her a story. * 

"And so through her love Sailor Moon brought Fiore back into the light. In return he gave what was left of his life force to save her life."

"Daddy why did Sailor Moon try to save Fiore? She didn't know for sure that he would turn good."

"Love takes chances Rini. As long as there was the slightest chance of saving Fiore Sailor Moon was willing to take it." The regal man closed the book. The two turned their heads at the sound of someone opening the door. 

"Rini, there's someone to see you," Serenity said kindly as another form stepped up beside her.

"Puu!" Rini cried happily as she ran off the bed and wrapped her arms around the scout's legs. She looked up at her father timidly. "If its okay daddy can she tuck me in tonight.

Endymion got up from the bed and kissed her forehead. "Of course pumpkin." He got up and left the room. "Goodnight Rini." Serenity stayed in the doorway and watched with a smile.

"Night, night!" Rini chirped cutely to her father.

"Puu," Rini said using her nickname for the woman as the two got on her bed, "I've missed you. Will you come say goodnight to me every night from now on?" 

Pluto pulled the covers over her and looked at her warmly. "I think I will." 

"Did mommy make you to come?" Rini asked suddenly suspicious. "Or did you want to come?"

Pluto laughed. "Trust me, I came of my own free will. But your mother did help me see that there are people here who really care about me. People like you little one." 

"My mommy is the best mommy in the whole universe!" Rini declared.

Pluto smiled and patted her head gently. "Yes…" she glanced at the doorway, Serenity smiled back at her. "She's very special."

*End flashback*

Pluto stood up slowly and raised her eyes in resolve. "No. I have love and companionship now. Thanks to Neo Queen Serenity I now know I will never have to feel alone again." 

"Your soul has found rest and completion at last." The dragon rose up over her. "Now, let us battle.

Pluto raised her staff. They faced off. A cold wind blew.

Neptune stood before the Sea Guardian, water in the form of a female humanoid. The two were in a large cavern with streams and small waterfalls flowing everywhere, not a single surface was dry. "So you're saying I'm still not comfortable with how my destiny has played out?" she asked the being.

"Yes," the guardian's sweet voice echoed. "Unlike Uranus you never had the chance to choose whether or not you would become a sailor. You knew nothing of what you were getting yourself into when you first touched your Transformation Pen. You knew nothing of what you would give up, of the sacrifices you would have to make. Just as Uranus you have suffered much trying to fulfill your duties to the point of being willing to kill innocents to accomplish them."

Neptune stood silent for some time. "You are right, I have given much up. But I believe I have gained much more. A few years ago I may have not felt this way but especially in the past few weeks I've seen the joys that being a sailor can bring. And I wouldn't sacrifice those for any other life. I believe fully now that if given a choice I would have become Sailor Neptune anyway. I'm not proud of some of the things I've tried to do in the past but that's the past. I fully hope it will never again become necessary to even think of harming an innocent to save the world. Sailor Moon has taught me that there is always another way if you look hard enough." 

"You have matured greatly in your views of the world Sailor Neptune. For most in a situation like your giving in to self-pity would be a great temptation. I believe you are ready to face me."

"Then do your worst, as Sailor of the Sea I will defeat you."

The Sea Guardian rose up and fired twin blasts of water from her hands. Neptune leaped away as the water jets tore troughs through the stone. The guardian fired again as Neptune brought out her mirror. "Submarine Reflection!" 

The jets of water were reflected back at the guardian but she merely absorbed them. Neptune aimed her mirror's energy at the being but nothing happened. Neptune gasped. "This can't be, she has no weak points!" Neptune vanished her mirror and leveled her gaze with the guardians. _I'll just have to out power her then._

"Deep Submerge!"

The Sea Guardian held up her arms, stopping the attack with a barrier of liquid energy then reduced the orb to steam. Water jets shot from every corner of the room, slamming into Neptune and holding her there. The water swirled around until she was trapped in a mass of liquid that she couldn't break out of. She began to run out of air.

Uranus walked through her testing ground. She was suspended amidst a breathtaking backdrop of sky. The cloud she stood on extended for several hundred feet in every direction. She was at a loss to explain it but the cloud was solid enough to walk on. Her senses keened to the slightest sound she turned to she the Sky Guardian floating before her. She smirked. "About time you showed up."

The Sky Guardian ignored her comment (she looks like the Wind Card.) Colored somewhat like a dark cloud her long robes seemed to become vapor further down toward her legs. Her eyes however shone a bright blue, as bright as the clearest sky. "You have faced many tests in your life Sailor Uranus. Some you have failed but you passed your most important when you finally opened your heart to Sailor Moon and the others. In that instance you ridded yourself of problems that had plagued you all your life. I see little reason to test you further in that manner."

"I agree. I only wish that I had realized the truth about my relationship with the other sailors sooner. But I know they've forgiven me and I have the rest of my life to make up for it." She tossed her head back and smiled confidently. "Anyway lets get on to the fun part."

The guardian smiled the same way. "Indeed." 

Uranus raised her right arm as energy flashed within it. "World Shaking!"

The guardian released a stream of wind energy and both attacks were extinguished. Before the attacks had even completely dissipated Uranus summoned her sword and leaped toward the being. "Space Sword Blaster!" 

She sliced down, cutting the guardian in half, and landed perfectly on her feet. She looked up at the vaporous remains of the guardian and narrowed her eyes. _That was too easy…_

The vapor reformed into the guardian. Before Uranus could react she extended one finger, releasing a stream of wind. It shot down and around Uranus, trapping her in the resulting twister. The small tornado began to head for the edge of the cloud.

So cold… so terribly cold. That's what it had felt like when Mistress 9 had entered her body. She was helpless to do a thing as for reasons she didn't understand her life turned into a living hell. She would lash out at her best friend without knowing it. The hurt and fear she saw in their eyes was worse then any wound a blade could make. Soon no one in school would go near her let alone speak with her. And so it was for years as the demon grew within her. As if the blackouts and loneliness were not enough there was the pain, the sudden overwhelming pain that would grip her whenever she exerted herself in the least. She felt like a prisoner in her own body, helpless to do anything to stop the evil growing within her. The one bright spot had been Rini and her friends. They had embraced her, welcomed her. They showed no fear, only love toward her. She had thought that perhaps her life was turning around but she was soon proven wrong. The attacks grew worse, the blackouts lasted longer. Before she knew it the demon had fully awakened and transformed her into a terrible monster. She had become an unwilling part of a cosmic game that would end all life in the galaxy. Then the ultimate blow was struck. She was forced to watch herself nearly kill her own father. That had been Mistress 9's fatal mistake. In the end her strength was proven as she awakened the spirit of Sailor Saturn, killing Mistress 9 in the process. It had been the greatest, most painful struggle she had ever experienced. The rest of that battle was foggy in her memory. She had entered the core of Pharaoh 90 and used her ultimate attack Death Reborn Revolution. That battle had costed her everything but at the same time had given her a second chance at a normal life. Then Chaos came. Now she was once again Sailor Saturn and one question plagued her mind. 

__

Why me? Why not someone else? Why must I be Sailor Saturn, why must I hold this dreadful scythe?

"Because it is your destiny," a cold voice echoed in the darkness. Amidst the dark cavern walls a form stepped out of the shadows. "Sailor Saturn must exist." The being that stood before her was horrid. Skeletal with tendons and bits of flesh connecting its bones it wore a light cloak and carried a large scythe. 

"You're what… I am then?"

"There are many ways to look at your soul Saturn, this is but one. Though you are a bringer of death you do so to protect life. There is more then one way to view your existence." The creature raised one skeletal arm and pointed at her. "What matters is how you see yourself. Are you a demon or an angel?"

Saturn dropped her scythe as she was assaulted by memories of her experiances with the Heart Snatchers. She had certainly not felt like an angel then. But now- now things were different. She wasn't a slave to anyone and had the love of nine close friends. Her father was not in his right mind but he was alive and she knew in her heart he would recover someday. She lived life with purpose now. To protect innocents from anyone who would try to do what had been done to her. _I'm not helpless anymore. This power may be terrible but I will only use it to protect life._ She thought of the sailors: Moon, Rini, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto… They weren't afraid of her. They believed in her and saw nothing like a demon within her. She picked up here scythe. "I may be a sailor of death but I'm still a sailor. I- I am proud and happy to carry that title. I am Hotaru Tomoe and Sailor Saturn and I will take you down!" Her energy aura flared up around her. She slammed her scythe into the ground. "Silence Scythe Surprise!" 

The being teleported away from the blast and came flying at her. Their scythes clashed causing a huge shock wave throughout the cavern. With all of her strength Saturn pushed the being back then broke away. The guardian raised its arm and began to spin the scythe till it was a blur, it then threw the blade forward. Saturn raised her scythe. "Silent Wall!" 

The spinning scythe ricocheted right off the shield, cutting through a boulder before returning to the being's hand. She maintained the shield and looked up at it defiantly. Without a word the being began to bombard her with a continuous stream of dark energy from its left hand. Her knees buckled as she strained to maintain the shield. She glared up at it, helpless to do anything but try to outlast the guardians attack. 

Notes:

Call me unimaginative but I'm using the images of characters from other series because I'm terrible at making new ones. I hope the "tests' I had the sailors go through didn't get repetitive and I especially hope I did good on Pluto and Saturn's. I feel they have the most emotional problems. I hope I did these great characters justice. Next episode is all battles. 


	8. The Test, Part 2. New Powers Awaken!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode eight: The Test: Part 2. New Powers Awaken!

______________________________________________________________________________________

The light beam shot toward Tuxedo and despite a moment of panic he found himself able to focus. Without conscious thought he willed for something, anything, to protect him. In an instant a slab of stone five feet high rose up from the ground in front of him, taking the blast. In the next second four vines shot from the nearby trees and wrapped around the guardians limbs, holding him fast. 

Peace filled his mind and body as Tuxedo felt himself connect with the very earth beneath him. An aura covered him and a column of light rose around him. As he drew energy from the ground and plants he felt his wounds closing up, his strength returning. He stood up slowly, and with a gesture caused a large blast of water to shoot from the lake. 

The guardian's crystal flashed, extinguishing the water in a great cloud of steam. With another surge of power he broke free of the vines and fired a beam at the now fully recovered Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo leaped away and with a wave of his hand caused a tremor to pass through the ground. The Guardian simply rose above it. Tuxedo concentrated and tried to will a thunderbolt to strike the Guardian but received nothing. _Why won't it work?!_ He thought in frustration.

The Guardian picked up on it immediately, "You can only control nature's forces to a limited extent though it may become stronger with time. Even so such power is useless if you are ever to fight somewhere besides Earth. Awaken your other abilities, they lie just below the surface now." 

Tuxedo flipped back as more blasts of energy shot from the crystal on the Guardian's forehead. The being then stopped and began charging a larger beam. Tuxedo could feel a new attack rising within him and searched for the words. He clenched his right fist, "Tuxedo…" (Gray and black bolts of energy begin to flash from around his hand.) "The Smoking…" (A mass of black and gray energy begins to form in front of his palm as he throws his arm foreword.) "Bomber!" (The surging mass fires foreword from his outstretched palm in a discontinuous beam trailing black and gray vapor.)

The Guardian fired his beam and it met with Tuxedo's attack in a brilliant display. "You're learning," he said with an air of approval, "But you have yet to defeat me."

"I'm just getting warmed up," Tuxedo said confidently then raised his right arm. Wind began to blow about him. Small points of light, life energy, began to rise from the earth, every leaf and every blade of grass. They began to converge in his open palm. 

The guardian shot another beam.

Tuxedo threw a rose, absorbing the beams energy.

"Earthly…" (The light converges into a large blue and green sphere.) "Orb!" (He crouches down and throws the sphere forward.) 

The orb grew larger and larger and completely enveloped the guardian causing him to disappear in a brilliant flash of light. (Tuxedo is left standing in cool "throw" pose like how he looked after throwing the rose into Fiore's' heart.) 

"Feeling the chill Mercury?" the Ice Guardian taunted as the soldier fell to her knees, shivering so badly she could hardly move. 

__

I have to calm down, she thought to herself as her body stiffened, _I have to think this through, there must be a solution._ A thin coating of ice began to form around her body. With the little movement left to her she looked down in surprise at the readout on her computer screen. _This ice… its energy is identical to mine. That… that means I'm fighting a part of myself. Maybe I've been doing things wrong from the start. Maybe instead of resisting the ice I should embrace it… my power._ Closing her eyes and willing her defenses to let herself be frozen she was soon totally encased in ice. All was still for several moments when slowly she began to glow brighter and brighter till her ice blue aura exploded outward and enveloped the chamber. The light dimmed and revealed Mercury floating in the center of the chamber, her aura still glowing about her. She opened her eyes

The Ice Guardian raised her hands, a large orb of blue energy forming between them. "Now onto phase 2 of your test." She threw the orb forward and it surged out into a beam. Her gaze unwavering Mercury extended one hand, literally absorbing the icy liquid. 

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The guardian leaped over the barrage of liquid and floated above her, charging a beam of ice in one hand.

Mercury brought her hands forward and leveled them with the being. "Mercury…" (a bright, surging orb grows in-between her palms). "Ice…" (the orb surges within her hands faster and fiercer with every second). "Beam!" (The orb fires outward into a large beam.)

The twin beams struck each other directly; Mercury's showing a distinct advantage in the struggle. The Ice Guardian brought her other hand forward, intensifying the beam. The beams continued their struggle for several seconds till they canceled each other out in a bright flash. Mercury collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. The guardian was similarly fatigued. 

"I don't suppose you want to call it quits?" Mercury heaved as she got back to her feet.

"Do you?" the being asked with a smile.

Mercury smiled back, surprised at how fulfilling this battle was for her, "not a chance!" She ran and leaped toward the guardian. "Mercury…" (she holds her right arm high over her, a swath of light flashes into her hand as she does so). "Ice…" (the light in her hand begins to solidify as it spins, becoming a sharp-edged disc). "Discus!" (She throws the disc much like Moon would.) 

The disc flew forward, the guardian dodging as it sliced through the ice walls. With a thought and wave of her arm Mercury sent the orb back to her hand, spun around, and leaped at the guardian, disc in hand. She slashed the edge of the disc against the Ice Guardian; cutting through her robes and lodging the disc in her shoulder as Mercury kicked off her body and landed perfectly on the slick ice. "Odd," Mercury said to herself, "my feet seem to just grip the ice perfectly." 

The guardian tore the discus out of her shoulder with some effort and tossed it to the ground. "It is because you are embracing your powers like never before, gaining mastery over your element, ice."

"I see. Very interesting." Mercury resisted the urge to analyze the situation further. The Ice guardian ran at her as she dodged and rolled aside, picking up the discus as she did, and threw it back at the guardian with great force. The spinning disc shot past, and through the guardian's right arm, slicing it cleanly off. The arm fell and shattered. 

The Ice Guardian swiftly regenerated the limb and faced Mercury. "You are doing well Soldier of Ice. Now let us summon our full abilities and put them to test. Her eyes flashed pure white as wind began to blow about her body, increasing every moment. Within seconds it had grown to a fierce gale but still remained on the guardians half of the cavern. "I suggest you devise a defense, for though you cannot die here you may wish you had." She threw her hands forward and the wind went with them, releasing thousands of icy fragments with it.

Mercury raised her arms in front of herself and met the wall of wind head-on. Unaffected by the cold the ice shards still tore at her skin as she struggled against the fierce wind. "No," she strained, "I'm, I'm not going to let you win." Her aura again exploded outward, creating an area of a meter around her where the ice could not touch. "Mercury…" (ice grows up all around her.) "Sub-Zero…" (the ice shatters into thousands of pieces but remain floating around her as she raises her arms high.) "Blizzard!" (She throws her arms forward and ice shards envelop the screen as they fly at it.)

The two massive blasts of wind and ice merged together, tearing apart the center of the cavern. With a yell Mercury released the last of her strength and overcame the guardian's blizzard. The Ice Guardian was overwhelmed and her body torn apart as the full power of Mercury's attack was brought upon her. 

Mercury fell to her knees. "I did it." She smiled, despite her fatigue, she had never been so proud of herself. 

The flames filled her whole field of vision as the gap between Mars and the incoming stream of fire was bridged. Her mind was racing, as the flames seemed to approach in slow motion. _No... I can't let this beat me. I have to face this threat head on and not be afraid. This fire is a part of me and I'm a part of it. There's nothing to be afraid of._ Mars felt a wave of peace wash over her; she closed her eyes as the fire engulfed her body. 

The Fire Guardian watched the flames for several seconds as nothing happened. Then, ever so slightly, the fire began to die down. The flames slowly parted, revealing the silhouette of a woman, her hair blowing about in the hot wind. The dragon smiled, "excellent." 

*Mars Theme begins to play* Mars stood amidst the flames in a meditation posture, her eyes still shut. Though the fire licked at her legs and embers struck her skin she didn't flinch. She was completely unharmed. Slowly she opened her eyes and spoke with great passion. "I am flame… I am light… I am Mars!" A wave of energy spread from her red aura, extinguishing the flames instantly. Mar's face rose to look in the eye of her opponent. She raised her right arm toward the dragon. "Mars…" (Flames wrap around her body, thickening and surging around her arm). "Snake…" (Two slitted red eyes appear behind her in the darkness.) "Fire…" (The flames build around her even further.) "Strike!" (The fire shoots from her right arm, forming into the shape of a flaming, hooded cobra; its jaws wide open as it engulfs the screen.) 

The snake fire bit into the guardian's neck then wrapped its flaming coils around its body before exploding. The dragon stumbled backward from the heavy blow but managed to throw its head forward and release another blast of flame. The fire hit Mars full force but it did little more then blow her hair about. She didn't even blink. She threw her arms outward and the flames parted before her. "Flame Sniper!" The fiery arrow embedded itself in the dragon's chest, causing it to fall forward onto all fours in pain. Breathing heavily it tore the arrow out and lashed at Mars repeatedly with its tail. She dodged every blow until during one leap she twisted wrong, sending a shooting pain through her body from her previous wound. She landed holding her side, leaving herself open to attack. The Fire Guardian struck forward with its tail, sending Mars crashing into one of the cave walls where she fell hard to the floor. 

Getting to her hands and knee's Mars panted as the dragon approached her. _I have to slow this guy down._ Feeling new power building within her she stood to her feet. "Mars…" (She crosses her arms as lava boils up around her.) "Lava Flow!" (She throws her arms forward and the lava surges toward the screen.) The Fire Guardian struggled as the wave of lava washed under it, but within seconds it had hardened, trapping the creature's legs. 

__

Now to end this, she thought as the sailor felt again a new ability surfacing. She closed her eyes and concentrated, willing the new power to her. The ground around her began to crack, steam shooting out and lava flowing from the cracks. Still the power built. "Mars…" (Flames grow all around Mars as she stands in a meditation posture.) "Eternal Fire…" (The flames grow until we can barely see her through them.) "Incinerate!" (She throws her hands forward and all the flames fly out as a single wall, totally engulfing the screen in fire.) 

The wall of fire, at least a hundred feet tall, just as wide and twice as long, hit the dragon with immense force, its whole body disintegrating in mere seconds. Mars collapsed to her hands and knee in relief and fatigue. "I'll have to remember not to use that attack very often, it really drains me." She rested, breathing heavily, till the dragon's voice boomed to her through the cavern.

"Well done Mars. You have succeeded in passing your test. Now go and await your friends, I wish you well."

Mars looked up as a beam of light shot from the ceiling. She basked in it as all her injuries vanished before the light teleported her back to the dark chamber Pluto had first brought them to. 

Jupiter's screams sounded through the wooden cavern as the guardian pressed her harder and harder against the electrified wall. Amidst all the pain she tried to remember her training. _Come on Lita… focus. You are thunder, use this energy to your advantage. You have to focus,_ Suddenly the pain began to subside, the lightning coursing through her becoming almost comforting. She leveled her gaze with the guardian. "Supreme…" (Her rose earring flash brightly.) "Adrenaline…" (Lightning courses through her body.) "Surge!" (A shock wave of energy explodes from her form; kind of like what DBZ characters do when they power up.) 

With one pull she ripped the trunk-like vine in two all the way to the base of the guardians arm where it tore off sending her stumbling back. With a yell she ran at her and slammed her right fist into the floor as the guardian leaped back. The wood shattered under her fist and tore apart for several feet around her, the shock wave of the hit rocking the ground like an earthquake. She ran forward again but again the guardian dodged as branches from the ceiling lifted her out of reach. Jupiter leaped up and struck but still to no avail. "Hold still darn you!"

"Why don't you make me?" the Thunder and Wood Guardian taunted.

Jupiter felt more new strength flowing into her, "I will. Lightning…" (She throws her right arm backward as lightning flashes within her palm.) "Whip!" (She throws her arm forward, the lightning extending into a long bolt-like whip that flies out in front of her.) 

The lightning whip wrapped around her, simultaneously electrocuting and holding her in place. Just as the guardian broke free Jupiter fired another attack. 

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

The dragon-shaped lightning attack surged through her, leaving the guardian smoking. A large bolt of lightning shot down from the ceiling of the cavern, healing her slightly. Instantly she summoned dozens of new tree limbs. They wrapped around Jupiter, holding her fast, while forming a protective net around the guardian. 

Unable to move enough to summon an attack Jupiter struggled to breathe as the branches squeezed her neck. Again she felt the comfort of her element and closed her eyes. The ground around her began to glow with her aura and green lightning flashed about from the electrified walls. Slowly the branches unwrapped and lowered her to the ground. Although she could now control the plants she decided to go for the more direct approach at getting to the guardian. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The energy leaves sliced through the branches surrounding the guardian. As the being fell Jupiter focused. 

*As I think both are good I'm giving two descriptions of this attack. Mine and it's original creator Soldier Polaris's (in opposite order). * 

Blossom…" (Jupiter crouches toward the ground and places one knee down. She lays the palms of her hand on the ground and closes her eyes. Her hands glow a light pink and her energy spreads around her. Flowers of all kinds rise up and bloom in front of her. As she opens her eyes and stands the antenna on her tiara raises up and a great storm appears above her.) "Tempest!" (A bolt of lightning hits the rod and the thunder energy swirls around her. Great winds lift the petals and thorns off the flowers. The thorns, petals, and thunder energy swirl together and form to a tight sphere. Jupiter shoves her hands out and the sphere flies at the screen.)

The lightning rod on her tiara rose up and began to draw in energy. The electricity of the room surged into her until it was completely absorbed and every inch of her body crackled with power. "Blossom…" (Thousands of leaves, flower petals, and branches swirl around her amidst a mass of electrical energy.) "Tempest!" (The material becomes energy and forms into an orb she holds high. As it surges with power she throws it forward where it expands into a continuous stream of plant shrapnel and lightning.)

The attack struck before the guardian could even hit the ground and, suspended in mid-air, she was torn apart by its violent power.

Jupiter dropped to one knee breathing heavily. "Wow, what an attack!"

"Enjoy your life Sailor Jupiter, every stage of it," the Wood and Thunder Guardian's voice echoed, "and one day your prince will come."

Jupiter smiled. _I hope you're right._

Venus shut her eyes and prepared for the impact when suddenly a circular field of energy surged up around her, forming an energy barrier as the guardian slammed into it. As the guardian pressed against the shield she felt a new attack phrase enter her mind. "Passion…" (Her whole body is bathed in golden light. Light beams shoot up forming the barrier.) "Regeneration!" (Her injuries vanish.) 

A shock wave of power surged from her shield knocking the guardian back. Venus stood to her feet. "As the most experienced Inner Scout and second in command of the sailor soldiers I punish you in the name of Venus! Crescent Beam Smash!" 

The little guardian spread her arms summoning two halves of a large gold shield, one half in each hand. She brought them together; blocking the attack as Venus gasped. "You really should cut down on the speeches." She threw her arms back and flew forward, the shield folding up behind her.

"Speech this! Crescent Beam Shower!" 

Summoning the shield the Love Guardian again deflected the rain of crescent beams. Pulling one arm back then forward she released a huge golden beam of her own as Venus barely dodged, the beam rocketing down the hall for as far as the eye could see. As the guardian shot past her Venus turned her aura surging. She raised her arms over her head. "Golden…" (She begins to spin, gold energy surging around with her till her whole body becomes golden energy like she looks when she transforms.) "Revolution!" (She flies toward the screen, still spinning.) 

Venus bored right through the shield, shattering it. She flew upward still spinning then down as the guardian dodged aside. She landed on one knee, her body becoming flash and blood again, her eyes shut. Her hair began to flail wildly, her energy surging like never before. "Heartbreak…" (A column of light forms around her and grows outward as she crosses her arms over her chest.) "Revenge!" (Golden energy fills the whole view. Surging out it rips up the gold plated floor.)

All was enveloped in the golden light as it surged out of Venus in every direction. Overcome, the guardian melted away. 

Pluto dodged left and right as the twin heads struck at her independently. In a quick motion she jabbed one end of the Garnet Rod into one of the guardians eyes while striking the other head back with a powerful swing. The creature roared in anger and released a twin stream of black fire from its jaws as Pluto flipped back out of the way. 

Pluto dug her shoes into the earth, skidding to a stop, and positioned her staff as energy surged into it. "Pluto Deadly Scream!"

With a flap of its huge wings the dragon flew over the blast. As it did so one head separated from the rest of the body. Now snake-like the head flew down at her jaws wide, Pluto leaping to the side just in time. Now however she had to deal with two attackers and it was all she could do to dodge or deflect their constant strikes. With a spin of her staff she deflected a blast of dark fire as the head with the body came up from behind her, delivering a hard slash across her shoulder and arm with its rapier claws. 

Pluto rolled away and struggled to support herself with her staff, only to fall to her hands and knees bleeding badly. She breathed heavily as the dragon approached. Her aura formed. "This isn't over yet. Underworld…" (Her aura surges, causing her hair to flail wildly.) "Healing!" (Her wounds close up.) 

Pluto rose back to her feet. "Now its my turn." The dragon heads rushed at her again as she leaped over them. "Garnet…" (The end of the Garnet Rod forms into a long sharp spike.) "Rod…" (The rod surges with power.) "Impale!" (She stabs the rod into, and through the snake dragon head.) 

The second head blew apart in a burst of black cloud, leaving Pluto with the main body. As the two faced off anew she took a quick look at her surroundings, searching for an advantage. She noticed the chasm and a plan quickly formed in her mind. _This creature's destruction should create enough of a shock wave…_

The dragon struck its spiked tail forward, releasing half a dozen long spines. Pluto knocked them away with another spin of her staff and raised it high. "Chronos…" (The Garnet Orb flashes brightly and gathers a great amount of dark energy into itself as the shadowed figure of the time god Chronos appears behind her.) "Typhoon!" (Massive waves of dark energy radiate from the orb as she throws the staff down to the horizontal and releases the huge gale.) 

The huge amount of dark energy ripped apart the ground and struck the dragon in the chest, sending it flying toward the chasm. Pluto ran after it, her adrenaline rushing. She leaped into the chasm and started to free-fall toward the still stunned dragon. As she fell toward it she leveled the crystal orb of the Time Key with the guardian. "Deadly…" (Black energy fills the orb and surges around it.) "Beam! (The energy shoots out into a black beam about twice as wide as the Crescent Beam.)

The guardian wheeled about in mid-air but the beam still struck the base of its wing, blasting it clean off. Now flightless it too began to free fall. Having been blasted part way back up the chasm by the force of firing the beam Pluto leveled her staff once more. "Deadly Scream!" The orb struck the flightless dragon in the chest shooting it down to the bottom of the chasm where it blew apart while the momentum sent Pluto even further upward. The resulted explosion of dark power its destruction caused hit Pluto, knocking her back to the surface of the chasm where she landed gracefully. 

Pluto opened her right hand, the heart-shaped locket appearing in it. She looked at the picture fondly. "I did it my queen," she whispered. "Now I will be able to protect you, Rini and everyone else even more." Pluto knew it would be some time before she would return to Crystal Tokyo. Indeed how Crystal Tokyo would come into existence with all the changes that had occurred was somewhat of a mystery to her. She was however getting a fair idea and it would probably involve some temporary memory and power altering. She walked toward the light beam. 

Neptune's lungs were now burning for air as she struggled in the mass of liquid. Amidst her panic she remembered how right it always felt for her to be in the water, how she could hold her breath much longer then most and how the waters temperature didn't seem to effect her much. She closed her eyes, summoned her aura, and breathed in. It didn't surprise her when she found herself able to breathe. She opened her eyes, summoning the full strength of her aura. The mass of water fell away and left her floating there.

The Sea Guardian summoned several jets of water, which circled around Neptune then sped down upon her. Neptune crossed her arms and her aura flashed brighter. The water jets were instantly reduced to steam. The guardian was already charging another attack, a huge orb of liquid energy. She threw it forward and it lengthened into a thick stream. 

Neptune closed her eyes again, a sweet melody filling her soul. "Submarine…" (She moves her hands into the playing position as glowing aqua violin appears in them.) "Violin…" (She begins to play beautifully.) "Tide!" (Many violent jets of liquid energy shoot from the violin as she plays.)

Neptune's blast of liquid quickly overcame the guardian's attack and pushed her back. Undaunted the guardian rose up above her and summoned a Deep Submerge-like orb.

Neptune raised her right arm over her head as the orb flew forward. "Neptune…" (Liquid energy flashes into her hand, forming into a solid form.) "Triton!" (A magnificent aqua colored pulsing triton flashes to life.)

Neptune brought the triton down to meet the orb. Energy flashed as the orb struck the prongs of the triton and was cut in half the two halves flying harmlessly off on each side of her. Neptune ran forward and leaped toward the guardian, slashing at her with the triton. The guardian dodged aside and released another stream of water as Neptune blocked it. "You will have to do more then this if you are to win," she said. 

Neptune vanished the triton. "I will." 

Neptune raised both her arms over her head like she would when using Deep Submerge. "Neptune…" (Water begins to rise around her.) "Supreme…" (An immense amount of water rises over her.) "Tsunami! (The water comes crashing down and envelops everything.) 

The huge amount of water crashed into the guardian like a tidal wave and as it drained away parts of the guardian were revealed scattered about the floor. The parts began to collect. Neptune stepped forward and with a mere gesture stopped their movement. The guardian sighed in defeat. "Very well… you win." 

Amidst the violent spinning Uranus began to feel something more. It was the same feeling she had when she was racing, riding her motorcycle, out fighting an enemy through speed. _My power…_ She shut her eyes, finding a calm in the center of this twister, and concentrated. She willed the wind to reverse direction, canceling out the twister and lowering her gently to the base of the cloud. The wind was now hers to command. She looked at the guardian, her desire for battle taking over. "Now, lets try this again."

The guardian flew at her as Uranus lifted her arms over her head. "Space..." (Bright wind energy gathers about her as she holds her arms high.) "Turbulence!" (She throws her right hand forward and the wind energy surges forward as a chaotic mass of swirling air.)

The wind energy violently caught the guardian, trapping her as it spun about. Uranus crouched. "Ethereal…" (Wind energy engulfs her body.) "Embodiment!" (She races forward as a streak of light.)

In a blink of an eye Uranus ricocheted off the cloud and hit the guardian hard right out of the twister. The Sky Guardian flipped over in mid air and sent out a stream of wind energy. Uranus dodged and continued her assault, rebounding and striking again and again. Finally she landed and faced the stunned being. She crossed her hands over her chest. "Ethereal…" (Wind energy is drawn up around her.) "Blaze!" (The energy turns golden as she throws her hands forward and releases it as a wide, continuous stream.)

The guardian was finished, her vaporous body being torn to atoms by the surging river of golden energy. Uranus looked at her work with approval. "Well that was fun." She glanced at the beam of light as it opened up nearby and walked toward it. 

As she heaved against the guardians assault Saturn gave in fully to her auras power and felt her new abilities emerging. "Dark…" (The shape of a black star appears under her feet.) "Star…" (It begins to emit energy.) "Enshroud!" (A flash of pure black extended from her scythe and into the guardian's eyes.) 

The guardian clutched its face, stunned by its blindness. Saturn raced forward. "Silence…" (She pulls the scythe back as she runs.) "Scythe…" (The scythe begins to pulse darkly.) "Strike!" (She swings forward, releasing a black swath from the scythe.)

Saturn leaped up and slashed past the guardian doing serious damage to its side as it fell to the ground. With loud moans it began to stand up.

Saturn felt an immense amount of new power emerging. She leveled her scythe with the creature as it ran toward her, its own scythe raised. She raced past it releasing another Silence Strike and halving the guardians scythe. She leveled her scythe once more as the creature turned toward her. "Ebony…" (Saturn raises her scythe above her head and holds it with one hand so that it is perpendicular to the ground. As she twirls it around in a circle her eyes go black and the ground beneath her cracks.) "Silence…" (Black energy swirls around her from the ground and forms to a tight sphere above the scythe.) "Scream!" (Saturn jabs her staff into the sphere and swings the staff toward the ground. The sphere flies off the end and soars toward the enemy.)   


The guardian had no time to react as the surging black orb struck it in the chest, destroying it in a huge explosion of darkness. 

Saturn breathed a sigh of relief, the light beam shooting down and healing her. As Saturn basked in it the guardian appeared before her, only now she was in the form of a beautiful woman, much like an adult Hotaru in appearance. 

Saturn stuttered. "You- but-but you were just-" 

The being smiled, "your darkness hides much light and beauty Saturn. You just have to look for it. You fought very well and by every right overcame me and thus yourself." Her face turned serious as she continued, "before you go there is something I must tell you."

"Yes," Saturn asked confidently, but still dreading what she might say.

"You are not yet entirely complete. There is another demon from your past you must face."

Saturn cringed inwardly, "what do you mean? Who?"

"A part of you has been lost since the time your spirit was first created. It will find you. It's only a matter of time. What you do then may determine everyone's fate." Without another word the creature vanished, leaving a mystified Saturn. Saturn stepped into the light.

When she opened her eyes Saturn found herself back in the room Pluto had first brought them to. She smiled as the others noticed and ran toward her. Even as they did so Mars and then Mercury appeared from their portals. As everyone hugged and congratulated each other Saturn decided to not mention the strange message the guardian had given her. Until she had a better idea of what it meant there was no point in saying anything. She then noticed something. "Wait a second, where's Sailor Moon."

"She's right, Sailor Moon isn't here," Tuxedo said, worry in his voice.

"She must not have completed her test yet." Pluto turned toward the center of the room and let the orb of her staff levitate over it.

"What are you doing?" Mars asked, stepping up to her. 

"Focus on the crystal ball. It will allow us to see what is going on," Pluto explained. Everyone clustered around to watch the titanic battle. 

"Sailor Moon is the strongest of all of us," Uranus pointed out.

"That means her opponent will be stronger then any of the ones you faced in there," Artemis surmised.

Luna stared at the forming image in worry, "I hope she can handle this."

Moon attacked, her right fist flying forward with all her might. The being dodged this blow as well as a second and third one before catching her right fist in one hand and hitting her hard across the face with the other. Moon flew backwards a good fifteen feet, landing hard on her back. 

In quite a bit of pain Moon struggled back to her feet again and summoned her staff, firing a Twilight Flash. The beams merely bounced off the guardian's energy shield as it attacked again.

The guardian spin kicked Moon in the face, sending her rolling along the floor. Spitting blood, she struggled to get up but was kicked again. Trying again she struck forward with her staff, the guardian dodging every blow.

"You're attacks are strong Sailor Moon but a bit too clumsy and unfocused," she said as she dodged left and right. 

Moon was getting panicked, as she grew tired. "Twilight Flash!" 

The guardian stepped back just enough for the light beams to fly over her head then struck forward with her own beam right into Moons stomach, knocking her back even further. "I won't continue this exercise any more. It is pointless." Moon gasped as she shot another beam, pinning her to the wall and melding her into crystal, trapping her in the small space. 

"I am disappointed Sailor Moon… I had hoped you would put up more of a fight. However now it is out of my hands, your powers will go to someone more worthy of them." The guardian turned to walk away.

Moon struggled within the crystal, tears forming in her eyes. _No! This can't happen! _ She breathed heavily as she tried to focus. _Come on Serena… you've awakened the warrior within you before. Now its time you take control of it._ (She has flashbacks of fighting Rubeus and Bountyhunter.) _Everyone believes in me I can't let them down!_ Closing her eyes Moon made her will her power as she focused it within the Silver Crystal. Drawing more and more power out her crystal containment began to crack as her aura flared up. 

The Crystal Guardian turned her face toward the new activity and raised an eyebrow. 

*Song "She's got the power!" begins to play* 

Sailor Moons containment shattered into a million fragments and disintegrated as she floated out of it. Her wings began to glow and folded back. "Angel…" Her eyes flashed open. "Wing!" 

Her wings shot forward with great force, releasing two identical wing-shaped blades of energy. They combined and flew forward at great speed, slamming into the Crystal Guardian and blasting her into the far wall in an explosion of crystal shrapnel and energy. 

"Did you see that?" Venus said stunned.

"She's doing it!" Uranus cried happily.

Tuxedo looked on proudly.

The guardian exploded from the debris and shot toward Moon. She flew straight up and the two wheeled about in the sky as great speed, striking fists to staff, till each stopped and floated on opposite sides of the room. 

Moon closed her eyes as she felt the warm, gentle sensation of a new power forming. She looked on in surprise as first her Heart Crystal then her Star Seed emerged from her body. They merged and in a flash that lit the whole chamber a new weapon formed. "Eternal Moon Blade!" Moon yelled as the sword completed forming in her right hand (it looks like the sword that was used against Galaxia at the end of the Stars series.) Her Star Seed and Pure Heart Crystal proceeded to leave the weapon and go back into her body much as had happened with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto's talisman treasures. 

The guardian was undaunted and flew forward, her right fist glowing with power. Moon raced toward her, her sword flashing in the crystal's light. The guardian fist struck the base of the sword and both held. The shock wave extended from the contact point, shattering a line of crystal on all sides. Moon yelled as she surged with more power and shot the guardian back. The guardian stopped herself before she could hit the far wall and raced forward again. As Moon dodged aside her eyes flashed and a huge section of the crystal floor levitated. She threw it toward Moon. Moon threw out a small orb of crystal energy from her hand. "Moon Crystal Encase!"

The flashing orb struck the crystal enveloping it in a barrier of more crystal. It fell harmlessly to the floor. The guardian extended her hand, firing out light beams. Moon blocked them with her sword and swung at her. The guardian dodged and Moon flew above her. The sword shortened as a small sheath appeared behind her wings. She sheathed the sword and threw her hands forward, palms out. "Moon Gravity Force!" 

An intense wave of gravity was released from her hands, sending the guardian straight into the floor where Moon held her there. For several seconds she kept up the assault then stopped. The guardian lay beaten and broken in the impression made by the gravity wave, her skin cracking in various places. Moon looked at her wearily. She smiled. "You have proven to have many tricks Sailor Moon, but crystal takes many forms." Before Moon could react she descended through the crystal floor, completely disappearing.

Moon unsheathed her sword and held it at the ready, expecting the guardian to come flying at her any moment, when before her eyes something very different happened. A huge hand, then arm extended from the crystal wall, followed by the rest of the guardians body, now at least fifty feet high. Moon sweat dropped. "You've got to be kidding me…" 

"As I said I take many forms." The guardian extended her right arm into a blade and struck towards Moon. Despite her smaller size Moon blocked the attack with her own sword's extreme power, a shock wave again shattering crystal around her. She backed up and dodged aside as the guardian extended the crystal blade at her and into the floor. With one strike she broke the blade in half then raced past the guardian, slashing her across the side. She turned around and gasped as the injury healed over but then she noticed something. For a brief moment she could see inside the wound. The inside of the crystal being was hollow and within was her original body, still the same size. _I'll have to cut through that whole shell to do any real damage… but how?_

The guardian released a beam of energy from her hands as Moon dodged aside. She faced the being, hovering about fifty feet from her. The crescent mark on her forehead began to glow. "Eternal…" Beams of light formed everywhere and began to converge within the crescent mark. "Moon…" The energy built until it reached the breaking point. "Beam!" The crescent mark released a GIGANTIC pure white beam that rocketed toward the guardian. 

The beam surged forward; ripping through the guardian straight up from her stomach to her head, cutting her outer shell into two vertical halves and stunning her real body which remained floating amidst the debris. 

Moon flew forward amid the hundreds of crystal shards, pulling her sword back and then forward. Her swath cut into, and through, the guardians side as she raced past her in a streak of light before coming to a stop where she hovered, her back turned to the guardian, eyes shut, and sword still drawn forward. Slowly she turned around and watched the effects of her attack play out to their inevitable conclusion. 

The guardian hovered in shock, small fragments of crystal breaking away from the wound in her side. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. "It seems you were more then worthy…" Her body continued to fragment, light shooting from the cracks until her whole body shattered and exploded in light.

Sailor Moon sheathed her sword behind her wings and looked at the falling crystal shards in sadness. _I know I had to do it, but… she wasn't evil. I wish there had been another way._

Suddenly a voice sounded through the cavern as the Guardians face, huge, appeared in the glasslike wall. "I thank you for your concern Sailor Moon but you need not worry about me. You did not kill me, you simply overcame me. You see I am you Serena, I am your power given life and persona. I am a part of you and have been since long before you were born into this world. Ever since you first received your powers they have been growing. Every foe you faught, every challenge you faced made you more powerful. When you were ready you made more apparent jumps in power, resulting in your Super and then Eternal forms. Now however you have faced and conquered your very self thus gaining full mastery of your abilities. Now go. Your friends await you."

Moon smiled and stepped into the light.

Sailor Moon was showered by congratulations as soon as she reappeared, Jupiter and Venus hugging her and Uranus giving her a hard slap on the back. 

"You really did great Sailor Moon. You looked invincible out there," Tuxedo Mask said as he took her aside. 

Moon blushed. "Thank you." She then looked to the others. "I can't tell you how glad I am that everyone got through. I knew we could do it."

"It certainly helped knowing we all believed in each other," Mars said winking at the Outers. 

"There will be plenty of time to talk later," Uranus said as she turned serious, "now I say we take Jedite down." She extended her hand, inviting the others to place theirs on top.

"I agree let's crush him!" Mars yelled as she stepped up. 

Jupiter added her hand. "We'll make him wish he never heard of the Sailor Soldiers."

"Let's send the message today that we won't tolerate his kind in our world," Saturn said as she added her hand."

"We will throw his forces to the wind and make it as though they were never there." Neptune added her hand.

Pluto placed her hand with the rest. "We shall preserve our future." 

"And the future of all those who fight for our cause!" Venus cried.

Mercury added her hand. "Together we will win."

"Nothing can stop us!" Moon proclaimed.

Tuxedo completed it. "I am honored to fight by your sides as always."

They linked hands in a circle, Tuxedo included and the cats as passengers. Moon's aura flared followed by the others. "Lets go!"

Their voices chanted in synchrony. "Sailor Teleport!"" They vanished from the room in a burst of light.

Meanwhile back on Earth only a minute or so had passed. 

Mimet was beyond confused. "How can they just leave? Its nothing like them."

Jedite clenched his fist till he drew blood. "Fine then. I will keep my promise." He looked down at the Chimera Daimons. "Go. Kill every single person you see. Butcher the entire city, show the sailors I will not be taken lightly nor will I be made a fool of." The daimons were moving to leave when a sudden flash on the top of a nearby building caught Jedite's eye.

The soldiers reformed and stood together, their hair flailing in the wind, their faces serious. The cats ran off to seek shelter. 

Jedite smiled confidently. "So you have returned. For a moment I was beginning to believe you were cowards." 

Moon smirked just as confident. "You actually think you stand a chance don't you?" she asked beginning the greatest speech the sailors had ever said.

"You've been out of your league from the beginning Jedite," Tuxedo said, his cape flying behind him.

Venus flicked some hair out of her face, "and now we'll prove it."

Mars: "This one is for everything we've sacrificed to get this far."

Neptune: "For the friends we've made and the ones we've lost."

Uranus: "We will break you and humble you."

Pluto: "For the future we fight to protect."

Saturn: "We won't be turned back now."

Jupiter: "Together we are an unstoppable force." 

"We are the Sailor Soldiers and in the name of Mercury!"

*Each sailor poses*

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Pluto!"

"Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Saturn!"

"The Earth!

"And the Moon!"

*Beginning music for "Power of Love" begins to play*

All ten completed their speech in synchrony. "We will punish you!!!" 

Jedite's eyes shook with hatred; the edges of them turning a pale green with frustration, and even a bit of fear. He raised his right hand shakily and roared out the order the daimons had been waiting for. "KILL THEM!!!"

As a group the soldiers leaped down toward the approaching daimons. Pluto, Saturn and Tuxedo blocked energy blasts with spins of staffs and cane as Neptune and Uranus cleared a path with Deep Submerge and World Shaking. As they landed the soldiers separated to take on different sections of the army.

Tuxedo's cane ricocheted off the daimons bodies as it spun, cutting them in half or knocking them back before it spun back into his raised hand as he crouched surrounded by the defeated bodies. 

Mars didn't waver as she faced the Invincible Shadow alone. Flames boiled around her. "Mars Snake Fire Strike!"

The flaming cobra struck the shadows neck, constricted, then exploded as the being stumbled backward from the blow. 

"Mercury Ice Discus!" Mercury disk decapitated several of the demons. 

Saturn pulled her scythe back as it surged with power. "Silence Scythe Strike!" Her swath disintegrated a good dozen daimons.

"Lightning Whip!" Jupiter destroyed still more, wrapping several up in her electric whip and throwing them into a pile before vaporizing them with Sparkling Wide Pressure all in mere seconds.

Several daimons combined their energy and fired a beam at Mercury. She responded with Ice Beam, overcoming their beam, freezing, then shattering them.

Moon raised one hand high as she floated above the daimons. "Eternal Moon Blade!" Her sword formed in her hand as she aimed one hand out to her side, knocking back a group of daimons with Gravity Force. She turned and flew straight down, slicing another daimon in half. As she flew past it the upper half disintegrated. 

Jedite's whole body was shaking from his frustration and shock as he watched the battle. "How, where did they gain all these new abilities so quickly?!" 

The Shadow fired a beam of black at Mars but she managed to dodge. Turning around it found itself facing Pluto and Venus. It threw its hands forward releasing another beam.

Pluto crouched and aimed her Garnet Rod. "Deadly Beam!"

Pluto's beam struck the other and ripped through it then the Shadows arm. Venus readied herself. "Love and Beauty Shock!" 

The heart orb struck the Shadow in the shoulder, blowing its side apart as it stumbled clumsily from the two hits. Jedite thought quickly. _Its too slow…_ "Separate! Attack them from all sides you're an easy target as you are now!" he yelled at it.

The Shadow obeyed and in a flash of black separated into seven forms. The shadow warriors then spread out on the battlefield. 

Sailor Moon was momentarily distracted by the Shadows and didn't notice as a Chimera Daimon with, huge scythe-like arms came up behind her. She screamed as Tuxedo jumped in and pushed her out of the way, taking a hard slash in the back. She glared at the daimon in rage as her wings glowed and she floated a few feet into the air. "Back off. Angel Wing!"" 

The daimon was reduced to dust and as more swarmed around them Moon folded her arms across her chest. "Moon Gravity Force!" 

The wave of gravity released from her body slammed into the approaching daimons like an invisible wall and shot them back as a mass of red slime. Moon bent down and supported him as Tuxedo tried to stand. "Darien, are you all right. I'm so sorry I should have been paying more attention. You're always getting hurt because of me."

Tuxedo waved her aside. "Its okay. Don't feel guilty I know you'd do the same for me. It all goes hand in hand. If you love someone you'll risk anything to help them."

Moons eyes shook emotionally. "Tuxedo…"

From her place atop an office building Mimet observed the scene with disgust. "I've had it!" She raised her Charm Buster and twirled it about as it crackled with power. She leaped into the air spinning it as she called out the attack phrase. "Charm Buster!"

Both Tuxedo and Moon were kneeling and looked to the new threat simultaneously. On instinct Moon clasped his right hand as he clasped her left. They raised their joined hands as Mimet flew toward them, staff raised and surging with power. She seemed to hit a wall as a great amount of energy surged around their joined hands. As she stood suspended in mid-air by the energy the two lovers hands began to glow brightly. Tuxedo and Moon spoke in synchrony. "Love…" The crackling energy built into a pinkish orb spinning in front of their joined hands. "Bond…" The orb grew larger and surged with an immense amount of power. "Harness!" The orb shot from their hands and rammed into Mimet, enveloping her in the pink energy as she screamed. Every eye on the battlefield became focused on the scene as the sailors gasped.

"What was that?" Mars cried getting a bit tired of the surprises this day had brought. 

Pluto leaped away from a daimon. "It must be an attack that they can use only when they are together."

Mercury took a quick scan. "An attack that utilizes the energy of their love for each other… amazing."

Moon stared into Tuxedo's eyes. "That was incredible. It was as if our very souls connected." Tuxedo nodded, just as awed. 

Mimet dropped to the ground unconscious, her battered form had definitely seen better days. Jedite hovered over her, shocked at how quickly she had been taken down. _How can my forces be falling so quickly? This can't be!_

Jupiter raised her fist as it crackled with electricity. "Okay, let's pick up the pace and show them what we can really do."

Venus leaped back into the fight. "You're on!"

*At this point scenes flash by quickly as the sailors unleash a number of attacks, ripping through the daimon forces, the Inners attacks looking as they did when they attacked the flower monster army in the R movie* 

"Crescent Beam!" 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Fireball Flash!"

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Space Turbulence!" The wind energy reduced the daimons to a thick goop

"Submarine Violin Tide!" The water streams ripped through the concrete as they struck the daimons.

"Deadly Scream!" Pluto's classic attack did its job well.

"Silence Scythe Surprise!" The orb erupted from the ground beneath the Chimera Daimon's and exploded taking them with it.

Uranus raced forward and unsheathed her sword. "Ethereal Embodiment!" Her body became surrounded by golden wind energy and in the blink of an eye she slashed through several dozen daimon, coming to rest in a crouch and sheathing her sword as the daimons disintegrated behind her.

"Adrenaline Surge!" Jupiter traded several blows with a Shadow then in one swift kick decapitated it. The body fell lifelessly to the ground and disintegrated into darkness. 

Neptune blocked several blows with her trident then stabbed it into the Shadow's chest. Beams of blue light exploded from its body till it vanished in a burst of liquid energy. 

Saturn raced at an incoming Shadow. "Silence Scythe Strike!" Her swath cut the Shadow neatly in two, the whole body vaporizing almost instantly. Two more Shadow's came at her. As she backed up against Pluto a peace filled them both and they knew what to do. "You feel that?"

Pluto closed her eyes. "Yes, one final new ability remains to be activated." She swung The Garnet Rod straight out so that it faced the coming Shadows. Without conscious thought Saturn knew to do the same. 

"Garnet Orb!" The crystal ball atop the rod began to glow.

"Silence Scythe!" The scythe pulsed with power. 

They spoke in synchrony. "Sailor Planet…" With the staff's orb and scythe beside each other two orbs of dark energy began to form around the two staff ends. Their mass grew and dark purple energy surged within around them. "Cannon!" The orbs shot off (one looks like the planet Saturn, the other like Pluto) the staffs, combined into one large sphere in mid flight and then blew apart in between the two Shadows taking both out in a massive black explosion, the energy of the explosion that left a large crater. The two Outer sailors were still charging and turned to a mass of daimons. They were obliterated by another shot from the Planet Cannon.

Jedite didn't know what to think, many of the daimons were reforming after being hit but they couldn't keep doing it for long and of the Seven Shadows only two remained alive. "Surround the sailors!" Jedite screamed. "Asphyxiate every one of them!"

The sailors bunched together, the daimons rising over them as one large mass. They linked hands and their aura's surged in a bright flash, driving the creature's back. "I say we finish this now," Mars said from her place in the ring they had formed.

"I agree, we'll fire our strongest attacks and take them all down at once. Ready?" Moon's crescent mark began to glow. 

Ready!" The sailors and Tuxedo replied in unison as the daimons and remaining Shadows surged toward them again. 

"Mercury Sub Zero Blizzard!"

"Mars Eternal Fire Incinerate!"

"Blossom Tempest!" (Like last time the orb comes apart into a beam instead of staying an orb.)

"Heartbreak Revenge!" (This time she throws her arms forward causing the golden energy to surge forward as a huge and wide beam instead of it flying out in every direction.)

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Neptune Supreme Tsunami!"

"Ethereal Blaze!"

"Ebony Silence Scream!"

"Earthly Orb!"

"Eternal Moonbeam!" 

From the ring the sailor's attacks extended for hundreds of feet in every direction, totally destroying every last daimon in the space of a few seconds. Jedite was left alone, stunned silent. 

Tuxedo stepped out of the ring as the sailors caught their breaths. He raised his cane, his eyes angry. "Jedite!" He raced forward and leaped up high over Jedite then struck forward with great force. Jedite teleported away, just dodging the blow as Tuxedo's cane impacted with the cement, shattering it. 

Jedite reappeared before the sailors. He looked as though he had decided something. "I don't understand any of this," he said, frustration filling his voice. "And until I do it would be pointless to continue fighting." He fired a beam at Mimet's unconscious body causing her to be transported away. He glared down at Sailor Moon. "I'm not like your previous enemies moon urchin, I know when to cut my losses." With that Jedite vanished. 

Luna and Artemis emerged from their hiding place. Artemis smiled, "you did well sailors, as always." 

Not a word was said among the sailors. They simply smiled at each other, and faced the morning sun victorious. 

Notes:

I chose to have the "She's Got the Power" song from the episode "Naughty and Nice" (where the soldiers have their big showdown with Rubeus and the Four Weird Sisters) because it was a great battle song that sounds good when played in my head during the fight. Just play whatever battle song you like best during the fight. I wanted Moon's fight with the guardian to be one of the best in the series and it certainly is the way I've imagined. I hope my writing has brought over some of the magic it had in my imagination. For several of the fights it helps if you have certain parts play through your mind in slow motion of as a split screen. When reading my stories I really want you to feel like you're watching an episode. 

Originally I made up three completely new attacks for both Uranus and Neptune. However, as they had similar effects and better names I decided to have them learn their manga attacks Space Turbulence and Submarine Violin Tide instead. Hope I interpreted them good, the manga isn't to clear on details on how these attacks look.

You may notice that I didn't put any of Sailor Moons attacks in parentheses. That was intentional as I have all those attacks happening without the backgrounds the other scouts get. I wanted Moons to be different. The same is true for the Sailor Planet Cannon (based off a move they only used once in the manga).


	9. Definition of a Friend. Identities Reve...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode nine: Definition of a Friend. Identities Revealed!

______________________________________________________________________________________

Michelle closed her eyes as she rested at the bottom of the pool. It had become her new favorite place. So quiet, so peaceful. Just her thoughts and the water around her, for as long as she desired. It felt very comforting. She smiled as a familiar image waved at her from the surface. With a thought she rose to the surface. 

"Sorry to bother you," Mina said timidly then looked at Michelle curiously. "Hey, don't you get all wrinkly from being in there so long?"

Michelle looked at her smooth hands. "Surprisingly no. Not since my test."

"Well you always have been "Miss Perfect Hair and Skin" so I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Mina laughed. "Anyway the rest of us are going to have a meeting at the temple tomorrow and we wanted to know if you were coming along. I already asked Amara and she's coming."

"Well I can't very well say no then can I." Michelle smiled, "it will be good to get together again."

"Yeah and maybe we can finally find a way to finish Jedite for good."

"Completely defeated," Jedite spat as he watched scenes from the last battle. "Weeks of work destroyed in mere minutes." 

The Negaforce's ominous presence hovered overhead. "We will go more slowly from now on. Gather the maximum amount of energy then attack when we are truly ready. If we are lucky we may rid ourselves of a few of the sailors in the process."

Jedite didn't seem to hear. "Even with all my new power they continue to easily defeat me. And with Sailor Pluto now in their ranks and all those new abilities we will be even less of a threat to them. I have to find something to give us some sort of advantage."

"I found it!" Mimet cried happily as she ran from her lab holding a small laptop. 

Jedite glared at her in annoyance. "Found what you useless dolt."

Mimet ignored him and presented herself to the Negaforce. "Great Negaforce I have been using our technology to scan various parts of the universe for any valuable resources and I believe I've hit the jackpot."

"Explain," the Negaforce hissed.

Mimet shot Jedite a look of superiority. "While Jedite has been moping around from his last defeat I have discovered something that will make the Yuoma's we create much more durable against the scouts attacks. At the far end of this universe there is a meteor made of an extremely strong ore. If we got it and integrated that ore into the body structure of the Youmas it would be much harder for the scouts to destroy them. Of course it isn't a endless resource but still enough to make several powerful servants."

"Tell me exactly where it is!" Jedite demanded. "I will take it myself."

"If you really think you can teleport that far then here's the coordinates," she said handing him the laptop. 

Jedite looked up at the blood red eyes of the Negaforce. "I will return with every bit of this ore within the day. Then we will set about destroying the scouts."

"After what happened last time I'm surprised to hear you say that," the Negaforce replied.

"Do not fear great Negaforce for if this ore is as strong as Mimet says the creature I am planning will have a trump card that will ensure our victory." 

__

What's this? Serena thought to herself as she opened a letter attached to her locker. _It's from Molly… "Serena we need to talk about something important. Please meet me outside after school."_ Serena activated her communicator. "Yeah Lita? Something's come up. I have to talk to Molly so I'll probably be a bit late for the meeting."

"Well that's nothing new," Lita laughed then looked at her in concern. "Do you think something's wrong?" 

"I really don't know," Serena replied as she stared at the letter. 

"I want to thank you for letting me stay here Doctor Tomoe," Trista said as she sipped some tea on the couch. 

"Don't mention it," the white haired man replied kindly. "Hotaru loves having you around and we have plenty of room. In fact- ah!" He clutched his head, dropping the tea to the floor as he groaned in pain. 

"Doctor Tomoe?" Trista said in concern as Hotaru came into the room.

"Daddy!" She ran up to him and gently laid him down on the couch as he breathed heavily and sweated. "You need to rest just stay there." 

"Ho-Hotaru…" Tomoe said weakly. "Is that you?" 

Hotaru took her fathers hand and caressed it against her face. "Yes daddy it's me. I'm right here."

Tomoe smiled slightly as he drifted into sleep. "Good… then everything is all right…" 

"Daddy…" Hotaru laid his hand by his side. 

Trista looked at her. "His attacks have gotten a lot worse since the last time I was here."

Hotaru nodded, "I just don't know how to explain it. We've done every test for every disease you can think of and he's not suffering from any of them. Every day it gets worse I don't know how much longer he'll…" she broke into tears. "I don't want to lose him!" 

Trista held her gently. "I promise you Hotaru that won't happen."

Jedite smiled as he came upon the meteor, floating alone in the blackness of space. It was at least a hundred feet long and nearly as tall. He surrounded it with dark energy and disappeared, reappearing back in his base. Getting there and back had required little energy, simply some proper use of dimensional portals to get from one end of the universe to another. 

The Negaforce spoke from the darkness. "Begin immediately." 

Jedite nodded and raised his arms over the huge space rock that now lay in the main chamber. As his power surrounded it Jedite melted down the meteor then separated the ore. The liquid mass floated above the ground as he looked to Mimet.

Mimet motioned to pipe near the chamber leading to her laboratory. "This goes to a large storage unit in my lab. It should be big enough."

Jedite maneuvered the huge mass and sent it streaming down the pipe, leaving a bit still floating near him. He then turned his attention to the mound of organic material in the corner. He raised up a portion of it and molded it into the ore. He glanced at Mimet. "I hope you aren't expecting me to thank you though this was one of your better findings." 

"I'm flattered," Mimet said sarcastically. "So, what are you making this time? I hope its better then that Bountyhunter creature. Uranus was able to beat it all by herself." 

"Oh it is much better," Jedite said with a confident smirk as he molded the matter, "and its ligaments, muscles and weapon will be bonded to this ore." 

The material at last formed its final shape and the new Youma stood before its master. It looked somewhat human but was huge, at least eight feet tall and very muscular. In its powerful hands it grasps the chain of a huge spiked mace. (It looks just like the huge pirate that Sazuka defeated in Outlaw Star.) It knelt down on one knee. 

Jedite smiled even as he panted from the exertion of creating the creature. "Meet Juggernaut."

Mimet tossed her head as she walked off. "That's original…"

"Tell me Jedite, what about this creature makes it worth the massive amount of energy you just used to create it?"

"Do not fear great Negaforce. Juggernaut will most assuredly repay the energy he has costed us and more. His mace has great energy gathering capability but his main purpose will be to destroy Sailor Moon."

"Considering your past attempts perhaps a less imposing target would be more appropriate." The Negaforce sounded quite skeptical of Jedite's proposal.

"I have been keeping a close eye on her my master. Today she will be alone and some distance from her allies. Not to mention she will be with one of her civilian friends Molly. Keeping her identity a secret combined with protecting the human will make her more vulnerable. She will be easy prey."

Mimet listened with a spying device in her lab (like what she used to listen in on Tomoe). _That fool._ She smiled. _It will be fun to watch him fail… again._

Serena strolled around a corner outside of school wondering what on Earth Molly wanted to talk about. Finally she spotted her standing under a nearby tree. She ran up to her panting. "Molly, there you are. So what did you-" she stopped speaking as she noticed how stoic Molly appeared. 

Molly didn't meet Serena's eyes as she spoke slowly. "Serena… where were you that day those circus freaks covered the city in spider web?"

Serena smiled nervously. "Molly why are you asking something like that?"

"Just tell me."

Serena stumbled with her words. "I uh, I was with my family waiting for it all to blow over of course."

"Don't lie to me Serena!" Molly yelled, suddenly angry. "Where were you when Mugen School was destroyed?" 

Serena didn't answer.

"And for that matter where were you when the whole city almost froze over because of those ice monsters?" 

Serena was catching on. She sighed. "Molly… something tells me you already know where I was all those times."

Molly's voice was dead serious. "Then its true. You are Sailor Moon. And the other girls?"

Serena nodded.

Molly's eyes moistened. "I guess I should have seen it sooner. It all makes so much sense."

"Does Melvin know?"

"Yeah," she gave a struggled laugh. "You know how analytical he is. It was just a theory to him but he figured it out way before me. I didn't believe him for a long time… guess I didn't want to believe." 

"Molly what's wrong. I hope you're not hurt that I kept this secret. All I wanted to do was protect you."

"No, it's not that… Serena…"

"Then what is it."

"I don't think we can be friends anymore."

Serena gasped.

Mina's eyes sparkled as she chewed a slice of chocolate cake. She turned to Trista, her face beaming with the happiness that only sweets can bring. "You have to try some of this cake its like heaven on my tongue!" 

Even Trista couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculously euphoric girl. "I think I'll pass." 

Darien leaned back against the wall and looked at the cats. "So Luna, Artemis have you made any progress finding Jedite's base."

Luna sighed, "we haven't found a thing."

Artemis: "I just don't understand it our search technology is very advanced he shouldn't be able to hide like this."

"Perhaps the Negaforce knows all about our scanners the same way it knew all our identities…" Amy pondered.

"If so we may have to completely rethink our scanning methods from the beginning," Michelle said.

"My dad could help," Hotaru said then sighed sadly, "if only he was in his right mind…" Michelle put a hand on her shoulder. 

Everyone was somber for a moment when the air was suddenly filled with the happy moaning of Mina as she put another piece of cake in her mouth. "Oh this cake is incredible!" Everyone sweatdropped.

A vein bulged on Raye's forehead. "Honestly will you forget about the stupid cake."

"But variety is the kite of life!" Mina beamed, stars in her eyes.

Amy sweatdropped, "that's "spice of life" and what on Earth does that have to do with anything!"

"Don't bother talking to her right now," Lita said, "she's on a sugar rush." 

Amara smoothed back her yellowish hair; "anyway I think that as soon as we find out where Jedite's base is we attack it. Its obvious we have the power to beat him if we could just find the coward."

"I'd be careful underestimating Jedite," Luna warned. "He knows a lot about us and is quite cunning. Who knows what he may be capable of." The other nodded (Mina is dancing in the background with hearts around her and laughing insanely.) 

Molly's eyes shook with emotion as she spoke. "You belong to a different world then me. I was listening in on one of your conversations once. One day you're going to be queen of the entire Earth. I always thought we might drift apart but not like this." A tear streamed down her face.

"Molly don't be silly. We're always going to be friends."

"You're being delusional Serena. You're something too incredible for me to understand and you'll go on to greater things then I could ever hope for. Ever since the sailors appeared we've been drifting apart. Sometimes its like I'm not even there… You belong with them, in that world. I can't be a part of your life forever. I'm just… human…" 

Serena didn't quite know what to say. "You're willing to end our friendship just because I'm a little different from normal people?"

"No. I'm ending it now because I know it will happen anyway and I don't want either of us to get hurt more then we have to be. I've always valued your friendship and I'll always remember it but I can't cope with this. I want to live an ordinary life."

Serena took her hand. "Molly you're being ridiculous, let's talk about this."

Molly jerked away and ran, tears sparkling in the air behind her. 

"Molly wait!" Serena took off after her, running through a dark alley before catching up to her on a large city street. Molly was standing completely still, her face shocked at the scene before her. Serena gasped. In the center of the road stood a huge man holding a giant steel mace. He didn't seem to take notice of them as he silently raised the mace over his head and began to spin it. The mace crackled with dark energy as the speed of its revolution increased. Surrounding windows shattered and people collapsed as tentacles of energy shot from the mace, draining them. 

Molly was still too stunned to move as a whip of black energy extended toward her. "Molly look out!" Serena tackled her out of the way and they came to rest back in the alley. Serena stood up, her face determined. "Stay here." She started to walk back out to the monster.

"What are you doing?"

Serena looked back and spoke with complete resolve. "You may have lost faith in our friendship but I haven't and now I'll show you why its worth fighting for." She raised her transformation broach. "Moon Eternal Power!" 

Molly's eyes shook in wonder as the angelic form of Eternal Sailor Moon appeared before her, her suit casting bright rays of light in all directions as she floated to the ground. "Mere differences can't destroy any relationship unless you let it," Moon continued, "and I'm not going to let these doubts of yours or this creature tear us apart. No matter what you may think you're still Molly and I'm still Serena. Nothing, not time, not the Sailor Soldiers, not any force in this universe can change that!" 

"Serena…" Molly whispered as the sailor left. 

"Hold it!"

The creature glanced at the new arrival and smirked as he retracted the mace's chain into its holder. _So she came. Jedite said she would be near here._ He faced her, his voice low and threatening. "Greetings Sailor Moon. I am Juggernaut. Consider yourself pitied for you shall be the object of my wrath."

"Well that's original." Moon said as she analyzed the situation, something she found herself doing more and more these days. _I can't call the other sailors; all this energy blowing about would totally disrupt our communicators. I'll just have to handle things myself._ "Well consider yourself moon dust pal. I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, I fight for love and friendship and I won't allow you to roam free in this city. In the name of the Moon I'll punish you!" 

Juggernaut chuckled under his breath. "Punish this!" In the blink of an eye he shot the mace toward Moon. She dodged aside as it tore through the street then flew into the air. Her wings glowed brightly then folded back.

"Angel Wing!"

Juggernaut crossed his arms and with a loud yell deflected the energy wings to either side. Moon gasped, "no…" Juggernaut smirked then sent the mace flying toward her again. Moon dodged well for the next half minute as Juggernaut's mace destroyed the surrounding area then flew toward him upon finding an opening. This proved to be a mistake as Juggernaut swatted her aside and into a wall, cracking it. She struggled back up as quickly as she could and raised one hand. "Moon Crystal Encase!" 

Juggernaut was struck in the chest and covered in a coating of crystal, trapping him. All too briefly though as dark energy surged out of him and with a roar he broke free. Moon held her right palm out toward him. "Moon Gravity Force!"

Juggernaut struggled against the wave of gravity but to no avail as it knocked him into and threw a nearby wall. Within seconds he emerged from the rubble and started towards her again. Moon thought quickly. _I need some serious power._ Her crescent mark began to glow. "Eternal…"

Juggernaut stood at the ready. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Moon…"

Juggernaut began to sweat. "Her power…" 

"Beam!" 

The beam rocketed forward as Juggernaut leaped aside. Moon adjusted the beam's direction to follow him. With a great swing of his mace Juggernaut deflected the huge beam, causing it to surge down the center of the street ripping it apart for some distance. Moon lost no time as she summoned her sword and raced forward. Juggernaut raised the chain of the mace in front of him but she simply cut through it then followed with two swift mid-air kicks in his stomach and chest. Juggernaut faltered a few steps then fell hard onto his back, his fall cracking the concrete. However as he fell he managed to fire a blast of energy from his right hand, stunning Moon as it struck her in the stomach. He recovered quickly and leaped back up, throwing the mace's chain and wrapping it around Moon's body causing her to drop the sword. He charged a fist with dark power. "Now you die."

The Silver Crystal's power surged out of the broach at her silent command. "Not yet!" Juggernaut was blinded and stunned by the shock wave that surged out of her disintegrating the chain, by the time he looked up Moon had moved behind him. "Lose something?"

Juggernaut roared in complete rage and slammed his fist into the concrete sending out a seismic wave of energy. Moon floated up over the mini earthquake and fired another Angel Wing. Again he knocked them aside but with some degree of effort. He panted heavily then noticed movement in a nearby alley. He smiled and grabbed what remained of the mace's chain, throwing it toward the girl. 

"No Molly!" Moon screamed. 

To Molly the next few seconds seemed like hours as she watched Sailor Moon fly in front of her and push her out of the way. The mace slammed into the soldier's back full force, crushing her wings and sending her face first into the street, digging a trough through it. "Serena!" Molly cried in panic 

Juggernaut smiled triumphantly. "I knew you would make yourself vulnerable to save your friend," he said as the chain regenerated in his hands and he retracted it back into its holder. He got ready to strike her again. "That is what makes you weak. Now there is no one to save you…" He shot the mace toward her once more. Moon struggled to get out of the way but to no avail. In the next instant four energy orbs shot over her. 

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Deadly Scream!"

"Ebony Silence Scream!"

The four orbs combined and collided with the mace, disintegrating it in a great explosion of power. Juggernaut looked to the new threat.

The eight sailors, Outers in front, plus Tuxedo Mask stood on the roof of a nearby building. Saturn stood in the center of them and stepped forward. "You who would try to destroy our future queen and dearest friend will pay severely."

Tuxedo: "As long as I live you will not harm another hair on her head."

Uranus: "We will pay you back every ounce of pain you've given her."

Neptune: "You are as foolish as you are ugly."

Pluto: "For by attacking her you will now suffer our combined wrath."

Venus: "We are the sailor suited soldiers of love and justice."

Mars: "We right all wrongs."

Mercury: "We live to see the Negaforce wiped out of existence."

Jupiter: "And in the name of the Moon we'll punish you!"

Venus glanced at the other sailors. "Keep him where he is, me, Tuxedo and Mercury will help Moon." The other nodded and leaped down, surrounding him. 

Mercury quickly examined her as Tuxedo held Moon in his arms. "Sailor Moon are you all right?"

Molly was in hysterics as she ran up to them. "No Serena this is all my fault!"

Mercury looked up. "I don't think anything's broken but she's hurt bad, we have to get her out of here now."

Tuxedo: "I'll take her." 

"Wait," Venus ordered. The two looked at her confused as she laid the barely conscious Moon back down. "I think I can help her." Golden light bathed her body, forming a dome of energy around them as she placed her hands on Moon's shoulders. "Passion Regeneration!" 

Moon's wings reformed as she was covered in the same light. She opened her eyes fully healed. Tuxedo sighed in relief. She smiled, "thanks Venus."

Venus nodded and smiled back. Then a thought occurred to her. "Hey didn't Molly just call you Serena?" 

Molly glomped onto Moon crying. "Oh Serena I'm so sorry, if I hadn't been here this would never have happened!"

Sailor Moon took her hands. "But you were here and I'm glad you're safe. I wanted to keep you from getting hurt you have nothing to be sorry over. Its okay."

Molly's tears continued to flow freely. "Serena… what'd I ever do to deserve you?"

Moon wiped her hand across Molly's cheek, wiping away some of her tears. "You have to get out of here now. This thing isn't down yet."

Molly nodded. "Be careful." With that she ran and didn't stop. 

Venus raised an eyebrow; "something tells me we missed out on something."

"Just a little loss of faith," Moon said simply, "but we'll talk about it later. Right now we have this over muscled nega slug to take care of." They ran to the rest of the sailors.

Juggernaut was still panting heavily as he stared the sailors down.

Jupiter: "So tough guy what are you gonna do now?"

Neptune: "Surely even your simple mind must grasp that you can't win."

Juggernaut smirked, "I still have one trick left." He threw the chain aside as dark energy surged around him. His muscles flexed as he breathed heavily and levitated a few inches above the street. He crossed his arms around his body, closed his eyes, and began to spin, slowly at first but with ever increasing speed.

Tuxedo: "What's he doing?"

"I don't know but it can't be good," Mercury said as she activated her scanner. She gasped, "we have to attack quickly, his spinning is causing an energy barrier to form around his body."

"We're on it!" Mars cried. "Fireball Flash!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

"Crescent Beam Smash!"

Each attack found its mark but upon contact they were all deflected away, some flying back at the sailors as they dodged. The concrete beneath him began to fragment as his spinning increased. The area continued to grow as larger and larger slabs of concrete broke away from the street beneath and around him in a circular pattern. 

Mercury looked on worried. "It's too late and now his power shows no sign of slowing its growth."

"Yes sailors," Juggernaut said from his dark whirlwind. "And it will keep growing until I engulf this whole area!"

Uranus ducked as a shard of concrete flew at her. She drew her sword. "We have to keep trying." Dodging the shrapnel she ran and leaped at Juggernaut, "Space Sword Blaster!" She slammed her sword into him but was simply knocked aside and hard into a stone wall.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried out as she ran toward her only to be knocked to the ground stunned by a fragment of concrete striking her in the head. 

Saturn raised her scythe. "Get behind me. Silent Wall!" 

"We have to get to Uranus and Neptune!" Moon cried from within the dome. 

"Don't try to save us," Uranus said as she struggled to stand. "It won't do any good." Neptune managed to crawl out of the line of fire. 

"Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus fired from within the dome, her attack passing through it.

Tuxedo joined her. "Tuxedo the Smoking Bomber!"

The two attacks struck and were in turn deflected back at them. Still his spinning increased.

Jupiter stepped forward. "I have an idea, Lightning Whip!" The whip wrapped around Juggernauts body but almost instantly broke apart.

Venus: "Let me try, Love Chain Encircle!"

Moon raised her right hand into a throwing position as she watched Venus's chain wrap around Juggernaut then snap. "Maybe this will work, Moon Crystal Encase!"

The crystal energy formed around him but shattered an instant later. Mars looked on in shock; "something tells me my lava won't work either."

__

Maybe if I can counter his whirlwind with one going in the opposite direction… Uranus thought as she struggled toward him. "Space Turbulence!"

The wind energy formed into a small twister and rammed against Juggernaut's spinning form but proved to not be strong enough as it was quickly annihilated. Uranus cursed, "nothing works!" Juggernaut adjusted his spin from vertical to horizontal and came flying at the soldiers, creating a trough of ripped up cement along his path. Saturn deactivated her shield and the sailors leaped aside, dodging him. He began to spin vertically again from his new location. 

"There must be a way to stop this," Moon said as Uranus and Neptune rejoined them. Saturn raised her scythe and stepped forward. "Saturn what are you doing?"

"I believe I can stop his spinning with the Silent Scythe but it will briefly exhausts my power." She looked to Moon, "that will give you a chance to use the moonbeam as soon as I'm clear."

Moon nodded, "all right but I've already used it once so it's going to take longer to charge."

"Mars looked to the two, "we'll cover you just get ready." 

The violence of his spinning increased even more as the sailors took their places in front of Moon. Venus sliced incoming slabs of concrete in half with Crescent Beam while Tuxedo and Pluto knocked away other fragments with cane and staff. Mercury sent out her ice bubbles, freezing still more. Mars melted some with Fireball Flash, Uranus cutting others in half with her sword as well as destroying an incoming car with World Shaking. Neptune deflected many with Hydro Blast while Saturn charged up her staff. Moon's crescent mark began to glow brightly. Saturn raced toward Juggernaut, dodging shrapnel left and right. 

"Silence Scythe Strike!"

The blade of Saturn's scythe slammed into Juggernauts right upper arm full force, slicing it clean off and stopping his spin. As he roared in pain and shock Moon became fully charged. "Eternal Moonbeam!"

Juggernaut didn't even have time to realize what was happening as the beam surged forward and struck his chest, ripping right through him. His whole body was engulfed in the moonbeams light as he exploded in a truly great blast, a column of light shooting up from the center of the explosion. 

Venus breathed heavily, "now that's what I call team work." 

Later the sailors watched from a rooftop as ambulance after ambulance drove away with victims of the attack.

Moon sighed, "I guess the energy Juggernaut stole still went to Jedite even though he was destroyed."

Tuxedo held her hand; "at least they'll be all right in a few days." 

"What about Molly?" Mercury asked.

Moon's eyes saddened, "I don't know. I have to find her."

Tuxedo: "I'm sure you'll work it out. Even the greatest friendships go through hard times and Molly discovering who you really are was bound to shake things up." 

Pluto looked at Moon in concern. "What disturbs me is that this attack was no accident. That creature knew exactly when and where to find you."

"What do you mean?" Moon questioned.

"Think about it," Mars said. "That thing just happened to attack while you were off on your own and the rest of us were engrossed in our meeting. If we hadn't listened to our senses who knows what would have happened."

"Jedite must be keeping tabs on us," Jupiter surmised.

Uranus placed her hand on Moon's shoulder. "Its probably best if none of us go off on our own until we can be sure its safe, especially you. We might not get here in time next time."

Neptune agreed as Mercury nursed her head wound. "Uranus is right. We can only rely on our luck so much. With Jedite keeping such a close eye on us we're going to have to be on guard very differently then we have been with our past enemies. Jedite is in control of when these battles happen we have to do all we can to not play into his hands. He could even attack us in our sleep. From now on we listen to our premonitions like never before. If any of us feels in the slightest that there could be an attack soon we say so."

"But we can't predict every attack," Saturn pointed out.

Uranus: "Then we'll still have to rely some on luck until this is over."

Venus: "Haven't we always?" 

"I'll talk to Luna and Artemis about it," Mercury said. "Its possible we can make something that will keep Jedite from being able to spy on us so easily."

"I hope so," Jupiter said, "its creepy to think he's looking over our shoulders all the time."

The next morning Serena ran to the park hoping that Molly would be there. She soon arrived at the pier where both Rini and Diana had come and gone to from the future. _So many memories_, she thought to herself then spotted Molly sitting next to a large cherry blossom tree. She was about to call out but decided against it, afraid that Molly might try to run again. She slowly walked toward her, getting within ten feet before Molly noticed. She stood up; her eyes a bit panicked, but didn't run. They stood apart for some time. Finally Molly could contain herself no longer and with tears rushing down her face she ran and hugged Serena like her life depended on it. "I'm so sorry I doubted Serena," she managed to say in-between sobs. 

Serena hugged back gently then took her friends hands in hers, tears sliding down both their faces. "No matter where our destinies take us you will always be my friend." 

The two embraced for some time and let their tears be their words. 

Notes:

Seeing as Molly was ignored in the Stars season I'm giving her some special treatment here. Hope you like it. 

*Mina, Darien and Melvin walk in*

Mina: "Hey my whole role in this series has been comedy relief when are you going to show more of my serious side?"

Darien: "All I've done is encourage people and fight. What about my life?"

Melvin: "Every time I'm seen it's with Molly. I'm not always around her you know."

Me: "Easy guys I'm doing my best. Its tough to be fair to everyone when there are so many characters."

Mina: "When are you going to give me a guy!"

Me: "Well, I have no current plans-"

Lita: "And when do I get one!" 

Me: "Where did you come from?!" 

Well people it seems I have some problems to work out with my characters so see you later. *Arranges meeting and buys some donuts* 


	10. Hidden demons, the troubled mind of Soui...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy.

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode ten: Hidden Demons! The Troubled Mind of Souichi Tomoe

______________________________________________________________________________________

*The scene is Dr. Tomoe arriving home from work* 

"Daddy!" a young Hotaru called as she leaped into her smiling father's arms. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too honey but now I can spend the rest of the day with just you so what do you want to do?"

"Can you take me to the park, the cherry blossoms are blooming, they're so pretty."

Tomoe bent down and ran a hand through his daughters black hair. "Not as pretty as you sweetie."

Hotaru and Tomoe laughed as he picked her up and swung her around. All of the sudden the happy scene was fractured as a terrible unearthly scream emanated from everywhere and Tomoe awoke in bed, his head burning like fire. He screamed in pain and held his head.

Hotaru ran into the room panicked. "Daddy!" She grabbed his hand and touched his face trying to calm him. She held him for several minutes till at last his breathing became less stressed and his convulsions stopped. 

Hotaru looked up, her face wet from the recent tears. Trista stood in the doorway, her face sympathetic. Hotaru's voice was grave. "He's getting worse."

Trista nodded. "Then there is only one thing left to do."

Serena marveled at her surroundings as she walked through Dr. Tomoe's home. The others followed behind her. "Hotaru I can never get over how big your house is," she laughed, "somebody could get lost in it." 

"And chances are it would probably be you…" Raye remarked.

Serena turned defensive. "Hey was that an insult?"

Raye: "If the shoe fits wear it."

Serena: "I'll show you a shoe. I'll shove it right down your big arrogant mouth."

"I'm soooo scared," Raye taunted.

It looked like Serena was about ready to do something crazy so Lita got between them and tried her expert hand at mediating. "Easy guys, we're here to help Hotaru remember?"

"Well okay, I'll ignore that little remark for Hotaru, for now."

"Hotaru we all want to help your father but what exactly can we do?" Amy asked.

Hotaru looked back at her, "Trista said she had a plan but she wanted to tell everyone together."

They ascended the chairs and soon found themselves in Tomoe's room. Trista sat next to his bed and rose as they entered. 

"Is he any better?" Hotaru asked as she walked over to her father.

Trista shook her head. "No, I'm afraid his condition hasn't changed at all, he's still unconscious." 

"What do you want us to do?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, we'll do anything we can," Mina added.

Trista closed her eyes in deep thought as she explained. "I believe that there is more to this illness then meets the eye. It shows no indications of being anything natural. I believe that Dr. Tomoe is being attacked by something from within and the only way to find out what is to enter his mind."

Amy said. "Yeah, just like we did when the Grim Man attacked Rini in her sleep."

"Grim Man?" Hotaru asked confused.

"Yes," Mina said, "that was the first time we met Pluto." (We see flashback.) "Grim Man was one of the Doom Phantom's minions, he was sent from the future to attack Rini in her dreams. Pluto transported us into Rini's mind to save her." 

"You can do that?" Amara asked Trista amazed. 

Trista nodded, "we'd best transform now. If we are able to free Tomoe's mind then he will remember all that has happened and know the truth about us, there will be no point in trying to hide who we are."

"It seems like we're giving away our secret identities these days," Raye remarked. 

"I for one would like to be able to discuss sailor business with Dr. Tomoe. His knowledge could be very helpful to us," Amy said. 

Hotaru was silent as she held her father's hand. Amara put a hand on her shoulder. "The most important thing is making sure we take down whatever is causing Tomoe all this pain."

Lita looked at the young girl. "We'll save him Hotaru, you can count on it."

Hotaru smiled. "Let's do it."

The nine soldiers transformed in bright blast of light and ribbons. Sailor Moon put her hands on Saturn's shoulders. "Are you sure you want to come with us?"

"There could be things in your fathers mind that might be difficult for you to see," Pluto warned.

Saturn looked resolute. "No, my father has given me everything. When Mistress 9 took control of me he was willing to risk his life to get to me. The least I can do is try my best to protect him."

Pluto raised her Garnet Rod. "I warn you your powers will not work the same way they do in this world. You will be at the mercy of his mind." The rod glowed brightly and the sailors, save Pluto, teleported into Tomoe's mind. 

Mars looked around confused; "hey we're still in Hotaru's house." Indeed they now stood in the living room.

"Do you think Pluto's powers malfunctioned?" Moon asked.

"More likely this is just a recreation of Tomoe's home based on his memories, the same way Rini's mind looked like Crystal Tokyo after it was attacked," Mercury speculated.

Venus glanced back and forth. "We better start looking. No telling where we'll find Dr. Tomoe."

Staying together the group moved through the house, Saturn in the lead. Mars closed her eyes as she concentrated. "I can't put my finger on it but something is really wrong here."

"I feel it too," Saturn said as they entered her room. She gasped. Her father stood in the room, looking over into a crib where a very young Hotaru lay, smiling as she grabbed his fingers and played with them, cooing softly. Next to him stood a woman with smooth black hair like her own, she put an arm around Tomoe and kissed him on the cheek. Saturn dropped her scythe. "Mommy…" 

Saturn started toward them but was gently restrained by Uranus and Neptune. "It's not her Hotaru," Neptune said in as soothing a manner as possible, "it's one of your fathers memories."

Saturn's eyes moistened and she jerked away, running to her parents. Upon contact her hand passed right through them. She dropped to her knees and cried softly. The sailors watched, their faces shone in pity. 

"If it helps at all little one," Neptune said softly, "a lot of us know how you feel."

Jupiter nodded sadly. "Yeah, the pain… never really goes away completely." Her eyes began to get teary. "But I know my mom and dad would want me to be happy and I know your mom would want the same for you."

Saturn bit her lip. "I was so young when it happened but I still miss her so much."

Uranus put a hand on the girl's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Lets go." Saturn nodded and the group left the room.

Saturn gasped as they reentered the hallway, the figure standing there filling her with dark and cruel memories. "Kaorinite!" 

Across from them Kaorinite stood next to a slightly older Dr. Tomoe, her arms wrapped possessively around him. "Tell me doctor," she said seductively, "how long till the Sovereign awakens?"

Tomoe chuckled. "Soon Kaori, soon. For now though she must remain dormant within the child. The power of Sailor Saturn's spirit will keep her alive long enough for us to awaken her with the energy of Pure Heart Crystals."

"Not all that dormant," Kaorinite said in disgust. "She attacked another student today, put him in the hospital. The teachers want to talk to you about it."

"I own the school. They will do as I say or not, at their peril. For now it seems we will simply have to deal with these little outbursts as best we can. Where is she now?"

"Hasn't left her room since she got home. Honestly I don't see how that weak little crybaby can carry our mighty Sovereign."

"Caring for her can be such a chore," Tomoe said bitterly. "I long for the day when she no longer exists."

Sailor Moon's eyes shook emotionally as she watched them talk. _Was this what Hotaru's childhood was like? How could she bear it?_

Jupiter stepped up to Saturn cautiously. "You okay?"

Saturn clenched her fists. _Come on, don't let this get to you,_ she told herself. _Things aren't like this anymore, it's in the past. It has no claim on me._

"This wasn't your fault." It seemed a rather pointless thing to say but Hotaru still found Moon's words quite comforting.

"How many memories are we going to have to go through before we find the real Tomoe?" Mercury wondered aloud. Before anyone could answer the room changed, now they stood in the midst of a vast dark void. Mists surrounded them, obscuring their vision somewhat. 

"Now what?" Uranus said.

"Oh I wish Tuxedo Mask was here," Moon said fearfully. "This is getting creepy."

"Well he's on that business trip so we're just going to have to do without him," Mars told her.

*Flashback*

Darien stood at the bus stop finishing a long goodbye to Serena. He hugged her tightly. "It will just be for a week then I'll be right back."

"Try to hurry," Serena whimpered, "things never feel right when you're not around."

*End flashback*

"Why did we end up in this expanse?" Jupiter asked. "It can't be one of Tomoe's memories.

Neptune looked about cautiously. "It must be because of whatever's attacking him. His mind is having trouble maintaining itself."

"If we don't heal him soon…" Uranus didn't finish the thought for fear of upsetting Saturn further.

Saturn raised her scythe and called out to the dark gloom. "I know someone or something here is hurting my father. Come out, tell me who you are!" She noticed movement to her left and pointed her scythe toward the figure as he stepped out of the mists. Her eyes widened. "Daddy?"

"Hotaru?" Dr. Tomoe asked tentatively. "Come closer, let me see you."

Uranus grabbed Saturn's hand. "Careful." Saturn pulled away and ran toward him, her eyes glistening in happiness. A few feet from him she suddenly stopped. Something wasn't right, his eyes looked different somehow, colder.

Tomoe held out his right hand to her. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Saturn turned angry and pointed her scythe to his throat. "You're not my father. Who are you?" The other sailors gasped as she pressed the blade harder against his neck, a bit of blood coming out. "Tell me!"

The Pseudo Tomoe smiled demonically, his voice suddenly becoming deeper, the star marking on the right lens of his glasses flashing. "Why Hotaru, I am your father." He began to laugh. Saturn felt a sudden chill of evil race through her, warning her. She narrowed her eyes and struck out. 

"Saturn!" Moon cried in shock, still not certain that the man was not Tomoe. What happened next threatened to make her sick to her stomach. As the sailors watched silently, their guards up, the headless body of Dr. Tomoe stumbled back. Somehow he was still laughing insanely. The sailors watched in horror as his clothes tore off, revealing a very different body, and a new head shot out of his severed neck.

Uranus's eyes widened in shock as the being took form. "It's not possible," she said slowly.

"Its him," Neptune said, her voice shaking in fear. 

"What do you mean?" Moon asked, her eyes trained on the being.

"What is that thing?" Mars said in disgust. 

Uranus narrowed her eyes in hate. "It's the lead daimon that possessed Dr. Tomoe for all those years."

The creature laughed insanely, "true though I prefer to be addressed by my true name Germatoid." He stood in an odd white spandex suit; a large black star shaped marking making up his single expressionless eye. "Sailors, always a pleasure. Welcome to my home, soon to be your final resting places." 

"How can you be here!" Uranus yelled. "I killed you myself!" 

Germatoid chuckled. "That tale is a most interesting one indeed and one you and Neptune will understand the most as you were there to see it happen." (We see a flashback to the scene where Uranus fires a World Shaking at Germatoid's true form) "When you blasted my real body the fragments entered the special suits I had created, all except one. By mere chance it entered back into Tomoe's body. When you killed my lead mind Uranus the rest of my fragments ceased functioning. However the one inside Tomoe didn't. Without a full mind to guide it it acted instinctively to preserve itself. By tapping into Tomoe's brain it harnessed enough energy to barely stay alive. Still it was capable of nothing but existing. Overtime that fragment evolved and grew. Eventually my mind returned and I realized what had happened to my former self. From then on I focused on stripping Tomoe of his sanity, knowing that eventually you would come."

Uranus stepped in front of Saturn. "Germatoid what do you hope to accomplish here? Your master and mistress are dead."

Germatoid laughed again. "True there is nothing left for me here, but whatever torment awaits me in eternity will be well worth it when my demise destroys you as well. Your friend Pluto will find she is unable to bring you back, my powers will keep you here till the end for soon I will have enough power to destroy Tomoe's mind as well as anyone inside at the time. I will be destroyed as well but as I said it will be well worth it."

"I don't care about your threats where's my father!" Saturn demanded.

"Oh him?" Germatoid said in an amused tone, "he's around here somewhere… In fact I believe that's him right now." He pointed toward the darkness as a man in a white lab coat stumbled out. 

Tomoe was mumbling and incoherent. "No… leave me alone… don't hurt her… I don't want… Hotaru… Please… Its all my fault…"

"How about you say hello to the pretty sailors Doctor? They came all of this way just to see you." He threw his right arm forward, extending it into a whip. It wrapped around Tomoe's body, lifting him up before slamming him into the floor. 

"Daddy!" Saturn yelled as she ran to him.

Germatoid looked back at the scouts. "Poor old fool doesn't have much life left in him I'm afraid. I'm the one in charge of his mind now?"

"That's not true!" Saturn cried. She shook her father gently. "You have to wake up."

"You're moondust pal!" Moon cried as the soldiers gathered around her. 

Uranus drew her sword. "This time you'll stay dead."

A red aura grew around Germatoid. "I have been waiting a long while for this sailors. Now the time has come to avenge the Heart Snatchers!" 

Jupiter's earrings flashed. "We'll see about that freak. Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Germatoid merely laughed as the attack struck him in the chest, his whole body being electrified by it but not harming him in the least. "Next."

"I'll melt your dark heart!" Mars cried, "Mars Firebird Strike!"

The firebird passed right through Germatoid as he ran toward the sailors, his arms turning into scythes. 

Uranus countered his cuts and stabbed at the creature's eye with her sword, his head stretching like elastic and dodging every strike. "Not this time Uranus," he laughed mockingly. 

Uranus smirked. "I'd pay more attention to what's going on around me if I were you."

Germatoid looked around; the sailors had surrounded him. "What?"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

"Neptune Triton!"

Venus's chain wrapped around Germatoid, holding him as Neptune ran at him and stabbed the triton into his chest. Germatoid let out a maddened laugh as liquid energy burst from the holes in his body like an over filled water balloon. He collapsed but his laughing didn't stop. His body bulged again, the chain snapping. He stood back up, unharmed.

Saturn held her father close, gently stroking his hair. Tears flowed down her face. "Please… please wake up…" she whispered.

Tomoe opened his eyes and spoke weakly. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Saturn found herself filled with new hope; she smiled down at him in relief. "You have to remember daddy. Its me, its me Hotaru," she said softly.

"Hotaru? I-I don't understand."

"Daddy we're here to help you but you have to remember. Remember the Heart Snatchers," Saturn said slowly.

"Heart Snatchers?" Tomoe repeated in vague recognition.

"Why do you even try sailors?" Germatoid said as he faced them down. "Reality is mine to distort here, you can't harm me unless I desire it."

Moon stepped forward, the crescent mark drawing in energy. "We'll just see about that. Eternal Moonbeam!"

The beam engulfed Germatoid as the sailors cheered. "That did it!" Venus cried.

Mercury didn't look nearly as hopeful. "Look there," she pointed to the dimming light left by the beam. Germatoid stood unscathed. 

Uranus looked over her shoulder. "Saturn we could use some help here."

Saturn was torn. She wanted to help but she couldn't leave her father like this.

Tomoe's eyes widened as he looked at Germatoid, fear filling him. "No." (We see flashbacks of Germatoid taking over his mind then the final battle against the Mistress 9 and Pharaoh 90.)

Saturn stared at him, her eyes full of concern. "Daddy?"

Tomoe clutched his head as if in pain, the terrible memories too much to bear. "No! Hotaru its- it's all my fault!"

Germatoid looked at him. "Indeed it is Doctor. You were given a choice and condemned your daughter to a fate worse then death."

Saturn grabbed his shoulders, turning Tomoe to face her and cried out. "Don't listen to him! You were only trying to save me! We have to let go of the past and move on or it will destroy us both. Our destinies are what we make of them we're slaves to no one. That's what the sailors have taught me. We can have a bright and happy future and you can be a part of it. Don't let the past keep you from having a good life. Let it go!" she begged. 

Tomoe seemed to struggle to answer. "I-I want to Hotaru, but its just so-so terrible. It's all because of me…" he began to weep.

"You have to stop blaming yourself!" Saturn cried emotionally. "You're the one who freed me daddy. Because of my memories of you I became strong enough to fight Mistress 9. None of us blames you for what happened, we would have done the same thing in your place."

Tomoe's tears dripped to the floor. "Oh… Hotaru…"

"Because of your love for me I became Sailor Saturn and gained a second chance at a happy life. Now its your chance." She looked to the sailors. Germatoid was blasting each to the ground with blood red beams from his eye. She stood up. "Now I'll drive this demon out of you for good."

Tomoe's mind was overwhelmed as he tried to take in everything that was happening. "Hotaru…" he whispered as Saturn faced down Germatoid.

"Feel my wrath!" Germatoid yelled, a huge red beam rocketing from his eye to the sailors.

"Silent Wall!"

The beam dissipated around the energy barrier, revealing Saturn standing in-between him and the sailors, her shield pulsing. "Your efforts come to nothing I assure you," Germatoid said confidently. "You may have escaped The Silence but you will never escape me, none of you will!" His arms extended toward them, followed by six tentacles that sprouted from his shoulders and neck. Each wrapped around a sailor, holding them fast. Electrical energy surged through the tentacles, shocking the soldiers hard. One by one they dropped to their knees in pain. 

Tomoe tried to focus, to find something to balance the confusion that filled him. He looked to Saturn, her face scrunched up in agony. His fatherly instincts began to take over, his love for her driving away the mental trauma. _Hotaru's in danger I have to do something I have to help them._ As soon as the words left his lips bright auras began to grow around the sailors, disintegrating the tentacles.

Germatoid looked surprised as his now stumped arms retracted. "What's this?" 

Saturn's voice dripped with anger and hate as she stood up, her aura surging. "I will never forgive you for what you've done you soulless parasite! I'll show you the true power of The Silence!" She raced at the shocked Germatoid, her power reaching its peak. "Silence Scythe Strike!"

Saturn slashed down with all her might, cutting Germatoid cleanly in two as she ran through him. Everyone stood silent, waiting to see what would happen.

Mar's senses flared. "No! Saturn get away!"

Saturn leaped back as Germatoid's two halves bulged and exploded, an unearthly red light wrapping around the fragments. It dimmed, revealing Germatoid in his true form (that huge plant/insect thing). Clearly angry the hideous creature now glared down at them from his unearthly eye. "Do you really think you can just wave your little stick around and be rid of me? Your powers mean nothing here! However… mine do." Red energy surged around his eye and fired outward.

Saturn raised her scythe to shield the other sailors. "Silent Wall!"

The energy wave slammed into the barrier. Saturn struggled against it. It began to crack. "I-I can't hold it!" The barrier shattered leaving every sailor lying prone on the floor. Saturn struggled to stand but to no avail. _How can this be? My energy's totally gone._

Moon pulled herself up with what little power she had left. She remembered the power boost Tomoe had just given them. "Dr. Tomoe, you're the only one who can stop this," she pleaded.

"What?" Tomoe asked in disbelief. 

"This is your mind not his." Moon was emphatic. "You're a good, kind man he has no place in your body you have to drive him out. Do it for your daughter."

Tomoe looked to Saturn. She lay on the ground, barely moving. Germatoid charged another blast and fired it straight at her. "No! Hotaru!" 

Tomoe dove in front of Saturn, the blast engulfing them both.

Tomoe saw himself through his mind's eye. He was playing with Hotaru, chasing her around the park as she laughed. He smiled as she collapsed in exhaustion and fell immediately to sleep in his arms. "I love you Hotaru," he whispered in her ear. Hotaru smiled in her sleep.

Tomoe felt an odd sense of empowerment at the memory. He saw himself speaking to him. "These are the important things. These are what you hang onto in life regardless of what your circumstances may be. They are what matter and they are what you must fight for. Stand on your feet and do what you know you can!"

The sailors watched in worry as the explosion's energy slowly dissipated. Germatoid was still chuckling. His laughing abruptly stopped as the energy at last cleared revealing Tomoe still standing. Carrying Saturn in his arms he slowly walked forward, his face etched in anger.

Germatoid didn't seem impressed. "How climatic, you're going to try after all," he said in a bored tone. 

Tomoe gently placed Saturn in Uranus's arms and glared at Germatoid. "You destroyed my daughters life once, I won't let it happen again!" Bright energy flared all around him, forcing the sailors to step back.

Moon: "He's doing it!"

Venus: "He's reclaiming his mind!"

Jupiter: "All right!"

Saturn opened her eyes and smiled. "Daddy…"

Tomoe's lab coat blew about as his mind's energy surged. "Sailor Moon's right. This is my mind you have no place in it!"

Germatoid's own energy began to grow. "Then we shall see once and for all who has the rights to this mind." Both of their energies released and slammed into each other in a violent display. As Tomoe struggled Germatoid laughed, deciding to try some mental torture. "I remember the way your wife looked after she died in the explosion. I'm afraid there wasn't much left of her though." He again began to laugh insanely, "and then there was your poor daughter. So confused over how weak and in pain she suddenly felt. I can't count the number of times she came home in tears from one of her attacks or the ridicule she suffered from her peers. It was most entertaining." However instead of weakening Tomoe as Germatoid had hoped, his verbal jabs only seemed to anger him more and increase his resolve. For the first time Germatoid began to feel truly worried.

Tomoe gritted his teeth. "I won't let you win, I won't let you ruin any more lives!" 

As he felt himself being overpowered Germatoid screamed in one last pathetic attempt to manipulate his host, "No you fool! You are nothing without me!"

Tomoe smiled, "I think its you who is nothing without me." 

Germatoid let out one last maddened laugh and blew apart before totally disintegrating. Tomoe's energy proceeded to engulf everything in brilliant light.

Saturn opened her eyes, finding herself back in her father's room. The other sailors stood around her, apparently having just arrived as well.

Pluto stood up concerned. "I got worried when I lost contact with you. What happened in there?"

"We'll explain everything," Moon said, finding it to be something she never thought she would say to Pluto. She looked at Tomoe and Saturn. "For now let's let these two rest and catch up."

"Oh daddy I have so much to tell you!" Saturn cried as she climbed on the bed with her father.

Tomoe hugged her tightly as if afraid she might disappear, proving to be just a dream. "You can tell me everything later sweetie. Now I'm just glad you're here."

The sailors silently watched the sweet scene unfold. Saturn's eyes watered involuntarily. "I've missed you so much."

Tomoe hugged her tighter. "Me too." He looked up at the sailors. "Thank you for protecting Hotaru. You've taken better care of her then I ever could have."

"It was an honor," Neptune said with smile, "but trust me there are some things only a father can do."

Tomoe nodded and held Saturn close to his chest, no words describing the happiness in his eyes. 

She had fallen asleep in his arms.

Notes: 

"Yay! It feels good to finish an important part of the series plot. I hope you found the story touching.


	11. Control the Scouts! Mimet's Plot.

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode eleven: Control the Scouts! Mimet's Plot

______________________________________________________________________________________

*Scene is Serena surrounded by food watching a soap opera* 

"Oh Emily how could you do this to me?" the bad actor said as though he was reading directly from a script.

Serena's eyes watered. "Poor Lee, this is so sad wahhh!" 

*Doorbell rings*

Sammy looked up from his homework. "Hey Meatball Head since you're not doing anything important can you get that?"

"What!" Serena cried, "this is important!"

Serena's father Kenji sighed as he read the morning paper. "Get the door dear."

"Oh all right…" Serena trudged miserably to the door and opened it. She gasped in surprise to see all the sailors (in civilian clothing of course). "Girls? What are you doing here."

Michelle crossed her arms. "We've had it with you moping around."

"You're coming with us," Raye said.

"And miss my soap?" Serena asked in shock. "Emily just betrayed Lee for Sammo!"

Lita smiled evilly. "Who said you had a choice?" She, Amara and Raye proceeded to grab Serena and drag her out the door.

"Hey!" Serena yelled. "Wait a second, let me go!" Dad, Sammy help me! I'm being kidnapped! Ahhhh!"

Kenji turned a page of his paper. "Be home before dark dear."

*Serena narrates as scenes of the day are shown and happy music plays* "With Darien gone I've been a bit down in the dumps so the girls decided to treat me to a fun day in town." *Giggles* "I couldn't really say no."

The girls shop at various stores, Amara not really buying much (Amara gets embarrassed as Michelle gawks over a pretty dress) and Trista surprising everyone by being an avid shopper. Hotaru meanwhile brought another lamp for her room, the others wondering amongst themselves at the strange habit which she enjoyed so much. The girls watch as Serena and Mina race cars on a video game. Mina wins. Amara proceeds to race her and, of course, wins, Mina is devastated. They then go to the aquarium, Hotaru, Amy and Trista enjoying it thoroughly, then go to watch Amara race her Motorcycle. She wins again. They later go to a Sailor V movie, Mina hamming it up.

It was late in the afternoon now as Serena walked along a street with her friends. "I'm starving, let's get some supper."

Mina walked with her hands behind her head. "Sure."

"We can eat whatever you want," Trista said.

Amara put a hand on her shoulder. "And as much as you want Moonface."

Serena's eyes shook with emotion. "Oh, I love you guys!" she cried near tears. The girls smiled at her and continued on.

"I can't get over how amazing this Silver Millennium technology is," Dr. Tomoe said as he examined the inner mechanics of one of the scout's communicators in his lab. 

"Yes, our science was among the most advanced in the universe back then," Artemis said proudly. 

Luna peaked over Tomoe's shoulder. "So do you think it will work."

"It may take a few more days of tweaking," Tomoe explained, "but I think these modifications will work perfectly."

Luna smiled. "That's wonderful."

"We can't thank you enough for all your help Doctor," Artemis said. "We may know a lot about the technology but our paws can only do so much."

"It's my pleasure to help Hotaru and the other sailors," Tomoe said with a smile. "And it's been wonderful getting to know all of you." He looked back at the communicator with concentration. _Finally my science is going to be used for something good._

Jedite sat on his throne staring at an image of Eternal Sailor Moon. He remembered the whole episode with Bountyhunter, moments before Saturn had arrived. He had been so close to ending the moon child's life. His eyes narrowed in anger, his aura flaring. "Oh, how I hate her." He vanished the image. It sickened him. 

"You truly wish to kill her then?" The Negaforce asked from its chamber.

Jedite clenched his fists; "I want more then that. I desire to destroy her very soul, to wipe the memory of her from the fabric of time."

"One day you will Jedite," the Negaforce soothed. "One day you will."

"You're going about it all wrong," a new voice chimed as she exited her lab. 

Jedite grimaced; the mere sight of Mimet seemed to give him a headache. "What do you want now?"

"Merely that you listen to this proposal, of course the Great Negaforce will make the final decision." She held out a cup of liquid. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"A half empty vial," Jedite replied in a bored tone, "about as empty as your head." 

Mimet glared daggers at him but continued on. "What you don't see is what's in the liquid. Millions of microscopic robots my old friend Eugeal created. Of course I acquired the research to make them after her… unfortunate demise." *The image zooms in so you can see the insect-like robots* "These are so small they can move in-between cells and go right to the brain."

Jedite wasn't impressed. "And how does that help us? Can these- these insects kill them?" 

"They provide the answer to a little problem I've been pondering for some time," Mimet said in a lecturing tone. "Why destroy the sailors when we could instead make them join us?"

Now Jedite was interested. "What?

"We may not have Galaxia's bracelets but these little babies will do the same job. They will overwhelm the brain putting the sailors wills under our control." 

"Such devices would only work once, after that the sailors powers would no doubt protect them like an immune system," the Negaforce said. 

"Yes, but we would only need to do it once." Seeing Jedites undecided look Mimet continued. "Come on Jedite, what would you rather have, a bunch of dead sailors or nine slaves? We can even do it to Tuxedo Mask after I get them, though of course I'll want him to myself sometimes." Mimet blushed slightly.

"You may ensnare the others but Sailor Moon's power cannot be controlled by a mere machine," Jedite said. "Do as you wish but do not involve me in it."

"As you wish," Mimet said, giving a mock bow. She narrowed her eyes. _Creep…_

"What made you decide to do all this girls? Did I really look that depressed?" Serena asked as the group sat down at their table. 

"Well there was that and because we've never spent the day together as a whole group before. We thought it would be fun," Mina said.

Hotaru gave a contented sigh as Trista ordered drinks for everyone. "Well it sure was."

"I'll say," Serena said happily, "I didn't think about Darien all day." 

Michelle put her hands under her chin and looked at Amy with interest. "So Amy, how have you and Greg been doing?"

Amy turned bright red (you know how shy and cute she is about this stuff). "Uh, fine why do you ask?"

Lita moved in closer. "Come on give us some juicy details."

Amy turned even redder and twiddled her thumbs. "I really rather not," she said shyly. 

As the girls talked their drinks were set out on a platter and the waiter was moving to pick them up when Mimet bumped into him (she's in her old civilian disguise) knocking him to the ground. "Oh my I'm so sorry!" Mimet apologized profusely to the stunned man while pouring the vial's liquid into the drinks discretely. "How clumsy of me." She walked off; keeping one eye on the sailors at all times. 

As the waiter distributed their drinks Serena closed her eyes and coughed as though about to make a speech. She raised her glass. "I Serena Tsukino hereby declare a toast to our friendship. May we be friends forever."

The other girls raised their glasses. "To friendship," they voiced in unison. 

Mimet watched from a distance. She smiled as the sailors downed their glasses. _It won't be long now._

The effects on the sailors were immediate. Raye held her head. "I feel strange."

Lita looked dizzy. "What's going on?" 

One by one their eyes glazed over, their faces becoming emotionless. Mimet smiled and decided to use some of the new abilities the Negaforce had given her. She directed her thoughts to the sailors telepathically. I know you can hear me girls but let's talk somewhere more private. You know where to go. The scouts stood up and without a word left the restaurant.

*They're at a bridge rather like where they had their final fight against Prisma and Avery*

The nine women assembled in the center of the bridge and waited. Mimet appeared, smiling smugly. She looked the scouts over. "Okay let's see if you're really under my power. Transform yourselves now." They raised their transformation pens and obeyed. 

"Now," Mimet said, "Jupiter, you slap Saturn across the face. Hit her hard." Jupiter obeyed but Saturn raised her hand, blocking the punch with ease. Mimet pondered for a moment. "So their self defense reactions are still working. How about this, Saturn let Jupiter hit you." 

The effect was immediate as Jupiter knocked Saturn to the floor. Mimet laughed. "This is wonderful! I have nine sailor puppets who will do whatever I want." Her face turned devious. "In fact," she thought aloud, "why should I let Jedite have you when I could use you to get rid of him and the Negaforce… then I could become Queen of Earth." She smiled as she pondered, liking the idea more with every passing second.

Jedite's aura flared as he watched the events through Beryl's crystal ball. His fists clenched and dark power crackled through them. "Why that betraying witch!"

"Calm yourself Jedite," the Negaforce hissed. "Mimet's powers are under my control. I can end this whenever I desire. For now let us see what happens."

"Why should I play second banana to anyone?" Mimet reasoned. "I'm the only reason Jedite has gotten this far."

As Mimet raved about what a wonderful queen she would be Sailor Moon's eyes began to flash between blank and normal. "No…"

*In Moon's mind*

"No…" 

Sailor Moon was floating in a void surrounded by thousands of the tiny insect-like robots Mimet had filled her with. They crawled all over her till only her face remained uncovered. She struggled as they overwhelmed her. She screamed. "No! Let me go!" The Silver Crystal came to life, its light disintegrating the machines in a brilliant flash. Moon floated free of them, her body glowing.

Mimet's raving stopped abruptly as Moon's suit let out a faint glow and she collapsed to her hands and knee breathing heavily. "What's going on… where am I?" She gasped as the memories came flooding back to her. "No! Girls!" She looked to them hopefully but only received blank stares.

Mimet smirked and tapped her Charm Buster rod against her shoulder. "Well I guess Jedite was right. It is impossible to control you." She chuckled. "Oh well, eight out of nine isn't bad." She smiled evilly. "New plan girls. Kill your Moon Princess."

The sailor's faces turned evil as they faced Moon. She stepped back, her mind not wanting to believe it. "No… this isn't happening." She began to cry. "Girls, don't do this."

"Dry your tears Moon brat," Mimet said coldly. "Even if they can hear you it won't do any good. Their minds are mine. Now," she pointed her rod at Moon, "destroy her!"

"We'll start." Mars and Jupiter stepped forward and assumed their attack poses.

"Mars…"

"Jupiter…"

Moon stepped back more, her voice pained. "No stop. Please."

"Fireball…"

"Supreme Thunder…"

"Stop…" she whispered weakly.

"Flash!"

"Crash!"

The attacks combined and shot toward Moon, who managed to have the presence of my mind to get out of the way, the attack blowing a crater in the road. She flew high and away from the bridge, wanting to find Luna, to talk to Darien, anything but face this. Fighting her friends was her worse nightmare and after Uranus and Neptune's fake betrayal she had hoped to never experience it again. She continued to fly over the water, her mind racing and not sure what to do."

Back on the bridge Mimet was enraged. "Don't let her get away! After her!"

Jedite scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps things will work to my liking after all. Watching her own friends kill Sailor Moon will be almost as satisfying as doing it myself."

The eight sailors linked hands and formed a circle. Their auras grew and shot out above them. The concrete beneath them broke apart as they were lifted into the air. They flew high into the sky and shot down toward Moon. 

Moon didn't see them in time to dodge as Jupiter released a Sparkling Wide Pressure. She crossed her arms in front of herself, the attack striking her hard and knocking her from the sky. She managed to right herself before falling into the sea and continued to fly swiftly over the water. 

Venus extended her right hand. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Pluto summoned her Garnet Rod. "Deadly Beam!"

Moon's boots skidded against the water as she twirled about, dodging the beams as they tore up the sea around her. She shot upward; the scouts following close behind. Amidst all the pain and confusion Moon knew she couldn't let this air battle continue. _I have to find a place where they can't hurt anyone._ She glanced around from her high vantagepoint and quickly spotted an empty construction site near shore. _There_

Meanwhile the sailors had risen high above her and were shooting down like a meteor, gaining more speed and power with every second. Moon could she what they were doing and hovered over the construction site. She extended her palms forward as the scouts neared her. 

"Sailor…"

"Moon…"

"Planet…"

"Gravity…"

"Attack!"

"Force!"

The wave of gravity was just enough to push the sailors off course and send them zooming into the construction site. The massive Planet Attack completely destroyed the skeletal skyscraper and as the dust settled it revealed the sailors standing at the bottom of a huge crater, several hundred feet wide and at least a hundred deep. Rubble and torn up support beams were scattered all over. Moon landed near them. "You have to listen to me guys, you have to fight it." They didn't respond. "Fight it!" Moon screamed.

"Give it up!" Mimet said as she reappeared nearby. She pointed at Uranus. "How about just you attack for starters. Lets see if she'll put up much of a fight."

Uranus stepped forward and raised her hand even as Moon begged her to stop. "World Shaking!"

The orb struck Moon full force but she remained standing, her pain filled face still pleading. "Please… I can't fight you." Her tears were flowing anew as Uranus raced at her and used Space Sword Blaster. Moon raised her staff to block the attack but was still knocked to the ground. Uranus continued to press down on her, sword to staff as Moon cried. 

"I can't do this!"

Sailor Moon. 

"I won't do this!"

Sailor Moon! 

Moon wondered if she was hearing things as Uranus wordlessly cried out her name again. Her eyes widened as she saw another face of Uranus appear over her real face. Transparent and her voice echoing she soon realized the image was a telepathic projection. "Uranus, is that really you?"

I can't speak long. It's taking all my remaining will to do this. Sailor Moon you have to stop us at any cost. Even if it means destroying us. 

"No, I won't!"

Uranus was emphatic as she struggled to speak. Serena you once told me that it was courageous and good for someone to willingly give their life to save others. Well I'm willing and I know the others are too, do whatever you have to to keep me from hurting you or anyone else! 

Moon strained, her voice full of sorrow but now resolute. "All… right… but I refuse to kill you!" Moon delivered a swift kick into Uranus's stomach, knocking her back as Moon leaped back to her feet. Uranus used Space Sword Blaster again but this time Moon easily countered as she summoned the Eternal Moon Blade and knocked her aside with one strike. She sheathed her sword behind her wings and looked at her staff as a wonderful thought occurred to her. _Maybe I can heal them with this!_

Mimet looked panicked at the sudden display of strength. "What are you waiting for get her!" She screamed. The sailors ran to attack but Saturn stayed under Mimet's silent command. "Except for you. Let's save you for when Moon is weak."

"To protect you I will fight!" Moon held out her right palm as Mars and Mercury attacked.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Moon Gravity Force!"

The gravity wave sent the attacks straight back at the sailors as they leaped away. Moon raised her staff. "Silver Moon Crystal-" Before she could finish the attack phrase a Flame Sniper shot past her hand, knocking the staff from it. "No!" The staff flew through the air and landed some distance away. Moon ran for it but a Love and Beauty Shock struck her in the side sending the sailor to her knees.

"Our turn." The three Outers stood together and fired their main attacks.

"Deadly Scream!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The three orbs combined into one giant sphere. Moon thrust her hands out. "Moon Gravity Force!"

The gravity wave hit the attack but it proved too strong to hold back, still slowly advancing. Moon's crescent mark glowed brightly. "Eternal Moonbeam!"

The beam tore through the orb, destroying it but no sooner had that happened then Moon found herself flying through the air from an upper cut by Jupiter. Empowered by Adrenaline Surge she raced at Moon sending out a barrage of mighty kicks and punches. Moon dodged as best she could in her dazed state Jupiter's strikes shattering the cement rubble around them. Finding an opening Jupiter delivered a strong kick into Moon's stomach, causing her to fly backward a good thirty feet and crash into an upturned slab of concrete, denting it. She fell onto her face as Jupiter and Venus approached.

"Lightning Whip!"

"Love Chain Encircle!"

Moon leaped into the air, Jupiter's whip entangling with Venus's. Venus was electrocuted hard and fell to her knees stunned. Moon felt she had a degree of safety in the air as none of the sailors could usually levitate on their own except Saturn and she for some reason wasn't fighting. A bright disk appeared in Mercury's hand. "Mercury Ice Discus!" 

The disc flew toward Moon as she dodged, some of her hair being cut. With a wave of her hands Mercury sent the disc back at her. Moon tried to dodge again but this time it cut through a portion of her right wing sending her crashing into the ground. Moon struggled back up as she felt the air heat around her and noticed all the sailors but Mars had moved some distance away. Moon held out her arms and braced herself as a wall of fire grew behind Mars.

"Eternal Fire…"

"Moon Gravity…"

"Incinerate!"

"Force!"

With all of her strength Moon forced the firewall in half allowing each half to pass harmlessly by her. Before the fire had even completely cleared pain filled her skull as Pluto struck her in the head with the Garnet Rod. She fell onto her back as Pluto raised the staff over her. "Garnet Rod Impale!"

Pluto slammed the rod into the concrete as Moon rolled aside, the force of the strike sending out a shock wave that tore up the cement for several feet around them. Moon flipped back as Pluto swung at her wildly. With incredible speed she maneuvered in and out of the strikes till she found an opening and pressed her palm against Pluto's stomach. "Moon Crystal Encase!"

Pluto was instantly encased in a mass of crystal as Moon flipped back. She leaped above an Aqua Illusion and froze Mercury. Mars used Snake Fire, Moon countering with Angel Wing and extinguishing both attacks. Moon threw the crystal orb through the dissipating smoke and encased her. Jupiter spun about and released an Oak Evolution, Moon enduring it and sealing her in crystal. Venus fired a Crescent Beam, ripping through Moon's shoulder. Despite this Moon still managed to throw another orb of crystal, encasing Venus. Neptune stabbed forward with her triton, Moon just managing to dodge and place a crystal orb on Neptune's back, trapping her. Uranus overwhelmed her with an Ethereal Blaze and she was thrown backward. Her suit and skin tearing from the violent wind energy she called on her remaining strength and threw one last orb while flying back. It found its mark and Uranus was sealed.

Moon was left lying on her back, her chest rising up and down in exhaustion. Blood flowed from her cut shoulder and her body ached from Jupiter and Uranus's pounding. She knew it wasn't over, she could feel her dark power growing nearby. 

She twirled her scythe. "Your final opponent is Sailor Saturn!"

"In the power rankings Saturn is second only to you. Let's see how well you fare now that you are wounded and without your wings." Mimet watched with interest.

The battle weary Moon struggled to raise herself up again. She moved her arm into a throwing position as she faced Saturn. "Moon… Crystal…" she panted, "Encase!"

With one swift slash of her scythe Saturn cut the incoming orb in two and smiled evilly. Saturn levitated and flew forward, swinging her scythe at Moon. Moon pulled her sword from its sheath and brought it down. The two blades collided and Moon was pushed back, her feet digging trenches into the ground. Saturn leaped back, a dark orb forming in front of her scythe. "Ebony Silence Scream!"

Moon jumped aside as the attack shot past her, digging out a huge trench in the rubble. Moon held out her left hand, her right hanging onto her sword. "Moon Gravity Force!"

Saturn raised her scythe in front of herself. "Silent Wall!" The wave of gravity bombarded her shield with great force but it held. Saturn twirled her scythe and ran at Moon again, swinging her staff at Moon with great skill and power. Moon blocked Saturn's strikes all she could, calling up the last of her reserves. Even so it was a losing battle, Saturn was simply too strong and she couldn't use the crystal for fear of killing her, she was probably too weak now to use it regardless. Saturn broke away, raised her scythe and leaped above Moon. "Silence Scythe Strike!"

Huge bolts of energy surged from the point of contact as Saturn slammed her energized scythe into Moon's sword. The force was incredible as the two struggled against each other but in the end it was Moon who gave out, her sword shattering. Moon collapsed onto her back panting. Saturn held herself up with her scythe. Breathing heavily she seemed to be almost as exhausted as Moon.

"Well," Mimet said scornfully, "very good try but it looks like even you don't have the power to defeat all your sailors, especially since you're holding back. It just isn't enough." She pointed to the sailors encased in crystal. One by one their auras were growing and cracks were forming in their crystals. "It won't be long now," Mimet laughed, "when they get out your time runs out."

Moon looked up and saw hope at last. Her rod lay only ten feet away. _I have to get to it._ She ran toward it as Saturn pointed her scythe toward her. "Dark Star Enshroud!" 

The black beam struck Moon in the eyes, blinding her. She frantically felt the ground in front of her knowing she only had seconds before Saturn was upon her. Time seemed to stand still. _I have to focus,_ she told herself. _I have to find it. For them, I have to… be strong enough._ Suddenly it was as though her other senses doubled in acuteness. She could hear her own heart beating; she could sense the staff's power. She grabbed it and swung around to where she knew Saturn was coming. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Saturn was struck still by the attack as the light beams cleansed her body. Standing silent her eyes became normal again.

Her eyesight-returning Moon directed the attack to the sailors as they broke out of their crystal cases. Mimet was throwing a fit. "No! Get rid of her now! Quickly!" she screamed. Pluto, Mercury, Mars Jupiter, Venus and Neptune were cleansed just as they broke free. Uranus however had drawn her sword and stabbed forward just as Moon's attack struck her. Her momentum was too great and she buried the sword deep in Moon's stomach just as she too was brought back to normal.

Uranus pulled the glowing blade out as Moon collapsed, her face blank. The look of shock and horror on the Soldier of Sky was indescribable. "No…" She stepped back, her hands shaking. Her eyes watered.

"Oh please no!" Mars cried as she beheld the tragic scene. The other sailors mirrored her disbelief and shock. 

As the other sailors ran to attend to Moon Uranus's mind was only on revenge. She leaped up to where Mimet was standing and ran at her, sword drawn. "Is this how you get your kicks Mimet?!" Uranus cried as she swung at her madly. "By making an innocent girls friends turn on her! I'll make you regret this!" Uranus struck the Charm Buster out of Mimet's hand; she was helpless to counter the sailor's passion-driven assault.

Mimet floated up into the air holding her cut hand. "You're insane!" She disappeared just as Uranus leaped at her again. 

Uranus's bit her lip, the terrible emotions flowing through her too much to bear. She stabbed her sword into the ground. "Damn that Witch!"

"Is she stable?" Pluto asked Mercury in concern as she; Saturn and Venus kept their hands on Moon's battered body, trying to heal her with their powers.

"She's pretty banged up but she's going to pull through," Mercury said in relief as she examined her with her computer.

Mars held Moon's hand gently. "Thank goodness."

Jupiter clenched her fists angrily. "If I ever get my hands on Mimet…"

Tears were forming in Venus's eyes. "I can't believe this happened. We did this to her."

Saturn, her eyes watery, threw her scythe aside and looked at her hands. "My hands our soiled with the blood of my own princess, how can this be?"

The sailor's self-condemnation ended as Moon opened her eyes and looked around smiling. "You're back," she said weakly, "I'm so glad." 

"Just lay here for awhile," Jupiter said soothingly.

Neptune caressed her face lovingly. "You've been through a lot."

Moon's face became concerned. "Where's Uranus?"

The others looked sadly toward the setting sun. Uranus stood there alone, bathed in light. There she brooded, her expression unreadable. 

Moon tried to get up only to be forced down by the sailors. "Please, I have to talk to her!" she begged.

"There'll be time for that later right now you need to rest," Mars said in a tone that was not to be argued with.

Moon conceded but continued to stare at Uranus in worry as she walked away.

Mimet sat in a chair in her laboratory bandaging her hand. "Curse that Moon wretch, she ruined everything!" she spat then looked behind her to see Jedite. "What do you want? Have you come to rub my defeat in?"

Jedite crossed his arms as he walked over to her. "I must commend you on your control today Mimet. Many others would have become drunk on the taste of power controlling the sailors surely brought. It is good to know where your loyalties lie."

"Yes- that- that is of course," Mimet said nervously as Jedite circled her like a shark. She gasped as he grabbed her hand firmly.

"Remember this Mimet," he said slowly, squeezing her hand as she winced in pain. "We need you now but there will come a time when you become dispensable. Never cross me." He threw her to the floor and left.

Mimet watched him go. Her eyes narrowed in hatred as she glared at him. She glanced at her gauntlet-like injection device. _We'll see just who should cross whom._

It was late in the evening. Amara stood alone at the edge of the park pond. She threw a smooth stone up and down in her hand then skipped it some distance across the water.

Serena approached slowly, Amara quickly noticing her. They stood silent for some time. Finally Amara spoke. "How can you bear to be around me after what's happened?"

Serena seemed confused by her words. "What do you mean? It's not your fault. Why are you blaming yourself?"

"But don't you see?" Amara clenched her fist. "I should have been able to fight it… I should have been strong enough-" She looked down, her face shamed.

Serena put her hand on hers, "you were strong enough to give me the courage I needed to do what I had to today. That's what's important."

"Maybe… but I can't help feeling I should have, could have done more." She looked to Serena, her face softening slightly. "How is it?"

Serena put a hand to her tender belly. "It still hurts but it's mostly sealed up thanks to the others. I won't even have a scar which is nice as I'd hate to have to try to explain a stab wound to my mom." She laughed a bit but Amara remained morose. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I shouldn't of said it like that."

"Its ironic," Amara laughed bitterly as she looked up into the darkening sky. "Today was supposed to be an example of our love for you. Instead… you had to fight off your own guardians. I… don't think I'll ever be able to think of our relationship the same… not after all I've done."

Serena gave her a disciplining glare. "You know you weren't the only one who suffered today. You're being very selfish."

Amara was shocked. "Selfish?"

Serena's voice was dead serious. "Yes, you care so much about your own feelings that you're not accepting how I feel. So I'll say it again and I want you to hear me this time." She gently took Amara's hand again and looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself. If you really care about me then you'll do like the others and put this whole terrible thing behind you."

"How can I put it behind me?!" Amara said angrily and pulled away. She looked down again, her voice pained. "I nearly killed you…" She walked away and sat down on a bench Serena following her.

Serena put an arm around the taller women. "You also saved me. I would never had had the will to fight if you hadn't encouraged me to."

Amara closed her eyes and sighed. "I suppose I am being selfish."

"Sometimes things happen that are beyond our control. We can't let them get to us or it would drive us crazy."

Amara smiled slightly. "Since when are you so wise?"

Serena stood up and gave Amara her hand. "Come on let's go home. The day isn't over yet and the girls are waiting for you. Michelle's especially worried; it was all I could do to keep her from looking for you herself. Besides I need all you girls help picking out something to wear to blow Darien away when he gets back."

Amara laughed. "Okay Moonface, let's go." 

Amara took Serena's hand and they strolled away under the late evening sky, the Moon now beginning to shine down on them.

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime." 

Notes: 

All right! *Throws streamers in the air* I'm over half done with the series. Just ten more episodes!


	12. Love for Raye! A last minute confession...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy.

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode twelve: Love for Raye! A Last Minute Confession

______________________________________________________________________________________

As her train moved swiftly along the tracks Raye took some time to think about the events of the past few days and how they had led to her current situation.

*Flashback* 

Luna stepped forward with a smile to the gathered sailors. "We've finished the alterations to your communicators."

Serena cheered. "All right, this is great!"

"Thank you," Raye said as she took her communicator.

Artemis: "Don't thank us thank Dr. Tomoe. We wouldn't have been able to do this without his help. Say Doctor how about you explain things?"

Tomoe was all too happy to play teacher. "Well I've added systems in your communicators that act like a genetic cloak. Jedite observes us by piercing holes in space and time. Your communicators will now project a sort of filter around your bodies when viewed from such portals. They will disguise your life signs and make your molecular structure identical to that of whatever surrounds you. We made one for you too Darien." He handed Darien a black wristwatch-like device.

"This will be pretty useful," Darien said as he tried it on. 

Tomoe wasn't through with his presentation yet. "I've also created these," he pulled out several small white orbs.

"What are those?" Lita asked curiously.

"Well you might say they'll help us all sleep better," he chuckled at his personal joke then quickly moved on when he noticed no one found it funny. "Uh, that is these devices are capable of producing a very strong shield. If you place one near the top of each of your homes or apartments it will create an invisible domed barrier all around the structure that will block living things depending on their genetic make up. Humans and animals will be able to move in and out without even realizing the shield is there but any being from the Negaverse or one that has been imbued with their power will find it far more difficult."

"Daddy this is amazing," Hotaru cooed. 

Mina examined one of the orbs. "I see, this way we don't have to worry about Jedite attacking us in our sleep."

Tomoe nodded. "Exactly, there is only one problem though. I need a very strong power source in order to energize them. That's where you come in Serena."

"Me?" Serena asked cluelessly. 

"Yes, if what I hear is right your crystal has enough power to easily energize these things for a good few months."

Serena looked uncertain. "I guess I could…"

"You should never use the crystal lightly." Amara looked at Tomoe. "Isn't there another way?"

Michelle took her hand. "You worry too much Amara. We can just form the circle and Serena will be fine." Amara sighed and conceded.

*End Flashback* 

Raye smiled as she looked at her communicator. It gave her a level of security she found very comforting. She looked to her side as Grandpa snorted in his sleep. She smiled again, he was already relaxing. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back. "Yeah Chad?"

"Raye I just want to thank you again for agreeing to come up with me," the friendly but poorly shaven man said.

"Don't be silly," Raye replied. "Grandpa needed to get away from the shrine for awhile and I'd be a terrible friend to say no after what happened to your parents."

"Yeah… friend," Chad sighed sounding a bit disappointed at her reply.

Raye's face softened. "I'm so sorry about all this Chad."

"Car accidents happen," Chad said flatly and looked away. He gave a fake laugh. "I mean its not like Sailor Moon can save everybody." He sighed again. "At least I know from the accident report that it was quick."

"Still, I'm sorry Chad. No one should have to go through this."

"Its okay," Chad said rather fakely. "Anyway since I'm selling the place I just wanted to stay in it and go to the slopes one last time. May as well have some fun while you're doing all this messy business. That was always my dads motto, 'whatever you're doing try to have fun.'" He tried to smile but even his thick hair couldn't completely hide the sadness in his face.

Raye didn't know what to say. Not particularly close to her own parents (her Grandpa was more of a Dad then her own father) she couldn't say she understood what it would be like to lose them. She then thought about how it was sort of a miracle she was here at all after the fuss Amara and Michelle had put up.

*Flashback* 

"You're not going," Amara stated strongly. It was not a suggestion.

Michelle crossed her arms. "I agree with Amara this time. Its bad enough that Darien went off on his own doing it again is too big a risk."

"Look Chad needs me right now. After everything that's happened I can't just say no." 

Amara didn't budge. "I'm sympathetic about what he's going through but that doesn't mean you have a license to put yourself in danger." 

Raye continued to argue. "What about our communicators. With those cloaks Jedite won't even know I'm gone."

Amara's glare didn't waver. "Just because he can't detect us directly doesn't mean we're safe. He can still spy on people around us to find out where we are."

"It kinda makes ya feel special that Amara and Michelle are so protective of us doesn't it?" Mina whispered in Serena's ear.

"Yeah but I don't think Raye's enjoying it much right now," Serena whispered back (all the sailors are at the temple). 

Raye wasn't about to back down. "I'm not going to put my life on hold because of Jedite. I'm going on this trip."

Serena joined in the conversation. "Then someone has to come with you."

Raye: "You're making too big a deal of this. I don't need a bodyguard."

Serena put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her warmly. "We're just worried. I don't know what I'd do if something- if something happened to you." She began to get teary in that goofy way of hers but then regained her composure. "Besides that it's not negotiable. I'm leader and I say you're not going alone."

Raye: "Chad and Grandpa will be with me."

Serena: "They don't count!"

Trista stepped up. "I'll go."

Raye: "What? Trista, you don't have too."

"It makes most sense," Trista said calmly. "Everyone else has responsibilities here so it would be harder to get away."

*End flashback* 

Raye turned to the seat in front of her. "So Trista, you know how to ski?" 

Trista glanced back. "A bit," she said in her typical mysterious way.

*Jedite's base. The huge slab of ice and earth from the North Pole floating in a dark expanse* 

Jedite brooded on his throne, hand on his chin. "Things have just become a lot more complicated. That accursed Tomoe has taken away several of our advantages."

"I trust you will find a solution," the Negaforce hissed from its chamber.

"Your trust is not taken lightly but as of now we have yet to do anything that has even dented the sailors in the long run." He slammed his fist on the throne. "We haven't accomplished anything!"

"Why don't you just kill off some of their friends or family?" Mimet asked as she strolled into the huge chamber. "At least then you'd be accomplishing something by hurting the scouts psychologically."

Jedite glared at her. "I would like nothing more, but don't you see that it would be a foolish thing to do? The people around them are now my only link to the soldier's locations. The sacrifice would be too great compared with the information they provide. Indeed they are the reason I now know that Mars and Pluto are out on their own. It is a perfect time to strike."

Mimet rolled her eyes. "Where have I heard that before…"

Jedite stood and looked up to the Negaforce's chamber. "This time my creation will succeed my Master. I swear it." He turned to his material larder and began to shape a portion of it into a new Youma. With a wave of the hand he caused some of the meteor ore to flow into the mixture and merge with it. "This time the scouts will be destroyed by one of Earth's own natural disasters." 

The new Youma knelt before him. It looked like a mutated human skier complete with helmet. Its suit was torn in several places revealing thick skin covered in what could have been scales as well as rocks. Jedite addressed him. "Go Avalanche, bury the sailor's."

Avalanche's voice sounded like it was talking through a speaker. "I hear and obey Lord Jedite." He disappeared.

Raye smiled as she looked over the snow-covered peaks. It had been so long since she was last here but it was just as beautiful. Despite the sadness of Chad's mission she intended to enjoy herself like he asked. All the paperwork signing for the house was to be done the following morning today was for skiing. She looked beside her. "Now Grandpa I want you to promise to behave yourself while I'm gone."

Grandpa waved her off. "Don't worry about me Raye I love lodges. You just go off and have fun and spend as much time with Chad as you want," he said with a suggestive wink and nudge.

Raye found herself blushing. "Grandpa!"

"Ha!" the old man laughed. "I knew it! You're planning something with him aren't you?"

"I am not!" Raye screamed. Truly she hadn't but why'd he have to suggest it?

"You know it can get pretty cold up there." He held himself and rocked back and forth. "You'll need a pair of nice strong arms to keep you warm. I'm sure Chad will be happy to oblige." 

Raye was about to hit him when Grandpa suddenly became serious. "Anyway, with all that's happened try to be as nice as you can to him. He really cares about you even if you don't believe it."

Raye nodded and smiled. "Sure Grandpa." 

"Ready Raye?" Trista asked as she and Chad approached them in their ski clothes.

"You bet. Let's hit the slopes!"

*Later at the slopes* 

Raye and Chad's jaws dropped as they watched Trista ski down the hardest hill in the area with ease. "A bit she says?! She's a better skier then the two of us put together."

Chad nodded. "You know I don't know much about her but isn't she one of those types that seems to be good at everything?"

Raye scratched her head. "Well I guess you gain a lot of wisdom and knowledge after living for so long." 

Chad looked at her perplexed. "'After living for so long?' She doesn't look much older then her early twenties."

Realizing what she just said Raye quickly took it back with a nervous laugh. "Hahaha! Uh that is it comes with a lot of experience." She prepared to follow after Trista. "Well come on let's see if we can catch up."

High above them Avalanche watched silently and waited.

It was late in the evening now and the three were going for one last run on the mostly empty slopes. "Okay," Raye said. "Last one down has to pay for the winners supper you ready?"

Chad gave her a thumbs up. "You bet!"

Trista smiled. "I'll see you at the bottom." She took off Chad following after her.

"Wow, even Trista's having fun," Raye thought aloud as she pushed off.

Avalanche stood (he's watching them with a night vision visor in his helmet). "Finally. Now that they are all together and I have the advantage of darkness the time's come to attack. I will separate the two sailors with one avalanche and hunt them down one by one, that is if they aren't killed outright by the snow." He threw his arms forward and all of the surrounding area began to shake. A huge slab of snow and ice broke away from the mountain in front of him and came surging down toward the sailors and Chad.

Trista narrowed her eyes as her senses warned her of imminent danger. _No, not here not now._ She skied over to Raye as they both slowed down then skidded to a halt.

"Raye we have trouble."

"I feel it too. It's the Negaforce's power."

"Hey girls why'd ya stop?" Chad asked as he skied to them. As he stopped he thought he felt a low rumble. "Uh do you hear that?"

Trista concentrated as she stared back into the dark mountains. Her eyes widened as she spotted the mountain of snow hurtling toward them. "Avalanche" she said simply. "We have to move." 

"Avalanche?!" Raye and Chad cried together, not taking it nearly as calmly.

"Follow me," Trista ordered and skied away. Raye and Chad looked at each other and quickly obeyed.

"Very good Pluto," Avalanche said as he watched them. "At your current trajectory you'll get away but you will soon fully realize I am not bound by the laws of nature!" He raised his arms and the ground again rumbled.

Trista gasped as the snow in front of her rose up and turned her away, nearly causing her to lose her balance. She dodged trees left and right as she was forced off the ski path. She looked behind her for Raye and Chad. All she saw was a wall of white.

Raye and Chad had been turned by the sudden rising snow ridge as well but were now heading in the opposite direction as Trista. If they could have seen above them they would have seen the avalanche break into two streams and head after both of them.

Trista leaped over a ridge and skidded to a stop, sheltering behind a large boulder. The avalanche surged down around her but left her unharmed. The snow did pile up to some depth around her though; it was going to take a bit of doing to climb out. She went to her communicator. "Raye come in. Are you there?" All she received was static. She narrowed her eyes and spoke one word. "Jedite."

Raye and Chad continued to race down the slope, twisting through sharp curves and over large ridges just seconds ahead of the avalanche. It continued to gain on them. Raye looked worried, _We can't outrun it much longer._

"Hey Raye! I think there's a cave this way!" Chad yelled indicating to the left. Raye nodded (Chad knew this area well after all) and headed after him. They slid into the cave just as the avalanche reached them, thankfully not sealing them in. Chad gave a heavy sigh of relief. "That was close… Hey Raye, where are you going?"

Raye turned back from exiting the cave. "We have to find Trista."

"Raye you can't go out in a place like this at night. Its too dangerous," Chad said emotionally. 

"But what about Trista?"

"If she's really as good as you said she was she found a way out of that avalanche. In the meantime the best we can do is stay here till morning. If there was one avalanche there could be others."

Raye silently agreed and sat down. _I hope she's all right._

Grandpa however was clueless as to any of these events and was currently goofing off at the lodge. (He's on a sofa surrounded by girls.)

"So you see girls Jackie Chan is actually Japanese and he's my son even though he doesn't know it because of his amnesia." The old man smiled proudly.

The girls (being rather dumb shallow ones) believed this and were soon cooing over him.

"Oh that's incredible!" One said.

"Tell us another story!" another begged.

"Come and sit closer then I have many stories which I can tell you!" he patted the seats next to him invitingly.

Serena and Darien stood together on the shore of the park pond, staring out at the moonlit sky. Darien felt rather awkward, Serena had just finished telling him all the details of what had happened while he was gone. He coughed. "Well it seems I missed out on quite a bit." Serena didn't respond. Darien sighed in regret and held her hand. "I'm so sorry Serena. It was stupid for me to leave at a time like this, I should never have done it." 

Serena squeezed his hand and nuzzled up against him. "Its okay," she said softly. "You couldn't have known and besides everything worked out."

Darien put his arms on her shoulders. "Sometimes I don't deserve you Serena."

Serena traced circles on his chest. "And sometimes I don't deserve you." She looked up at him and smiled. "But we're stuck with each other."

They kissed under the moonlight. 

Meanwhile Trista was gazing at the same star-filled sky. She sighed deeply. _To think, I once considered myself separate from these stars, a lonely star destined for an eternity of solitude…_

She thought of the other sailors. _To feel so much like I belong with others… I never thought it would happen. Yet they are there for me in ways I can't describe. The mere fact of knowing they exist is comforting. It makes my duty bearable._

She smiled. _Serena was right all along. We are meant to be one team. Its odd…_ she thought, _that I am so old yet still have so much to learn…_

Trista stood up and raised her transformation pen. "Best get searching. Pluto Crystal Power!" 

She stood transformed and leveled her Garnet Rod with the wall of snow to her right. One Deadly Scream later and she was walking out of her self-made path.

Raye rubbed her hands together, more out of boredom then for fear of freezing. Heck she could wear a sailor suit in this weather. She was concerned for Chad though. He had simply sat across from her for the past few hours and not said a single word. She finally decided to break the silence. "Something wrong Chad? Usually I can't make you shut up." She tried to say it in a joking manner but Chad certainly didn't take it that way.

Chad looked up at her, his face slightly angry. "Look, I just don't feel like talking right now okay. There's more to me then you seem to think, I'm not just some punk rock band slacker I have feelings."

"I'm sorry," Raye bowed her head in shame, a bit shocked that Chad had actually been cross with her, "I shouldn't expect you to act normally after what's happened. I know I wouldn't." She had never seen this serious side of him before. Well maybe those times he protected her and the time he believed Amara was her boyfriend. She sighed at that memory. She had been so sure then; she was ready to commit to a real relationship. What had happened?

__

You got scared that's what happened, Raye felt herself reply. _After leading him on you told Chad you just wanted to be friends because that was what was easiest for you. Admit it, you didn't care a bit about how he felt or how you really felt you're just a coward!_

Was it true? Had she really not taken Chad's feelings or her own seriously? Could she now? Had she gone back to dreaming about finding the perfect guy to fulfill her dreams because it was easier then acting upon it? And what if these feelings weren't real, were just infatuation or pity? What was it the guardian had told her? "Things may not always turn out the way you plan them too." Was Chad her real path, her real dream and she had just never truly considered it? She raised her eyes in determination. _Only one way to find out._

"You know you never answered that question I asked the first time we went to your house," Raye began, hoping that Chad would listen. "Why would you live at the shrine when you had a place like that?"

Chad chuckled a bit. "I always thought it was obvious. I stayed so I could be near you."

"Me?"

"I mean I like the stuff your grandfather has taught me but yeah, you… were always the reason that I stayed."

"What makes me so special? There are lots of pretty girls out there who want you and would treat you a lot better then I have."

Chad couldn't help but blush a bit as he continued. "I admit you weren't always very nice to me but I didn't really care as long as I could be near you and I hoped one day things would change. You were nothing like those other girls to me, from the day I met you I knew you were the most incredible woman I'd ever known. You're so full of loyalty and love for your friends, to be an object of that love was the greatest dream I ever had. I worshipped the ground you walked on and I know I made a fool of myself a lot but it was the only way I knew to show my feelings." He clenched his fists and looked down. "But it was stupid of me to think I could ever be a part of your life. And that stupidity costed me two of the people I care most about."

"What do you mean," Raye asked gently. "There's something about your parents you haven't told me isn't there Chad?"

The pent up emotions had become too much for Chad as he yelled at her. "They were coming to see me Raye! They died because they were coming to see me!" He looked down again, his face pained. "Its all my fault and no one else's for choosing to live at the shrine chasing a dream that never wanted me in the first place."

__

Chad… A multitude of emotions and memories surged through her mind. Why did it hurt her so much to see him like this?

Chad looked at her, his face resolute. "If anything what's happened to my parents has taught me that my dreams for a happy future never come true and I should stop trying to drag you into them."

The realization hit her. _He really does love me._ Her eyes moistened as she remembered all the times she had shared with Chad. (The song during the S episode where Chad almost leaves plays in the background as scenes flash by of Raye and Chad.) . _He was always there for me. Patiently waiting. So patient…_

"I'm through messing up the lives of people I care about. After this is over I'm leaving the shrine. I want you to live the life you've always dreamed of without me in the way."

Raye didn't meet his eyes, she was too ashamed. _I've been such a fool._ She stood up. "Chad I'm so sorry, I-"

An amused chuckling echoed from the entrance of the cave interrupting her. "How noble. Letting the person you love most go so they can be happy. Even if it means you live a life of pain." Avalanched stepped in. "However as she is going to die anyway it doesn't matter much."

Chad stood up and advanced on the monster, fists raised. "Just try it psycho!"

Raye grabbed his arm. "Chad don't! Trust me you can't take this thing it isn't even human."

"Then what are we supposed to do," Chad whispered back.

Raye brought out one of her spell tags. "I'll freeze it with a spell then we both make a run for it." She stepped toward Avalanche.

"Raye wait," Chad begged but she didn't answer.

Avalanche laughed, "what is that supposed to do, give me a paper cut?" 

"I guess Jedite doesn't teach his little creations very well or you'd know." She threw the charm. "Evil spirits disperse!"

The spell found its mark and Avalanche screamed as it paralyzed him. Raye grabbed Chad's arm and they ran for it. Avalanche strained to move, and finally tore the spell off. "Your tricks won't save you!" He teleported after them.

Raye tried to use her communicator as they ran, "Trista can you hear me," she whispered only to be answered by static. _Blast it, Jedite must be jamming the signal._ She gasped as Avalanche suddenly materialized in front of her.

"How'd he do that?!" Chad cried out in surprise.

The being raised his arms, the ground around the group shaking. "Now feel the wrath of Avalanche!" He threw one hand forward and a series of medium sized sharp-edged rocks detached themselves from the mountainside and flew at them.

Raye dodged aside, all the rocks seeming to be aimed at her. Chad stumbled and fell to the ground, looking up just in time to see Avalanche levitate more rocks and send them at Raye in several directions. Chad leaped forward and screamed her name as he pushed her out of the way. The rocks slammed into him, cutting through his clothing and leaving him lying unconscious on the snow covered ground (scene happens in slow motion as Raye looks on horrified). Raye ran to him. "No Chad!"

"A rather foolish move really," Avalanche mocked. "I would have let him go. My target is you."

Raye's fists shook as she clenched them tightly. "That's it." She turned around, her face angry. "You want me try and take me!" She raised her transformation pen, "Mars Crystal Power!"

Mars stood before him. "I fight for true love and protect the lives of those who possess it. You will not end this love story before it has a chance to really begin. I will punish you in the name of Mars!"

"Say what you will your end is near!" Avalanche ran toward her.

Mars pulled back on her crimson bow. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Avalanche dodged aside, the arrow ripping a long trough through the snow. He threw one fist forward, cracking the stone ground as Mars leaped back. He then threw his hands up sending a half a dozen more slabs of sharp edged stones hurtling toward Mars. The rocks struck her in each side and she collapsed to her hands and knees. Avalanche stepped up to her. "Are you telling that is all the fight you have?"

"No." Mars leaped up, suddenly recovered. "Mars Celestial Fire…" she threw her hands forward, "Surround!" 

The fire rings slammed into Avalanche's helmet, blowing the visor apart. He stumbled backwards, his singed face hideous, wrinkled and desiccated. He breathed heavily. "If I cannot defeat you directly then I will use a far greater force." 

Mar's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

He raised his hands and the whole mountain seemed to shake. "I'll bury all of us!" 

Mars watched as another mountain of snow came surging down upon them. Her hair blew about mysteriously as the snow around her melted. She assumed a meditation posture and closed her eyes, focusing all her strength. _This has to be my strongest one ever…_

Avalanche was a bit disconcerted as he felt her power rise. "You can't hope to stop it," he said as though to make himself believe it. 

The air around Mars heated up till the rocks around her were beginning to melt. _This one's for you Chad, I won't let your life end._ "Mars…" Avalanche discretely moved behind her, not daring to get close to her surging aura. "Eternal Fire…" The massive avalanche drew ever closer on the treeless slope. "Incinerate!" She released the huge mass of fire as it spread outward in front of her several a hundred feet in every direction. 

The walls of snow and fire met and in a gigantic display canceled each other out, sending out a cloud of steam as big as any cloud in the sky and leaving the mountain with a lot less snow. 

Avalanche silently approached from behind the briefly exhausted Mars, a long stake of rock in his raised right hand. Before he could strike her though a green haired warrior leaped from a nearby tree and struck him down with a blow from her staff as she landed.

Mars looked at her overjoyed. "Pluto, how did you find us?"

Pluto turned to her. "Even with Jedite's block it was a fairly simple matter tracking your energy down once you transformed. Not to mention your fight wasn't very inconspicuous." 

Avalanche tried to get back on his feet. "I don't care if there are two or twenty of you!"

Mars glared at him in annoyance. "Are you as tired of this guy as I am?"

Pluto nodded. "Indeed." She aimed her Garnet Rod toward him, the air around Mars heating up again.

"Snake Fire Strike!"

"Deadly Beam!"

The two attacks merged, the beam spewing out of the fire cobra's open mouth, and slammed into Avalanche completely destroying him. 

Chad felt a pair of warm lips press against his own in a soft kiss. His head still woozy he opened his eyes to behold a goddess, her raven hair draped over him as she held him. His eyes widened in complete disbelief, "Raye… You're…"

Mars touched his face. "Its me."

"Did you just…"

She bent down and kissed him again.

Chad was quite flustered. "I don't know what's going on but I like it."

"Chad I know that I have a lot to tell you but this must come first." She looked down at him lovingly. "You're the only guy for me, and I can only hope you can forgive me for taking so long to realize it."

"Of course I forgive you," Chad said quickly then began to stutter as the rest of her sentence sunk in. "Do you mean- Are-are you saying-"

She smiled. "I love you Chad." They kissed again, a long passionate one. This time her aura surrounded the two as their hair flailed wildly. Chad felt his wounds heal as Mars's power coursed through him. Mars left the kiss feeling as though she had just shared a part of her soul. _Just like when Mercury chose Greg…_

Pluto watched silently. _What strange energy, he must have bonded with her Star Seed. They are now linked just as Mercury and Greg are. When reborn they will seek each other out. They will be together one way or another for the rest of eternity._

Chad smiled. "You know I thought this trip was going to be a total bummer. I never imagined something like this would happen. I'm afraid it's all just a dream."

Mars traced a finger down his cheek. "Really Chad, would a dream look this good?" She smiled and winked causing Chad to blush. 

"Come on," she said helping him up. "We need to get you out of the cold." She stepped away and blushed. "Just look away for a second while we detransform." 

Chad blinked. "Uh, okay."

(As you would imagine Chad got quite a bit of money from selling the house. He's keeping it in savings right now, content to live his life at the shrine with his new family. Grandpa was, of course, thrilled with Raye and Chad getting together and is now begging for grandbabies to play with. Chad and Raye of course aren't planning on getting married or having kids any time soon. We join them on a triple date with Amy and Greg plus Serena and Darien. They are sitting on a grass hill in the park gazing at the stars and cuddling.) 

Lita's eyes moistened as she watched the lovers from behind a grove of trees. It warmed her heart to see them but at the same time she couldn't help but feel a bit of envy. She glanced to her side and noticed that Trista was now standing beside her. She gasped, "Trista don't sneak up on me like that!"

Trista smiled. "Sorry." She too stared at the group. "It is nice to watch them isn't it?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of how wonderful true love is and why it's worth having." She looked at the elegant woman. "Trista," she said tentatively, "do you know if… I ever find… someone?"

Trista gave her a disciplining look. "Lita you know that even if I knew I couldn't tell you."

"Serena and Darien got to find out about their futures! Why can't I?"

Trista was dead serious. "Their situation was very different. If it had been up to me they would not have found out, none of you would of. Unfortunately the actions of the Doom Phantom made it necessary you know." 

Lita's eyes got teary. "Trista I-I just want to know… that I'm happy in the future…"

Trista's face softened and she took her hand. "I can tell you this Lita. In the future you are happier then you have ever been before. Crystal Tokyo has allowed you to live your life to its fullest just as it has for the rest of us." 

Lita, comforted by her words, wiped away her tears as she regained her composure. "So what about you? Do you have someone special in the future."

Trista's face grew serious again. "As Guardian of Time I do not have such luxuries."

"Ah come on. You deserve someone."

"I have you and the other sailors. I need nothing else." Trista didn't seem to want to continue the conversation.

Lita looked at her. "That'd be fine but something tells me you don't believe your own words."

Pluto for once didn't seem to know what to say. It didn't matter though as another of Raye and Serena's arguments drowned any possible further conversation out.

"Chad's cute but he's not in Darien's league."

"Yeah right! Chad is hotter then Darien will ever be!"

"Darien's better!"

"Chad's better!"

"Darien!"

"Chad!"

"Darien!"

"Chad!"

Darien and Chad looked at each other and sighed. Amy snuggled up against Greg in the grass. "You know what?" She asked with a smile.

"What?"

"I personally think you're the best," she giggled, "at least to me."

Greg blushed. "Uh, thanks." 

*They look up into the sky as the scene fades with Raye and Serena still arguing in the background* 

Notes:

Feels good to get that done. I've wanted these two together for some time. 


	13. Questioning Herself? Lita's concerns

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode thirteen: Questioning Herself? Lita's Concerns.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Lita lay in her bed, sleep evading her. She sighed and thought back to a recent conversation with Trista.

*Flashback*

*Lita is sitting on a bench all alone when Trista walks by*

Trista's eons of experience allowed her to immediately recognize Lita was depressed over something. "Something wrong? You don't look like your usual self."

"I guess I'm in a slump…" she said sadly then looked up. "Hey would you mind staying a minute? It'd feel good to get things out and you're always so easy to talk to."

"Certainly," she sat down. 

After a few seconds Lita sighed. "Lately I've been feeling so useless. You see everyone's always had a special place on the sailor team: Mercury was the brain, Venus was second in command, and Mars handled stuff like visions… I was there for when they needed a lot of power."

"And?" Trista inquired though she now had a fair idea of what this was all about. 

"Now don't get me wrong. I love it that you four have joined up with us and I wouldn't have things any other way. Its just you, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru are stronger then I'll ever be. You four protect Serena and the Earth better then I could hope for. I can't help feeling like I'm not needed anymore."

Trista looked at her. "You can't believe everything you feel Lita. Sometimes our emotions play tricks on us. The fact remains that you have no good reason to feel this way. You passed your test as a sailor and have proven time and again to be an important and powerful member of the team. Plus you share a very special relationship with Serena. I suggest you try to think of something else till this phase passes."

Lita sighed again. "I know you're right… I'll try."

*End flashback* 

"This is ridiculous," Lita told herself. "There's no reason to feel this way I should just take Trista's advice and think about something else." She smiled, warm thoughts of having a husband someday and being a florist filling her. With those happy dreams she drifted off to sleep.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Serena laughed as she looked at the latest issues of Raye's comic books. "Oh I love Saturday's! Nothing to do but relax and catch up on my reading."

An angry vein throbbed on Raye's forehead. "Serena will you take what you want and go home!"

Serena glared at her. "Raye you're such a grouch!"

"I am not!" Raye replied angrily. She then clutched her face and blushed girlishly. "Besides, me and Chad would like some privacy."

Amy looked up from her work with Greg a bit irritated as well; "you should both be studying."

Serena ignored her. "Well as far as privacy is concerned you're not going to be getting any," she said in an exasperated tone. "Not with your grandfather sneaking around with his camera." 

"I just want some momento's of my granddaughters first true romance!" Grandpa yelled from behind the sliding door.

Raye grabbed a broom to run him off and opened the door. "All right that's it-" she stopped in mid sentence as no one was there. She sweatdropped, "he's still quick for an old guy."

Amy said, "your grandfather really needs to stop living at such a high pace and settle down."

"Well its like they say," Mina began as she leaned against the wall, "you're only as old as you feel."

Amy gasped as everyone in the room stared at the blond. "Could-could you repeat that?"

"I said 'you're only as old as you feel'" Mina repeated. "Hey, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"She actually got one right," Amy fainted into her workbook, the concept too hard to contemplate.

"Hey girls I've got refreshments," Chad said as he entered the room with a tray full of drinks Hotaru beside him.

"Here let me help you with that," Raye said as she took some of the drinks. 

Hotaru looked at the fainted Amy as Greg tried to wake her, "Uh… I came to ask Amy a question about my schoolwork but it looks like I'll have to wait." 

"Hotaru you have to read this!" Serena cried as she grabbed the girl gleefully and pulled her over to the comics. 

Amy woke up. "What happened? I had the strangest dream."

Meanwhile Grandpa was now spying on them from outside. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and turned around with a gasp, dropping his camera.

Amara looked at him suspiciously and crossed her arms. "You know old men shouldn't spy on pretty girls who are bigger then them."

Grandpa looked terrified. "Uh, I was just leaving!" He ran off.

Amara shook her head, "crazy old man…"

"I think he's kind of cute," Michelle said with a giggle.

Amara smirked. "In any event he's harmless."

Everyone looked up when the two older sailors entered the room. "Hey, Amara, Michelle!" Mina greeted.

"Hey, girls. Michelle and I just dropped by to because we're opening for a music theater downtown tonight at seven. We wanted to know if anyone wanted to come."

"It'd mean a lot to us and as our guests you'd get in free," Michelle added.

"Of course we'll come!" Raye said.

"I'm bringing Darien!" Serena cried.

"Would it be okay if I asked my Dad to come?" Hotaru asked.

Michelle smiled, "the more the merrier."

Chad suddenly grabbed Greg and gave him a friendly slap on the back as Greg pitched forward and fell on his face. "If you don't mind me and my buddy Greg here are gonna stay and hang out while you're gone. You know, guy stuff."

Raye smirked. "Guy stuff?"

"Yeah," Chad said trying to sound serious. "Isn't that right Greg?" He picked Greg up and gave him a "you better do what I say look." 

Greg nodded uneasily, "uh… sure."

"Come on lets go make uh… preparations!" Chad dragged Greg off as the girls looked on with matching sweatdrops.

Amara shrugged the strange behavior off. "Anyway, we've already asked Trista and Lita so we'll be seeing you tonight." With that the two left.

Now out of sight Greg glared at Chad. "What was that all about?! I wanted to go!"

"You'll thank me for this later dude. Trust me, this is a great opportunity for us to prepare something special for the girls while they're gone."

"And why do you want me to join you?"

"Because you're too shy man! I'm going to help you really come out of your shell so you can show your real feelings for Amy in the most romantic way of all."

Greg looked uncertain. "And that would be?"

Chad pulled a microphone out of no-where and posed with it. "Singing!"

Greg twitched. 

Jedite bowed before The Negaforce's chamber. "I have a new plan for gathering energy my lord."

"After all the energy he's wasted I don't see why you should even listen to this failure," Mimet mocked from the background.

"As if you have done any better!" Jedite roared at her.

Mimet smirked. "Well impress me. You have something up your sleeve?"

"Indeed, you are not the only one who has been experimenting with new ideas," Jedite said in a cocky manner. He held out his hand, a large vaporous demon appearing before him (it looks like the legless, multi-eyed demon Ryoko summons in Tenchi Muyo.) "Meet Phantom, it took a lot of resources to create but it is well worth it."

Mimet cocked her head. "And what is so special about this thing?"

"Unlike the other creatures I've made Phantom is not a physical being. As such any physical blow will not harm it. Its body is made up of very special energy that has immense absorbing potential. Tell me Mimet who has the strongest energy of all Earth's humans?"

"Hold on a second, you're not thinking of stealing the sailors energy?"

"That is exactly what I am thinking." 

"You really believe that such a plan can succeed?" The Negaforce asked from its chamber.

Jedite bowed again. "The sailors will be helpless against Phantom. I have made it capable of absorbing any of their attacks; even Moon's. It is also capable of taking all a sailors energy within seconds of touching them. The energy it will give you will be immense."

The Negaforce seemed to consider it for a moment. "Even if this creature is destroyed I will still gain the energy. Go and do as you plan."

Jedite shot Mimet a look of superiority. "Yes my master."

"What time is it now?" Serena whined to Darien from her seat in the theater. 

Darien sighed, "about a minute since you last asked me. Serena just try to be patient it'll start soon."

Serena slumped in her chair. "Oh I hate waiting!"

"We got great seats right up in front," Mina said happily. "Those two certainly have connections. I hope I get this famous someday." Stars formed in Mina's eyes as she leaped up; "I'll be the greatest idol ever!"

"Quiet down!" several audience members yelled at her as Mina recoiled in embarrassment. 

Doctor Tomoe leaned back. "I haven't been to a theater in years. This should be fun especially if your friends are half as good as I've heard."

"Amara and Michelle are great musicians though they'd never admit it," Amy giggled.

"They're great at just about everything," Lita sighed, _I shouldn't even bother being here I'm just going to depress everybody._

"Okay, quiet everybody its starting," Raye said. 

Amara and Michelle stood before the audience and bowed before taking their places, Amara on the piano and Michelle standing nearby with the violin. They began to play and the air was filled with the sweet melody.

Everyone in the audience relaxed as they listened, except Trista. Her eyes narrowed. _Something's not right._

You feel that? Michelle asked her partner wordlessly. 

Amara closed her eyes as she played, yeah, looks like we're going to have to cut our show short. Try to keep whatever it is away from the audience. 

Right. 

All of the sudden a terrible scream drowned out the music as Phantom appeared floating over the stage. People instantly began to run as its hands stretched over them. "The energy of you weak stars is easy to steal." Wave of energy erupted from the audience leaving everyone unconscious but the sailors and Doctor Tomoe who Hotaru had protected with her body. 

"Why is it this always happens when we go to a music theater?!" Mina fumed.

"Worry about it later, look there," Amy pointed. 

Phantom had turned its attention back to the sailors. "Now for my true prey," it hissed and shot an arm toward Lita before she could get out of the way.

"Lita no!" Amara yelled and pushed her away, the creature's hand grasping the woman by the neck and sucking energy out as she struggled vainly. 

Lita looked on horrified. "No Amara!"

"Delicious, the energy of the very stars," Phantom said in satisfaction. 

"Amara!" In a rage Michelle grabbed the chair from the piano and flung it at the creature but it simply passed through it like its body was made of vapor. She did however get its attention and the beings arm snaked its way over to her and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her in a suffocating hold as it drained her energy.

"Let them go!" Hotaru's aura blazed and sent out a shock wave, knocking the creature back and releasing Amara and Michelle who collapsed unconscious. 

"Hotaru be careful!" Tomoe cried. 

Phantom turned to her with interest. "What's this? A stronger Star Seed then before, one with more energy then the other two combined." It's arm shot forward and grabbed Hotaru before she could react. It began to drain her as she screamed.

"Hotaru!" Mina and Raye had to hold Tomoe back.

"Hotaru you have to fight it!" Trista yelled.

Hotaru concentrated her energy and sent out another shock wave, disintegrating the creatures arm and knocking it back further. She fell onto her side unconscious.

Phantom seemed undamaged as its arm regenerated. "The power I gain is more then she takes. I will suck all of you dry and offer your energy to the Negaforce. Then I will come back and finish you for good." 

Raye grabbed her transformation pen. "We have to transform! Mars Crystal Power!"

Mina did the same. "Right! Venus Crystal Power."

"No don't!" Trista yelled but too late. Before they could finish transforming Phantom grabbed them and sucked them dry of energy. Back in their civilian clothes they fell limply to the floor.

Serena ran to them. "Girls!" 

Phantom was advancing on the remaining sailors when suddenly a red rose struck the floor in front of it. Tuxedo Mask stood on the second floor of seats. "You beast! You dare interrupt the wonderful expression of musical theater? I am Tuxedo Mask and I shall punish you!" He threw a ring of roses around Phantom and a column of energy rose up, paralyzing it. He looked to the sailors. "Now transform!"

"Right!" Serena cried. "Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Mercury give us some cover so we can get the girls out of here, it wants to suck more energy out," Moon ordered.

"I'll distract it when you do," Tuxedo said as he leaped down next to them.

Mercury nodded, "right. Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The theater was filled with a thick mist and the sailors moved quickly to get their friends out. As Phantom tried to search the room another rose struck the floor in front of the demon. It looked back as Tuxedo taunted it. "You want my Star Seed's energy freak? Come get it!" Phantom roared and raced after him as Tuxedo left the theater.

Backstage the group laid the unconscious sailors down on the floor. "Will they be okay?" Tomoe asked as Mercury scanned them.

"It drained a great amount of energy very quickly, any more and we might have lost them. However I think they will recover provided they get a lot of rest."

"Mercury look after them in case it comes back here, we have to go help Tuxedo Mask," Moon said as she moved to leave then noticed Jupiter sulking in a corner. "Hey, what's wrong."

Jupiter slammed her fist against the wall; "this is all my fault! Amara only got drained because I was too slow to get out of the way then Michelle was attacked trying to protect her."

Moon put a hand on her shoulder, "Jupiter…"

Jupiter pulled away, "just leave me alone."

"We have no time for this," Pluto pointed out. 

Moon looked at her seriously, "she's right. Let's move out." She started to leave, her worry over Tuxedo overriding her desire to talk to Jupiter about whatever was bothering her. Jupiter reluctantly followed the two.

"Is there something wrong," Tomoe asked after observing them.

Mercury sighed, "I hope not."

Tuxedo leaped on top the theater roof, Phantom flying up right behind him. He dodged as it took a swipe at him then leaped to another roof. His retreat was blocked suddenly as another being materialized in front of him. His eyes widened, "Jedite!"

Phantom stopped in its tracks at the sight of its master as Jedite glared at it. "Phantom you fool, can't you see he's just leading you away? Stick to your primary objective." Phantom obeyed and went back toward the theater. Jedite smiled as he faced Tuxedo; "I will take care of this." 

Tuxedo raised his right hand, energy gathering into it. "Earthly Orb!" He threw the resulting multicolored orb toward Jedite.

Jedite extended one hand, stopping and deflecting the sphere with ease. "Is that the new power you gained during your little disappearance a few weeks ago? Its nothing to me!" 

Tuxedo looked about at the treeless, deserted area, _not enough life._ He leaped back and began to run, Jedite close behind him.

Chad leaned back on the shrine steps as he and Greg took a break from making a song for their girls (you don't want to hear how they sounded). "Say, do you ever get the feeling that we're just a little part of something bigger then we could imagine. Like we're minor characters in a big TV series or something?"

"Wow Chad that's pretty deep," Greg said. _Strange but deep…_

The sailors ran outside, only to be immediately confronted by Phantom. "Where's Tuxedo Mask?!" Moon demanded.

Phantom seemed to ignore her question. "Surrender your energy to me sailors," it cried, "and I will give you a swift end!"

Moon glanced at Pluto. "You know that logic has never been very inviting to me." Her wings folded back and began to glow.

"Nor me," Pluto also got ready to attack as they cried out the phrases simultaneously. 

"Angel Wing!"

"Deadly Scream!"

Phantom opened its mouth, sucking both attacks in. Its body bulged slightly before it threw both attacks back up and right at the sailors who had to dodge quickly.

"Did you see that?" Moon asked in shock, "it threw our attacks right back at us."

"We must attack carefully," Pluto said keeping one eye on the demon.

"Nothing you have can harm me nothing!" Phantom screamed and flew toward them attempting to grab them with its arms. The sailors dodged again and Moon released a Crystal Encase. However it simply passed right through the creature.

"If it hadn't been for me Neptune could use her mirror to find this thing's weak spot," Jupiter said bitterly. 

"If you don't stop condemning yourself you may as well not be here," Pluto said slightly angry. "You are a sailor, protect the princess." 

Jupiter only looked at her with uncertainty and clutched her head in stress. "I don't know if I can, all I seem to be able to think about is how worthless I am."

Moon faced Phantom, an immense amount of energy gathering into her crescent mark. "Try this. Eternal Moonbeam!" The beam slammed into Phantom's open mouth, its body bulging greatly as it absorbed the blast. Moon stepped back and sweatdropped, "that may have been a mistake!"

Phantom threw the attack back up, sending the beam hurtling down the street causing a great deal of destruction as it ripped through the concrete.

Mercury's face softened as she watched Tomoe cradle the still unconscious Hotaru. "It must be difficult knowing your daughter is a sailor. You must worry about her a lot."

Tomoe nodded slightly and sighed as he stroked his daughter's hair. "I know that she has to do this, that she's a lot more then just my little girl and I can't protect her… but you're right. Sometimes I can't help but think like a father when it comes to her sailor duties."

"I think that you handle it all very well," Mercury encouraged. "But that's why the rest of us are keeping the fact we're sailors secret from our families till we're older. Hopefully they'll be able to understand and accept it by then." 

Tomoe closed his eyes; "I certainly hope so. I would hate for the truth to cause any of you pain."

Mercury sighed. "Yes, but… it may be unavoidable." 

Explosions rocked the area as Tuxedo swiftly leaped from building to building, Jedite firing blast after blast of energy at him as he flew in pursuit. Tuxedo jumped to street level and tossed a rose up, Jedite dodging it and sending out a river of power into the concrete Tuxedo leaping out of the way and back to a roof just in time. Jedite rose up only to be knocked back by Tuxedo's cane, he flipped backwards slightly stunned and, enraged, fired a large blast. Tuxedo spun his cane quickly about, collecting the energy and throwing it back at him. Jedite formed a shield as the blast hit him. When the smoke cleared he found Tuxedo gone. He grimaced in frustration then noticed Tuxedo in the distance still leaping from structure to structure. His fists crackled with power. "You will not get away!"

Moon lay on the ground stunned as Phantom approached her. She tried to summon her powers but it's arm continued to advance towards her, sucking up the energy of her aura. "You are only delaying your fate by resisting. Your energy is mine," it hissed. 

Pluto glared at Jupiter. "I can't believe you are letting your doubts keep you from fighting our enemy." She picked up her staff and leveled it with Phantom, her eyes narrowed in anger as she struggled forward, Phantom's extended arm stealing her energy as well. "Release her!" A great amount of energy crackled around The Garnet Rod as she released her attack. "Chronos Typhoon!"

The huge amount of dark waves of energy slammed into Phantom freeing Moon as it was pushed back, the dark energy temporarily wrapping it up in ebony as it tried to suck the attack up. Moon looked up wearily, "thank you… but its just going to throw it back at us." 

Pluto helped her up, "saving you was more important. Now run."

"Hurry up!" Jupiter yelled seeming to have gotten some of her confidence back. The three sailors ran down the street as Phantom released the mass of energy. The massive waves tore through the road and blew up cars. Pluto was knocked to the ground as a stray bolt struck her in the back; Moon and Jupiter ran to help her up. 

Tuxedo leaped down onto a tree branch and stopped, waiting. Jedite soon arrived and smirked. "So you have decided to face me, I was beginning to believe you were a coward."

Tuxedo smirked, "we'll see who's the coward. Look around you Jedite," he leaped down and tapped his cane on the ground, "you're in my element now." They were standing in the park. 

"What?" Jedite glanced about in shock as Tuxedo raised his hand, a huge tree root lifting itself from under the ground and wrapping around him.

"Something you should know about me Jedite," he raised his hand, beams of light began to rise from the ground and trees, "my powers are stronger the more life there is around me."

Jedite's eyes widened as the energy gathered in the Earth Guardian's hands.

"Earthly…"

The tree root released him and retreated back into the earth, Jedite too surprised to move.

"Orb!"

Jedite was completely unprepared for the power of the attack as the orb slammed into him. He shook in pain and shock from the blast. _That miserable waste of skin tricked me!_ He slowly floated down, unable to maintain the levitation. He ended up on his hands and knees before the Earth Guardian.

Tuxedo looked at him with a degree of pity. "Now are you going to run away like you always do?"

Jedite's face twisted in anger. "There will come a day when your limp, lifeless body bows at my feet human!" He disappeared. 

"That day will only ever exist in your mind Jedite," Tuxedo said to himself and approached the tree whose root he had used. He placed a hand on it, "thank you." He looked to his communicator, "Sailor Moon, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah we're just great!" Moon said sarcastically as explosions rocked the area behind her. "Nothing works on this thing! We're going to die!"

Tuxedo nodded seriously, "I'll be right there just hang on."

Moon threw her hands out in front of her, "Moon Gravity Force!" Phantom absorbed the attack and extended one hand, the strong blast wave issuing from it and knocking the sailors back violently. 

Pluto stood up. "I have an idea."

"I'm open to suggestions!" Moon cried.

Pluto narrowed her eyes. "This creature can't possibly absorb an endless amount of power. There must be a breaking point."

Jupiter nodded. "I see, if we fill this thing with energy faster then it can send it back at us it'll pop like a balloon." She began to charge up, Moon having already started.

"Yes, we must fire together." She leveled the Garnet Rod with the monster.

"Deadly Beam!"

"Blossom Tempest!"

"Eternal Moonbeam!" 

Phantom opened its jaws wide, sucking up all three attacks. Its body bulged until it was nearly circular. It appeared helpless and paralyzed by the amount of power it had taken in as Pluto and Moon collapsed to their hands and knees in exhaustion.

"That did it!" Moon panted.

"Not quite," Jupiter said, turning depressed again.

"We have to fire again," Pluto strained.

"After all the energy it's taken from me I can barely move." Moon collapsed again.

"Jupiter, you must deliver the final blow," Pluto said looking her in the eye.

Jupiter stared at her in shock. "What?"

"I can sense you have enough power left to use more attacks."

Jupiter looked terrified. "N-no! I can't. I'll mess up! The only reason we're in this situation is because of me."

"That isn't true. Now you have to do this. If it releases the energy we just poured into it we're all finished."

"Lita you've always been so confident. Don't let yourself stay like this," Moon pleaded. "We believe in you even if you don't and that's what matters."

"You do?…" 

"Yes now use that to believe in yourself and your abilities. It's all you've ever needed."

"B-b-but," Jupiter stammered, "I feel so…"

"Forget how you feel! There's more to life then feelings," Moon said passionately. "I don't always feel like being Sailor Moon, heck I don't always feel like I'm in love with Darien but that doesn't change the fact that I am and I do. Focus on what's real right here and now."

A red rose struck the ground. "Sailor Moon is right," Tuxedo declared from a nearby street light. "A life ruled by only emotion leads to nothing but chaos you must overcome it!" 

Jupiter seemed to struggle with herself for a moment. She looked up resolutely. "I will protect my friends." She leaped high into the air and threw her right arm back.

"Sparkling…"

As the energy gathered in her raised hand she aimed for the creature's open mouth. The paralyzed Phantom screamed in rage and protest.

"Wide…"

She threw her right arm forward, still holding the orb of lightning. 

"Pressure!"

She slammed the attack into Phantom's mouth then flipped back, the entire street being rocked by an explosion as its body tore apart in a great burst of light. The mass of light, the energy it had stolen, sped up through a rift in dimensions and disappeared. 

"I… I did it… I did it," Jupiter repeated as though to make herself believe. She smiled. "I really did it."

Mimet gave Jedite a "I told you so" look. "Did it ever occur to you then would combine their attacks?"

Jedite glared at her. "Shut up!" He held out his palm, a large orb surging into it, "we still received a great deal of energy…"

"But Raye," Chad mumbled nearly incoherent as she kept his lips tightly clamped with her fingers, "I wrote it just for you."

"And I think its very sweet that you want to nurse me back to health Chad but believe me the last thing I want right now is to hear a song. Just keep the place nice and quiet for me okay?" She released him.

"Right!" Chad declared. "I'll make sure no more Negaverse wackos interfere with your recovery! You can count on me!" He zipped out the door to stand guard. Raye sighed in relief over the bullet she had just dodged.

Amy giggled as Greg finished telling her his story. "Chad really had you try to write a song for me?"

Greg laughed, "yeah believe me though it was not meant to be."

Amy leaned on him on the park bench. "Oh well, it was still a nice thought but I love you just the way you are. There's no reason to try to change anything about yourself for me. So, do you want to go for ice cream then go see how Mina and the others are doing?

"Sure," Greg replied. 

The two walked off hand in hand.

Lita smiled as the door opened. "Oh, hello Dr. Tomoe. I just brought these cookies for Hotaru."

"Thank you," Tomoe said kindly as he took them. "Hotaru is asleep right now but I'll be glad to give them to her when she wakes up."

Trista sipped some tea as Tomoe exited the room to put the cookies up. "So I take it you aren't depressed anymore?"

Lita smiled. "How can I be depressed when so many people care about me and appreciate what I do? You were right Trista; it was silly of me to think I wasn't needed or was a problem. I guess I just needed a reminder." She moved to leave giving a cheery wave, "I'd like to stay but I got to get these other cookie's to Amara and Michelle's place while they're still fresh."

Trista smiled slightly as she left. _I'm happy for you Lita. You really are special to all of us._

Mimet sighed in frustration. She looked at the vial of liquid in her hand. "Well so much for this confidence reducing formula. If I'd known she'd be able to fight it I'd never would have tried." She sighed again. "Back to the drawing board." 

Notes:

Have you ever felt down about something for no good reason? I know I have and I thought this would be a good idea for an episode. Not a particularly important episode in this series, nor one of my better written ones in my opinion, basically a filler. 


	14. Two Lovely Rhapsodies! The Bonds That T...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode fourteen: Two Lovely Rhapsodies! The Bonds That Transcend Time

____________________________________________________________________________________

The figures of a man and a woman stood together under a gazebo in the park. The man touched her face, "so… any regrets about taking our relationship to this level?"

"None whatsoever," she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

*The shrine, the Inner scouts except Mina are there*

"You're dating WHO?!" Serena cried in complete shock.

Lita blushed, "Ken, for about a week now."

"But I always thought you and Ken were just friends," Raye pointed out.

Lita nodded. "Me too but after the fight with Phantom I felt so confident that I asked him out. I'd thought about doing it lots of times but before that I was too afraid of what it might do to our friendship. It's really amazing though how easily we've gone from friends to lovers. I'm really beginning to think he may be the one I'm destined for. Ohh" Overcome with emotion she laid back, her eyes sparkling. "Its different from all my other crushes, I've never really felt this way before. It's so… right. Really, it's just so natural when I'm with him. I don't have to worry about acting a certain way or about him being intimidated by me like other boys. I can just be me and he accepts that completely."

"Well they do say that good friends often make the best mates," Amy said. "I know it was that way for me and Greg."

"Same here," Raye said, "I really think our years of friendship has helped my relationship with Chad."

Serena clutched her face cutely. "Well it's not true for everyone. Darien is my best friend of course but I'll bet back in The Silver Millennium we fell in love at first sight."

Lita had recovered and looked to Amy. "Besides that may have been true on your side Amy but I think Greg liked you from the start."

Serena's eyes glistened, "ah our love was written in the stars…" 

The others continued to ignore her as Amy reddened. "Well regardless we're talking about you now," she said shifting the focus back to Lita. 

Serena sweatdropped, "what about me?"

Raye: "So have you kissed yet?"

Lita *blushes*: "Yes."

Serena: "Hey doesn't anybody care about Darien and me?!"

The three glared at her. "No!" Serena sulked in the corner as they continued. 

"You're going to ask him to the campus dance tonight aren't you?" Raye asked.

Lita smiled, "already have."

Mina watched from the stands as a young man she knew well celebrated with his teammates over another won game. She had to admit he was better then ever. She sighed as she remembered all the games she had played together with him back in England. Volleyball… she missed it but missed him much more. _Why do I come here and watch him? We've barely spoken since his Heart Crystal was taken… why do I still think about him so much? _She sighed again, _why?_

"That last shot was incredible!" one boy cried as he slapped Jamie on the back.

"Thanks," Jamie replied sincerely. Then amidst all the voices of congratulation he happened to look up. He blinked in disbelief at who he saw in the stands. "Mina?" Before he could think of what to do or say she had left.

Mina walked slowly down the street, hands in her pockets and face down. _I'm through with this. It's over between me and Jamie and its time I accepted it._

A white cat leaped down from a tree over Mina. "Where have you been?" Artemis asked as he approached her.

"Just… watching a Volleyball game that's all."

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Not just any Volleyball game I bet."

Mina glared at him in slight annoyance, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You were out watching 'him' again weren't you?"

"And so what if I was?" 

"You really do miss Jamie don't you?" Artemis asked knowingly. He shook his head and chuckled, "after all these years, its got to be more then a crush."

"It doesn't matter," Mina replied sadly. "He's moved on, found a girl who suits his taste more. I wish I could just forget about him."

"That's not the Mina I known. Come on where's that Goddess of Love spirit?" Artemis said trying to cheer her up.

Mina's smile was bittersweet; "I'm beginning to think that this goddess is always going to be alone." She started to walk away. 

Artemis called after her. "Mina if you think there could really be something to this attraction I think you should try to see what it is. It seems like everybody's been hooking up lately, maybe it's your turn."

Mina hung her head. "I'm just so tired of trying Artemis."

Artemis looked at her in understanding. "How about you try just one more time, give Jamie another chance. At least talk to him about how you feel." Mina looked back at him, her face uncertain. 

"Lita this dress looks so incredible on you," Serena complimented. The two had been trying on dresses at her place for over an hour now and had finally decided to go with her rose dress from the previous dance. 

"Thanks." Lita had to admit she liked the dress but it and the dance brought back a bad memory. "Last time… I went to this dance it didn't end so well…"

Serena smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "This time things will be different. I'm certain of it."

Lita clasped Serena's hand in hers. "Thanks Serena. You seem to always know just what to say."

Serena giggled, sweatdropped, and put a hand behind her head, "not always. Anyway I'd better get home and get my dress on so Darien can pick me up."

"Oh Serena I kept you! I'm so sorry…" Lita said now feeling quite depressed.

Serena put a hand on her shoulder again, "hey don't worry I've already got my dress picked out so I could help you here."

Lita looked at her in disbelief. "You planned ahead?" 

Serena put her hands on her hips, "of course I did. I've matured a lot you know."

Lita smiled, "yeah Serena, I know."

__

I can't believe I'm doing this, Mina thought to herself as she walked toward the gym. _If there was really something between us wouldn't we have realized it earlier? Still… I have to admit I at least have some unresolved feelings…_ She laughed, "to think, I'd normally be agonizing over getting a guy to come with me to the dance tonight." 

She walked in and searched for awhile, soon spotting him putting some balls up in a storage room. She subconsciously moved to fix her hair then strode in. His back was turned to her as she timidly made herself known. "Hey, Jamie," she said ever so quietly. 

Jamie turned around, surprise evident on his face. "Mina? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," she said softly then added, "if you have time."

Jamie looked a bit uncomfortable but he nodded, "sure." 

Meanwhile outside the Outer Sailor Soldiers were chasing after yet another of Jedite's Youma. This time it was a creature that looked like some type of ice sculpted demon with long scythe-like claws. It ran swiftly, dodging a World Shaking and turning anything it happened to touch to ice. Luckily no people were around. 

Uranus leaped down from the gym's roof and gave the creature a swift kick in the jaw sending it stumbling back. The other Outer sailors gathered behind her. Uranus crossed her arms, "I suggest you surrender." Cornered, the creature turned around and pressed its claws against the gym's wall turning it into ice. It then smashed an opening and jumped into the gym. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jamie asked passing a Volleyball from hand to hand nervously. 

"Well, I don't really know how to start," Mina stammered, "its just-" Suddenly they heard the wall collapse as the ice Youma entered the building. Mina went to the door and gasped, "Jamie get back there's a monster!"

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked as he looked through the door too. His eyes widened at the sight of the battle. 

Now with more room to maneuver the creature slashed at the sailors as they dodged. It then proceeded to spit out a large beam of icy energy straight at them. They dodged again but it continued to fire the beam till a stray one went and struck the closed door to the storage room, sealing Mina and Jamie in.

Jamie rammed against the door a few times, "I can't budge it."

Mina panicked and began to dash about the room frantically. "Oh no! We're going to run out of air and die here! Oh Jamie why, why must our beautiful young lives end?!"

Jamie sweatdropped, "I don't think that's going to happen Mina."

*Uranus and Neptune battle theme plays*

Saturn leveled her scythe with the creature, shaking off some ice crystals that had clung to her hair when dodging the beam. "All right let's put this to bed."

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The two orbs struck the ice demon hard, stunning it. Uranus and Saturn raced toward it. 

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Silence Scythe Strike!" 

They struck low and high, slicing through its body on each side. "Nice…" The creature whispered before shattering into a thousand pieces, which proceeded to disappear. 

Pluto glanced at the frozen door to the storage room and let out a contemplating "hmmm." 

"Something wrong Pluto?" Neptune inquired.

Pluto seemed to think about her answer for a moment. "No, Mina is inside there with a young man but I can sense they need to talk. The ice will melt away within a hour so I suggest we leave them."

Neptune raised an eyebrow suggestively, "really?"

"I never considered you the matchmaker type," Uranus quipped. 

"Do you think Mina loves this guy?" Saturn asked innocently.

"That remains to be seen," Pluto replied then added with an air of mystery, "I can feel two pairs of hearts growing closer tonight. The result may be a great joy for all of us but them in particular."

Uranus raised her arms and stretched, "well that was a good workout but I think I'll go check up on Moonface, maybe I can teach her a few more waltzing skills. You two want to come?" she asked, it went without saying that Neptune was going with her.

Saturn shook her head. "No thanks, I think I'm a bit young for that stuff besides my dad is making a special dinner for me and Trista tonight."

"Your father cooks?" Uranus grinned, "he seems to do everything." Saturn gushed at the compliment. 

"It would be rude of me not to show up as well," Pluto said simply and walked off with Saturn. 

As they stepped out of the gym Neptune looked up at the sky. "I think I feel the same thing Pluto did. The glitter of their stars is shining very brightly tonight."

*Tsukino home, doorbell rings*

"I'll get it!" Serena yelled as she ran to the door wearing her pink party dress. She smiled as she opened the door, "Darien!"

"Hey Serena," Darien greeted with a smile, "you ready?"

"Actually I've still got to find my shoes, I'm such a goof. Anyway I'll only be a minute." She ran off leaving Darien to wait at the door. 

Sammy stepped up, "how can you stand her?"

Darien smiled and ruffled the boys hair, "there's a lot more to your sister then meets the eye."

"Yeah," Sammy admitted, "I know. Now don't tell her I said that!"

"Mums the word," Darien replied.

"Hey is somebody there?" a male voice called from another room.

"Uh oh," Sammy said looking over his shoulder, "my dads coming. Good luck." He ran off leaving a nervous Darien as Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino approached.

Kenji looked him over suspiciously. "So it's the mysterious Darien. You know for someone so close to my daughter I sure don't see you much."

Ikuko grabbed his hand and pulled Kenji away. "That's because you act like this everytime he's around. Leave Darien be we both know he's a perfect gentleman."

"I'm telling you it's just an act so he can make his move!" Kenji whispered back in her ear. 

"Ikuko sighed, "they've been dating for over two years now. Do you really think he's still 'waiting to make his move?'" Kenji had no response for that and so simply grumbled. Darien smiled nervously and stayed quiet through the whole thing. 

"Okay I found them," Serena cried happily as she returned. "Let's get going, bye Mom, bye Dad." With that they were out the door. 

"Have a good time sweety," Ikuko called after her. Kenji continued to grumble. "Come now dear," Ikuko soothed, "we have to let her grow up."

Kenji sighed, "I know you're right, but its still so hard."

As they got in the car Darien let out a sigh of relief. "I know he's just being protective but your dad makes me pretty uncomfortable sometimes. It's like nothing I do around him is right."

Serena waved the matter aside. "Don't worry about it besides I'm sure he'll warm up to you once we're married."

Darien smirked, "or maybe he will after we become king and queen of Earth." Serena laughed.

Ken stood outside, waiting nervously. "I sure hope she likes my tux," he whispered under his breath.

Greg approached, Amy on his arm. "Hey Ken," she greeted, "you're waiting for Lita aren't you?"

"Yeah, I would have picked her up at her place but she said she wanted to surprise me." 

Amy smiled, "well it looks like your wait's over. Have fun." Ken looked behind him and his jaw dropped. 

*Cue Amara and Michelle vocal music as camera pans up on Lita*

Ken found himself blushing profusely at how incredibly beautiful Lita looked. He'd always known she was pretty of course but had never seen her dressed like this. He tried to compliment her but found himself unable to do anything but stare and stutter.

Lita giggled and reddened slightly, "I guess that means you like it?"

"No. Ahhh! I mean yes! I mean…" Ken turned away trying not to look at her to regain his composure. "You look nice." 

"The way you're acting you'd think looking directly at me could cause blindness." She smirked, "that's got to be more then 'nice.'" Ken kept stuttering, making Lita giggle again. "Well come on let's go inside."

"Oh, right!" Ken took her arm and led her in. 

Meanwhile Mina was fuming. _Pluto knew I was here I'm certain of it. Is leaving me here some kind of sick practical joke, why would she do it? Oh I'll get her for this._

"Mina, did you hear me?" Jamie said as though he had been talking to her for some time. 

Mina sweatdropped, "oh sorry I was off in my own little world! Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I was just saying I saw you at the game today. Why were you there? I personally didn't expect to ever see you again."

Mina was confused, _why would he think that?_ She shrugged it off. _Here goes nothing_. "Say Jamie, what would you say to a girl if she told you she may have some unresolved feelings for you?"

Jamie looked surprised by her words, immediately catching on to what she meant. "I would say that I thought I had destroyed any chance of having a relationship with her long ago," he said sadly.

"Well you certainly didn't seem interested much back then," Mina replied, moving the conversation beyond the hypothetical and not caring if it sounded rude.

Jamie looked at her seriously. "A lots changed since then, I guess you could say I grew up. About a year ago I had an accident and tore some ligaments. It laid me up for quite awhile but I'm glad it happened. It really made me think about what was important in life. I realized how stupidly obsessed I've been with Volleyball all these years." He looked at her as though uncertain how to continue he then hung his head in shame. "Mina… I'm so sorry about calling off our relationship just because you weren't playing on the team anymore. I… I don't know what else to say about how stupid it was. I only hope I didn't hurt you. I'm frankly surprised that you would have any feelings left for me."

__

You'd be surprised, Mina thought to herself. "Its not like we could have even had a real relationship then anyway, and you don't have to feel sorry for me. I've done just fine, why once upon a time I dated two hunky guys at once!" she said, conveniently leaving out the less flattering parts of the story.

Jamie laughed, "well glad to hear it."

Mina began to regret her last statement as she changed the subject. "Well what about you? How have you and that girl been doing?"

Jamie looked away, "oh, we broke up quite awhile ago." He laughed half-heartedly, "about all we had in common was Volleyball." 

"Oh," Mina now slightly regretted asking but her mind couldn't help but ponder the fact that Jamie was now likely available. _That's silly,_ she reprimanded herself, _of course he's still got a girlfriend. Well… I guess there's no harm in asking…_ "So… who's your new girlfriend?"

"I don't have one," Jamie admitted freely. 

"You have to be kidding me. A fine guy like you?"

Jamie reddened slightly but stayed serious, "I don't want you to feel sorry for me but after I realized what I'd lost I just didn't see the point in dating anymore."

"What you'd lost?" Mina asked. "What do you mean? What made you think I wouldn't give you another chance?"

"Well there's no way a girl like you would ever have time for me after I called things off and shut you out of my life. I'll bet you've got guys lining up just to be seen with you."

Mina looked down and leaned against the wall; "even if I did it wouldn't matter because I doubt I'd care about them. There's only one guy I've cared for this much for this long."

"Mina… you really mean that?" he asked afraid that the answer would be no. 

Mina closed her eyes, "yes… I do."

Ken led Lita out onto the dance floor. It was like a dream as they began to dance, slowly and gracefully moving about on the floor. The music began to play a song that Raye had let the dance organizer use. All seemed to become idyllic. 

//I've waited all my life… For the day when love appears… Like a fairy tale in days gone by… He will rescue me from my fears…//

Serena danced with Darien, all clumsiness seeming to leave her for now as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

//And now I feel him standing close to me…//

Poetry in motion, Greg and Amy glided about the floor.

//And how can I tell him what he means to me…//

Chad was a bit clumsy at first but he soon got the hang of it as Raye taught him some steps she herself had only recently learned.

//My heart stands still-has he come?//

Jamie held out his hand to her. "This may not be the place but would you like to dance?"

Mina blushed, "oh sure!" She clasped her hand in his and he pulled her towards him. 

//Oh starry night… is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night… Tell me, is he my own true love?//

Amara and Michelle watched from the back, just enjoying the music. Michelle sighed and closed her eyes, "its times like this that I'm more certain then ever that life is worth living. To experience love, triumph even pain and heartache, all of it makes us stronger and better. But beyond that its nice when things quiet down and you can just listen to the melody play." Amara didn't reply, but merely smiled and took her hand, both resting in the comfort of the love they could feel around them. 

//Every night I think of him… Here in my lonely room… Waiting for my prince to come… Wondering if he'll be here soon…//

Lita was in heaven._ Can this be real? Or am I just imagining it all again like with Tiger's Eye? Can I really be in love, how can I know?_

//And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign… And I hope his heart longs for mine… He calls my name, is he the one?//

Mina looked up at him dreamily. "Jamie, do you think its possible for people to fall in love quickly? Like in a week, a day?"

"I think its possible, but I don't think that describes us." Mina's face saddened at that remark, Jamie smiled and touched her face, "I know I've been falling in love with you for years."

//Oh starry night… Is this the moment I dream of? Oh starry night… Tell me, is he my own true love?// 

Mina's eyes glistened with tears of joy, "I know, somehow I know. I love you Jamie."

Jamie caressed her, "and I love you, Sailor Venus."

Mina smiled, "I thought you knew."

"I bet there's a lot I don't know though. I can't wait to find out." He brought his face close to hers. They kissed deeply as both their bodies were bathed in Venus's aura. They danced till long past the ice melting.

//Oh starry night… is he the one that I dream of? Oh starry night… how will I know, will his love show? Is he my own true love?//

Ken and Lita walked out into the garden to take a breather from dancing. Lita stretched, "this has been an incredible night hasn't it Ken?" 

Ken seemed nervous as he spoke, "Lita… I have something I want to admit. I always wanted to go out with you I just thought you weren't interested. If it was what you wanted I was more then happy to just be your friend but… I can't tell you how wonderful it felt when you asked me out."

Lita turned toward him. "All this time I was afraid of you just wanting to be friends. I think I convinced myself that that was all I wanted too."

"Lita I-"

She raised a hand to quiet him. "Ken, before you say anything else I want to tell you something."

"What is it Lita?"

She looked down sadly, as though afraid what she was about to say would end the relationship. "There are things about me you don't know, things you'll have to know before you commit to any type of serious relationship with me. You see I'm-"

Now she was silenced as Ken put a finger to her lips and gazed at her lovingly. "Sailor Jupiter?"

Lita's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you know?"

Ken smiled. "Lita I've been your best friend for ages, you really think I didn't notice how you were suddenly hanging out with a bunch of new friends while at the same time Sailor Jupiter started appearing with the other scouts? Not to mention how you were conveniently gone whenever they showed up. Lita I'm proud of you, I always knew you were special in ways I couldn't understand. I love all that you are."

Lita's eyes shook with emotion. "Ken…" They began to kiss, growing more passionate every second. The air around them turned electric as her aura flared. The grass beneath their feet grew and flowers sprouted. They broke the kiss quite overwhelmed. "Wow…" they both breathed. 

Serena and Michelle relaxed by the refreshments (Amara is surrounded by a mob of people asking her to give them dance lessons). "So no hard feelings?" Michelle asked the image of Mina from her communicator.

"Are you kidding? I should be thanking you!" her face seemed to radiate happiness. "Anyway be seeing you, Jamie's going to walk me home." 

Serena closed her eyes as she recounted. "First Amy then Raye then Lita and Mina all in less then a year. Michelle, what do you think is the likelihood of two sailors finding loves on the same night?"

Michelle smiled. "I believe it's all too great for destiny to have not played a role. 

Notes:

Well I got Mina and Lita guys, they certainly deserve them.


	15. Revelation of the Cauldron! A Sailor's ...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

______________________________________________________________________________________

Episode fifteen: The Revelation of the Cauldron! A Sailor's Place in the Universe.

______________________________________________________________________________________

*Episode begins with scenes switching to each of the sailors peacefully sleeping during a moonlit night*

Pluto was far from asleep. In her spacious room in the Tomoe home she knelt before The Garnet Rod and concentrated her energy, closing her eyes. Starlight filled the room and the orb atop the rod began to glow. _The time has come for a new revelation sailors. I pray you are ready for it._

Serena opened her eyes to find herself floating in the vastness of space, stars as far as she could see in every direction.

__

Is this a dream?… 

She twirled about as she floated.

__

No… this, this is too real to be just a dream… 

A voice echoed across space. "The time has come for you to learn the truth of what you are as sailors. Of what we all are and where we come from."

Serena felt herself pulled forward at great speed, increasing till the stars seemed to shoot past her as faint lines of light. It seemed to go on forever but at last she arrived. She looked at herself; she had somehow transformed on her journey. 

"Where am I?…" she asked, her voice echoing. 

A vast constellation of stars stretched before her. The stars seemed to form into a great swirling mass in the center; it was a truly beautiful sight. 

She looked about. "Everyone?"

Indeed every sailor was there floating near her as well as Tuxedo Mask, Greg, Chad, Jamie, Ken, the cats and Doctor Tomoe. 

"This is so strange, what are we all doing here?" Mercury wondered. 

"That was Pluto's voice I'm sure of it," Mars said.

Luna was next to speak up. "What did she mean by 'the truth about what you are as sailors?'"

Pluto appeared before them. "Luna there are many things about sailors even you don't know. The time has come to reveal them to you." She looked to Doctor Tomoe. "You are here because it is important for you to understand your daughter's place in the grand scheme now that you know her true identity." She then addressed the cats. "As their guardians you deserve to know." Chad, Greg, Jamie and Ken were last. "You are here because you are now a vital part of this grand scheme. You will gain a new understanding of those you love." 

"A new understanding?" Greg repeated.

"Listen well," Pluto said. "What I have to tell you is a great secret to most life in the cosmos, sailors are among the few to possess it. This was told me by Queen Serenity long ago when I was young. She told me to tell the other sailors when I thought you had matured enough to know. I believe that time is now. This will change the way you view yourselves and those around you." She looked at the cats. "Some of this you no doubt already know but I assure you much will be new."

"I don't understand," Venus said. "Did you do this in the other timeline? You know the one where we didn't know about you till Crystal Tokyo? If not wouldn't you be changing things?"

"I did this same thing in the original timeline you just didn't know it was me," Pluto explained. "This revelation will help you when it comes time to live your lives in Crystal Tokyo. Now I ask you to hear what I have to say. The images you will see are only memories transmitted from my mind to yours but they are of very real places. Let me start with the beginning of everything." She held out her hand, a Star Seed appearing in it. "All stars grow from a Star Seed. But it is not only stars, everything with life grows from a Star Seed."

The sailors listened intently. They already knew much about Star Seeds from the battles with Galaxia but also knew Pluto was leading up to something much more.

"However your Star Seeds are more then just that. They are Sailor Crystals."

This was new and Moon couldn't help but voice her question. "Sailor Crystal? What are Sailor Crystals?" 

"Think of it as another term for our special Star Seeds," Pluto said. "It is something only sailors possess and it is what allows us to be reborn. Our bodies are thus unimportant in a sense, it is the Sailor Crystal in each of us that is our true selves and they are eternal always reborn. They are the source of all sailor powers. 

"Eternal…" Moon whispered. Galaxia had once said that Sailor Star Seeds glitter forever. Was this what she meant?

"Special Star Seeds become Sailor Crystals and get transported to selected planets. They grow with the planet and become guardians to protect the planet. Every planet in this solar system is protected by a sailor and the Earth is protected by Endymion and you Sailor Moon."

Uranus put her hand to her chin in thought. "I always knew we were reborn from the days of The Silver Millennium but I never thought-"

"That our spirits are eternally reborn," Neptune finished. "It makes sense if you think about it. Evil will always exists and thus the Sailor Soldiers must always exist to fight it."

Pluto nodded. "Yes, it is our immortal place in the universe. When most beings die their Star Seeds go on to the afterlife but a sailor's seed is simply placed in a new body or their original body regenerates as happened to us when our Star Seeds were taken. As for you," she said looking to the four young men as they stood at complete attention. "You have bonded with your respective sailor's Star Seeds just as Endymion and Serenity bonded in their past life. You are now in a sense their male counterparts and will be reborn with them for the rest of eternity. The full effects of the bond and who you are for you to discover, I cannot interfere." 

Chad put a hand to his head, "this is heavy."

Pluto now turned to the cats. "Luna, Artemis, you were chosen members of your race pledged to guide the sailors of this galaxy. As such your Star Seeds have similar powers to Sailor Crystals and you too will be reborn for eternity so you may continue to guide them."

Moon looked at the cats in confusion. "You mean there is a planet full of talking cats?"

Luna winked at her. "Of course, where did you think we came from?" 

"It's a planet called Mau," Artemis said. "Queen Serenity came there long ago and chose us to become your guardians." 

"How come you never told me this?" Venus asked slightly offended.

Artemis smirked, "you never asked. Besides our lives there ended ages ago, it's not our home anymore."

Tomoe hadn't been this excited since his early years as a teacher. "Fascinating."

"There is more I must show you." She indicated with her rod to the constellation before them. "That area where all the stars are gathered is the center of the universe… Sagittarius Alpha Star. And in the middle of Sagittarius Alpha Star is Sagittarius Zero Star."

"And Sagittarius Zero Star is…" Tuxedo began. 

"A place where stars are born. Everything in the universe, in all universes, is born from Sagittarius Zero Star."

Moon stared at the constellation. _A place where Star Seeds are born… everything in the universe, even the Earth and everybody else was born from there?_

__

If only my colleagues back in the university could see this… Tomoe thought to himself. He smiled; _they would probably not believe it even then._

The group felt themselves move forward again. As they approached the mass of stars the light grew brighter and brighter till it blinded them. When it cleared they found themselves floating before a huge light studded gate. 

"This is The Gate to Zero Star," Pluto told them as it opened and they moved inside. The area was transformed into a huge desert and then a river that stretched for some distance. "And these, are The Waters of the Lost Memories. No one is known to have drunk this water and remained knowing who they were or why they were there."

They moved ever forward, over what Pluto described as a "Star Garden" till finally they reached the end.

Moon was awed, unable to speak. A vast empty plane stretched before her and in its center was a huge white void, the center of which seemed to cave in and fall down forever. Bright lights rose from the dark chasm. The energy swirled about within it, as though stirred in a giant cauldron. Finally she found her voice. "This place…"

"The most sacred place in existence… The Galaxy Cauldron…" Pluto's voice echoed.

"Never in my life did I imagine… such a place…" Artemis said stunned. 

"Wow…" was all either Chad, Jamie, Ken or Greg could get out.

"The Galaxy… Cauldron" Jupiter whispered. 

"It's so beautiful," Moon said taking Tuxedo Mask's hand. 

Pluto continued, she had never appeared so ancient and wise. "Everything in existence is born here. It is the birthplace of all in every dimension. This is also where we, sailors, are reborn before returning to our worlds."

"Pluto have you been to this place?" Venus asked, not moving her eyes from the incredible sight.

Pluto shook her head. "No, I have only seen it from The Time Gates. Few have ever been here for it is well protected from outside invasion. The Gate to Zero Star, The Waters of the Lost Memories, all serve to keep at bay any force that would try to control or corrupt The Cauldron."

"Is that possible?" Mercury asked. 

"As far as is known it is not possible to fully control The Cauldron but much damage could be done by one trying. If someone could gain control though they would hold the fate of all things in existence in their hands. The power controlling The Cauldron would bring is unimaginable. Those who find out about it are often tempted by that power thus the reason for its secrecy. Sailors are among the few who can be trusted with the knowledge of The Cauldron, for though a sailor's body can be used for evil no sailor is truly evil. This was a lesson I had to learn in our dealings with Saturn and then Galaxia. Had I known as I do now that all sailors can be trusted I would have acted very differently during those days." 

"You weren't the only one who once believed that we could only trust our own," Uranus said looking to Neptune.

Neptune nodded. "We have all had incorrect views in the past about what being a sailor means."

Chad was taking it all in stride. "Awesome! I'm going to live forever with Raye!"

Saturn looked at her father in concern. "Daddy… are you okay?" She took his hands, her eyes tearing. "I'm so sorry I can't be just a regular daughter."

Tomoe gently dried her eyes. "I accepted some time ago that you were something greater then I would ever fully understand. But that doesn't change the fact that I love you and everything you are." He lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "I am honored now more then ever to be your father. Even one lifetime of knowing you is the greatest gift I could ever receive."

Saturn hugged him tightly. "No matter how many fathers I have… I'll never forget you."

"Its comforting to know that we'll always be together," Jupiter said with a smile as she took Ken's hand.

Venus looked to her love, "well Jamie still think you want a relationship with me?"

Jamie laughed, "more then ever." 

"Even with my powers I could never have predicted something like this," Greg said as he held Mercury's hand.

Moon looked lovingly at Tuxedo. "I guess our vows will have to be 'as long as you both shall live and beyond.'" She turned to Pluto, never before had it been so clear to her the amount of knowledge the ancient scout possessed. "Thank you for trusting us with this." 

Pluto nodded and smiled slightly. She raised the Garnet Rod and it began to glow. "Now, return to your rests. Sleep well." She disappeared and each being drifted back into their dreams.

"Serena wake up!" Luna yelled to the drooling girl.

"Darien?…" she rolled over and giggled in her sleep. 

Luna bared her claws. "You'll thank me for this later…"

The Tsukino family turned their heads at the sound of a loud wail of pain coming from Serena's room.

Sammy raised an eyebrow. "Wonder what that's about…"

"What was that for?!" Serena yelled as she rubbed her cut face.

"It's all over the news! Jedite's sent a whole army of those mud creatures to steal energy we have to clear them out."

Serena grew serious and grabbed her broach; the experiences of the previous night giving what she was about to do all the more reason and purpose. "Right!"

As she ran down the street Serena went to her communicator knowing the others would be in contact. "Ready guys?"

*Multiple split screen of everyone's faces* "Ready!"

"Moon Eternal Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

In the blink of an eye Darien became Tuxedo Mask. 

Some distance away a several Mud Men slowly advanced on two young girls heading for school. Suddenly a voice called out "hold it!" 

Moon stood on the roof of a nearby building. "Disturbing innocent children on their way to school will not go unpunished." The school kids scurried off to a safe vantagepoint as the hideous creatures were distracted by the winged warrior. 

Tuxedo's rose struck the ground in front of the Youma. "This planet should not suffer such dark hearted creatures. I am Tuxedo Mask and I will rid it of you."

Mercury stood atop a school bus facing other Mud Men. "I will not tolerate anyone interfering in these children's education!"

Mars stood before another group of Youma. "You have no idea what force you're dealing with."

Jupiter crossed her arms. "Jedite's living in a dream world if he thinks he'll ever rule this planet."

Venus faced down still more Youma. "Your little party's over boys."

Pluto and Saturn stood together. "To fight for our friends and loved ones, to protect the world we share, that is our purpose as sailors." 

Saturn's eyes narrowed. "Your minuscule power doesn't warrant the slightest challenge but to keep the peace I will gladly fight you." 

"We are who we are and proud of it," Uranus said standing back to back with Neptune.

"Though separate we are as one," Neptune said. 

"I am Sailor Moon!"

"Mercury!" 

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Venus!"

"Pluto!"

"Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Saturn!"

*Return to Moon* "And in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

All across the city the Mud Men let out terrible howls and raced at the sailors as they prepared their attacks.

Moon's wings folded back and glowed. "Angel Wing!"

Tuxedo raised his right arm and fired. "Earthly Orb!"

Mercury released the icy liquid energy, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Fire rings shot from Mars. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

Jupiter released a mass of lightning bolts. "Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Golden Revolution!" Venus's body turned to energy and she spun about quickly, collecting the Mud Men around her and destroying them in one large bright blast leaving her kneeling unharmed.

Pluto threw the attack from her staff, "Deadly Scream!"

"Silence Scythe Surprise!" The orb exploded from beneath them, taking the Youma out with one blow.

Neptune played her instrument of destruction. "Submarine Violin Tide!"

Uranus threw her hands forward the wind energy ripping through their ranks. "Space Turbulence!"

With every demon destroyed Moon stood triumphant and waved to the kids. She gasped as she suddenly remembered, "oh no I have to get to school!"

*Serena narrates as she runs to school* _I'm glad I understand more about who I am now. But for now I'm happy being an ordinary girl whenever I can._

*Scene fades out on a flower with a pretty little butterfly on it. It flies off* 

Notes:

This episode has a very different format and length compared to the others because it's main purpose was to have the sailors learn about who they are. I made extensive use of the Sailor Moon manga for this episode as it often goes into far more detail on certain aspects of the sailors then the anime does.


	16. Scout's Biggest Fan?! A Dedicated News ...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode sixteen: Scout's biggest fan?! A Dedicated News Reporter's Dream

____________________________________________________________________________________

As Serena ate her lunch with Molly and the girls she noticed a man who looked to be asking other students questions at a nearby table. He had intelligent blue eyes, was quite tall and had brownish hair. "Hey who is that guy?" 

"That's Scott Parker," Molly answered. "He's a reporter from America. He's working with our city officials to make a report on Sailor Moon that will be airing on the news soon. He's interviewing people all over the city including ones from our school for information on the sailors. Don't worry I won't spill."

"I've heard about this guy," Lita said. "Supposedly he's a real sailor fanatic, some people think he's obsessed with us."

"I guess we start to become influential figures before Crystal Tokyo," Amy said in a pondering tone.

"Well girls let's try to be as helpful to his work as we can," Mina decided. "After all there's no such thing as too much good publicity."

Serena looked uncertain as she kept her eyes on the man. _I wonder why he is so interested in us…_

Melvin crossed his arms as Scott tried to interview him. "You're not going to get anything out of me! Never! Never!"

"I was just asking-"

"Freedom for the people! Ahhh!" Melvin bolted out the door as though he were escaping prison or possessed, Scott wasn't sure which. 

Scott sweatdropped, "uh… next?"

*Clips of some of the many interviews he does during the next several days*

"Sailors? Yeah you won't believe how many times this shrine has been attacked by their enemies," Chad said, careful to not reveal anything incriminating.

"Ah yes, the sailors, very nice girls I hear though I can't say I've met them personally." Suddenly Grandpa Hino grabbed the mike, "and by the way to all you pretty young girls out there I have lots of openings for work at my shrine. Just come on over to the Cherry Hill Temple!" 

Scott grabbed the mike back and whispered to the cameraman, "be sure to edit out that part."

"Now you and your cousin once went to Mugen School correct?" Scott asked the two women.

"Yes, we went there until that day the strange explosion occurred," Amara responded coolly.

"Did you ever notice any other strange events while you were there?"

"No," Amara replied flatly.

"We try to keep to ourselves," Michelle added. 

"Oh," Scott sighed, realizing he wasn't getting anywhere. 

Jedite once again bowed before the Negaforce's chamber. "I believe it is time we stepped up on the energy gathering."

"Agreed," it replied. "Now how do you plan to do this?"

Jedite looked at the huge pile of bodies of his former comrades in the background. "I have thought about it for some time and come to the conclusion that the larger the Youma is the more energy it can take and hold. The creature I have planned will take up most of the remaining ore and organic material but I believe the rewards will more then compensate."

Mimet looked up from doing her nails. "So you're going all out," she stated in a bored tone, "what happens if it fails?" 

Jedite ignored her and continued to plead his case with the Negaforce. "Master, I have plans for creatures much stronger then any I've created before but I need the energy to create them. A Youma of the size I'm planning will be able to provide that." 

"It seems we have few alternatives," the Negaforce conceded. "Do as you will and do not fail."

Jedite turned to the mass of organic material. "Even if it is destroyed this creature will provide the energy for victory. Two huge streams of black energy shot from his hands and into the mass. Slowly he began to reshape it.

Serena sighed as she walked home from school. "Mom's not going to like it when I show her this grade. At least I haven't gotten a bad one like this for awhile." Her face turned angry, "honestly all the people who invented algebra had to be insane. Who really cares what X equals? Oh I'd love to get my hands on them." 

Going by the park she noticed a man feeding the fish on the pier. "Say isn't that-" she wondered aloud as she recognized him and remembered the questions she had wanted to ask earlier. Approaching him she waved a friendly greeting. "Hi, Scott Parker right?"

"Oh yes," he replied getting up and looking at her closely, "say are you Serena Tsukino by any chance?"

Serena gaped in shocked, "yes, how did you know?

Scott laughed, "my mom always said I was good at recognizing people. I interviewed your brother yesterday and I noticed the family resemblance."

"Oh, well I hope Sammy wasn't rude with you."

"No he was perfect. I wish I was as well behaved at his age.

Serena couldn't help but feel proud of Sammy. "I have to say, your Japanese is pretty good."

"Thank you, I've been learning to speak it for the last year specially for this trip because as far as I know the sailors all speak only Japanese except for Sailor Venus."

Serena put a hand to her mouth, "wow you really are dedicated. I don't think I could ever do that."

"If you care about it enough learning a second language isn't really that hard though for me it was more a means to an end."

There was silence between them for a moment. "So… you're a big fan of the sailors?"

Scott smiled again, eager to talk about this subject. "Yes, ever since I first heard about them I've wanted to come here and learn all I could about them. For a long time though my company thought it was all a big hoax that wasn't worth our attention. I kept begging and finally I got a grant to come to Tokyo." He laughed, "I can't believe I'm telling you all this I'm probably boring you."

"No, that's okay" Serena replied. "Tell me more about your work, why do you like the sailors so much?"

Scott cocked an eyebrow. "Its odd, I feel so comfortable opening up to you even though we just met."

Serena put a hand behind her head and smiled, "I get that a lot.

Scott nodded and looked up at the sky, his face solemn. "You see I grew up in a pretty rough neighborhood. When I was eighteen my parents were killed in a drive by shooting. After that I couldn't really believe in anything, right or wrong. Justice, morals, none of them seemed to matter anymore. Then about four years ago I started hearing reports of strange demon-like beasts appearing in Tokyo and of the sailor suited warrior who always managed to stop them before they could do any serious harm. The more I learned the more I wanted to know. Other sailors began to appear and it became clear these were no ordinary humans. They were the only people on Earth capable of fighting these beings that seemed to be evil incarnate and they possessed incredible powers beyond any humans. The fact that there were powerful forces out there, forces that fought for peace and justice, gave me faith to believe that a better world was possible. I believe these sailors are more then anything we realize yet. The salvation of the whole human race may lie in following them and their ideals." He seemed very eager to show off his information and Serena had to admit she was curious to see what he had. "You see these?" he said as he showed several photos of circular breaks in concrete and stone. "According to witnesses they've seen sailors create these when performing a sort of teleportation. I want to know how they do this, where they get all those amazing abilities. My greatest dream is to learn the truth from the sailors themselves."

"Do you really think that's possible?" Serena asked then giggled, "they don't exactly give interviews or show up regularly."

Scot was quite passionate in his views. "I intend to change that. My crew is ready to move at a moment's notice. Wherever this man the scouts are fighting right now shows up next I'm hoping to be able to get there in time to see and talk to the sailors when they arrive."

"But that's dangerous," Serena, now worried, stated. 

"We'd stay out of the way and even so it's worth the risk if I can learn more about them and tell the world."

"But what if they don't want that?" Serena pointed out. "They probably want people to stay out of their business."

"Well I've come too far to stop now." Scott looked at his watch, "I'd better get going, I was just taking a break from the interviews. It was nice talking to you," he waved as he walked off.

Serena grabbed his arm, "wait, one last question."

"Yes?"

"Why is New York called the 'Big Apple?' It looks nothing like an apple."

Scott laughed, "I wouldn't know, I'm from Texas." 

Serena started back on her walk home. _Wow, I never really thought before about all the people we must effect through what we do. I wonder what would have happened to him if we weren't there to believe in… I wonder if there are other people like him…_

*Scout meeting at the shrine* 

Amara crossed her arms; "I don't like this. He's asking too many questions."

Mina waved her off, "oh chill out Amara what harm could he do?" 

"Well I can certainly imagine how much harder our duties would become if the press got in the way," Amy said.

"Its hard enough keeping track of yourself on the battlefield, I don't want to have to worry about this guy getting in the way," Amara fumed.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Darien said. "Most of our battles are pretty quick and inconspicuous I doubt they'd have time to get there.

Raye looked at Serena, who appeared deep in thought. "Something wrong Serena? You haven't said a thing.

Serena seemed to think about her answer for awhile, "guys… do you think we're role models?"

Everyone looked at her surprised, "role models?" Mina questioned. "What makes you say that?"

Serena leaned back, "I talked with him earlier today. He says we give him something to believe in when things get bad, that its comforting just knowing we're out there. I never realized we had that kind of effect on people."

The others were silent for a while. Finally Hotaru spoke up, "I've never thought about that before either but there must be lots of people out there who believe in us."

Trista nodded, "as we were in the Silver Millennium and will be in Crystal Tokyo we are major public figures. We must remember that in our conduct and never let what fame may come go to our heads."

Darien put a hand on Serena's shoulder. "If anything those people are another reason for us to always fight with everything we have."

Mina stood up and flashed her brightest smile as she struck her famous pose, "as Sailor V I was a hero to millions!"

Michelle closed her eyes and smiled, "sometimes I like to imagine I'm the hero of some little girl or boy. Its nice to think about and gives us perspective, knowing that our lives aren't just our own. There are many people out there who count on us to do our jobs."

Serena got up. "Well I pledge to never let the people of Earth down, no matter how hard things get. I just hope that when Crystal Tokyo comes we all still have time to ourselves."

"As world figures we will have many responsibilities," Trista said, "but you would be surprised how much free time is still available. And of course as king and queen you will be able to make your own rules regarding spare time."

"Or as Diana told us fake being sick," Amy said remembering a conversation Luna had told her about. 

"Really?" Serena asked curiously.

"You're kidding, me fake being sick?" Darien asked surprised.

Trista couldn't help but giggle a bit, "its most amusing. And you never get caught either."

Serena yawned, "well girls I better get home. This role model needs her beauty sleep."

"Good night Serena," Lita said, the others saying the same. 

Amara smiled, "sleep well Moonface."

Darien took her hand as Serena beamed, "come on Meatball Head, I'll walk you home." 

Trista took Hotaru's hand, "come Little One, we'd best get back too."

Hotaru nodded and waved, "okay, see you guys." 

Jedite collapsed to his hands and knees, his strength gone but his work complete. "It is done," he panted.

"Impressive," the Negaforce hissed as it beheld the huge creature cloaked in shadow. 

Jedite pulled himself up, "now we must make preparations to bring my Youma Titan to the human world. We attack at first light." He smirked arrogantly, "the Japanese people have always enjoyed their movies of huge city destroying monsters let's see how they react to a real one."

Mimet watched from a corner, "I guess its time to see if size really does matter," she sneered. 

It was quite early in the morning but none of the sailors could sleep. Amara and Michelle had transformed and were already heading to the source of the cosmic disturbance they could sense. 

"What the heck is going on?" Uranus wondered aloud as she and her partner ran and leaped from building to building.

"I know what you mean," Neptune replied, "the negative energy I'm sensing here is huge." Suddenly she gasped ad stopped, "Uranus look there!"

It hardly needed to be pointed out; a huge black vortex had begun forming over the center of the city. Uranus narrowed her eyes, "I'll bet that leads right into Jedite's base. We have to get there now."

"The other sailors are on their way we should wait for them," Neptune suggested. 

"We can't afford to waste a second. Let's go." Neptune agreed but both would soon regret that decision.

Scott ran for his car, the ominous vortex making up his view of the city skyline. He dialed his cell phone as he ran. "Alex, Emily! Get your cameras down here something big is happening!" 

Neptune and Uranus stood below the eye of the vortex. "All right, now what do we do?" Neptune asked.

Uranus cracked her knuckles, "we have to hold back whatever comes out of this warp hole till the other sailors get here then we have to get inside if we can." The sight that soon greeted them severely tested the practicality of this plan.

Out of the swirling darkness a gigantic form slowly descended from the clouds. Neptune's eyes widened with her partners, "look at the size of it!" Uranus grimaced; this was going to be a hard one. 

Luckily the creatures slow descent meant people below had time to get out of the way. It landed several hundred feet down the street from Uranus and Neptune and stretched to its full height, letting out an ear-splitting roar.

The creature was huge, at least two hundred feet high and three hundred long. Its eyes lacked pupils and glowed a bright yellow, a singe sharp horn sprouted from its forehead. Folded neatly against sides of its neck were a series of long spine/like projections, its arms were long and tipped with car-sized claws. Its relatively short, thick, column-like legs ended in a wide dinosaur-like three-toed foot. Its long tail was made up of ten segments each sporting a sideways-pointing spine while the last formed into a mace-like spiked club. It let out an another earth-shattering roar and began to walk towards the two sailors, each step crushing a footprint into the concrete. 

Uranus and Neptune watched as the creature approached, their faces now resolute. Uranus glanced at Neptune; "well this is what we signed up for."

Neptune nodded, "let's do it." 

Scott parked his car on the street and ran for cover. His eyes widened at the figures he could see only a few hundred feet away. "I don't believe it… Sailors…" He got out his binoculars to get a better look then, in true reporter fashion and grabbing his hand held video camera, started toward them not caring the least about the danger. 

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" 

The two orbs struck the creature in the chest but seemed to do little more then make it notice the sailors were there. It let out a roar and started toward them in earnest. Despite this the two remained calm, "let's hope Saturn and Moon get here soon," Uranus said. "We're going to need some serious power." 

Suddenly a Deadly Scream orb shot at Titan's face, snapping its neck back from the force. The creature now turned its attention toward the roof of a nearby building where two new sailors stood. 

"I'm Sailor Pluto! The Warrior of the Underworld!" Pluto cried.

"I'm Sailor Saturn! The Scout of Death and Rebirth! No matter what your size we will still punish you!"

As Uranus and Neptune looked up at them in relief more voices came from behind the two. "We will punish you as well!" Jupiter declared as she stood with the other Inner sailors near Uranus and Neptune.

"We beat a dragon we can beat you," Mars said confidently. She gathered a mass of flames around her arms. "Mars Fireball Flash!" 

"Supreme Thunder Crash

"Crescent Beam Smash!" 

The three attacks combined and shot toward Titan as it opened its jaws wide, a massive stream of dark power shooting from it. The attacks collided and struggled, soon destroying each other in a huge explosion.

Mercury quickly scanned, "this thing's armor is thick, it will be tough breaking through."

"We have to incapacitate it somehow!" Neptune cried. 

Jupiter powered up. "I'll cripple it! Supreme Adrenaline Surge!"

"Jupiter wait!" Mars called after her but to no effect.

Jupiter ran to the creature's legs, brought her fists together, and rammed them into Titan's ankle causing its thick armor to crack apart. The creature let out a roar of pain and rage and took a step back then struck down with its right arm to squash her. She tried to hold it back but even with Adrenaline Surge her strength soon gave out and she was crushed under Titan's clawed hand. The hand was lifted up revealing Jupiter's battered, but still living, body. 

"Jupiter!" Mercury yelled in panic. 

Titan raised its foot over her to crush her again. Wind energy gathered around Uranus as she raced forward, "Ethereal Embodiment!" Before Titan could react she had grabbed Jupiter and carried her to safety. She gave her to Venus, "try to heal her." 

Mercury glared up at the creature. "I'll freeze it solid." The other sailors stepped back as violent, ice cold winds began to whip about her. "Mercury Sub-Zero Blizzard!"

The violent wall of ice and wind slammed into Titan's body, stopping it in its tracks and encasing it in a coat of ice.

"That did it!" Venus cried hopefully but it was not to be. The ice began to crack and Titan had soon shaken its body free as the sailor gasped in shock.

Mars was undaunted, she looked to Venus. "We can't let it get past us or it could destroy the whole city. I'll stun it then you take it down." Venus nodded and Mars fired her attack at the creature which was now only a hundred feet away. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

"Love Chain Encircle!" Venus cried as the fire rings exploded on impact with the creature's chest and it roared in anger. She twirled the golden heart chain about, greatly increasing its length and whipped it forward. The chain wrapped around Titan's legs as it tried to step forward and held long enough to cause it to stumble. The ground shook as it fell into the street, crushing cars and buses that had been left by their terrified owners. 

"This is so incredible," Scott said to himself as he filmed, the images he was capturing would make him famous but beyond that he was finally seeing his hero's in action after all this time. His cell phone rang; he picked it up while still filming. "Yes, Alex where are you? you're not going to believe what you're missing."

"Most of the people in the city are trying to get away from this thing, we can't get through the traffics too thick," Alex replied. "You should move it too I think this is way too dangerous."

"Noted and ignored pal, I've waited too long for this." He hung up and started edge closer; "I have to hear what they're saying…"  


"Mars Firebird Strike!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Dragon!"

Even with the sailor's attacks battering it Titan still managed to stand back up. Enraged the creature grabbed a bus and threw it at the sailors.

Uranus raised her blade and swung down. "Space Sword Blaster!" He swath cut the bus neatly in half in a bright mid-air explosion, the two smoking halves fell to either side of the sailors as Uranus calmly sheathed the blade.

Titan's eyes narrowed in frustration and it released another beam of dark energy from its mouth. Saturn raised her scythe and called out her defense. "Silent Wall!" The shield blocked the huge blast causing the energy to tear apart the surrounding area as it was deflected. Taking the opening Saturn and Pluto brought their weapons together. 

"Garnet Orb!"

"Silence Scythe!"

They cried out the last part together. "Sailor Planet Cannon!" The orb shot out and smashed into Titan's stomach. It roared in pain and collapsed onto its hands and knees. Pluto and Saturn fired again but this time the creature swatted the energy orb aside sending it straight into a radio tower, completely destroying it. Pluto and Saturn gasped, fearing they may have hurt someone.

Injured, the creature let the spines on its neck rise up releasing huge bolts of energy that snaked their way through the surrounding buildings and drained the energy of anyone they touched. The sailors dodged these easily but they realized there were still victims. 

Now only fifty feet away from the sailors Scott dodged as a bolt of energy shot past him. "Okay, I think I'm close enough." He ducked back into an alley and kept recording. 

"It healed itself!" Neptune gasped as the various wounds they had inflicted sealed up.

"There must still be people in these buildings," Jupiter said in worry.

Mercury's face fell as she scanned. "Yes, according to my readings there are five hundred people in these hotels. They must have been too afraid to run because this thing is so close by."

"If we keep fighting here they could get hurt," Mars said then noticed that Titan had stopped advancing about fifty feet from them. "Hey why'd it stop?" 

An amused chuckled sounded. "Just as I hoped you're too concerned for your fellow humans to fight." Jedite appeared, floating in front of Titan. "Now that you have seen what my Youma Titan can do I offer you two choices. Submit to me or fight. Of course if you fight many innocent civilians will be killed as there are hundreds unconscious in the surrounding structures."

Uranus glared at him angrily. "Do you expect us to believe that you'll leave these people be if we surrender? I don't buy it!" 

Jedite smirked. "So you are willing to make that sacrifice?"

Saturn's eye's narrowed as her aura flared and her flailed wildly. The sailors stepped back as she concentrated her power and the concrete beneath her cracked apart. "No," her eyes now glowed as hauntingly as her voice echoed, "but neither will we surrender!" She levitated into the air and flew toward the two. 

Jedite teleported out of the way as she slashed at him. Titan struck down with its right fist impacting with the street as she dodged aside. It swiped at her with the other hand as she gathered energy into her scythe. "Silence Scythe Strike!" Before its hand could grab her the swath had cut the appendage cleanly off. Black blood spouted from the wound and drenched the street below as Titan roared in rage and agony. She flew back and hovered for a moment, gathering her energy for another strike. Titan began to charge another beam of energy in its jaws. Saturn raised her scythe high, dark, and purple bolts of lightning shooting from the surging staff as she charged.

The sailors were too awed to move, as was Jedite. "I still don't understand how can such a little girl possess such incredible power?" 

Titan completed charging its dark beam and fired just as Saturn attacked. She struck forward and rammed her energized scythe into the incoming beam. The energy of Titan's attack flew harmlessly to either side of her and into the sky. Titan was left open and vulnerable as she flew at it, aiming for the head.

Suddenly another dark river of power shot into her side, sending the Sailor of Destruction straight into the wall of a floor of an office building where she impacted with a large blast. The sailors watched horrified as she fell and was buried in rubble. 

Dark energy stilled crackled in Jedite's fingers. "You have no idea how satisfying that felt."

"Jedite you monster!" Neptune yelled angrily. 

Jedite only smirked and crossed his arms, but soon his eyes widened in fear. "N-no, she can't possibly-" he stuttered in shock as the rubble pile began to rise up, revealing a still standing Saturn, her body bruised and cut and her aura flaring. 

Her eyes burned red and her voice echoed like thunder. "You will not prevail!"

A ray of her power shot through him. Jedite was paralyzed. "No! Not again! Titan help me!" The creature turned toward Saturn and they stood to face off again.

"That's enough Saturn!" a voice ordered from above and all eyes turned to it. Sailor Moon stood on the roof of a nearby building, her angelic form silhouetted against the rising sun. Tuxedo Mask stood beside her as she continued. "You may be able to win here but I have a better way. We take our battle where no innocent bystanders will get hurt." Saturn nodded and let her power fall back to its normal levels.

"And just what do you expect to do?" Jedite asked scornfully even as he struggled to break free of Saturn's paralysis. 

Moon concentrated and closed her eyes. "Everything I can." Her broach opened and the Silver Crystal's light shone but instead of a beam the crystal's energy gathered around Titan and in a bright flash it disappeared. 

Jedite was shocked, "no!"

Jupiter: "What happened?"

Venus: "Did she destroy it?"

Mercury was still at her computer. "No, I'm still picking up its energy signature but it's been transported into outer space.

Mars was shocked, "since when can she do that?"

"Her mastery of the crystal's abilities seems to increase every time she uses it," Pluto stated.

"Even if you destroy it I still get the energy," Jedite gritted his teeth as he spoke, clearly still partly paralyzed. "I win either way!" He teleported away.

"He is getting stronger," Saturn said in worry, "my power could only hold him shortly that time."

Moon and Tuxedo leaped down. "We'd best get after it before Jedite figures out how to bring it back here," Moon said.

"Sailor Teleport?" Uranus asked, Moon confirming with a nod. 

"Let's get to it," Jupiter said.

Mars grabbed Moon's shoulder. "Wait a second, what took you two so long?"

"Well it wasn't exactly easy to find a clear route," Moon said, "half the city was trying to get away from that thing."

Soon they had formed the ring. Tuxedo smiled, "well I wasn't much help today was I?"

Moon smiled back, "I think you've earned a rest."

Tuxedo touched her face. "Be careful." 

Moon nodded, "I will be." The sailor's auras flared and the street broke apart beneath them as they chanted, "Sailor Teleport!" then vanished.

Scott was left staring at where they had been breathless.

In a flash of light the sailors reappeared, a bubble of energy protecting them from the cold vacuum of space. They started toward Titan. "Okay let's make this quick and clean," Mars said.

Titan saw them quickly and fired a large beam from its mouth. The sailors dodged aside and shot toward it gaining speed every second. 

"Sailor…"

Without gravity or anything to push off of Titan was helpless to do anything to get out of the way.

"Planet…"

It let out a futile roar of protest.

"Attack!"

Leaving behind a bright streak of light the sailors sped right through Titan's upper body leaving behind a crater in its chest. The entire beast proceeded to explode in a blast that could be seen from Earth leaving a floating mass of stolen energy. A hole in space and time opened to let the energy in.

"Quickly! The portal!" Venus yelled as the sailors turned and shot towards it. It was too late however as the wormhole closed moments before they could enter. 

"Damn!" Uranus swore in frustration, "we almost got in!" 

Scott stared out at the sky, not sure what to do next.

"You know being here was pretty dangerous."

Scott turned around and gasped. Tuxedo Mask stood before him. "D-do y-you know who you are?" he stuttered.

Tuxedo laughed, "last time I checked."

"I-I'm sorry. I just have waited so long to meet you and the sailors I couldn't let this opportunity slip by."

"Well, if you wait a bit more you may meet more of us," Tuxedo said indicating behind him to where the sailors had teleported from.

"Y-you mean?" As Scott spoke the air shimmered and the sailors reappeared where they had left. Scott starred breathless as they turned to him.

"Well if it isn't our admirer," Venus said with a wink. "Hope you liked the show." Ambulance sirens could be heard coming in the distance and the sailors soon moved to leave.

"N-no! Please, please stay," Scott begged. "I have so many questions. I want to know everything about you."

"I'm sorry but the time is not right for such things to be revealed," Pluto told him. 

Moon smiled kindly at him. "One day all your questions about us will be answered Scott Parker, but until then thank you for believing in us. People like you are one of the reasons we fight."

Scott sighed, "I understand, and thank you for letting me meet you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Take care," Moon said softly and then, Tuxedo and the sailors beside her, walked off into the distance.

*Amara and Michelle's place. Everybody is sitting next to the TV*

"Quick Serena its about to come on!" Raye yelled.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Serena wailed as she ran into the room, popcorn bowl in hand. She of course tripped and the bowl went flying.

Mina: "Oh no!"

Lita: "Quick catch it!"

Everyone dove for the bowl and when the dust cleared it revealed Serena flat on her face with Darien, Trista, Amara and Michelle all holding the bowl in the air. Serena looked up at them befuddled, "is it me or does this look familiar?"

"It's starting," Hotaru informed the group and they all sat down.

Scott Parker appeared on the screen as his report began. "It all began with the famous Sailor V but it was Sailor Moon's appearance nearly four years ago that truly brought the mystery of the sailors to the world. Who are these girls and how can they possess such amazing powers? The sailors and the beings they fight have challenged everything we thought we knew about the world around us. It is clear these women and their Tuxedo clad ally possess qualities that are not of this Earth, but where do they come from? 

Over the next few minutes clips of the many various interviews he had done were shown, among them Dr. Tomoe, Ken, Jamie, and Molly as well as that little Samurai girl from Super S and some others who had had their Rainbow Crystal, Heart Crystal, Dream Mirror or Star Seed taken. The high point of the report was Scott's footage of the battle with Titan that had the sailors spellbound even though they were the ones who fought it. 

Scott looked at the screen thoughtfully as he finished. "Sailors if you are listening to this know that though we don't know who you are or where you come from we are glad you're here, may you never leave us."

"Not a bad report," Amara admitted.

"I'm especially impressed that he didn't publicize his meeting with us," Trista pointed out. 

"Wasn't my Jamie just the cutest on TV?!" Mina cried happily.

Lita blushed and sighed as her eyes glazed over, "Ken is so hot on screen…"

Serena lay back in Darien's arms. "I guess he wanted to keep it secret, just his special encounter to treasure. I sure hope he has a bright future."

"His devotion and belief in us is rare and pure," Michelle commented, "let us always try to be worthy of it." The others nodded

The next night as his plane lifted off Scott thought about the events of his trip to Tokyo. It had been everything he could have hoped for but something still nagged at his mind. For some reason he couldn't get that girl Serena out of his head. His mind played the information over and over again. "Serena…" He closed his eyes in realization. "Sailor Moon. Well I'll be…" 

Alex looked to him, "something wrong Parker?"

Scott sighed and smiled as he looked up at the Moon out the window. "No, it's nothing… nothing at all."

Notes: 

Hope you liked Scott Parker okay, he's my first real original human character. I thought an episode about what the rest of the world thinks about the sailors would be a neat idea and as none were done in the series I made this. 


	17. The Gathering of Power! Mimet's Last Re...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode seventeen: The Gathering of Power! Mimet's Last Resort.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Mimet sat alone in her laboratory, brooding. _There will come a day when you are dispensable,_ Jedite's words echoed in her mind. _And when that happens he'll get rid of me first chance he gets._ She smirked, _then again I doubt Jedite's ever going to get his plans to succeed. He's been outmatched by the sailors from the start._

Mimet narrowed her eyes. "I'm running out of time. Even with my help Jedite can't hide his base forever. And if things keep going the way they are I'll go down with him. If I'm going to survive I need to rely on my own power source." She picked up the gauntlet and stared at it in resolve. "Its time I tested this things limits…" 

*Molly and Serena are walking through a mall*

Molly put her hands behind her head. "I think it's so sweet that you're going to all this trouble for Sammy's birthday present."

"Well I'm not shopping just for him you know. I'm also getting stuff for me. But anyway he is my brother, I guess I can afford to be nice to him at least once a year," she joked as she looked through the Pokemon action figures in a toy store. "I think he said he wanted one like this," she said holding up a Charizard toy. "But this one is so much cuter!" she squealed holding up a Pikachu. "Oooh! And look! It talks!" The toy let out a "pika, pika" then the battery died. Serena sweatdropped and put it back. 

Molly looked at one puzzled, "I just don't get what's so popular about these things…" Molly started to move off. "I'm going to go look over here for a minute okay Serena?"

"Okay," Serena replied and was about to go back to her search when she spotted a nearby store. Her eyes widened. "I don't believe it!" The store sign read "Four Sisters Perfume, Makeup and Nail Salon." She ran over to the check out stand to spot the smiling cashier. 

"And how may I help you-" Bertie blinked and stopped in mid sentence. "Serena is that you?"

"Bertie I don't believe it!"

Bertie grabbed her hands and jumped up and down with her girlishly. "It's been ages!" She looked around; "girls quick come here its Serena!"

"Serena?" Avery questioned as the other three sisters approached.

Serena smiled at them warmly. "Girls you look great."

Catzi looked her over. "Well you don't look so bad yourself, are you sure you haven't been using our beauty cream?"

She blushed. "So your business has really taken off," Serena noted looking at the fancy store.

"Yeah we make a pretty penny." Catzi admitted.

Bertie clutched her hands together, "and we do it doing things we love."

"What about you? You've certainly been keeping busy," Prisma noted.

Bertie began to list. "Yeah with those Heart Snatchers, circus freaks, evil sailors and now that Negaverse General I'm surprised you have time to shop."

Serena smiled. "I manage. I'll have to tell the girls about this shop they'll love to come see you. Oh and you can meet Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru."

"Bring them over anytime," Avery said. 

Bertie looked at her. "They're the other sailors you're with these days aren't they?"

"Yup."

"Say while you're here would you like a free beauty treatment?" Catzi offered. 

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose-" Serena began.

"Nonsense," Prisma said kindly, "besides imagine being able to say in the future we did a beauty treatment for the Queen of the Earth."

"Yeah, it won't be long till you start climbing the stairway of power, you'll be-" Catzi said then stopped and indicated behind Serena.

Serena looked behind her to see Molly. "Oh its okay, she knows who I am."

"Serena who are these girls?"

Serena went from woman to woman introducing them. "This is Prisma, Avery, Bertie and Catzi. They're old friends of mine. Girls, this is my good friend Molly."

"Nice to meet you," the four sisters said in unison. 

Molly put a hand to her mouth. "Oh, you mean these are those women from the future you told me about?"

"One and the same," Catzi said. 

"We used to be enemies till we saw the light and Sailor Moon turned us into humans," Prisma said. "Now we work here."

Avery stepped forward; "well girls I say we close up shop a bit early today and work on these two lovely ladies."

Molly's eyes sparkled "oh you really mean it? For free?"

"A friend of Serena's is a friend of ours," Bertie replied as both girls eyes sparkled. 

Jedite's screams resounded through the chambers as The Negaforce poured energy into him. It finally stopped and spoke; "this dark infusion is completed. Now rest."

Jedite breathed heavily. "No… give me more."

"Your body cannot support too much new power at one time," the dark force replied.

"I don't care!" Jedite yelled. "My strength has not grown nearly fast enough. I want the power to destroy Sailor Moon! I am willing to submit to any pain for that power!"

"You must learn more patience Jedite. And understand an important lesson. There are no shortcuts to power. Mimet may learn this soon as well."

Jedite looked around. "Where is she anyway?"

Mimet flinched as the spiked projection of the gauntlet stabbed into her arm. She stood atop the mall's roof. "There," she whispered weakly as she tried to recover enough from the formula's effects to walk. "Now it going to drip a constant supply of the strength enhancer into my blood stream for the next half hour giving me ever increasing power," she panted, "if I can just get over these side effects…" She began to breathe easier and stood fully up. "The best way to get this thing's juice really flowing is through battle. So I better do something to attract the sailors." She stepped up to the skylight and summoned her Charm Buster. She leaped over the skylight and down, staff first, shattering it and sending a rain of shards down on the unfortunate people below. 

Mimet landed in a crouch before a shocked crowd of shoppers. She stood slowly up and smiled wickedly. "I'm new here so I hope you'll welcome me. Let's start with my greatest hit." She raised her rod high over her head. "Charm Buster!" Dark energy shot from the black star in all directions causing explosions as the people fled. Mimet laughed madly. 

*Serena and Molly are getting their nails done as Serena tells stories. Over an hour has passed since we last saw them* 

"So then Uranus and Neptune said that they would not consider me worthy of being their queen unless I defeated them both in battle," Serena said as she got to the end of the saga of the Heart Snatchers.

"And they're your friends?" Prisma asked.

"Once you get beneath the surface Amara and Michelle are really nice. They just kind of have a thick surface," she giggled.

"So they challenged you and then what happened?" Bertie inquired.

"You wiped the floor with them didn't you?" Catzi said.

Serena blushed, "well I wouldn't say that. You see-" she was interrupted by screams as a large crowd of people ran past the store.

Avery opened the store gate and grabbed a fleeing man. "What's going on?"

"There's a psycho woman blasting up the East Side!" he yelled then took off.

"Mimet," Serena stated flatly. "Looks like I'll have to finish the story later." Serena got up from the chair. "You better get out of here fast. I got to go to work." She ran out of the store.

The women looked after her in worry. "Its times like this I wish I still had my powers," Catzi said sadly. The others nodded.

"I know how strong she is," Molly said, "but I still can't help worrying about her."

As she ran Serena went to her communicator. "Girls, Darien, Mimet's attacking on the East Side of the mall."

"We'll be right there," Raye said.

"Got ya," Darien said.

"Already on our way Moonface," came Amara's voice. 

Serena smiled, "why am I not surprised?" She checked around to make sure everyone was gone. "Moon Eternal Power!"

Mimet looked up as Moon's voice echoed through the mall. "You get in the way of everything from shopping to beauty treatments. I will not allow it. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice and I will punish you in the name of the Moon!" 

Mimet smirked as soon as she spotted Moon standing in front of a large fountain. "Sailor Moon."

"Happy to see me Mimet?"

"For once yes. You're going to help me reach the top, when we're through I'll be the toughest woman who's ever existed."

"And what makes you think I'll help you," Moon asked crossing her arms.

"Well," Mimet said innocently then her voice turned dark, "you want to stay alive don't you?!" She leaped at Moon, murder in her eyes, and struck at her with the Charm Buster. Moon dodged agilely and blocked blows with her staff. Mimet struck high then low, Moon ducked and jumped. The Charm Buster shattered the floor as Mimet struck down, Moon flying up into the air. Moon's wings folded back.

"Angel Wing!"

"Charm Buster!"

Mimet slammed her energized staff down at the incoming energy wings obliterating them. "I can feel it already," she said in a voice full of anticipation. "My powers growing!"

"How about you taste some rapid fire then!" Moon cried as her wings emitted great burst of light. "Angel Wing!" She flapped them at high speed sending multiple swaths of energy down at Mimet who leaped back to dodge them. 

Mimet looked at the crater in the floor. "You know I honestly don't understand why the city tolerates you sailors. The property damage you cause must be massive." 

Moon sweatdropped. She had never really thought about that. She then hmphed! "It's your fault really. We wouldn't cause any damage if weren't for evil beings like you."

Mimet went all innocent again. "I'm just a simple girl trying to survive the only way she can." Her eyes narrowed, "through power!" She leaped up to Moon and slammed her staff into her. Moon deflected her away and she landed on the second floor of the mall. The staff crackled with his bolts of power. "Charm Buster!" She threw a ball of black lightning straight into Moon's stomach, sending her flying back through a jewelry store window. Mimet leaped down and pointed her staff forward. "Charm Buster!" A raging current shot into and through the store leaving it decimated. Mimet walked forward and was examining some of the jewelry lying about when she noticed a figure kneeling in the settling debris. Moon was on one knee, her staff held out vertically in front of her. From the marks left by the blast it was obvious she had erected an energy shield around herself when the beam had torn through the room. 

Moon smirked. "Now Mimet you're not going to resort to being a petty thief are you?"

Mimet smirked back, "they do say diamonds are a girls best friend."

Moon slowly vanished her staff as Mimet watched her carefully. "Well they're certainly your only friends." She threw her arms forward. "Moon Gravity Force!"

Mimet almost didn't have time to react, just managing to bring her rod out in front of her creating a shield to absorb the buffeting. The gravity blasts increased in strength however and sent her flying back into another store. All was silent for a moment then Moon noticed she had an audience. 

"Though it appears you don't need it perhaps I can be of some assistance?" A man in cape and top hat said casually as he strolled down the walkway. 

"Tuxedo Mask," Moon said, relieved she wasn't fighting alone anymore.

Uranus and Neptune were observing from the second floor. "I don't care whether we're needed or not. Watching Mimet get pounded is always fun," Uranus quipped. 

Mimet stepped out of the torn up store looking worse for the wear and pressed a button on her gauntlet. It glowed and the liquid in it bubbled as it rushed into her system. "No biggie, I just have to speed up the process a little," she said wearily. 

The Inner sailors along with Pluto and Saturn arrived on the scene as Moon noticed the gauntlet. "What is that?"

Mimet smiled, a black aura growing around her. "It's a little device Dr. Tomoe invented back when he worked for Mistress 9. You should be familiar with its effects, as all the Witches 5 were required to use it. The injections it gives interact with the body chemistry to greatly increase ones physical durability and strength as well as ones powers. Kaorinite was the one able to handle its effects the most that's why she was so strong. I however am testing its limits, as even she was afraid to do. And soon the fruit of my efforts will be evident."

Uranus and Neptune leaped down from the second floor. "Not if we take you down first. World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Venus joined in. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

All three attacks found their mark and Mimet collapsed to her knees, her body shaking both from the gauntlets effects and the pain. She began to laugh darkly as her aura returned. "This device's injections also react to the stimulation pain brings. The more damage you cause the faster my ability to take it will grow. Ha! Whatever you do you're dead!"

"Shut up!" Jupiter ran at her and threw a punch. Mimet caught it with one hand and smiled as Jupiter struggled. She twisted the sailor's arm and then kicked her into a wall, cracking it. 

"Jupiter!" Moon yelled and ran to her. Uranus and Neptune faced Mimet with sword and triton. As Mimet dodged their strikes she struck out with fist and rod, her blows now strong enough to shatter the structures around her. Uranus and Neptune slammed their weapons into her rod but with a blast of energy from it they were sent flying to land hard on their backs. She twisted about and sent a stream of dark stars ripping through the stores as the sailors took cover.

Mercury activated her visor. "She's getting stronger by the second and our attacks are doing less and less damage."

"What can we do?" Mars asked. 

"Distract her so I can try my mirror," Neptune said.

"I got just the thing." Saturn positioned her scythe as she released a black beam from it. "Dark Star Enshroud!"

"What?!" Mimet gasped as the beam struck her eyes and plunged her world into darkness. She dropped her staff. "I-I-I can't see!"

"Now," Venus ordered.

Neptune aimed her mirror's energy. "Submarine Reflection!" Her eyes widened as the weak spot became evident. "Of course the gauntlet!"

"I'll take it off!" Venus cried and shot her Love Chain toward Mimet. It wrapped around the gauntlet and she gave a pull but the sharp clamps of the device remained firmly embedded in Mimet's arm. Mimet screamed and sent a counter surge of energy through the chain knocking Venus back and stunning her.

"You'll have to tear my arm off before you separate this gauntlet from me!" Mimet screamed and began to fire random blasts of energy from her wand, forcing the sailors to stay down. 

Mars looked to Tuxedo. "You have to get to Moon and try the Love Bond Harness. That might be strong enough."

"I agree," Tuxedo replied, "but trying to get through there right now isn't an option for either of us." 

"Don't worry Jupiter you'll be okay," Moon soothed as the woman tried to get up. At that moment Mimet's sight returned and she sent a raging beam of energy straight at the two. Moon had just enough time to leap in front of Jupiter and take the blast herself. She struggled to remain standing as the beam's energy poured into her. 

Moon collapsed and Mimet raised her Charm Buster high. "Now I'll finish you!"

Enraged Jupiter charged her. "Let's try this again!" Lightning coursed through her body. "Supreme Adrenaline Surge!" She raised her right fist and threw it forward. A thunderclap sounded as her fist was caught with Mimet's hand again. She was pushed back by the force of the blow but unharmed. "You have to be kidding me!" Jupiter said as she gritted her teeth. Mimet smiled as dark energy surged around her staff and she swung forward knocking Jupiter back a good thirty feet where she dug a trough through the ground as she slid and came to a stop half conscious. Mimet threw her staff forward and released a huge wave of energy blowing away the sailors cover and knocking them back. 

Pluto quickly leaped to her feet and looked to Saturn. "We must combine our powers," she decided. Saturn nodded. 

"Garnet Orb!"

They brought their staffs together. 

"Silence Scythe!"

Two planet-like orbs of black and purple energy charged around their ends.

"Sailor Planet Cannon!" They cried out in unison.

They fired the large, dark bullet of energy straight into Mimet's chest. It exploded in black and purple energy and she stumbled back but then continued to slowly advance. Pluto and Saturn were shocked. They fired again but it seemed to have even less affect then before. On the third try Mimet threw her hands forward, knocking the attack back at them. Pluto and Saturn were left lying prone in the rubble having taken the full blast at close range. Mimet's aura was still growing and a cold wind now blew around her body. Each slow step she took dented the floor while her eyes had glazed over partly making her appear like a zombie. 

__

I can't wait any longer! "Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo called as he tried to run to her only to be blasted back hard. 

"Tuxedo Mask!" Moon yelled back in worry as she watched him fall. Amidst all the confusion and pain she made a decision. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers. The Silver Crystal emerged from her broach. Its light and energy was noticed by everyone immediately.

"You can't use the crystal!" Mars yelled.

As Mimet had stopped firing Uranus ran to Moon. "You're too injured and there's no way we can protect you by forming the ring."

"Well we're all doomed anyway if she keeps powering up." She turned her attention back to the crystal. "I'm willing to risk it."

Uranus's eyes narrowed. "Well I'm not," she said under her breath.

"There's no way Mimet's body can handle all this new power at once," Mercury said as she scanned. "If we can just hold out a little longer she'll overload." Unfortunately Moon didn't hear her above the raging storm of power now forming around Mimet.

Mimet had her eyes shut, reveling in the new power coursing through her. "Oh yes… yes!"

Moon concentrated. "Moon Crystal…" The light of the crystal grew in her hands. Suddenly her eyes went blank and she fell limply forward as she was struck hard in the back of the head. Uranus caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo yelled in panic.

Mars didn't know what to think. "Uranus what did you just do?!"

Uranus laid the unconscious Moon gently on the floor. "She'll be fine. But we can't risk losing our future and I'm definitely not going to risk losing her. Trust me I got a gut feeling on this." 

Mimet's power was truly surging now, a huge column of energy blazing around her. The column blasted through the roof of the mall and could be seen for miles around. Her hair blew about wildly and her eyes had become demonic. "You fool!" she cried, her voice now having a hissing, amplified tone. "You just knocked out your only chance for survival! Now there is nothing to stop my power from becoming absolute!" The storm of power began to tear up the ground around her and move outward.

"Gather behind me!" Saturn yelled as the sailors ran behind her, Neptune and Pluto helping Tuxedo and Jupiter while Uranus carried Moon. She held her scythe out. "Silent Wall!" The barrier activated just as Mimet's power surged into them. Saturn strained as her shield was bombarded.

"If we can just hang on a little longer," Uranus said through clenched teeth.

Mimet was laughing madly. "This is it! Its everything I hoped for and more!" It was at that moment she seemed to lose any control she had left as energy bolts shot from the column randomly one finally striking her. She glanced around in panicked confusion. "W-what's happening?!" The energy column began to collapse in on itself as she screamed in pain and clawed at the gauntlet in an attempt to remove it. "No! Get off!" the gauntlet sent a surge of power through her body causing her to fall to her hands and knees. She let out one final scream and the energy storm imploded leaving her broken, battered body lying prone on the torn up floor. 

All was silent for a moment as Saturn lowered her shield. "Do you think she's dead?" Mars asked.

Mercury again activated her visor. "I'm detecting a life sign but it's very faint."

Uranus summoned her sword. "Let's finish her now."

"I agree," Saturn said as she raised her scythe.

Venus stepped in front of them. "Wait, are you sure about this? I mean… she's defenseless."

Neptune looked at her angrily. "She's clearly beyond any help and wants to kill us all." 

"We both know mercy is wasted on people like her," Uranus said keeping her sword at the ready.

Tuxedo's face was neutral. "I'm not saying you're wrong but I know Sailor Moon would not agree to this."

Pluto stepped forward. "We must do what is necessary. There is no possible salvation for Mimet anymore. Even Sailor Moon would agree with that." 

The Inner's silently conceded. Uranus started toward Mimet; "you don't have to watch."

"What a moral dilemma," Jedite's voice echoed as he appeared before them. Saturn and Pluto stepped in front of Moon and brought their staffs together at the ready. Jedite seemed to consider his chances for a moment. "Another day sailors." He glanced at the unconscious Moon and smiled, "tell Miss Moon I said hello will you?" He surrounded Mimet's body with energy and lifted her up with a thought before disappearing. 

The Four Sisters stared at Serena in shock. "She actually knocked you unconscious?!" Catzi gasped. 

Serena waved her off. "Its okay, she was just protecting me."

"She must be a really good friend to want to protect you that much," Prisma said. 

Serena closed her eyes in thought. "Yes, she is. And always will be."

"Speaking of whom-" Bertie said as she spotted Amara enter the store with Michelle. 

"Hey Moonface, me and Michelle are going for ice cream you want to come?" Amara looked at the sisters, "how about you? My treat."

Avery shook her head. "No thanks, I'm trying to cut down."

Catzi laughed, "same here, we've kind of gotten addicted to a lot of Earth food and have had to be careful."

Bertie bit her lip as her eyes trembled. "Maybe… just a little?" 

Prisma grabbed her sister, "don't be fooled. It won't be pretty if she gets any."

"Last time you ate twelve scoops before you almost passed out from a brain freeze!" Avery chided even as Bertie began to beg her sisters for some. 

Bertie: "But it's so good!"

Three sisters in unison: "No!" 

"Uh… we'll just be going," Serena said with a sweatdrop as she and the other two sailors beat a retreat leaving the sisters to quarrel amongst themselves. 

Mimet lay on a stone slab, dark energy surrounding her body and slowly healing her. Jedite stared at her darkly. "Its obvious she has no true loyalty to you. She is a threat to us both. I say we end her existence now."

The Negaforce's eerie voice echoed from its chamber. "She has proven useful in the past she may yet again. Leave her be." 

Jedite was silent for a moment then conceded. "Very well. But her body was nearly destroyed she's barely alive. It will take a while for her to fully recover." He raised his eyes, "we cannot afford to be set back by this." 

Notes:

Hope you enjoyed The Four Sisters cameo. We're getting close to the end of my series. Time to start wrapping the plot up. 

Here's a bit of info from behind the scenes as I developed this episode. Originally I had Hotaru in the final scene where Amara asks the girls out for ice cream. Then I learned that Hotaru hates milk (and thus other dairy products) because she is lactose intolerant! If any reader ever happens to notice other such mistakes feel free to tell me about them. 


	18. Madness! Mina Discovers Video Cameras!

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any questions/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode eighteen: Madness! Mina discovers video cameras! 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jedite slowly trudged through the rubble that was once Galaxy TV. Time and again he turned over slabs of rubble only to come up with nothing. _I was once a General of the army that conquered the Silver Millennium…_ He thought to himself bitterly, _now look at me. Reduced to scavenging for resources and working with second rate, betraying Heart Snatchers. Still…if I can just find it that may all change. DNA that strong had to have survived. _Suddenly he looked and there it was.

Jedite's eyes widened as he held the red-splattered stone up. "At last," he said in a voice full of anticipation. "Shed during the final battle with Chaos… The blood of Galaxia."

Serena sighed in contentment as Darien held her, she felt so warm and safe in his arms. Her father sometimes wondered if she was getting too serious. If he only he knew that she and Darien had proven a truly eternal love for each other in their past lives. This had been the end of a perfect date only it wasn't over yet. There was still the funnest part to come. Standing in the park Serena closed her eyes and readied her lips as Darien held her closer and kissed her deeply (one of those big kisses they do in the manga). For over a minute they explored each others mouths and traced their hands down each others bodies before coming up for air. "Do that again…" Serena cooed, her voice barely a whisper. Darien smiled, glad to comply. 

Meanwhile a lens poked out of some nearby bushes. 

Serena let out a soft moan under the pressure of Darien's firm, sweet lips then moaned again as he went to her neck. She loved it when he did that. 

The lens flashed as it focused on its target. 

She opened her eyes briefly and happened to spot the moonlight glinting off the reflective lens. Staring incredulously she tapped Darien as a signal for him to stop. He looked at her a bit puzzled, normally their make out sessions were much longer. She pointed to the lens (it sweatdrops) and then moved toward it slowly till they could see over the bushes. Both Darien and Serena turned crimson red as they spotted the blond spy. Within seconds however their faces turned from embarrassed to angry and the girl with the camera beat a hasty retreat.

"MINA!!!!!"

Amara crossed her arms. "I am not comfortable with this."

"You can't blame my parents for wanting to spend more time with me," Serena reasoned. "We haven't been to the hot springs in years and they really want to go back for another vacation. I can't say no." 

"I don't think we need to worry," Lita said confidently. "Sailor Moon's stronger then any of us. I think its safe to say Jedite won't try to go after her. I mean she sealed Chaos itself."

"And that was something only Galaxia was supposed to be able to do," Amy pointed out.

"That may be," Trista said calmly then looked to Serena in concern, "but you were also nearly killed when Juggernaut attacked you on your own."

"Well what do you want me to say?" Serena asked sarcastically. "Sorry Mom I can't go because an evil demon from another dimension is out to kill me?" 

Amara sighed. "Then at least one of us has to come with you. Your family wouldn't have to know and even if they did they would just think we coincidentally ended up in the same place."

"Don't worry about it girls," came Darien's voice from around the corner (he's wearing his 'cool shades'). "I'll gladly play bodyguard."

Serena cried out in excitement and ran over nuzzling against him. "Oh Darien that's sooooo romantic!"

"Are you sure prince?"

Darien laughed. "Hotaru how many times have I said you don't need to call me that? And yeah I've wanted to go up there for quite awhile anyway. It'll it be fun.

"I guess she can't be in much safer hands," Amara admitted.

"I think there are reasons besides safety that Darien wants to come. Try not to do anything that would upset your dad," Raye said suggestively enough to make Serena blush.

"Raye knock it off!" Serena yelled. "Anyway I think you girls can hold down the fort. Oh, and Mina," she said eyeing her. "I'm still peeved at you over last nights 'incident.'"

Mina looked at her with glistening innocent eyes. "Serena its just that its only going to be a few more years till things are set in motion for Crystal Tokyo. We'll never get this period of our lives back so I want to do all I can to record it. But as it bothers you I promise I won't tape you anymore okay?" she crossed her hand over her heart and winked. 

Serena looked uncertain, "well… okay." She then turned to the others, "well we're leaving tomorrow morning and so I'll be seeing you girls in three days. Now if you'll excuse me its already late so I got to go pack." She waved and walked off.

Darien started off as well. "I better go pack too, see ya girls."

Amidst the series of "have funs and be safes" from the group Mina's eyes turned devious. She laughed maniacally, "when the cats away the voles will play."

Amy sweatdropped, "I think you mean 'mice.'"

"Well in any event with our king and queen gone as second in command I can get back to work unhindered!" she started to laugh maniacally. 

The girls stared at her in fear and apprehension, Raye the only one brave (foolish?) enough to speak to the girl when she got like this. "Uh… Mina you did promise Serena that you would stop videotaping."

Mina thrust a hand forward and shook her finger in a disciplining manner. "I promised Serena. I didn't say anything about any of _you_ and you can't stop me so don't even try!" With that she laughed madly and ran away as everyone stood stunned. 

"I'm frightened Michelle," Amara stated quietly.

Michelle nodded. "So am I."

Trista, who had no doubt seen Mina in such states in her past life, started to back up. "I believe I'm needed at the Time Gate. Contact me if Jedite causes any problems." She walked away rather quickly.

*Mimet's lab, Jedite is working in it*

Jedite smiled as he completed part of the cloning process. "Yes, with this DNA I will be able to create the strongest Youma that have ever existed." He stood up and transported himself to the Negaforce's chamber.

He bowed before his master. "The energy we gained by the Sailor Planet Attack's discharge, plus Titans destruction combined with the energy it had already stolen has filled our reserves to the brim. I believe it is time we began the final attack using my ultimate soldiers." 

"What of Mimet? We should wait until she recovers," the Negaforce replied.

"If anything this proves that Mimet was never needed here. My superior mind has gained her skills quickly. We still have the resources and more then enough power to create them, I only need your consent. I have planned for creatures like these from the beginning, now at last we have everything we need to make them real." He held out a vial, "this contains the blood of Galaxia herself. With it I can make pseudo versions of her."

"It is unfortunate that we have so little material left. If only you had discovered this blood before creating Titan." 

"It would not matter. Cloning Galaxia's cells is a difficult and, at best, partial job. We can only make eight, one for each of the sailors in the city right now. They will be strong, the strongest Youma ever but they will still not be as powerful as Galaxia. They will be only partial clones, with the DNA of Youma filling them to complete their bodies. Master this is our only opportunity. I am certain that without access to the Silver Crystal the sailors will not be able to defeat them. Sailor Moon's little family trip has given us this one chance, we must take it," Jedite said emphatically. 

The Negaforce seemed to consider for some time. At last it spoke, "do not make me regret this Jedite."

Jedite bowed, "you will not, I swear it. I will lead the attack myself."

Raye's eyes glistened with happiness; "oh Chad this picnic is just beautiful!"

"Thanks," Chad said proudly as he took the food out of the basket. "I made it all myself. I was hoping you'd like it."

"Well I love it." Raye smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly her eyes became suspicious. Raye put a finger to his lips, "just a second." She ran away and started to search the bushes with a broom.

Chad sweatdropped. "Uh Raye? What are you doing?"

"Looking for Mina, I just know she's spying on us around here somewhere I can sense it!"

As Raye searched Chad noticed two cats coming up the walk. He waved at them. "Hey Luna, Artemis, my two fave felines what's up?"

Artemis smiled in amusement at the greeting. "Hello Chad."

"We were just going for a little walk and decided to stop by," Luna said. She noticed the picnic set. "Did we interrupt something?"

Chad scratched his head. "No, not anymore. See Raye is-" before he could finish the sentence an angry yell erupted from the trees.

Luna sweatdropped as she watched a camera toting Mina being chased across the property by a screaming Raye. "Sometimes I think something is seriously wrong with that girl."

"Which one?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

Serena yawned as she relaxed in the water. "What a perfect evening I get the hot springs all to my self." She looked up and noticed her father.

"Serena do you mind if I join you?"

Serena grimaced inwardly, _so much for that idea._ She put on a happy face however and waved him in. "Sure Dad come on in."

Kenji sat down next to her looking very tense. "Listen… honey there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about and this seems as good a time as any." He seemed very nervous over something. "Its not that I don't trust you or want to intrude on your life but it would really ease my mind if I just knew." 

"Yes?" Serena inquired.

Kenji took a deep breath. "Are you and Darien doing… it?" He seemed to struggle to get the last word out.

Serena cocked her head. "It?"

"Yes are you doing it?"

Serena looked confused. "Doing what?"

"It!"

"What?!"

"It!"

"What?!"

"Arghhhhh!" He yelled in frustration. Kenji looked about to pull his hair out. 

Serena's face softened as she caught on and she put a comforting hand on her father's stressed shoulder. "Dad don't worry," she said in a soft sweet manner, "me and Darien both decided a while ago that we would never do anything but kiss until after we're married. I know how a lot of other couples do it but you have to admit abstinence sure gets rid of a lot of problems." She looked up into the sky wishfully. "I think that if two people really love each other they can afford to wait. I have the rest of my life to be with Darien, I don't want to waste it on some meaningless night."

Kenji couldn't help but smile in pride at his daughter's words, and feel a bit ashamed that he had even thought that she was doing stuff like that. What's more he could feel the emotion, longing and sincerity in her voice as she spoke about Darien. "You really do love him don't you?"

Serena smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "yeah Dad, I really do. But I'll always have a special place in my heart for you. You're my father. 

Kenji hugged her tightly; "oh I love you so much Serena."

Serena smiled as she returned the embrace, "I love you too Dad."

Mina let out a deep sigh as she sat on the park bench. A shadow cast over her and she looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey Jamie."

Jamie smiled back and sat down. "Mina, what are you doing here?" he laughed, "I thought you had a mission to accomplish?"

"Oh I've given that up. I've just been stressed lately thinking about the future, it was fun being crazy and loose again though." Her smile grew, "I love to watch how people react."

Jamie looked at her concerned. "So, what's wrong?"

Her smile faded. "Becoming a world figure, being famous, they've always been my dreams but for some reason I'm afraid… afraid that I'll lose who I am in all of it. I love the life I'm living now and I know things have to change but I still… I still worry about how much they'll change me. I've seen how different Serena becomes when she transforms into Princess Serenity… in some ways its like she becomes a completely different person. I wonder how much I'll change when my old self merges with me and I become fully Sailor Venus again at the start of Crystal Tokyo. Could you really love that woman the same as you love me?"

Jamie seemed to think about his answer for awhile then abruptly kissed her on the cheek then took her hand. "You know what I think?"

Mina was a bit flustered, "what?"

Again Jamie flashed his comforting smile. "I think that Sailor Venus has always been a part of you and she's just as much you as you are her. Your merging won't be a one way street because you already have merged. From what I've learned about you your spirit was reborn here on Earth in this body but without your memories. As far as I can tell you are everything Sailor Venus is just with different life experiences. If anything when you merge you'll be more you then you were before with your memories of this life and your past one combined."

Mina looked a bit overwhelmed. She laughed, "this is all a bit deep for my usual thinking. Still I guess you're right Jamie. I need to stop thinking of Sailor Venus as some body snatcher about to replace me. I never knew you were such a deep guy Jamie."

"My dad says I get it from my mom, didn't think it was very useful till now." He got up and offered her his hand. "It's getting late. Not that you need my protection but would you mind if I walked you home?"

Mina took his hand and stood up. "Of course not. Jamie always remember never to be afraid to act like a gentleman around a sailor. We like it as much as any girl, though I don't know about Amara," she giggled, "but then she's a rather unique case."

Jamie nodded in agreement, "so shouldn't you inform the girls you're done with this video camera obsession?"

Mina smiled deviously, "nah let them keep looking behind their backs. Its good for reflexes."

Jamie sweatdropped, "Mina sometimes you worry me." 

The two laughed and continued their playful banter as they walked off.

Jedite concentrated, allowing his energy to flow into the eight capsules that were laid out before him in Mimet's lab. Inside each lay a partial clone of Galaxia at least as far as her body and powers were concerned. Fortunately for Jedite the clones lacked any trace of Galaxia's good spirit or they would have turned on him. Instead like all his Youma they were soulless robots incapable of disobeying his orders. His power would complete them. 

Jedite strained to complete his task then at last dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He smirked as he panted. "They are complete Master. It is time. Time to bring an end to the reign of the Sailor Soldiers."

The capsules opened one by one amidst much steam and smoke. Out of it a figure stepped, then another and another. They stretched their huge leathery wings; some yawning then upon spotting Jedite knelt onto one knee. The clones looked exactly like Galaxia had when Chaos fully took over her body and gave her wings. Their blood red eyes showed little emotion and each clutched a black sword.

Jedite smiled as he stood to address them. He glanced at Mimet's unconscious form on a stone slab nearby. "At last truly worthy allies. Welcome to the service of the Negaforce my… Pseudo Galaxias."

Trista stood on the top of a grassy hill in the park as the sun rose, her fists clenched as her long green hair blew about in the wind. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her senses informed her of what was happening. _Is there no limit to how far you will go Jedite that now you have violated even her blood?_

It was dawn and there was chaos in the streets as hundreds of people fled from the ominous shapes that stood on the top of one building. Jedite stood silent, his eyes shut as he waited. The eight Pseudo Galaxia stood beside him, not moving. When they first appeared Jedite had thrown a few fireballs about to clear the area of people. Now he only needed to wait for the sailors to arrive. He opened his eyes and smiled confidently, _I know you can feel our power sailors. Come to me and meet your fate. _

Ken ran swiftly down the sidewalk to the park, why he didn't know. _What's going on? Something's calling me._ Unbeknownst to him Jamie, Chad and Greg were all heading to the same place. 

Saturn grimaced at the great dark power she could feel emanating nearby. _Don't we ever get a break?_ She thought to herself as she ran toward it, leaping from roof to roof, scythe in hand. She turned her head and smiled at the sight of her friends approaching from different directions.

Jupiter ran along beside her. "Looks like we've got another rumble comin."

Saturn nodded. "A big one, I've never felt this much power from Jedite's creations before."

Uranus now ran beside them. "I have to hand it to him, it's a smart move to attack us instead of Moon and Tuxedo. This way he doesn't have to deal with the Silver Crystal or that Love Bond attack."

"Let's stay on our toes," Mercury cautioned them. "We're not at full strength and Jedite isn't playing around. 

Mars squinted at the figures in the distance. "There they are," she said ominously.

Soon the sailors stood on a roof across from Jedite, the two sides sizing each other up. Down below the streets and buildings were emptied, not another soul daring to stay. The Pseudo Galaxias stood silent, not even blinking; their eyes fixated on the sailors every move. They each held a long black sword in their hands. Mercury turned to Neptune. "Those creatures look just like how Sailor Moon described Galaxia when Chaos fully took over her body."

"What kind of trick is this Jedite?" Uranus asked with an angry glare. "Trying to throw us off using the body form of a being we've fought before like that Pseudo Beryl of yours?" She then raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Or did you just run out of new ideas for your minions."

He looked amused, "cute, but you are quite mistaken." Jedite smiled proudly as he stood in front of them, his arms crossed. "Behold my Pseudo Galaxias, created from the blood of the Legendary Sailor herself. Thanks to them the day of my vengeance and ascension has finally come." His eyes narrowed as he spoke dangerously. "Prepare to enter into death."

Mars replied just as dangerously. "Been there."

Jupiter glared at him. "Done that."

"Twice actually," Mercury pointed out.

Jedite was unfazed. "I assure you this time you will not come back to life."

Jupiter stepped forward in challenge. "Then give us your best shot!"

"Gladly." With a simple gesture he ordered them to attack. The Pseudo Galaxias spread their wings and swooped toward the sailors at great speed throwing out violent orbs of energy as they dodged. The sailors leaped from the building's roof as it blew apart from the blasts and landed on the ground amidst the falling debris. Jupiter aimed as she formed a sphere of lightning in her hand then threw it forward straight at Jedite. As she did this Uranus and Neptune fired at him as well with World Shaking and Deep Submerge.

Jedite watched the attacks approach then extended one hand forward. The attacks struck and in a large explosion blew apart the section of building he had been standing on. However, as the dust cleared it revealed him still standing, unharmed. The sailors didn't have much time to gape in surprise before the Pseudo Galaxias descended upon them and one of the most vicious fights the sailors had ever been in began.

"Ken?" Chad said in confusion as the young man ran into the grassy clearing he now stood in. Moments later Jamie and Greg joined them.

Greg looked about, "what are you guys doing here?"

"It was like someone was calling me," Chad replied. 

"Same here," Ken said as the others agreed with him.

Suddenly a small transparent sphere appeared floating before them, the form of a regal woman could be seen within. Jamie stepped back, "what the heck?"

"Punctual as always," a kind voice echoed from the orb, "please enter, for this has been a long time coming." A wave of light extended from the sphere and engulfed the four. When the blinding light had dimmed they found themselves standing in the main hall of a huge palace. They looked at themselves; surprised to see they were now wearing armor. It was only then that they noticed the elegant woman standing about ten feet from them, her silver hair cascading down her back in two long streams.

Greg couldn't explain it but he suddenly felt like bowing. This woman seemed to exude an aura of pure kindness but at the same time unbelievable power and authority. They were quite awed at the sight of her.

"W-who are you?" Chad managed to stutter.

The woman's features softened further as she smiled at them and closed her eyes. Her voice seemed to carry effortlessly through the air as she replied. "I am Queen Serenity."

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Mars Fireball Flash!"

The streets were rocked by explosions as Jedite's clones and the Sailor traded blows. Mars and Jupiter's attacks were ineffectual as the Pseudo Galaxia's blocked most of the wide area coverage moves with their large wings. They flew forward and plowed through the Sailors ranks sending them sprawling. 

"There are too many to defend ourselves like this!" Venus, now all business as second in command, shouted. "We have to split up and fight them one on one!"

"Right!" the Sailor called back and fanned out.

"Silence Scythe Strike!" Saturn yelled as she ran at one of the Pseudo Galaxias. The demon grabbed the scythe's handle as it struck forward and, their power surging, the two began to struggle against each other. The street tore apart violently as their energies collided.

"Let's dance! Supreme Adrenaline Surge!" Jupiter sent out one earth shattering punch and kick after another as the Pseudo Galaxia dodged with incredible speed. She leaped back, her antennae rising up again. "Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Pseudo Galaxia threw her hand forward, unleashing a wave of energy that tore through the Thunder Dragon sending its fragments to fizzle out on either side of her. 

With expert grace brought on by millennia of experience Pluto blocked the strikes of her opponent with her staff then broke away and flipped back. "Deadly Scream!" The creature knocked the attack aside and barreled into Pluto knocking her into a wall. She staggered back to her feet just in time to strike away a blast with her rod.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The Pseudo Galaxia spun about with incredible speed as the fire rings shot at her. She caught them all in her hands and flung them back at the stunned Mars who instinctively held her arms out in front of her for protection. Her immunity to burning meant she was barely effected as the rings exploded around her. She smiled as she pulled out some of her spell tags, "you shouldn't play with fire, Evil Spirits Be Gone!" The Galaxia's eyes glowed brightly as the tags were thrown at her, each one disintegrating. Mars gasped.

Jupiter moaned in pain as she was picked up and thrown across the street into a nearby office building, breaking through the glass doors. The demon clone smiled. She walked toward the building slowly. Her confidence vanished as the whole floor lit up with green energy and a voice cried out "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The energy leaves exploded from the glass walls in a deadly blizzard. The Pseudo Galaxia quickly shielded herself with her wings and endured the buffeting.

Jupiter was getting into the battle with gusto by now as she stepped out of the building, her body battle worn. "Adrenaline Surge!" her strength surging she raced at the winged demon and punched her hard in the face sending her flying back stunned. With one quick stomp Jupiter caused the road in front of her to have an upheaval, flinging out a huge fragment of concrete into the air. With one swift motion she caught it and threw it straight at the Pseudo Galaxia smashing her into a wall and burying her in several tons of rubble. Jupiter's triumph was short lived however as the rubble blew apart and revealed the demon still standing. Now as bruised and bleeding as Jupiter she seemed no less weakened.

Mercury dodged blast after blast as the Pseudo Galaxia whirled about her at great speed. As she flew up and fired again Mercury responded by flinging her hands forward. "Mercury Ice Beam!" The two beams collided and struggled against each other, the black beam winning out within seconds and blasting Mercury back. Mercury quickly responded with a Bubble Blast, the dense fog temporarily confusing the Pseudo Galaxia while the Sailor regained her footing. 

"Golden Revolution!" Her body transformed into energy and spinning quickly Venus collided with the Pseudo Galaxia in mid air only to be knocked back into the cement with a strong strike of her hand. Venus crashed back into the street, making a crater but managing to land on her feet. She threw a hand forward, releasing a stream of golden streaks, "Crescent Beam Shower!" The Pseudo Galaxia threw her hands out, creating a barrier and blocking the attack. 

Saturn and her opponent had broken away and now ran toward each other. Saturn slashed her scythe forward just as the demon threw her energized fist out. Saturn proved to have the longer reach and cut into her side sending the monster stumbling. Not missing the opportunity Saturn turned and jabbed the scythe's blade straight into her chest. To finish the job her eyes glowed red, her hair flailing, as she gathered more power into the scythe.

"Ebony Silence Scream!"

The impaled Pseudo Galaxia could only look on in shock as her whole midsection was blown apart, killing her instantly. What remained of her body fell to the ground and disintegrated. 

Uranus blocked punch after vicious punch in quick succession before the Pseudo Galaxia head butted her sending the sailor stumbling back. Uranus quickly recovered and threw her hands out. "Space Turbulence!"

The Pseudo Galaxia spread her wings and with a few violent flaps sent the wind energy surging right back at Uranus. "No!" Uranus yelled as the wind tore through her suit and skin and knocked her to the ground.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried out as she ran to her partner's defense. "Submarine Violin Tide!" She yelled releasing the streams of liquid energy from her aqua violin. The Pseudo Galaxia extended one hand, holding the water energy off and then firing a blast of energy straight through it and into Neptune. Neptune was sent flying back and collided hard in the back with the fist of another Pseudo Galaxia coming from the opposite direction. She fell face first onto the street.

Uranus's eyes widened in shock and rage, "Neptune!" She tried to get to her only to be pummeled from both sides by the Pseudo Galaxia's blasts and to fall onto the street next to her beloved cousin. The Pseudo Galaxias flew in for the kill only to be diverted by a large blast of dark energy.

Saturn glared up at them, her eyes blazing with her power; "you want a challenge? Fight me!" They were all too glad to oblige.

Saturn spun her scythe, building her energy into it as they converged on her. "Silence Scythe Strike!" With another spin she released a wave of energy that tore a trough in the street around her in a circular pattern as the Pseudo Galaxias leaped out of the way. They doubled back and struck at her low and high, their nails digging into her skin as she grunted and doubled over in pain. Saturn managed to keep her footing and whirled around to face two oncoming blasts from the demons. Her scythe blocked them but knocked her back. She flipped over and stood suspended in the air, her eyes glowing. She rushed forward and slashed but the clones were too fast. They dodged aside and fired again, knocking Saturn from the air where she landed in a disheveled crouch. 

Jupiter screamed in pain as the Pseudo Galaxia twisted her right arm back, snapping it then throwing her across the street. 

One Pseudo Galaxia held Pluto's arms behind her while the other struck the soldier in the stomach several times. Pluto fell to her knees only to look up and take an energy blast right in the face sending her flying into Mercury and Venus. 

Mars tried to fire a Flame Sniper only to have her bow snapped in two as one of the demons grabbed her and kicked her a good twenty feet. Mars looked up wearily to see the other Sailors being pushed toward her as they fought. _They're herding us_ she realized.

Jupiter held her injured arm as she backed up wearily. "They're relentless!"

Uranus and Neptune supported each other as they regrouped with the others. Uranus breathed heavily, "they're too strong," the words seemed painful for her to say, "we can't win like this."

Venus held Pluto up, Mercury at her side. She was all out of ideas. "There has to be something we can do!" she yelled in frustration as she stared down the evil creatures.

"This can't be happening… not like this," Mars stated in disbelief as the remaining seven Pseudo Galaxias advanced ever towards them. .

Jedite's glee was apparent. He smiled as he spoke, "you have cornered them, now take what little fight remains in them. Obliterate their remaining defenses then we will finish them for good."

The seven Pseudo Galaxies held their palms out, massive amounts of energy gathering around them. With banshee-like screams they unleashed the full measure of their power in a wide advancing wall of surging darkness.

Saturn raised her scythe as she stepped in front of the others. "Silent Wall!" Wave after wave of energy collided continuously with her shield, her battle worn face straining to keep up the barrier. "No!" she screamed as it became too much and the shield collapsed. 

As the scouts were overwhelmed the high office building behind them burst into flames and collapsed in a great display of dust, smoke and flying debris blotting out everything in sight for thousands of feet.

The sounds of battle had silenced.

All that could be heard now was Jedite's mad cackling. 

"THE Queen Serenity?" Greg gasped. 

"As in the original Queen of the Silver Millennium?" Jamie asked in awe.

Serenity nodded, "yes, and from my place on this higher plane I have been granted another chance to speak with the living world."

"Higher plane of existence?" Ken repeated. 

"Does that mean we aren't really on the Moon?" Greg questioned.

"This is an image of the past," Serenity explained. "An appropriate setting for our meeting."

Chad now addressed her. "Why would you want to talk to us? Why not the Sailors? What's this all about?"

"It is difficult to explain so hear me out," Serenity said. "First you must understand that there are more dimensions then can be named, more levels of life then anyone can understand no matter how long they may live. The gods were the first beings created from the Galaxy Cauldron and they were given the task of bringing order to the universe, to set time and space in motion as we see it now then to fade away. They sent themselves to a far away dimension never to play a direct part in any of the worlds again. Create order they did and through the cauldron made a Star Seed of a sailor guardian for every planet and even some moons and asteroids. They would be the keepers of time and space with the eternal duty of balancing the rampant darkness that ever threatened to return existence to its original state of chaos. Through them the People of the Moon and all other kingdoms were made." 

Serenity didn't even seem to need to take a breath as she continued her story. "In their final task they released the Star Seeds, Sailor Crystals, of every sailor in the cosmos to be born into the world and gave us, the original rulers of the first kingdoms, the knowledge to understand what Sailor Soldiers were. They told us, that is the original kings and queen of the first races, that it would be our heirs who would become the first Sailor Scouts and that they would be set apart from all other beings. Most would be female though with rare exception the equivalent of a male sailor would be born such as Endymion. They knew that evil would always change and grow that the forces we fought in one era would be far more difficult to defeat in another. So they made the sailors spirits immortal so that they would also evolve and grow from one generation to the next, ever becoming stronger and gaining new wisdom in each life. The plan had many benefits but…" she looked down sadly, "at the same time it would be in some ways a lonely destiny for the sailors children and friends would not join them in rebirth as sailors except in rare circumstances. I sought a way to try to change some of this and discovered a miracle when my daughter fell in love with Endymion. Their Star Seeds bonded, giving them a unity that transcended death itself. Before they departed the gods told me that the ordering of the universe was not yet complete, that it could and would be changed and added to. I wondered was this such an event? The thought that the sailors could share their existence with a love as well as their friends filled my heart with happiness. It was then that I considered something. If Star Seeds could bond could they not share power as well? If so then could new Planet Guardians be created through that shared power? A male companion guardian for each Sailor, the idea intrigued me and I decided that when my Sailors found their loves I would approach them with the offer." Her face fell again, "unfortunately it was not to be in that life. Now however, things may be different."

Jamie was speechless for a moment. "Then you want us to become… Sailors?"

Greg looked very uncertain. "What makes you think we're capable of that?"

Serenity smiled knowingly. "Did you know that the sailors were not the only ones reborn in this age?" They shook their heads and she continued. "All of the people of the Moon Kingdom were sent to the future, their memories erased, and reborn including you."

The four gasped. "Then who were we?" Chad asked.

"Four young knights who served the Silver Millennium. You worked closely with the sailors during your training and were growing quite close to them if I picked up the subtle signs right," she added with a smile then her face saddened. "You may well have fallen in love then but before your training was completed Beryl attacked and ended the Silver Millennium. You fought bravely and died with the sailors. Now in this age it seems destiny has given you another chance for that life. If you so choose you can become a new order of Planet Guardians, Planetary Knights. You would help the Sailors protect this galaxy both now and in the future." 

"Wait," Greg said, "if we became these knights we'd be changing history, destiny itself. I don't know about this."

Serenity looked offended for a moment. "Do not presume to think I do not understand the implications of my offer!" she snapped causing the boys to flinch. Realizing she had frightened them she quickly turned her voice kind again. She giggled, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She looked at herself, "not to sound proud but I suppose I am a bit awe inspiring. Anyway, I know Pluto will want to maintain the original timeline as much as possible but one aspect of destiny is that it can be altered." 

She seemed to recall something and lose her main train of thought. "In some ways the sailor's enemies may have done them a favor, making possible a better future for them personally. Because of Prince Diamond's efforts to conquer the future the sailors gained new powers and the bonds between them grew." (We see flashbacks to the R season, images of Prince Diamond, Mercury learning Shine Aqua Illusion, Mars Celestial Fire Surround etc. There is a flashback to each of the events she speaks of.) "Because of the Heart Snatchers Sailor Saturn was awakened for the first time and gained a chance to join Crystal Tokyo. Those struggles and subsequent ones paved the way for bridging the gap that had existed between the Outer and Inner Sailors ever since the Silver Millennium. Because of Nehelania and then Galaxia the Sailors were able to achieve their final forms. And now through Jedite's influence they have activated all their abilities and, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus have all found the men they wish to spend the rest of their existence with. Finally all eight Sailors, Outer and Inner alike, have become one team as I wished for long ago." 

She smiled, "sorry I went on and on there for a minute. My point is that one more change, and this one for the better, will not have adverse effects. I am certain Pluto will be able to deal with any conflicting timelines." She held out her arms and four sword hilts appeared floating before her. The hilt's bore the signs of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus and were colored accordingly. "This power comes with a choice. If you wish it you can remain with the sailors as normal humans. You may refuse these powers but still share your lives with them and be reborn it is your choice." 

Each sword hilt floated to their respective man, the Mercury one to Greg, the Mars to Chad etc. Serenity continued, "these serve as your weapons and transformation devices but your power will come from within as your Star Seeds draw the elemental abilities from your Sailor partner. However, this will not deplete the Sailor's own powers. Your life forces will become connected to each other even more than they are now; your Star Seeds will be dependent on theirs for life and power. That is why when you bonded your Star Seeds your seeds became immortal like the Sailors. The only thing that could permanently end your lives now would be if the Sailor's Star Seeds were destroyed somehow. If you choose to become Planetary Knights then when the Sailors need you hold your sword hilt high then call out the name of your planet and 'Planetary Power.'"

Ken stared at his hilt. "How can we decide?"

"Touch the hilts," Serenity told them, "and you will receive memories of your past lives to better understand what your duty will be like and require."

Slowly, cautiously, each of them reached for their hilts. Their minds were instantly flooded with memories, some of them standing out more than others.

Greg watched himself and Sailor Mercury work on a Silver Millennium computer, transfixed at the sight. He looked the same but for his clothes and Mercury appeared the same as well. 

"Mercury you're a genius," the original Greg exclaimed. "These new formulas will double the efficiency of our ship's shields."

Mercury smiled, "well I couldn't have done it without your help."

Chad's past self looked much the same except clean shaven. He also seemed to have similar habits, in this case quietly observing Mars meditating by a fire. 

The original Mars opened her eyes and glanced at him. "Yuichiro, what are you doing there?"

Yuichiro stepped back nervously, much like Chad would. "Oh-P-princess Mars! I hope I didn't disturb you."

Mars smiled slightly, "no problem." She then seemed to think of something. "Would you like to learn how?"

"You'd teach me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Sure, perhaps it would help your self confidence. You always seem so nervous when we're together training."

"Oh I'm not nervous all the time just around you. Ah! I mean-that is…"

Mars giggled and Chad couldn't help but smile.

Ken observed his other self sparring with Jupiter and grimaced as he was hit hard and knocked down.

"You're leaving your left side unguarded when you punch," Jupiter told him as she gently helped him up. "Come on, let's try again."

"Why do you even bother?" he asked in discouragement. "I'll never be as strong as you."

"Give yourself some credit Shinozaki," she encouraged with a wink. "I'd never train with a weakling."

Ken began to wonder what it would be like to train with her again.

"Unless you object this will be your new training partner Princess Venus," Serenity said as she introduced Jamie's ancient self to the Sailor. "Asai has shown great potential as a soldier in his early training and I believe could benefit from your tutelage."

Venus walked up to the knelt Asai and gave him a once over. "He'll do," she said simply then grabbed him by the collar to look him in the eye. "That is if he thinks he can keep up with me, are you man enough?" she said in a faintly sexy tone.

Asai blushed at their close proximity and nodded quickly, "y-yes it's always been a dream of mine to work with the Sailors."

__

She was as beautiful then as she is now, Jamie thought to himself. 

As each man finished taking in the memories Serenity addressed them. "So what is your decision?"

Chad looked at the hilt and smiled. "I think we already decided a long time ago."

"We're loyal to the Sailors and the people of this galaxy," Ken said proudly as the other nodded in agreement.

Serenity smiled in approval. "Then open your minds and hearts to me, and I will send the power of the Sailors into your Star Seeds." They closed their eyes and did as she said. She raised her hands and her hair blew about as her aura shone and surrounding the four men. As she reached out to the Sailor's Star Seeds her serene face became grim at what she sensed from them. _Must hurry_.

As the glow left him Greg touched his chest, "what's this pain?" (Images of the battle flash through his mind.) "Amy? She's in danger!"

Jamie clenched his fist. "I can feel it too. Lita's hurt."

Chad looked angry, "so is Raye!"

Ken turned to the three; "we have to help them."

"Go to them quickly," Serenity implored them.

"Wait a second," Ken asked, "did you know about this? Why did you even give us a chance to say no?"

"I trusted that you would make the right decision. You have always guarded the Moon Kingdom and I am glad to see that you always will," Serenity replied softly. "I knew that this was the right time to offer these powers to you but I was not aware till just a moment ago that the scouts were in danger. Now go to them and complete the Sailor Scouts. Tell them all that I've told you and good luck… to all of you, my heart is with you always." The crescent mark flashed brilliantly and the four young men found themselves standing on a deserted street. 

Greg closed his eyes and felt for Amy's presence. He pointed down the street. "This way." But the other three had already started in that direction, he ran to catch up. 

Jedite slowly, casually, walked through the rubble of the office building. His lips turned up in a sinister smile as he spied his quarry lying prone in the wreckage, their suits torn, their bodies covered in bruises and cuts, and groaning in pain.

Uranus struggled to sit up only to fall back in pain. "Damn it!" she cried in frustration. 

Jedite raised his hand, dark energy converging in it and forming a black sword. He twirled it about once and smirked as he pointed it toward each of the sailors. "Which one to kill first?…" He glanced at the Pseudo Galaxia's and raised his left hand as though to command them with a snap of his fingers. "How about just an all out massacre ladies?" 

Jupiter's anger showed through despite her weakened condition. "You filthy Negaverse toad! If Sailor Moon were here-"

"But she isn't here," Jedite interrupted. "And once you're gone I doubt she will be able to defeat my soldiers on her own. For that matter she may be too grief stricken to even try. I will finish her and her lover with my own two hands."

"You will fail," Saturn said dangerously, "just as all the others have."

"Enough!" Jedite yelled. He raised his sword.

"Hold it!" four voices ordered from about two dozen feet way on a ledge created by the rubble.

Jedite raised an eyebrow, "who would be stupid enough-"

"Take another step toward them and you'll have us to answer to us," the voices cried together. The Sailor's eyes widened. 

"Greg!"

"Jamie!"

"Ken!"

Mars was panic stricken. "No Chad! Get away they'll kill you!"

Chad smirked confidently. "Don't worry Raye," he held out the sword hilt, the sign of Mars appearing on it, "we got it covered." He held it high as the others did the same with their hilts. "Let's do it!" 

"Mercury Planetary Power!" (The sword hilt grows into a long aqua colored blade like the Light Hawk Sword in Tenchi Muyo in form. Water rushes in the background, Blue energy rises over Greg and forms into Endymion-like aqua colored armor.)

"Mars Planetary Power!" (The sword hilt grows into a long red blade like the Light Hawk Sword in Tenchi Muyo in form. Fire blazes around him. Red energy rises over Chad and forms into Endymion-like fire red armor.)

"Jupiter Planetary power!" (The sword hilt grows into a long green blade like the Light Hawk Sword in Tenchi Muyo in form. Various plants and trees grow up around him as lightning strikes. Green Energy rises over Ken and forms into Endymion-like green armor.)

"Venus Planetary Power!" (The sword hilt grows into a long golden blade like the Light Hawk Sword in Tenchi Muyo in form. Gold hearts rise up in the background. Golden energy rises over Jamie and forms into Endymion-like gold armor.) 

"We are the new defenders of the Sailor Soldiers," Mercury Knight began.

Mars Knight stepped up, sheathing his sword behind him, "their partners in and out of battle."

"Our destinies are intertwined and will be for the rest of eternity," Jupiter Knight said.

"We are the Planetary Knights," Venus Knight began, "and we will punish you!" they said the rest in unison. 

"Planetary Knights?" Jupiter repeated in disbelief.

__

Interesting… Pluto thought. 

Jedite didn't seem impressed. "Kill these new arrivals. They are nothing to you."

The Pseudo Galaxias ran forward, each throwing out a blast of energy. The Knights raised their right gauntlets and they began to glow. "Planetary Shield!" They called out as an energy barrier surrounded each of them like an inverted bowl colored to match the Knight. The first round of attacks absorbed they stretched their arms out to call out their own. Blue, red, green, and gold energy gathered between their hands and fired outward in bright beams at the approaching clones.

"Aqua Surge!"

"Crimson Streak!" 

"Viridian Blast!"

"Golden Flash!"

Each of their attacks found their marks and four of the Pseudo Galaxias were knocked to the pavement, stunned. The others slowed their advance. Their hesitation was all the Knights needed. They yelled "Planetary Slash" as their swords surged with power. They ran forward and slashed out with their swords, their swaths tearing apart the ground and forcing the Pseudo Galaxias to scatter. 

Jedite looked on in shock then stared down at the Sailors. He raised his sword high; "I will not lose this chance!" He swung the sword down upon Saturn's neck only to be knocked away as Mars Knight tackled him hard. He recovered his footing and glared at the man who now had his sword drawn for battle.

"You ridiculous insect!" Jedite yelled as his sword slammed against Mars Knight's, bolts of energy flying as the weapons crossed. "Do you actually think you can fight me?"

"I can try," he replied, gritting his teeth against Jedite's fierce blows. Suddenly Mercury Knight rushed in from behind and slashed at the former General. Jedite was too quick however, teleporting away to reappear above them and shower them with blasts of energy as they raised their shields to try and endure the attack. 

Uranus looked to the others. "Let's not waste this opportunity!"

"Right." Venus closed her eyes, Saturn, Neptune and Mercury being surrounded by her aura. "Passion Regeneration!" 

Pluto's aura surged around herself, Mars, Jupiter and Uranus, "Underworld Healing!"

Jupiter Knight struggled to keep up with the vicious blows of the Pseudo Galaxia's sword with his own, dodging and trying to use her own greater strength against her like he had long ago learned from Jupiter. Spying an opening he struck her hand and the sword went flying. The Pseudo Galaxia screamed with rage and leaped on Jupiter Knight pinning him to the ground. Ken fought her strangling grasp and gasped in relief at what he saw behind her. "I'd be more concerned about yourself than me right now," he told her, managing a smirk. 

The Pseudo Galaxia turned around, her eyes widening in shock. The eight sailors stood completely healed, their auras burning brightly. They didn't look happy. *Sailor Soldiers theme begins to play* 

The sailors raised their hands as their auras flared up more and more fiercely and surged out. "Sailor Planet Attack!" they called in unison. 

The Pseudo Galaxias scattered except for the center one, still too shocked to move. The mass of rainbow energy converged onto her, reducing her body to atoms as Ken stepped back a safe distance. 

"No!" Jedite screamed and glared down at Mercury and Mars Knight, "You fools! You've ruined everything!" His hands surged with dark power but before he could strike a huge bolt of lightning struck and electrocuted him badly, stunning the former General. 

Jupiter Knight looked at his hands and clenched them, smiling as they crackled with electricity. "I get it, we have one attack with a name based on our color and the other a simple blast of energy based on our symbol or element."

Venus Knight helped the others up, "lets see if your right before that paralysis wears off." He stretched his palm out, concentrated, and watched, as a surging golden heart formed in front of it then rocketed out like a missile. At the same time Mercury Knight released a greater than fire hose strength stream of icy water from his right palm. From Mars Knight's came a tongue of flame. All joined up with Jupiter Knight's electricity and slammed into Jedite. There was a large explosion but Jedite remained standing, blood flowing from various cuts on his body as he breathed heavily. "If that is all you have you are doomed." 

Mercury Knight looked at him resolved, "It isn't." A wind began to blow about the knights, their capes flailing. Each silently pulled out their sword and held it out as it glowed. With the tips of their blades they traced a glowing energy outline of the forehead sign of their respective sailor, each in appropriate colors. 

"Planetary…" They said in unison slowly as the signs lit up even more brightly before them. They held their swords out vertically so that the signs on the hilts matched up with the signs before them. "Symbol!" An energy wave extended from their hilts, radiating into the large sign, and blasted forward as a massive beam of energy fed by continued blasts from the sword hilts. The four attacks collided with the stunned Jedite and blasted him into a building, the beams shooting straight through it. Jedite was left buried in rubble.

The six remaining Pseudo Galaxia regrouped quickly and flew towards the Sailors, blood on their minds. Uranus smirked, "what do you say we clean house?"

Neptune smiled, "I agree. Let's try this again." With that they took up their hand held weapons and charged back into the fight with the other Sailors. 

Mercury dodged a blast and released her mist. "Over here!" she taunted as the demon ran at her, not noticing the figure crouched behind the Sailor of Ice. 

Pluto ran low to the ground in front of Mercury, catching the clone completely by surprise as she stabbed her Garnet Rod forward. "Garnet Rod Impale!" She called out as it penetrated through the demon's chest mere feet from Mercury. She collapsed onto it; the rod still stuck in her, a look of complete shock on the creature's face. Within seconds she exploded in a blast of darkness. Pluto looked back at Mercury and she winked, the pre-planned attack had worked perfectly. 

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune yelled, her attack colliding with the Pseudo Galaxias orb in a brilliant display. Amidst the dissipating water energy Neptune ran at her with her Trident and stabbed the aqua hued weapon forward. It was met with the clone's sword and energy crackled as they collided. Neptune flipped back and landed in a crouch. The Pseudo Galaxia dove toward her, sword raised, just as Neptune brought out her talisman mirror.

"Submarine Reflection!" The Pseudo Galaxia collided with the mirror's energy and was sent hurtling back into a wall before falling several dozen feet onto the concrete below. She began to struggle up. "Hit her now!" Neptune yelled. 

"Silence Scythe Surprise," Saturn complied as she completely charging the huge purplish orb. It flew forward tearing through the street and struck the demon, destroying her in a huge explosion. 

Venus rolled away from a blast and positioned herself under the hovering half clone. Energy began to gather around her. Light exploded all around the Pseudo Galaxia forcing her to fly. The golden energy now began to converge above Venus as she threw her hands up. "You want to steal our future?" she cried out as the light became more and more bright. "Come and try! Heartbreak Revenge!" The golden light surged upwards and engulfed the fleeing demon, destroying her.

Uranus crossed swords with another Pseudo Galaxia and, despite her skill, was hard pressed to handle the tremendous power behind the demon's blows. With a fierce slash she disarmed the soldier, Uranus's sword landing in the concrete several feet away. Before the next second could pass the half clone stabbed forward, but the Soldier of Sky was even faster. Uranus leaped over her head and landed behind her. She noticed Mercury charging an attack from the opposite way and threw her arms forward before the shocked creature, golden wind energy swirling about her like a great tempest. Mercury yelled out her attack at the same time Uranus began charging.

"Mercury Sub Zero Blizzard!"

"Ethereal Blaze!"

Mercury's attack struck first, freezing the Pseudo Galaxia solid as Uranus's wind energy struck the fierce gale of Mercury's blizzard. In the ensuing explosion of wind, ice, and energy, the Pseudo Galaxia's frozen body was torn to pieces leaving only scattered fragments and a large crater surrounded by chunks of frozen concrete.

Uranus smirked, "not bad Mercury, and you're supposed to have the weakest powers of us." 

Mercury smiled shyly and blushed, "oh, you did the hard part." 

Jedite exploded from the rubble, his aura burning in a rage that only increased as he saw only two of his Pseudo Galaxias remaining. "I don't care how many soldiers there are! You won't leave here alive!"

"Allow me to respectfully disagree," Uranus said coolly as she and Neptune leaped at Jedite, sword and triton raised. A shock wave of energy blasted from Jedite's form forcing them back hard and sending them hurtling into a wall where they fell stunned. 

"Uranus, Neptune!" Pluto cried in worry. "Saturn to me!" she ordered, quickly regaining her calm. 

Jedite showered the other sailors with energy blasts, the knights protecting them with their shields. The remaining two Pseudo Galaxia floated beside him doing the same. Jedite was so focused on the sailors below that he noticed the huge attack charging nearby too late.

"Garnet Orb!" Pluto cried out.

Saturn twirled her staff and held it out next to Pluto's. "Silence Scythe!"

They brought them together amidst a huge mass of swirling energy. "Sailor Planet Cannon!"

"No!" Jedite yelled as the combination of Saturn and Pluto's energies, a large dark purplish surging orb, shot from their crossed staffs and through a Pseudo Galaxia, killing her in a huge explosion. They fired again as Jedite and the Pseudo Galaxia dodged aside. Pluto and Saturn leaped high from both sides of Jedite and yelled out their next attacks.

"Deadly Scream!"

"Ebony Silence Scream!" 

Jedite destroyed Pluto's blast with one of his own but Saturn's attack slammed into him even as he brought his arms up to try to block it. The orb rocketed him back, his feet digging into the concrete till he managed to slam the huge orb down into the street under him and leap over it, escaping most of the effects of the huge black explosion that followed. He flipped away from the explosion and landed in a crouch, immediately firing out another stream of energy. 

Saturn brought her scythe to bear as Pluto sheltered behind the small scout. "Silent Wall!" Jedite's blast tore the area around them apart but Saturn's shield remained. 

The Knights and Inner Scouts had meanwhile surrounded the remaining Pseudo Galaxia. "When it comes to soulless puppets like you we show no mercy!" Jupiter growled and took Jupiter Knight's hand.

Guided by instinct alone the eight soldiers called out the attack phrase. 

"Love Bond…"

The Pseudo Galaxia let out an angry shriek and tried to flee.

"Harness!"

The huge orbs of energy came from all sides and enveloped the beast, disintegrating her. "It worked!" Venus cried happily and hugged Venus Knight.

Mercury smiled, "it makes sense really. If Moon and Tuxedo Mask can do it than we too should be able to harness the energy of our feelings for one another." 

"This is all so incredible!" Jupiter Knight cried then looked at Jupiter. "All that training we did really paid off."

"Training?" Jupiter questioned then noticed Saturn and Pluto standing alone against Jedite. "Never mind, we'll talk about it later."

"I'll say," Mars said giving Mars Knight a disciplining look. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Uranus stood up and stretched her sore body, "okay, now I'm mad."

Neptune smiled, "I prefer getting even to getting mad cousin."

Uranus smirked, "then let's join our teammates and finish this battle once and for all."

"Blossom Tempest!"

With an angry roar Jedite smacked the orb of plant and lightning energy aside. Jupiter's attack sped upwards and blew the whole top off the skyscraper above them. Amidst the falling debris Jedite began to walk toward the Sailors, his eyes crazed with rage.

Mars Knight stepped back, "does nothing stop this guy?"

Uranus drew her sword; "we have to keep wearing him down. If we attack him together he won't hold up for long."

Jedite was panting but still smirked, "I haven't really stretched my powers in some time…" he stretched his arms out to his sides and the large chunks of building around him levitated, "let's see if they have limits now." He threw his arms forward and the rubble came flying toward the Sailors. 

The Knights leaped into action, slicing through the debris with great slashes of their swords. Jupiter Knight found himself with a clear shot at Jedite. "Viridian Blast!" He threw his arms forward and the green energy struck Jedite hard in the side even as he brought up a shield. The attack was blocked but everyone could see Jedite was weakening. 

Uranus crouched down preparing to run. "Ethereal Embodiment!" She rushed forward, her body surrounded by golden wind energy, tackled Jedite, rebounded off the road and slammed into him again and again. Jedite fell to the ground and looked up wearily, teleporting away just in time to dodge a punch from Jupiter. Before he could think of moving again a white shining discus sped by him, cutting deeply into his hand. He grabbed it in pain and cursed loudly.

Mercury caught her sharper than razor edged discus easily. "Odd, I thought it would cut right through."

"We're weakening him, that's all that counts," Neptune told her.

Uranus stepped forward, "are you getting as tired of this as I am Jedite? Why don't you just run away back to your hole in the ground like usual?"

If possible Jedite's hate etched face grew even angrier at her taunt. "I will NOT be defeated again!" He growled.

"Then we'll end this the hard way," Uranus looked at Neptune and she nodded. The other Sailor stood ready. *Uranus and Neptune theme begins to play* 

"Space Turbulence!"

"Submarine Violin Tide!"

The streams of liquid energy from Neptune's aqua violin combined with Uranus's golden wind energy forming a huge twisting beam of surging power. It slammed into Jedite's shield full force as he brought up his arms to defend himself. "I will not retreat again!" he screamed. The other Sailors began to add their attacks to the mix while Saturn and the Knights shielded them from falling debris. 

"Mars Fireball Flash!"

"Supreme Thunder Crash!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Pluto Deadly Beam!"

The attacks were fast overcoming Jedite when suddenly a huge bolt of dark power struck down from the sky, neutralizing the energy blasts. All became still.

The Sailors looked up and gasped as two huge red eyes appeared in the sky. A menacing voice drifted through the air. "Retreat now Jedite, you cannot win this way."

Jedite glared up at the image of the Negaforce, "No! I will not fall back again, it ends here and now!"

"Watch your tongue!" it shrieked. "Remember who your master is. If you stay here you shall surely perish, now flee and victory may still yet come."

"But how? My Pseudo Galaxia are destroyed, we can make no more Youma."

"Do as I say," was the only reply and the eyes vanished.

"I'd listen to it Jedite!" a new voice called out as she strolled up the road. *Cue Sailor Moon speech music* 

"I may be a little bit late but I'm not going to let you do any more damage to our city. I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice and in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"You're an ugly speck on our world Jedite!" Tuxedo yelled. "Leave it!" 

Jedite narrowed his eyes at her and Tuxedo Mask who now stood across from him. "You… you will pay for my humiliation… all of you will! I swear it!" With that Jedite vanished. 

"Sailor Moon what are you doing here?" Mars asked in astonishment. 

"We couldn't shake the feeling that everyone was in danger," Moon explained. "I managed to convince my parents that I had left the oven on so Darien could drive me back," she giggled then looked wide-eyed at the Knights. "I missed something didn't I?" 

Jupiter looked at her and grinned, "you could say that."

A few minutes later everyone stood gathered on the otherwise deserted street. The four knights bowed, their eyes shut. "If you will have us we pledge our loyalty to you, Queen of the new Silver Millennium," Mercury Knight said. Moon looked on, a bit confused. "Greg?"

Venus Knight looked to the sailors, "and to you we pledge our eternal devotion and love." Venus blushed slightly. 

"This is all well and good but would you mind explaining exactly what happened to you four?" Uranus asked impatiently. 

Mars Knight stood up. "You're not going to believe this but Queen Serenity came to us. She told us all kinds of things about the past and how the universe came to be that even you didn't seem to know Pluto." Pluto scowled slightly at that remark. 

Jupiter Knight looked at the Sailors, "she said that we were once a part of the Moon Kingdom, soldiers for it and that we trained with you. She said that we were reborn on Earth at this time along with the rest of the population. She even gave us back our memories of the past."

"So you knew us in our past lives?" Mars asked still awestruck.

"Were we… couples back then?" Venus inquired curiously.

"Serenity said things looked like they were leading up to that but then Beryl attacked" Venus Knight said, his voice angry at the memory of the carnage. 

Mercury Knight looked down, "and destroyed everything that could have been. I guess this is our second chance." 

"Pluto did you know about this?" Mercury asked.

"I knew of Serenity's plan to create the Planetary Knights but you were the ones who trained closely with them not I, thus I never noticed any attraction nor did I fully recognize that you four were their reincarnation."

"I'll bet Luna and Artemis will say the same thing when we ask them," Moon said thoughtfully.

"Well how come we didn't remember?" Jupiter asked. "I know our memories of our past lives have always been less complete than Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask's but still you'd think we'd remember this."

"Your memories of your past lives will not be complete until your past selves fully reawaken at the beginning of Crystal Tokyo," Pluto continued to explain. "Then all will be clear, till then it seems Serenity thought it best that the Knights have their memories back now so that they could immediately fight with skill and not have to start learning entirely anew as you did."

"This certainly makes things more interesting," Moon said happily.

"Well it will be nice not being the only man on the team now," Tuxedo said with a laugh. "Welcome to the group," he extended his hand and shook each of theirs. Everyone smiled till Tuxedo caught a glimpse of something in the alleyway. Everyone looked to where he was staring. "Someone's there." *Dark, foreboding music plays*

"It seems I've arrived just in time…" the shadowed figure spoke from the alley, her glasses glinting.

Uranus was on the defensive immediately. "Who's there?" she asked in a calm but threatening manner as she unsheathed her sword.

The figure slowly stepped forward. "I'm glad I was able to catch you all together. It makes my task all the easier. I have a proposition to make." She stepped into the sunlight. Her hair and eyes were a piercing crimson while over her chest she wore a red star that matched her star shaped earrings and an odd black skirt ringed her waist. The Sailors gasped.

"Eugeal?!"

Notes:

Every series needs what I like to call a "crazy Mina episode." This is mine. Bet you were misled by the title as this episode had some real important events in it. I hope my "creation story" by Serenity wasn't too far fetched for this series. I tried to make it fit with what we know about the Sailor Universe but instead of having the Silver Millennium be just one line in a series of kingdoms I had it be the first. I also gave an explanation for where all the gods went, as we know from the series that they exist, they just don't play a major role in any world anymore. 

Yes, I used the original Japanese names for Greg, Chad, Ken and Jamie's past selves. *Sarcastic voice* Creative of me don't you think? I can't believe how long it took me to finish this episode even though it is my longest. I hope you found it worth it (there I go saying "hope" again).


	19. To Live for Revenge! An Unexpected Ally

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at ashmidt@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode nineteen: To Live for Revenge! An Unexpected Ally 

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Eugeal?!"

Indeed there stood Eugeal, the first of the Witches 5. She smirked. Uranus and Neptune glared at her. "You…" Uranus clenched her fists and ran at the woman in a rage. Before she could go far though Saturn had grabbed her. It was an odd sight, the soldier being held back by such a small girl. "Let me go!" Uranus growled as she struggled. 

"Easy, let's hear what she has to say," Saturn said gently. 

Uranus's eyes narrowed in hate as she remembered (we see flashbacks to when Neptune's Heart Crystal was taken). "I will never forgive her for what she did."

Neptune glared at the witch coldly, "nor will I."

"So prone to violence," Eugeal smirked, "I see you two remember me. I guess even Sailors aren't above holding grudges. But before you blast me to atoms don't you want to at least know how and why I am here?"

"Who is this freaky woman?" Mars Knight asked. 

Mars didn't take her eyes off the witch, "she's Eugeal, the first of the Witches 5 we faced. But I thought she was long gone."

"We always assumed you died from the wounds Super Sailor Moon gave you when she reflected your Fire Buster," Pluto said eyeing her warily. 

Eugeal scowled. "That little burn was nothing compared to what I got from my own people," she narrowed her eyes in anger as she remembered. "That upstart Mimet took it upon herself to punish me for my failures, as if she could do any better. She tampered with my car causing me to lose control and crash into the ocean. As far as everyone with the Heart Snatchers was concerned that was the end of me. Only it wasn't. (We see flashbacks). I was injured but I managed to get to shore just fine. After that I turned my back on the Heart Snatchers, I wasn't about to go back with Mimet there. Since then I've had one thing on my mind, revenge. I thought I lost my chance when you trapped Mimet in cyberspace but thanks to Jedite it seems I have another opportunity. Till now Mimet's been too strong for me to think about taking on but now she's weak and vulnerable I just might stand a chance."

"How did you know about Mimet getting trapped and her injury," Jupiter asked.

"I have my sources and I've made a special effort to keep informed on Mimet's whereabouts since she turned up again in the last several months."

Moon looked perplexed. "But still there's no way you could know about that unless… unless…"

"Unless she's bugged us somehow," Uranus growled.

"Well look at that, I thought it'd take you twice as long to figure it out. It's really a simple little device I put in your Princess's hair a while back." (We see Eugeal in disguise passing Serena in a mall and planting the device.) "Don't worry, it's deactivated and fallen off by now."

"So you're Eugeal," Mercury Knight said as he crossed his arms, "I certainly never thought I'd have the displeasure of meeting you."

"Well look at this, new faces," she commented on the knights as though she had just noticed them. 

"What do you want you heartless psycho?" Uranus said angrily. 

"That's simple to answer actually. To kill Mimet, to make her pay for the humiliation she gave me. I want you to take me to her. In exchange I will show you the way as unless I am mistaken despite Amy and Dr. Tomoe's help you have yet to find a way to get to Jedite's dimension on your own."

"You're insane if you think we would ever work with you," Venus said dangerously. 

"What other choice do you have?" Eugeal asked. "As long as Jedite stays free he's a danger to this city. You can't be everywhere at once. Unless you attack him at the source of all this some innocent man, woman or child will die from his actions. He's put hundreds in hospitals already with his energy draining."

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, "How do we know we can trust you? You could just as easily lead us into a trap."

"Don't even think I'd ever help Mimet or anyone who allies with her!" Eugeal snapped. Her face hardened in pent-up rage, "I hate that stuck up brat with every fiber of my being. Now, help me help you or would you rather wait for Jedite to figure out some other way to attack you?"

Moon looked at her long and hard then closed her eyes and sighed. "What do you need?"

"Sailor Moon!" Uranus gasped.

"You can't really be considering allying with this demon?" Neptune said in shock. 

"I won't let Jedite hurt a single other soul in this city," Moon said, looking at them with complete resolution. "I want this battle to be over, now."

Tuxedo put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye, "I want that too, but are you sure this is the wisest way to go about it?"

"Eugeal is right, we haven't had any luck yet on our own finding Jedite's base, this could be our best chance to stop him for good," Moon said emotionally. Choking back her tears she looked to the others, "Look at the devastation Jedite has already caused. If we are going to beat him we'll need to take some chances just like I did when I protected Mistress 9 until Saturn could awaken, just like I did when I chose not to fight Galaxia but to heal her. For the world we protect we must forget how we feel about Eugeal, this is more important than that."

The other Sailors and the Knights stared back at her for a while undecided till they at last, one by one, nodded in resignation. 

Eugeal smiled, "Excellent."

*Doctor Tomoe's lab*

Tomoe's eyes widened at the sight of Eugeal; "do I… know you?" Suddenly he convulsed and held his head as if in pain. 

Saturn ran to his side in concern, "Daddy are you okay?" 

"Fine," Tomoe said wearily, "just… bad memories." 

Eugeal smirked. "So you're all that's left of the great Doctor Tomoe, how sad. Were you the one who ordered Mimet to kill me or did she do it on her own? Regardless you didn't care much."

Tomoe seemed to strain to speak, "I… have… trouble remembering things from that time."

"Its to be expected," Eugeal smiled, seeming to take a certain joy in the Doctor's pain. "You weren't exactly yourself back then were you? Frankly I preferred you possessed by that daimon."

"Back off!" Saturn said threateningly pointing her scythe at Eugeal's neck so she couldn't get any closer to her father. "Leave him alone and do what you said you would."

"All right all right," Eugeal replied as Saturn led her father out of the room. "Let me see your scanning equipment so I can compare it with mine and make the necessary modifications."

Uranus glared at her; "One wrong move witch and I'll send you to join your master." 

Eugeal merely raised an eyebrow at the threat and tapped her foot impatiently; "I'm waiting…" 

Tomoe collapsed against a wall, hand on his head, he seemed drained. "Daddy…" Saturn whispered near tears, "what's wrong?"

Tomoe breathed heavily, "seeing her… brought back so many memories I thought had been blocked out. It's… just difficult to take them all in. Hotaru I'm so sorry I burden you with this, sometimes I wonder if it would have been better if I had died in that fire. Than you would never have had to go through all this with the Heart Snatchers."

"No don't say that!" Saturn cried and hugged him tightly. "Daddy, you're the only reason I survived the explosion. What's past is past, we're together now that's what matters."

Tomoe smiled, "you are so strong…"

Saturn smiled back and helped him up; "you're stronger than you think. Remember how you destroyed Germatoid? You saved all of us, I was so proud of you then. I still am."

Tomoe looked at his daughter lovingly, "if I am strong its only because of your support. As long as you're with me I can do anything. Now, lets go back inside and help the others."

Saturn's eyes shone with concern again, "are you sure you'll be okay with Eugeal there?"

"As you said what's past is past," Tomoe said resolutely. "I want to make myself useful if I can." 

As Eugeal worked Jupiter looked over her shoulder. "What makes you think you'll be able to find them when we couldn't?"

Eugeal replied without looking up. "Mimet thinks she's so smart, but everything she knows she learned by stealing ideas from me. The only way Jedite could have stayed hidden this long is with Mimet's help. Thus it makes sense if I scan as I would for my own inventions I'll find where they are."

"You two okay?" Moon asked in concern as Tomoe and Saturn reentered the room.

"We will be," Saturn said glaring at Eugeal, "When this is over." 

"Eureka!" Eugeal cried as an image appeared on the scanner on Mercury's computer. "That was quite a bit easier than I thought, it turns out you weren't needed much after all Doctor Tomoe," she said dismissively. Tomoe scowled. Eugeal shook her head and sighed at the sailors, "You shouldn't feel too badly girls, you were really quite close. You just missed a few details."

"Tell us what you found," Venus ordered. 

Eugeal smirked again. "It seems Jedite's base is in a pocket dimension the main entrance to which is positioned directly over this very city." 

Everyone gasped. "You mean this entire time he's been right under our noses?!" Venus cried. 

"Actually a more accurate term might be over-" Mercury started to correct.

"I don't care!" Venus yelled back hysterically. 

Eugeal coughed to get their attention, "ahem, of course it doesn't do you much good knowing where it is if you don't know how to get in. The entrances are well camouflaged and I doubt even your dimension hopping princess's abilities could get you in without a map." 

"And you can provide that?" Artemis asked as he and Luna strolled into the room.

"Guys, you came" Moon said happily. 

"As soon as you called," Luna said glancing at the Knights. "See Artemis what did I tell you, you take one catnap and look at what you miss. Next time it will probably be Serena's wedding." 

"Enough with the attempts at levity," Eugeal said, quite put out with having to report to two talking cats. "Yes I can get you in, but its going to take awhile." She looked at the Sailors and Knights, "I suggest you go find something to do. It may take a few hours to finish the computations and I hate being watched while I'm working."

"Too bad," Uranus said crossing her arms. 

"We'll keep an eye on Eugeal," Neptune said to the others, "The rest of you should go rest. That was a tough battle we just had and we'll need all our strength."

"We must prepare to enter Jedite's domain," Pluto said darkly. 

Jupiter nodded then looked to her Knight, "Ken maybe you should go home. Things could get really bad and… I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"I agree," Mars said to Mars Knight, "I'm not comfortable with you going with us."

"Jamie… I don't think-" Venus whispered to Venus Knight.

"Mina we're a part of this now," Venus Knight said touching her face tenderly.

Mercury Knight looked at Mercury, "We swore to protect you and the Earth Amy."

"There's no way we're being left behind on this Raye," Mars Knight said taking Mar's hand.

Finally Jupiter Knight turned to Jupiter, "Lita, I worry every time you have to fight, but there are more important things than that. If we can be of any help we have to come." 

Jupiter got teary, "I know I just… love you so much…" 

"I should add that touching sentimentality also interferes with my work," Eugeal said with a disgusted growl. "Will you go please." She promptly received angry glares from everyone as all but Uranus and Neptune left the lab. She couldn't care less.

Some time later Trista paused as she passed Hotaru's room, spotting the young girl lying on her bed looking at a book. "Mind if I come in?" she inquired as she tapped on the doorframe. 

"Of course not," Hotaru beamed happily. "I was just looking through one of my old albums. Do you want to see it?" she inquired hopefully. 

Trista smiled, "I'd enjoy that little one." 

Ken sighed as he lay on the couch; Lita snuggled on his lap asleep. "I honestly never thought my life would turn out this way."

"Would you rather it hadn't?" Lita asked, opening one eye and smiling.

Ken smiled and shook his head, "No, ever since I got my memory back I feel so much more complete and full. I don't remember everything of course, just the important stuff. Still, its as though I understand myself and my place better than ever before."

"And what is your place?" Lita asked as she snuggled closer. 

Ken looked down at her lovingly, entranced by her beautiful green eyes, "With you, protecting our world." 

"I think I see now more than ever that that is my place too," she said with a happy sigh as she drifted back to sleep. 

Michelle had a far off look in her eyes, her face troubled at the foreboding roaring of the sea. Amara noticed and took her hand, gently playing with her fingers. Michelle looked at her and smiled. Their moment was interrupted when Eugeal noticed.

"What is with you two anyway?" she asked with a scowl.

Amara looked at her irritated, "What do you mean?"

"You're always with each other, heck you live together. Rather odd for cousins, what are you secret lovers or something?"

Michelle closed her eyes as she considered her answer. "If you're asking if we love each other than yes, we're closer than sisters."

"Not that we would expect you to understand that," Amara said spitefully.

Eugeal scowled again, "I don't want to understand. What's the point of a relationship if you don't get physical enjoyment out of it?"

Amara narrowed her eyes, "There's a lot more to love than physical pleasure. There are many kinds of love just as there are many ways to love someone."

"We are soul mates," Michelle said, "I doubt I'll ever find a man who completes me as much as Amara does. But that doesn't mean we have to act as a man and woman do. We simply believe it isn't right." 

"But again, I doubt you'd understand that," Amara said then her face softened. "You know, I still hate you for what you did but I also see why Serena pities you. To lose the ability to know love is the greatest loss anyone can experience and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, even you." Eugeal only growled in reply and got back to her work.

Chad gaped as he looked over the huge selection of food in Tomoe's refrigerator. "Man, Hotaru's dad must be loaded."

Raye raised an eyebrow and smiled, "You didn't get that impression from their mansion sized house?"

"Someday I'll be rich too, when I become a star," Mina's eyes turned into stars as she fantasized.

"Maybe I could travel with you," Jamie suggested. "I don't have many plans for after High School and it could get lonely on the road all by yourself." 

Mina smiled and looked at him tenderly; "There will always be room for you my Jamie." 

Meanwhile Amy and Greg were filling Serena, Darien and the cats in on the battle. "Jedite looked really weak by the end of it," Greg said. "Unless he recovers fast that could mean we'd have an advantage in the battle."

"Perhaps," Darien admitted, "But we'll still be in Jedite's realm. There's no telling what we may face in there." Darien looked at Serena in concern, "Are you sure you're up to this? Most likely the only option will be to destroy both Jedite and Mimet along with the Negaforce." 

Serena sighed and laid in her chair, "I'll do what I have to. It's like you told me a long time ago, 'If forced to we must fight… for what we believe in.'" 

"Let's just hope Eugeal doesn't create more problems than she solves," Amy said. 

Hotaru pointed out a large bright picture of her mother and father and her at the park. "This one was taken only a few months before the explosion," Hotaru said, her face growing sad. "If I'd known what was going to happen I would have tried to treasure that day more."

"It has been my experience that many people take the time they have for granted," Pluto said looking at the picture with interest. "They get so caught up in their fast-paced lives that they forget to live life as it should be lived, moment by moment." She looked Hotaru in the eye; "You are not one of those people."

Hotaru smiled and looked down, "Thanks Trista. You know… no one could ever take my moms place but especially over the past few months… you've… been like a mother to me." She blushed slightly at the admission. 

Trista tried to not let her joy and shock at hearing those words show and failed. _Well it seems between Hotaru and Rini you have two people who see you as a mother figure. I never would have expected it,_ she thought to herself. She took Hotaru's hand and squeezed it. 

Hotaru squeezed back and looked at her as a thought crossed her mind. "What about you? Do you take time for granted? In all the years you've lived I don't see how you couldn't sometimes." 

Trista sighed, her ancient eyes wondering amidst the great stores of wisdom behind them. "I view time differently little one, but… I treasure every moment I can. Its moments like these I treasure most of all." Hotaru snuggled up against her and the two enjoyed a long tender hug. 

A few hours later everyone stood gathered outside. "We don't have all day," Lita said impatiently to Eugeal, "You said you were ready." 

Eugeal took one last look at her laptop to double-check the readings and took her glasses off. "All right, just give me a moment to bring my car around," Eugeal said as she pressed a button on a small remote in her hand. Within seconds her car (it looks just like her old one) had driven up from in front of the house. 

Serena looked perplexed, "When did that get here? We walked." 

"My cars possesses an artificial intelligence and is controlled by remote. It was able to drive itself here, probably freaking out a few people along the way," Eugeal said as she approached it. Opening up the car she pulled out a large shoulder mounted incinerary device. "Meet the Fire Buster Model 3," she said proudly, "The most powerful yet. I've been working on it ever since my betrayal."

"And how do we know you won't use that thing on us?" Amara asked.

"We should by all rights leave you behind now that we know where the base is," Michelle said. 

Eugeal seemed unperturbed. "I don't see what you're getting so upset about. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. All I want is Mimet. Besides," she said looking to Serena, "You promised me. Will you go back on your word when I proved trustworthy on my end of the bargain?" 

Serena shook her head and looked at her sympathetically, "I'll do as I said, but I do ask that you reconsider this. Is it really worth it Eugeal?"

"Believe me its worth it," Eugeal said, her voice dripping with anticipation, "My life has been a living Hell ever since that day. Now I can end it," she said with finality. 

"You say that as though you don't plan on coming back," Tomoe said, his voice concerned. 

"I don't," Eugeal replied flatly. 

"Lets transform," Trista said, "While there's still a chance of the element of surprise."

"Something tells me Jedite will know we're there as soon as we arrive," Amara said. 

"Regardless we can't afford to delay any longer," Michelle said. 

"For the sake of our way of life," Darien said.

"And for all the people in this city," Mina said. 

"We'll strike the final blow," Lita said. 

"And end this game for good," Amy said. 

Serena nodded, "Let's do it." 

"Yeah! Let's rock!" Chad cried.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Pluto Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Planetary Power!"

"Mars Planetary Power!"

Jupiter Planetary Power!"

"Venus Planetary Power!"

Darien took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask in a flurry of light.

"Moon Eternal Power!"

*Long transformation sequence as "Sailor Soldiers" theme plays*

Luna addressed the group of soldiers, "Everyone, get ready to Teleport." 

"Can we really do this?" Mars asked as they formed the circle. "We've never transported so many before."

"The Knights and Tuxedo Mask have star powers just like ours so its not like they're really passengers, only Eugeal is," Mercury explained.

"Still it's the biggest teleport we've ever done," Venus said, "Let's hope nothing goes wrong."

"I've inputted the data you need in your computer to get there," Eugeal told Mercury as she handed the laptop back and got in the center of the circle. "Follow my route and we'll be just fine." 

Mercury nodded grimly. "I still don't trust you, I'm doing this for Sailor Moon's sake and the sake of this city.

"As am I," Uranus said, the disdain clear in her voice. 

"I don't care," Eugeal replied with a glare, "Just get to it."

"Be careful everyone," Artemis said. 

"We will be," Venus replied.

"I promise daddy," Saturn said warmly to Tomoe. Auras soon surrounded everyone as they concentrated their powers and called out: 

"Sailor Teleport!"

The ground beneath them cracked apart as a great amount of energy rose up around them till they disappeared. "There they go again," Luna said with a sigh.

"I'm worried too," Artemis said gently rubbing himself up against Luna in comfort as cats do, "But you have to admit they've really become self sufficient."

"Sometimes I wonder what's tougher…" Tomoe said to them as he sat down on the grass and looked at the place the sailors had just been, "The going or the waiting…" 

Mercury Knight opened his eyes, finding himself floating in a massive energy sphere with the others, their hands still linked as they traveled through a pitch black darkness, "Real teleportation… that was incredible." 

"No matter how many times you do it it still feels amazing doesn't it?" Saturn said with a smile. 

Neptune smiled back, "It certainly does." 

"Okay," Eugeal said from her place floating in the center of the circle, "Jedite's been hiding in the vast empty space that exist between dimensions. His presence should have created a sub or pocket dimension within this expanse that my scanner can detect. Otherwise it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack the size of a small galaxy." She handed her scanner to Mercury who quickly scanned its information with her own.

"I know where to go now," Mercury said, "Everyone, concentrate on my mind and we should all be transported inside it." The others nodded and again the group disappeared in a great flash of light.

*Jedite's base. We cut from a view of the base floating in a vast expanse of black to an inside view of one of the passageways* 

"I don't believe it," Moon gasped as she looked at the walls and tunnels.

"This place is definitely the same as Beryl's base," Tuxedo, the only other one who had entered it in the past, said. "Jedite must have raised it from beneath the Arctic after he awakened."

"So," Neptune said taking her surroundings in, "This is where our first enemies lived?" Even now she could sense the strong dark forces around her. 

"Yes," Moon replied, "This is where Queen Beryl operated from. I thought it was completely destroyed by the Silver Crystal… but then I also thought that the Negaforce and Jedite were gone for good too…" 

"Where do we go now?" Venus Knight asked. 

Mercury brought out her laptop. "My computer can scan the passageways ahead of us to help us know where they lead but not very far, all this dark energy is interfering with its scanner."

"Same here," Eugeal said as she examined her equipment.

"Then we'll work with what we have," Uranus said. 

"Tread cautiously," Tuxedo Mask said. "Jedite knows we're here, I felt his anger rise the moment we arrived when I touched the stone wall. His mind's energy must be networked through this whole place so he can sense any intruders immediately."

"Too bad your psychometry can't tell us how strong he is," Venus said. 

Meanwhile Jedite brooded from his throne, _do not think that I am defenseless Moon child, if necessary I can create warriors from these very stones…_ He stood up and concentrated his power, drawing energy from their stores in the base and using it to bring to life the inanimate objects in front of him. His eyes glowed hauntingly as the stone ground around him tore apart, the rocks forming together into four hulking giants (creatures made up entirely of boulders like the creature in Galaxy Quest.) Jedite's eyes narrowed. "Go, use any means to eliminate them."

The rock creatures lumbered off and Jedite returned to his brooding. "Do you actually think they will stop them?" the Negaforce hissed.

Jedite replied flatly, "No." 

"I have my own contingency plan Jedite but I will wait and see if you can figure out a solution on your own." 

Jedite clenched his fists. First the defeat of his greatest creations, the Pseudo Galaxias, and now the Sailors had found their way to his base. His anger and frustration threatened to explode at any moment. _This can't be happening! _Suddenly an idea occurred to him. He smiled evilly. _Of course…_ he thought. _Even at her mightiest Sailor Moon has one fatal flaw that makes her easy to overcome. It is time I took advantage of it…_

As they walked Moon moved up next to Eugeal. "I want to thank you for helping us, I know you didn't have to."

Eugeal chuckled to herself, "that's where you're wrong. You see when Mimet drove me from the Heart Snatchers she took away everything I had. My home, my job, everything. Now I'll take her life, it's the only thing I have left…"

Moon's eyes shone with compassion, "But… there are so many things you could do for people. You're a genius and pretty too, why not give this grudge with Mimet up and go on with your life?"

Eugeal looked at her scornfully. "You are so naïve. Do you have any idea what was required of those who joined the Heart Snatchers?" Before Moon could try to answer she continued, "I in effect sold my soul to them to receive my powers and the chance to survive the Silence. There was no turning back for us Witches 5; our human lives were over. Our families, friends, they meant nothing anymore and they still don't. I am like a phantom now, all that I lived for has died and I am left with one last task before I too fade away into the eternal darkness where my Master now resides because of you. The power of Pharaoh 90 still lives within me reminding me every moment of that fact."

"But why?" Moon looked at her emotionally. "How could you give up all those things?"

"Why do you think?" Eugeal snapped, "power! The Heart Snatchers offered us great power and immunity from the destruction that was about to overcome Earth. There was no other choice in my mind, so I accepted the Daimon power and became a servant of Pharaoh 90."

"Well you're a fool then," Uranus said. "The Heart Snatchers never intended for anyone else to survive. The first thing Mistress 9 did after awakening was kill Kaorinite."

"And even she was betrayed in the end," Neptune added.

Saturn said nothing but noticing her troubled expression at the topic of conversation Pluto gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Moon's face grew troubled at the terrible memories. "Yes, Pharaoh 90 attacked Mistress 9 with an energy blast when it was entering our world. It wanted only itself to survive the Silence."

Eugeal didn't reply, her face merely hardened. The soldiers could only guess what thoughts were going through her mind. 

"All right which way do we go?" Venus Knight asked as they arrived in a large chamber that exited three different ways.

Neptune and Mars immediately were on it. They stepped ahead of the others, Neptune bringing out her Deep Aqua Mirror, and concentrated as Mars began to channel her own forces. They raised their hands and… pointed in opposite directions (they say "this way" at the same time).

Mars sweatdropped, "talk about déjà vu…" 

Neptune smiled, "how about we go your way this time?" 

Mars Knight looked confused, "what are you talking about Raye?"

Moon giggled along with Uranus, "oh yeah now I remember. You told us about this awhile ago." Mars Knight remained confused but before any further explanation could be done Mercury announced the results of her scan. 

"Actually it's this way," she said simply and pointed down the center passage.

Now it was Neptune's turn to sweatdrop with Mars, "we must be losing our touch."

"Pathetic," Eugeal grumbled. "It's hard to believe you dolts destroyed Pharaoh 90, let alone imprisoned Chaos. Oh wait, now I remember," she said sarcastically, "you didn't actually do any of that. You ended up relying on Sailor Moon as always. Such helpless schoolgirls you are."

The Sailors glared at her and Jupiter raised a fist, "watch it witch-" she began dangerously. 

"Wait a second," Pluto said as she motioned them to be quiet. All eyes turned to her. "Do you hear that?" In the distance the echoing of heavy footsteps could be heard. 

Venus lowered her ear to the floor; "something big is coming."

"Several somethings." Mercury's scan showed the rock creatures plainly as they lumbered down the passage. 

"Hey, where's Eugeal?" Uranus asked suddenly noticing the witch had vanished. As she spoke the four rock Youma appeared in the center passage lumbering toward them.

"It doesn't matter now," Venus said and turned to Moon. "You go on ahead with Pluto and we'll handle these things."

"Are you sure?" Moon asked. 

"This shouldn't take long, then we'll catch up. In the meantime we'll cover you while you sneak past these overgrown rock piles." Venus was right about needing to clear a path, the four rock Youma had totally blocked the passage as they continued to move forward. As they neared Venus narrowed her eyes. "Now Mercury!" she ordered. "Give us some cover and I'll trip them up!"

Mercury nodded, "On it! Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

The mist filled the area and the Rock Youma appeared disoriented despite not having any visible eyes. Venus whipped her chain forward, wrapping it around the legs of one and causing it to fall into the others. In the resulting confusion Moon and Pluto slipped past them. As the mists cleared the Youma found themselves facing the remaining twelve soldiers.

__

Be careful Serena, Tuxedo said to himself, knowing Venus was right in not having him come with her. Pluto was extremely experienced and it was easier for two to get past the creatures than three. Plus he had noticed there to be a special, very close bond of friendship between them. They would work well together. 

Eugeal walked slowly amongst the vials and beakers in Mimet's spacious lab. "Not a bad set up," she noted. Her lips turned up in an evil grin as she spotted her quarry, lying on a stone bed surrounded by the dark vapor healing her. "Mimet…"

As they walked Sailor Moon turned to Pluto, "I hope I don't sound weak by saying this but I'm really glad you're with me Pluto. Last time I was in this place I was all alone," she said remembering the turmoil she felt at having to face the brain washed Prince Endymion.

"A wise princess taught me that having help is never a sign of weakness," Pluto smiled, "besides as I recall you handled yourself just fine back then."

Moon blushed at the praise, "yeah, but only because the spirits of the other sailors came to help me."

"Know this Serena," Pluto said tenderly as she took her hand. "You will never be alone, we are always with you in one form or another. Time, space, death itself cannot break the bonds between us. Not even the foolish beliefs of separation that I once lived by…" she said in regret. Moon put a hand on her shoulder and they embraced briefly.

Eugeal moved up to the flat stone slab on which Mimet lay asleep and stopped, savoring the moment. "I have waited so long for this." She took the small black star she wore over her neck off and placed it on the slab. "And it wouldn't be complete without you being awake to experience it." Eugeal turned one side of the star against the other till it locked in place and began to beep, slowly at first then ever faster. She stepped back as the star detonated, destroying the recovery bed. 

Mimet went flying and landed in a heap. The witch stood up completely bewildered at what had happened then was even more stunned at the sight before her. "Eu-Eugeal… you're… alive? How-how is that possible?"

Eugeal smirked. "Poor simple Mimet. Did you actually think a little car crash into the ocean could kill a Witches 5 member? Still, you ended what could have been a very good career for me. Now the time has come to pay the piper."

"What do you mean?" she asked, still shocked.

"I mean I'm here to end your wretched, betraying, worthless existence."

Mimet stepped back, her eyes going to her Charm Buster rod which lay on a table about ten feet away. "Can't we… talk about this?"

"I've waited years for my revenge," Eugeal said her eyes narrowing. "I'm not about to play nice."

As Eugeal said this Mimet willed her rod to come to her. It flew into her hands and she unleashed a blast of energy from it. "Neither am I," she said coldly.

Eugeal rolled away from the blast, which cleared a large area of the room of the tables that had been there, and glared at her as Mimet continued. "You were always holding me back in the Heart Snatchers, keeping me from the front lines. And it was your wretched invention that confined me to cyberspace all that time ago. You should have stayed dead Eugeal because you're not the only one who wants revenge. Now you'll see what power the Negaforce has to offer."

"Enough talk!" Eugeal roared and leveled her Fire Buster at her rival. Mimet assumed an attack pose and started to charge her weapon. 

"Fire…"

"Charm…"

"BUSTER!"

A huge tongue of flame shot from Eugeal's device as a surging stream of black energy stars fired from Mimet's staff. The attacks struck each other, the shock wave being felt throughout the base as they collided with intense power and a great explosion. 

Tuxedo yelled as he threw several roses at one of the rock Youmas. Each rose that struck a boulder soon caused it to fragment and explode in a burst of light. Having lost part of its legs the creature tumbled forward and collapsed in a pile of rubble. Within moments however, the remaining parts of the creature had rearranged themselves into a new body.

Jupiter Knight struck forward with his sword, slicing the arm off one of the rock creatures. "All right!" Even as he spoke the rock creature's arm reattached itself like a magnet. The Youma then swung at him before the stunned Knight could react. 

Suddenly Jupiter's hand caught the creature's arm. "Don't touch him," she said dangerously then, her strength enhanced by Adrenaline Surge, she slammed it into a wall. 

Thinking that was the end of it Jupiter turned around and started to walk toward Jupiter Knight even as the rock creature rose up behind her. "Jupiter, look out!" The knight cried and dove toward her, knocking her out of the way the creature slammed its arms into the floor she had just been standing on. The two soldiers ended up lying on the floor, face to face with Jupiter Knight on top of Jupiter. Both blushed furiously and stood up.

"Sorry!" he said hastily.

"No, my fault," Jupiter replied still blushing. 

Uranus glared at the creatures as she flipped away from another hit. "These things are getting on my last nerve."

Mercury narrowed her eyes as she scanned, "the power that holds them together is strong, it seems they are made more for durability than power. They can't be hurt because they have no vulnerable points; they're simply a bunch of stones that have been animated. The only way I can see to stop them is to disrupt the energy holding the boulders together or to completely disintegrate them."

Mars held up a tag, "maybe one of my spells will be able to break the spell that bonds them like two magnets pressed together."

"Any time would be great guys," Saturn strained as she held her shield up against the strikes of the four rock creatures.

Mars held up several tags and concentrated. "Evil Spirits Disperse!" She threw the tags with great speed and accuracy. The two lead creatures were struck and fell apart almost instantly. 

"That was hot Raye!" Mars Knight cried. Mars winked at him.

"I'll take out the rest," Saturn said as she charged her scythe. "Ebony Silence Scream!" The other two were hit by the large black orb and disintegrated in the resulting explosion.

As they walked down the path Pluto suddenly stopped. Moon looked back at her, "What's wrong?" 

"Listen closely and you'll hear it too," Pluto said ominously. 

Moon closed her eyes and concentrated, she could hear a distant whirring coming ever closer. "What is that?"

"Get behind me," Pluto ordered and Moon did so. She leveled her Garnet Rod and waited. In a split second they were upon them, three razor-edged devices spinning and levitating on their own (think those cutting devices the Green Goblin used in the Spider Man movie). Pluto spun her garnet rod, deflecting them each expertly. They ricocheted off the walls and cut through the stone, then turned and came back at them. "Get down!" Pluto cried to Moon just as the Time Warrior jumped up. One blade spun through where the two had just been as Pluto diverted another one's course with her rod. The two devices smashed into each other and were destroyed. 

"Moon Crystal Encase!" Moon stood up and threw her right hand forward, releasing an orb of energy that struck the remaining device and entombed it in crystal. "Good team work," she said happily. 

Pluto nodded, "We must stay alert, Jedite may have other traps."

Back with the other sailors a struggled hissing breathing suddenly filled the air. "What now?" Mercury Knight asked, not wanting to know the answer. 

From the first tunnel emerged a horrifying sight. With tendons hanging off its body and much of its skeleton showing the thin, tall, desiccated creature that stood before them looked like a half decomposed corpse or at least parts of many different corpses. 

Neptune covered her mouth in surprise and disgust, "What is that thing?"

Jupiter narrowed her eyes; "It has to be the ugliest Youma I've ever seen."

Mercury, as usual, scanned it. "Jedite must have had a bit of biological material left, but only enough to make this … incomplete creature." 

"Incomplete…" the creature hissed.

Venus rolled her eyes, "Great, you guessed its name."

Uranus held her sword at the ready, "Let's see what this thing's capable of." 

"Incomplete…" it hissed again and its one useable eye flashed red. It's hands unclenched, revealing long, scythe-like extendible claws. It's heavy breathing filled the air as it posed to strike. It's desiccated lips curled back revealing a horrid menagerie of sharp teeth. "KILL!" It screamed and ran at the sailors.

As the others dodged Uranus found an opening and slashed at the creatures mid section, cutting it in two. Before its upper body could hit the ground though the skin and ligaments from both ends extended and brought it back together. Uranus sighed, "Why can't these things ever go down easy?"

Eugeal let loose another stream of flame as Mimet dodged aside and fired again. Despite her heavy weapon Eugeal proved quite agile and dodged away from the blast. The room was now in shambles, much of it burning. Eugeal leaped high and fired a tongue of flame right into the other witch as she used her Charm Buster rod to shield herself then teleported away only to reappear behind Eugeal and fire a blast of energy stars into her back, destroying the Fire Buster's systems. 

Eugeal cursed as her backpack shorted out and she undid the main gun from the device, dropping the backpack to the floor and running at Mimet with the gun raised as a club. Mimet responded with another blast of energy stars but Eugeal leaped over these, slamming the gun into Mimet's skull as she landed. Not wasting the opportunity she struck the woman several more times across the face till Mimet suddenly caught the gun with one hand and held her off. Her face only showed slight bruising from the pummeling and with a smirk she grabbed the gun with her other hand and crushed the device between them. This proved to be a mistake as the gun exploded, knocking both women back. 

Mimet got up first and rushed at Eugeal, who responded by raising her left hand. A blinding explosion of light proceeded to burst from a device under her palm. Mimet screamed and stepped back stunned, holding her eyes in pain. Eugeal leaped back to her feet and proceeded to strike Mimet with flying kicks and punches. Mimet soon recovered and, grabbing Eugeal's right arm, she swung the woman over her head and threw her into the far wall where she made a discernible impression in the stone and fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Well Eugeal, you're all out of your little tricks. No more Fire Buster and you can't outfight me," Mimet smiled evilly.

Eugeal hadn't lost any confidence, "I'm only just getting started my old colleague." She grabbed a syringe attached to her skirt and held it up for Mimet to see. She smiled as the woman's eyes widened in recognition; "You weren't the only one to know about Doctor Tomoe's strength enhancing formula. But I did more than just make my own, I improved and perfected it." She grunted as she stabbed the syringe into a vein in her arm. "Now it takes only moments to take effect without the painful, weakened, adjusting stage the original formula required." Even as she spoke her muscles tensed and pulsed with new strength, "The overload resulting from too much juice is still a problem but won't be a factor here as I won't need to become strong enough for it to be a threat." She stood back up and with one mighty stomp sent a surge of seismic energy as Mimet, causing her to falter. She then leaped up over the black and yellow witch and came down feet first, her feet cracking the floor as Mimet rolled away. Mimet quickly turned and fired her Charm Buster straight into Eugeal, blasting her to the other side of the room.

Mimet bombarded Eugeal with her attack for as long as she could but soon needed to rest. The energy cleared to reveal Eugeal still standing, her arms crossed in front of her and her body bleeding. Mimet gasped, that blast could have reduced a hundred people to dust, the strength enhancer had really worked on her.

Suddenly a new voice echoed in the room. "Enough of this!" the Negaforce yelled. "Eugeal, you should not be fighting against us, we are the same. Join us and you can have all your dreams come true," the being said, trying to reason with her. 

"I don't care a bit about what you or Jedite want," Eugeal shot back. "I'm here for my own personal satisfaction, let the Sailors blast you to atoms for all I care."

In an emotional rage Mimet screamed back, "And I would never work with her! Quite frankly I'm tired of working for you!"

The Negaforce was silent for a moment then replied forebodingly, "You seal your own doom." Its presence then vanished from the room. 

"Now that that's over let's continue," Eugeal said. Mimet responded by charging at her with a crazed yell and delivering a series of powerful swings and kicks as Eugeal tried to counter. 

Eugeal put her hand in front of Mimet's face but before she could blind her Mimet grabbed her arm and held it up to the ceiling as it released the blast of light. She then crushed the device on her arm, rendering it useless. As Eugeal recoiled from the shock Mimet slapped her hard across the face, Eugeal responding with a fist to Mimet's stomach. Mimet stumbled back from the hit and Eugeal unleashed a kick that sent Mimet's Charm Buster flying. 

Before Mimet could call it back Eugeal placed her foot on the rod's star. "Now to get rid of this annoying thing," she raised her foot and stepped on the staff hard, smashing the star even as Mimet screamed for her to stop. Eugeal stepped away as the magical rod crackled with energy then exploded in black before disappearing completely. 

"Now its just you and me, skill to skill, muscle to muscle," Eugeal said with an evil grin.

Mimet stood up, her eyes enraged, "So be it! I'll make you regret ever knowing me!"

"I already do!" Eugeal roared back. The two psychopathic women ran at each other and began to punch and kick with a vengeance. Their deadly dance took them across the room as they dodged and struck, each landing many hits. Mimet held a table in front of her as a shield only to have Eugeal kick right through it, land another kick in her chest, then grabbing each half of the table and smash it over her rival's head. Mimet was hardly effected and slammed her fists into Eugeal with enough strength to shatter concrete. Her breath temporarily knocked out, Mimet grabbed Eugeal from behind and held her so she could escape, twisting her arms back till they nearly snapped. 

"I'll break your neck you whiny little failure!" Mimet grunted as she tried to do just that.

"I don't think so you back-stabbing bitch!" Eugeal yelled back. Unable to get enough leverage to break away with her arms she tensed her legs and leaped up into the air. Mimet slammed her back and head into the ceiling as a result and released Eugeal, both falling away as debris from the ceiling collapsed onto them. 

Both got up quickly and ran at each other again, each delivering a hard kick at the same time. They both went flying in opposite directions and crashed into the ground. 

As they continued to walk Moon turned to Pluto. She was getting bored with the silence. "Say, I'm curious, why do you think Rini treats me so differently from her mother? I mean, do I really change that much between now and Crystal Tokyo?"

"The answer is both yes and no," Pluto said and Moon feared she would be faced with a riddle. Luckily the Time Warrior continued, "The fact is all of us are constantly changing. Just look at how much you have changed since you became a Sailor."

"Yeah but… I'm still me," Moon replied.

Pluto smiled slightly, "Exactly." She then addressed the other half of her question, "As for Small Lady I believe the reason you fight so much is because you are so similar to each other. Of course by similarity I don't mean that you act the same way in the same circumstances but that you share several basic traits that create conflict when you're together in a non-mother/daughter setting. For instance there is your love of sweets, Small Lady knows better than to take her mother's without asking but with you she doesn't have that understanding, the respect was never developed. Truthfully she doesn't see her mother's past self, who you are now, as truly being her mother. Because of the differences in maturity and mothering habits between you and your future self Small Lady prefers to think of you as a sister rather than a younger version of her mother, who she quite frankly idolizes. It is simply easier for her. She wants her mother to be the wise, powerful, extremely caring leader she knows so well and I'm sure you've noticed that when you display those qualities she shows great respect and admiration for you. Beyond your fights though she loves both you and your future self dearly and has benefited more than you know from knowing you as a normal girl in the twentieth century." 

Moon pondered her words for a few seconds before another question entered her mind, "Um, on that note… In the future… do I… still spend time with you and the others, you know, just talking and hanging out? I don't know what I'd do if any of us drifted apart."

Pluto's face softened as she remembered the queen's frequent visits to the Time Gate to have tea or just chat, "Its amazing but you somehow find time to be a queen, a loving wife, a caring mother and a good friend to us all." 

"Although if what Rini says is true I'm still not a good cook," Moon remarked. 

Pluto looked about to reply when suddenly her face became intense and focused again. "We're getting close," she said seriously. 

Moon nodded, only now beginning to pick up the increasing dark power. It amazed her how Pluto and the other Outers always seemed to be able to maintain their focus no matter what. She concentrated, trying to see if she could pick anything else up. Suddenly she sensed danger and stopped in her tracks, "Something's not right here."

"I feel it too," Pluto said while eyeing the area warily. 

Suddenly a shield of dark energy rose up in front of them, followed by another barrier behind them. In the next instant thick green liquid began to leak from the ceiling above, quickly turning into a torrent. Moon dodged aside as some hit her wings, and a portion of it melted away. "Ah! What is this stuff?"

Pluto narrowed her eyes as she noticed the rocks the liquid hit also melting away. "Acid. A very strong acid." 

"We have to break the barrier!" Moon said as she tried to run to it only to be blocked by the rising acid. She got up on the highest point with Pluto, which was quickly being overcome. As the liquid rose to their feet Moon grabbed Pluto and rose into the air with her. "Well this buys us about thirty seconds," she said dismally. 

"I have an idea. Eventually the acid will melt through the floor and drain away," Pluto explained. 

"Yeah but not before we're both reduced to, well… nothing." 

"If you use a low powered blast of your Gravity Force you may be able to drive the acid away from us long enough for it to drain away. If anything the increased pressure would cause the acid to break through even faster. But you must control it, if the blast is too strong it could send the whole passage down on top of us."

"All right," Moon said as she freed one hand, using the other to hold onto Pluto, a rather difficult task. "Moon," she strained, "Gravity Force!"

The waves of gravity bombarded the whole area below, concentrating in the middle. After several seconds the liquid began to drain away like a bathtub till finally nothing remained but puddles and a gaping hole in the floor. Moon flew back down to the ground, grimacing as she heard her shoes melt away slightly upon touching the residual acid. "Aw, and these are my favorite boots too…" she whined. 

They'll be restored next time you transform," Pluto pointed out, "Now let's hurry."

Venus Knight leaped in the air; his sword poised to strike as it surged with power. "Planetary Slash!" He yelled and swung down, his arc slicing through and destroying the creature's right arm and shoulder. Incomplete turned toward him and, growling and hissing. It rammed into him, pinning Venus Knight to the ground with one leg, then raised its clawed left arm to slice him open. A moment before it could strike though Mercury Knight's sword flew through the creature's hand, cutting it off. It wailed in pain and rage and looked down to see Venus Knight charging a blast. "Golden Flash!" He yelled as he unleashed the surging bright energy. It slammed into the Youma and rocketed it into a wall. It fell to the ground and lay there. 

"Good shot," Venus complimented. Suddenly the creature's body twitched and it stood back up, now with a gaping hole in its chest from Venus Knight's attack. 

"Its still not down!" Uranus said. "World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune joined in on their favorite combo attack. 

The two orbs converged but missed as Incomplete leaped over them then extended a tendon on its arm into a long whip that it shot down, ripping through the ground as the Sailor's dodged. Saturn charged it and let out a Silence Scythe Strike but again the creature dodged. 

"It's so fast!" Mercury Knight said in disbelief. 

"Attack it from all sides it can't dodge all of us!" Venus ordered. 

The Sailors and Knights unleashed a volley of attacks till some managed to wing the creature and slow it down. Jupiter's antenna rose up from her tiara and surged with power, "Time to put an end to this abomination. Blossom Tempest!" The orb of electric and plant energy enveloped Incomplete and destroyed it utterly. 

"Good work," Venus said, "Now lets catch up before something else crawls out of these tunnels.

"Deadly Scream!" 

Pluto's attack shot through the stone doors leaving them in rubble. She and Moon stepped into the huge, dark room. The dark forces they had been feeling seemed to increase inexorably here. Moon looked up at the huge structure of stone that made up the center of the chamber. It bulged out in the middle into the shape of a huge skull with deadly red eyes. "I feel it so strongly here," Moon said, "this must be where the core of the Negaforce is." 

"It is more than that Miss Moon," an all too familiar voice echoed in the darkness, "It is my throne room. You have finally made it here after so long, I was beginning to wonder if you ever would though it seems I have Eugeal to thank for our meeting. But this is still my realm, you should do me the basic courtesy of bowing in my presence."

"Sailors don't bow to cowards who refuse to show themselves," Pluto said dangerously. 

Jedite stepped out of the shadows and stood next to his throne, his flowing dark cape adding significantly to his presence. "Before this day is done you will bow to me Sailor Moon and your Sailors will follow, even if they must bow in pieces. It is my destiny to surpass your kind, to become greater than Beryl, Serenity or even you. You cannot stop that from happening no matter what you do."

"That's some pretty strong stuff you've convinced yourself of Jedite, or was it the Negaforce who told you those things?" Moon inquired. "Ever stop to think about if they were true?"

Jedite narrowed his eyes, "Shut up. Let us see if you are so confident when I raise the stakes." He gestured with his hands and his aura flared. If you were outside the base you would have seen a huge portal open up near it.

Moon covered her eyes as light suddenly flooded the chamber. Clear blue sky could be seen through large cracks in the ceiling of the base. She gasped, "What have you done?"

*Foreboding music plays*

Jedite smiled, "We are now floating directly over the center of downtown Tokyo. The remnant energy contained in this structure from my energy draining that wasn't sent into the Negaforce is enough to level all of downtown if it is released and release it I will unless you surrender yourself to me. Look outside if you don't believe me."

Moon stepped over to a large crack in the wall; she could see the city below her as well as the large crowd that was beginning to gather under where the base floated some few thousand feet up.

"You can't do it," Pluto told her sensing what Moon was thinking.

"Come now Pluto who are we trying to kid?" Jedite asked with a confident smirk. "If Sailor Moon is willing to give up her Star Seed to save a school than what she will decide here is a foregone conclusion." He looked at Moon, "I'll make the choice easy for you, the others can leave, only you must surrender." 

Moon closed her eyes, in deep thought. She opened them and spoke resolutely. "Pluto, get the others and leave now." 

"What?!" Pluto said shocked, "You can't possibly-"

Moon looked at her pleadingly, "Pluto, I'm asking you to trust me. Get everyone else out."

Pluto looked at her long and hard, then nodded. She turned and left the room quickly. 

Jedite smiled, "Now its just you and me, Miss Moon." 

Pluto met up with the others a few minutes later. Everyone asked her questions at once but the gist of them was "What happened?" and "Where is Sailor Moon?" 

As soon as Pluto could quiet them she explained everything that had happened in the throne room. "She told me to leave and escape this place with the rest of you," she finished. 

"We can't do that!" Mars cried passionately. 

"She's our Princess!" Venus Knight said, the other Knights agreeing. 

"I can't just… we can't just… leave her," Tuxedo said, clearly upset with the thought. "She's had to go through so much without us, why must it continue now?"

"I feel the same way you do," Pluto said to the soldiers, "But she asked us to trust her. I do. Enough to risk this. As far as I can see there are no other options that would keep the city safe."

"Sailor Moon must have a plan," Mercury said confidently. "She's matured so much, she wouldn't do something like this now without thinking it through." 

"This is going against our duty to protect her but… if she asks us to trust her I will," Uranus said though she made it plain she didn't enjoy it. 

"What about Eugeal?" Jupiter asked.

"There's no time to search for her," Pluto decided, "If we're going to leave we need to do it now." 

And so the group formed the circle again and reluctantly teleported away.

"I will make this as simple as possible," Jedite said, "Hand over the Silver Crystal within the next sixty seconds or I will unleash the base's stored energy." 

Moon sighed inwardly in relief as she sensed the Sailors teleporting out of the base, now she wouldn't have to worry about protecting them. "Go ahead," she told him, her eyes not wavering.

This enraged Jedite. "Don't play me for a fool Moon! I know that you'd gladly give your life here but not when it would cost the lives of others. Let's end this pointless talk. Surrender the Crystal," He then smirked, "Unless you've somehow gone back on your 'self sacrifice' policy."

Now Moon smirked, "Let's just say I'm not as naïve to the effects of my actions as I used to be." She closed her eyes and her broach began to glow. "I plan on stopping you no matter what it takes." 

Jedite looked at her in surprise. "I never thought I would see you do this… the same Sailor Moon who was willing to surrender her scepter to Fiore to keep her friends from being killed…" his face hardened, "Very well… accept the consequences of your decision. I wonder what your sailors will think of you when they find out you condoned the deaths of thousands?" His eyes glowed red as he willed the base's energy to be released. The whole structure shook and heaved as great swaths of energy emerged and gathered toward the outside.

Outside the base grew an aura as dark energy emerged from cracks and converged downward into a mass at the bottom. It grew, casting an ever-larger shadow across Tokyo. 

Mars looked on troubled with the others on a nearby rooftop. "What's going on up there? I thought you said Sailor Moon had a plan?" 

"We must trust her," Pluto said still sounding worried. 

"I do," Mars said with certainty, "This just… doesn't look good." 

Tuxedo looked on visibly stressed, "Come on…" 

The energy building at the bottom of the base began to swirl and surge threateningly. People below began to flee, only now were some realizing the danger they were in. It was too late though as the mass of energy from the base of the mass of stone and earth fired down toward the city's skyscrapers in a massive beam. 

The Sailors were struck silent. There was no time to do anything. 

People below ducked and covered their heads, as though it would do any good. 

Other simply quietly accepted their fate and watched impassively as the nuclear bomb strength blast engulfed their vision.

A mother hugged her children. 

A husband told his wife he loved her. 

Others screamed and on instinct ran, not caring where. 

And then…

A huge light flashed above the skyline of skyscrapers and formed into a surging mass of white and pink energy. The dark beam smashed into the light full force only to be stopped dead in its tracks. It surged against the barrier, growing ever larger as the beam continued to fire from the base till all its energy had exited the structure and floated suspended above the city, held by the barrier. 

Jedite's eyes widened as he watched the events through Beryl's crystal ball. "What-what have you done?!" Jedite screamed to Moon in shock. He then to his horror realized the truth. It was all a trick. He had played directly into her hands! Done exactly what she had wanted! 

With another flash the barrier sent the gathered energy straight back up to its source, engulfing the base in its energy.

Eugeal had Mimet pinned to the ground, her hands clasped around the witch's neck in a suffocating hold, her eyes murderous. Mimet was using all her strength to try to pull her off but it was unclear who was winning the struggle. It would never be decided though as the first wave of the explosion blew through the base. Mimet's body tore apart from the flying rubble with a final scream as Eugeal went flying. 

Even as the heat of the fireball overcame her Eugeal screamed. "No! Not without my revenge!!!!!"

Amidst all the chaos of the disintegrating base Moon stood in silence, her broach glowing brighter and brighter. Even as the floor gave out she floated "Silver…" she whispered, her eyes shut, "Crystal…" Great beams of light shot from the opened broach and engulfed everything in white, "Power!" Jedite ran at her in a murderous rage only to be instantly shot back by the light. 

The people below rejoiced, as the object they had thought was to be their end was reduced to dust in a giant fireball and great beams of white light. The Sailors were not nearly as relieved.

"No!" Mars cried out.

Venus collapsed to her knees in despair. "Sailor Moon!"

Mercury dropped her computer and clenched her fist, "No… why…" 

"Sailor Moon…" Jupiter whispered even as her tears began to flow.

The Knights looked on in shock; they had no idea what to think of what had just happened. "Did Sailor Moon-" Mercury Knight started then stopped, unwilling to finish the thought. 

Mars looked up through her tears and saw the Outers and Tuxedo Mask staring up at the explosion, their faces serious but not saddened, as though they were waiting for something. Mars's emotions took over as she screamed at them angrily, "How can you just stand there?!"

Tuxedo looked at her with compassion. "Calm yourself Mars." He looked back up at the sky. "Can't you feel her?"

Mars took a breath and searched her emotions; she had been too shocked before to even think about it. Her mind filled with relief. She could still feel the familiar warm gentle light of her dearest friend. "She's… alive…" she smiled through her tears. 

Uranus smiled and looked up at the sky nodding slightly, "I'd recognize that shine anywhere."

"There is none other like it in the cosmos," Pluto said with an air of admiration. 

Seconds later thousands of shining butterflies appeared fluttering across the sky leaving a trail of sparkling light. As the Sailors watched in awe the lights fell toward them and formed into Eternal Sailor Moon, a bit worse for wear but intact. She smiled, "Hope I didn't worry you."

"Sailor Moon!" the Inner scouts cried and hugged her in relief. 

"Nice job Moonface," Uranus commented with a smile.

"You shielded the city from the blast and still were able to save yourself," Pluto said.

"You really do become more proficient every time you use the crystal," Neptune complimented. 

"I was still worried for a second there Meatball Head," Tuxedo said kindly using his pet name for her. 

"Thank you," Moon said and nearly collapsed as the others held her up. "I am a bit tired though."

Tuxedo took her hand, "come on, let's go home."

"Wait, what happened to Eugeal?" Mars Knight asked. 

"I couldn't get to her in time…" Moon said softly. "She died with Mimet."

Tuxedo looked at her seriously, "She made her own fate Sailor Moon. You shouldn't feel responsible." Moon nodded but her face remained sad. 

"What about Jedite and the Negaforce?" Mercury asked.

"Were they destroyed?" Venus Knight asked.

"I doubt it," Uranus said. "But regardless he has no place to hide for long now. If he is alive we'll find him."

"We'll take Jedite down yet," Jupiter said determinedly. 

"And the Negaforce. It's the real threat," Mars pointed out, her senses tingling with the premonitions of something big coming.

"Till then I need to tell my Dad that I'm okay," Saturn said. 

"Let's take a well deserved rest," Tuxedo said, "It won't be long before this ends and we need to have all our strength."

As everyone turned to leave Jupiter Knight stopped and looked up at the sky, his face uncertain, wondering if things would still get worse before they got better. 

Notes:

Psychometry is the term used in the manga for Darien's ability to sense the feelings of others. The déjà vu joke relates to a similar scene with Mars and Neptune during the Nehelania saga of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars.

Only two more episodes! 


	20. Sailor Moon vs Jedite! The Warrior Quee...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at fiore17@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode twenty: Sailor Moon vs. Jedite! The Warrior Queen Awakens!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Serena hummed to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk, window-shopping. She sighed in longing as she spotted a dress she wanted then sweatdropped at the price tag. "Jedite's loose, the Negaforce is no where to be found and now to top it all off I'm broke. Ah the trials I must endure!" she said dramatically bringing a hand up over her head and pretending to swoon. Unfortunately she stumbled while doing so and fell flat on rear, bumping her head on a wall in the process. She covered her mouth in surprise as she blurted out a most un-Serena-like word, and glanced at the various pedestrians who had observed the odd display. "Hahahahaha!" Serena laughed it off while keeping a hand to her throbbing skull, her audience soon losing interest and continuing on. _Wow, I need to talk to Amara about how she uses her language, at least when I'm around. Imagine how Mom would react if she heard me talk like that…_ (she imagines a funny cartoonish drawing of her mother breathing fire as she bears down on a terrified Serena). Serena then looked up at the sound of a familiar motorcycle approaching. She quickly stood to her feet and brushed herself off, wanting to look her best. 

Darien smiled as he lifted the visor on his helmet. "Hello there gorgeous, want to go for a ride?" 

Serena smiled, she loved it when they played like they didn't know each other. "Well… I don't know," she said innocently, "I mean I don't just go riding with any guy." She turned away from him and tried to look aloof. "I have high standards you know." 

"How about I take you out for a snack?" he suggested, "My treat." 

"Well then you know my weakness," Serena said than adding slyly, "But will you ask for anything in return?" 

Darien cocked an eyebrow, "How about a peck on the cheek per donut?" 

"I'll give you more than that for free," Serena said enthusiastically as she got up on the motorcycle and grasped him around the waist. As soon as she got her helmet on they were off.

"Daddy! Hurry up!" Hotaru cried as she ran down a path in the park. She finally stopped and, looking behind her, put her hands on her hips in fake indignation. "You used to have to wait for me." 

"Hey, give me some credit," Souichi replied as he caught up, "some people thought I'd never walk again."

"Oh… ah!" Hotaru gasped, suddenly panicked, "You're feeling all right aren't you Daddy?"

Tomoe laughed, "relax Firefly, I've never felt better. Now, where is this place you wanted to have our picnic?"

"Right over here!" Hotaru said with glee and went into the trees. 

Tomoe shook his head, he couldn't describe how proud he was of his daughter, every day it seemed she was becoming more wise and beautiful. He considered it to be the ultimate honor to bring up such an incredibly special child, and not just because she was also a Sailor Soldier, let alone the second most powerful of the group. As he considered these things he entered a sheltered clearing in the trees where Hotaru stood proudly. It was a beautiful sight, a carpet of soft grass covered the center, various flowers sending up sweet wafts of their perfume. The sunlight beamed down on the clearing, dappled by the leaves and branches above. "Hotaru…" he asked in awe, "how did you find this place?"

"Me and Serena were going for a walk here a few days ago, and when we was just wandering around we stumbled onto it. Serena wanted to bring Darien here for a date but I convinced her to let me bring you here first. I thought you'd like the scenery and it would give us a chance to talk and get some fresh air."

"I do need to get out more," Tomoe agreed with a smile, "this place is wonderful Hotaru. Thank you." A wry grin then crossed his face, "Say, do you intend to bring your own boyfriends down here someday?"

Hotaru blushed cutely, "Dad!" and Tomoe laughed merrily. 

Serena sighed happily as she laid against Darien in his arms, "I love it when we're like this," she cooed, "I forget all about our problems." The two had found a quiet place in the park and now cuddled underneath a large cherry tree. 

"Me too," Darien said, "When we're together I don't have a care in the world. And when there are problems its never more real to me that we'll get through them." 

"You know what would make things even better?" Serena asked.

Darien smirked, "I have a fair idea," he then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Serena placed her hands on his shoulders, leaning him further against the tree as she returned the kiss. 

After a while they stopped breathless. Serena looked up at him longingly, "Its times like this I wish we didn't have to stop." 

Darien touched her face, "I know it will be more than worth the wait when the time comes. Till then…" he smiled mischievously and lifted her up in his arms, spinning her around as she giggled and laughed.

Across the city Jupiter Knight bounded across the roof with amazingly long strides beyond a normal humans capability. His armor was surprisingly light and flexible and he found it easy to run in as he tested his new abilities. Still, he was having trouble keeping up with his partner. He was about to yell for her to wait up when they came to a large gap in-between buildings. Jupiter leaped over it without a hint of hesitation but the knight skidded to a stop.

"What are you waiting for Ken?" Jupiter called to him, "Come on."

"Jupiter this has to be at least a hundred foot leap, you have to be kidding," Jupiter Knight said, ignoring that his girlfriend had just made the jump easily.

"Come on you can do it," she encouraged, "And even if you miss you'll be okay. Just be sure to land on your feet and your powers will protect you from most of the effects of the fall." 

"'Most' of the effects she says…" the knight muttered to himself sarcastically. 

"I'll give you a reward if you make it," Jupiter said with a suggestive wink and smile. That was all the knight needed. He tensed his legs and took a running jump. He nearly made it too, only to falter the last few meters and end up gripping the edge of the roof. Jupiter ran to him and pulled him up.

"Well that didn't go too well…" he remarked sadly.

"Hey, its okay," Jupiter said sweetly. "None of us were very good at this until Uranus, Neptune and Pluto taught us. You should see them move, they put me to shame." She looked at him with new interest, "You know, I never used to notice but you look a lot like my old boyfriend." When this brought a smile to his face she looked at him tenderly, "How about we rest a while and try again later?" 

Jupiter Knight looked at her a second then smiled, "You know it's a little strange. All those years I was there to comfort you, now you're here for me."

"Its only fair Ken, and what else could a friend do?" She sighed at the memories, "I know you've never asked for anything in return but I've always wanted to somehow pay you back for all those times you watched over me and healed my heart when it broke. If helping you understand your new powers helps you know how thankful I am for you than all the better."

He smiled, and then a thought seemed to occur to him. "Say, why do you always call me Ken even when I'm transformed?" the knight asked curiously. 

"Well let's face it 'Jupiter Knight' is a bit awkward to say, besides I like Ken better. Do you mind?"

Jupiter Knight chuckled and touched her face; "You can call me anything you want green eyes." 

"I believe I owe you a reward," she said softly, her face now inches from his.

"But I didn't make it across," the knight pointed out. 

"I think I'll give you an A for effort," she replied sweetly, casually flicking some hair out of her face, her lips inviting. 

There on the rooftop they embraced and kissed till the sun finished setting. 

Serena waved as Darien sped off and then turned to walk to her house, humming happily to herself. She always felt so alive after being with him. Her whole body still tingled from his gentle, comforting touch, and her head was still a bit dizzy from the spinning, but a good dizzy. _I'm really so lucky,_ she thought to herself. _If having to fight evil is the price I have to pay for knowing such love and so many good friends then its more than worth it. I wouldn't want any other life if they weren't a part of it._

Uranus intnesely eyed the darkening horizon as she looked over the city on a high rooftop. _I know you're out here somewhere you coward,_ she thought as she searched with her senses for any trace of Jedite or the Negaforce. _I don't care how much you know about our abilities you can't hide forever._

"Its obvious we're not going to find anything tonight," Neptune said as she returned from her own search. "We should go home, I have a painting I've been neglecting."

"What's more important, your hobbies or our duty?" Uranus asked d a bit more testily than she had intended. 

Neptune sighed, "I wasn't suggesting that it was more important, I was only saying we've searched all day and not found a trace of him. We can't wear ourselves out like this."

Uranus clenched her fists, "I'm sorry… Its just the thought of Jedite being free in this city sickens me. We have to find him." 

Neptune laid a hand on her partner's shoulder, "The instant anyone senses something we'll be on it. For now we need rest, for all we know Jedite is too injured to do anything to anyone. We'll start the search again first thing in the morning okay?"

Uranus closed her eyes and sighed in resignation, then smiled slightly "You're right, as always."

Neptune laughed, "If only that were true."

Meanwhile across the city, in a dark alley among several large abandoned warehouses a shadowed figure sat against the wall, deep in thought. He had failed so many times, and now had even lost his base, being forced to hide in these run-down areas like a common criminal. Still, there was hope, one last chance for victory. All that was needed was a little bit more time. 

Jedite's thoughts were interrupted by the barrel of a gun suddenly being pressed against his head. "Don't move," a hoarse voice said threateningly. "Shimi, search his pockets."

Jedite grimaced; he had been so focused on his brooding that he had failed to notice these two scraggly muggers sneaking up on him. He should have expected it, this was a pretty bad neighborhood, it was night and he was all alone in an alley. He rolled his eyes in irritation and stood up. "Hey I told you not to move!" the one with the gun yelled and put the gun against Jedite's forehead. 

Jedite smirked, "Go ahead."

The men looked at each other in disbelief then the lead one laughed hoarsely. "Hey Shimi, looks like this guy has a death wish. What do you say we grant it?" Shimi smiled evilly and nodded. The lead one cocked the handgun and fired but the bullet never made it out of the barrel. The force of the shot not leaving the gun knocked it from the man's hand. He stepped back, his eyes wide with shock as were his partner's. A small scorch mark on his forehead was the only evidence on Jedite that the gun had even fired. "W-what, what are you?" the would-be-murderer stuttered. 

Jedite slowly raised one hand, energy gathering into it. "Your Master. Your end." He opened his palm and unleashed a wide blast of power.

The two men were dead before they knew what hit them and left no bodies to bury.

Jedite casually walked back into the warehouse. The Negaforce's form floated about the building, its huge red eyes glaring in the room. "You should not be throwing your energy about like that," it hissed, "It is difficult enough to hide our presence as it is." 

"I was just letting off some steam my Master. We can't hide much longer anyway," Jedite said, "We must prepare for the final attack now before they find us." 

"Yes," the evil being replied, "Our energy reserves remain intact within me despite the stress of transferring my form from my chamber to this place and transporting you along with me, all without the Sailor's knowledge. Now I have a final gift to give you."

Jedite stepped forward, "I am ready."

An elegant, lone figure stood at the edge of a rooftop overlooking the city. The staff she held was pulsing randomly, in response to it's mistress's trouble state of mind. Pluto was confounded that an evil being of such power as the Nagaforce could be so close, and yet remain hidden from her senses. During its years of looking upon the world from within Jedite it had clearly acquired an immense amount of knowledge concerning the sailor's abilities.

Even so, though she could not pinpoint it, her senses still remained aware of the ever present and growing danger. _A great evil pervades the air tonight… the very earth seems to shake with fear…_ She looked into the crystal ball atop her rod, _how ironic, that even with my talisman I can't predict with certainty what is coming. Jedite will play his final hand soon, that much is certain, but what about the real enemy? …what are you planning ancient queen of darkness?_

The dark run-down area that Jedite and the Negaforce had hidden themselves now echoed with the former Generals screams. Any civilians who heard it weren't foolish enough to investigate, and after a few minutes all was quiet again. 

The Negaforce's semi-ethereal form looked down upon the prone body of Jedite, his body smoking and crackling from the massive energy that had been pouring into him. It was some time before he began to stir. "You have received your last infusion of energy, your power has reached its peak," the entity's voice hissed.

"I can feel it," Jedite said smiling. He raised himself to his knees and clenched his fists as they crackled with dark energy.

The Negaforce's voice took on an almost tender tone if that were possible. "Despite all your failures you have always served me faithfully Jedite. As reward I will allow you to deal the first crippling blow to the Sailors. You now have the power to destroy Sailor Moon. Use it well."

Jedite bowed, "I will not fail you. And I thank you my Master." 

With that Jedite disappeared leaving the Negaforce to its thoughts. It chuckled ever so slightly and the dark mass of energy began to stir. "Delusional fool… I only hope he is strong enough to weaken Queen Serenity's spawn to the point where my real plans may succeed."

As a thin, dark stream it exited the building and ascended above the clouds. 

Its words echoed darkly. "Soon… very soon this precious orb will be all mine… the cornerstone of the universe… the world of the brightest Star Seed. At long last… it will be mine!"

Jedite reappeared high above Tokyo and took a moment to observe the scenery. "To think…" he whispered, "This city, this planet, all of it will soon be under the rule of the Negaforce and through it I will have the control I have always desired. Yes… before the coming day is done all will be decided. Now, time for me to play my part in the Negaforce's grand scheme."

Serena wasn't sure why she had woken up so early, it was at least two hours before sunrise, a strange thing for a girl who loved rest and slept as heavily as she did. Still, something inside told her she needed to be looking at the sky right now. The feeling grew ever stronger till she instinctively looked up and was greeted with a frightenly familiar sight. 

"This look familiar Sailor Moon?" Jedite's voice boomed from a projection of his face and upper body that filled much of the horizon. "I am calling you out again so we may finish this for good. Bring your friends if you wish but face me alone if you have any pride as a sailor. Meet me at dawn at the former sight of the Mugen School. I am sure you would prefer to have your blood shed there than among the civilians. I would say more, but I have many preparations to make." With a low chuckle and devilish sneer, the image faded out of sight, leaving Serena still staring out her open window, her expression resolute.

Serena glanced aside as she noticed Luna walk up to her, apparently having sensed the same thing she had and had observed the entire scene. "So you're going to accept this challenge then," Luna stated as she could already tell from the look in her eyes that Serena was going to.

Serena nodded slightly, returning her gaze to the night sky. "Yes, and this time I will finish it. I am prepared to do whatever I have to stop Jedite. Even if it means destroying him with my own hands. I won't have his ghost haunt my dreams any longer, nor have his shadow darken our future."

Luna looked at her emotionally. "I know I've said it before Serena but I want you to know how proud I am of you. You've grown up so much." (Flashback to when they first met.) "In some ways I hardly recognize you, but you're still the kind caring girl I've grown to love as one of my dearest friends. You will win, of that I am certain."

Serena's face softened. "I love you too Luna, and thank you. I could never have come this far without your help."

"And I'm coming with you, I may not be able to do anything but I want to be there to see my queen in action. We have only a little over an hour till dawn so you'd have best prepare for this fight all you can."

Serena was now holding her broach out, staring at it in contemplation. "I don't think I'll be any more ready than I am now," she whispered and held the broach to the sky. "I'll play Jedite's game, and win it! Moon Eternal Power!"

"She's gone already?!" Jupiter cried, her voice stressed with worry. When Serena hadn't answered her communicator, Uranus had sped to check on the house only to find her not there. Jupiter knew that meant only one thing. "I can't believe she's doing this! It's obviously a cover for some other plan. We have to find the Negaforce, we know that Jedite is just a pawn in all this."

"I agree," Uranus's voice replied from the communicator, "but she must have had a reason."

The other sailors were also on the line. "Either way it's also very important that we defeat Jedite," Venus pointed out.

"In any event we need to get to Mugen School's ruins before dawn," Tuxedo added. "I've already started, and we should all be able to get there in time if we hurry."

"Right!" the rest of the team cried out in unison.

The sky around the triangle delta was still rather dark by the time a winged figure with streamer-like hair, followed by a small cat, bounded onto the scene. The delta was no longer quite a triangle, given that the bay's shape had changed significantly when it filled the huge crater left by the destruction of Pharaoh 90. The figures, still visible in the light as little more than silhouettes, eventually came to a stop in the midst of a large collection of strewn debris, half-standing walls, and rubble.

"This place… reeks of evil," Luna said in a disgusted tone as she caught her breath.

He's here," Moon said with a sense of foreboding, ignoring, and at the same time confirming, Luna's remark as she scanned the area in the growing light.

"Miss Moon, you're early. I guess miracles do happen," Jedite said, making himself known from a shadowed area across from the two. He remained composed as Moon took a defensive stance, and glanced aside, a smirk forming from his lips. "And here comes the rest of your merry band."

Moon followed his look to see the rest of the Sailors and the Knights, running toward her. "Guys?…" she stated, not sure what to say. 

"Sailor Moon have you gone insane?!" Mars chastised angrily. "Going off like this without so much as telling us!" 

Tuxedo Mask ran up and put his hands on her shoulders. "Serena what is going on here? Why did you come alone?" he asked earnestly.

Luna looked offended, "And what am I then?"

"Someone who should have talked with me before leading our princess off into something so reckless and stupid!" Artemis, unusually angry, yelled at her. Luna sweatdropped, she hadn't thought of much of a defense for her actions.

"… I'm sorry guys," Moon said, looking with sympathy to Tuxedo and the others as she put a hand on the caped man's chest. "I knew you'd not want me to come so I left as soon as I could. This is something I have to do, I'm sure of it." She turned back to Jedite, "What about you? Do you have anything to say before this starts?"

Jedite smirked as he leaned nonchalantly against a hunk of rubble. "As a matter of fact… I have always wondered… How can you stand to protect the people of Earth in the first place? What possesses you to think it is in any way worthwhile? Have you ever looked around you? Your world is full of murderers and rapists, thieves and prostitutes. The greed of humanity is matched only by its lack of desire to care for the well being of others. Along the way these same humans you risk so much to protect are slowly driving themselves to extinction by destroying their own environment, the very world they live in. Surely such a corrupt, destructive race is better suited to my ruling then yours. Do you really think you are capable of bringing order and peace to this planet through your ideologies of love and justice? The loyalty of this species is fickle at best. Sooner or later they shall turn on you. For the simple fact remains that humans only truly respond to pain and fear, it is their nature, it is what is required to control them." He stepped forward, his eyes piercing. "I shall prove today that I deserve to rule them, when my power at last overcomes yours."

"You're wrong," Moon replied resolutely. "The world can be a terrible place, I know all about the horrors people can inflict on one another but I've also seen all the potential for good in the human heart. As long as that potential remains I will never lose my hope for a peaceful future. I didn't become a Sailor to be treated as a hero, nor will I be Queen to gain respect. I only want to open people's hearts to true knowledge of love and understanding and help them achieve it. And I want to protect them from anyone who would interfere with them living peaceful, fulfilled lives. It may sound naïve, but so long as one loving heart remains, it's more than worth protecting all of them."

Jedite looked at her long and hard, trying to find any weakness in her features, any uncertainty. "We have made our stands then," he said finally. "But we both know this cannot be decided with words. I have reached a power level to where your Sailors are no longer worth fighting, strong though they are. You are the one I want. On your honor as a Sailor Soldier and Princess of the Moon Kingdom I demand you fight me one-on-one to the death."

"You expect us to believe this isn't another one of your plans? There is no way we're going to let Sailor Moon fight you alone!" Venus cried out.

"No Venus," Sailor Moon said not taking her eyes off Jedite. "I've known Jedite long enough to know he's not lying to me, he truly desires a fair fight."

"A fair fight to him would still be dirty by my standards!" Jupiter growled.

"Perhaps true… but still if you doubt my sincerity then touch me Tuxedo Mask," Jedite said with a confident smirk. "Use your psychometry to test me." 

Tuxedo knew he didn't need to, he could sense Jedite's intentions easily enough from here, the dark general's power had so filled the area. "Even if you are telling the truth that doesn't mean we will allow it," he said dangerously. 

Jedite's smirk remained "Isn't that for your leader to decide?" 

"We can take him for sure if we attack together," Mars Knight said. 

"Yeah," Mercury Knight agreed. "Why risk it?"

"You can't really be considering this?" Mars pleaded to Moon, her eyes teary. 

Moon looked at her with compassion. "I have for so long relied on others to fight for me, and even though it may be a quality of a good leader to accept the help of others, true leaders must also be confident in their ability to do things on their own when they need to."

"But you've already proven that you can many times over," Uranus pointed out strongly.

"Maybe to you, but not to myself" Moon said, addressing them all. "I have never had any great confidence that I was in the least bit capable of being a ruler of a nation let alone a planet. In my own eyes I am too weak willed, just not strong enough… even after fighting Galaxia I felt that way…" Her eyes shone with a new determination. "I have to make this stand for my own sake. Just as I did that day when I battled with you and Neptune, I have to fight now in the name of my own future. I cannot leave a challenge to my throne unanswered."

"Serena…" Mars breathed in confusion and concern, taken aback by how her longtime friend was speaking.

"Look at her eyes," Luna said in awe. There was something in her features that hadn't been there before. She looked incredibly regal and stronger than ever. 

"Princess Serenity…" Artemis gasped, remembering the kind yet powerful gaze of his mistress thousands of years ago.

"Its beginning," Luna realized. 

"What are you talking about? What's beginning?" Uranus asked. 

"The first stages of the final merging between the aspects of Princess Serenity and Serena's spirit," Luna answered. "She needs this battle."

"I can sense this day will be another defining point for all of us," Pluto said. "We must let her fight. It is the only right thing to do." 

Tuxedo Mask took Moon's hand and looked in her eyes, "I believe in you that can you can do this without our direct help, but we are always fighting together whether we are together physically or not. Unlike Jedite we never have to do things truly on our own. Remember that, for that is our true strength." Moon nodded and smiled slightly under his touch. 

Uranus sighed in consent with the others; "We're rooting for you Moonface." 

"Be careful," Mars said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You know we all love you." 

"I've always known you were tough," Jupiter said, "Now give Jedite the thrashing of his life. We believe in you." The Knights agreed, then offered their own encouragement. 

"I trusted your abilities in the battle with Galaxia and so I do the same now, you've never let me down my Princess," Saturn said with affection. "I only wish Rini could see you in action now, she'd be so proud." 

"Keep a clear head and I know you'll do well," Mercury said. 

"Fight well my future queen," Pluto said giving a slight bow. 

"Realize your destiny," Neptune said, doing the same. 

Moon looked back at them and smiled, her eyes watery with emotion, "Thank you." 

"If the discussion is over let us commence," Jedite said impatiently. "The time has come." He raised his arms and the earth began to shake. Great waves of power shot from his form, clearing away the massive amounts of rubble till an area of several hundred feet around them was left a barren, cracked up, concrete slab. The ground continued to shake and four spiked columns rose from the ground. They crackled with energy and together formed into a huge rectangular shield over an area the shape of a stadium ground, separating Moon from the others. Jedite caught her eyes, "This will be our field of battle, though we may fight outside of it if you can break through the shield. It is mostly there to make getting in harder should your friends change their minds about joining in the fight." 

Moon only nodded and stepped toward him till they stood about twenty feet from each other. They looked at each other long and hard, waiting to see who would make the first move. The others looked on concerned. 

*Battle music begins to play*

Moon closed her eyes, _Ancient_ _spirit of Princess Serenity, Eternal Sailor Soldier of the Moon, guide me in this battle. May I honor the name of the Moon Kingdom... _Her eyes snapped open and a huge light flashed before her. "Eternal…" She raised her right arm and the light converged in her hand. "Moon Blade!" With a final great flash the sword appeared in her hand as she held it out in front of her face. Wind generated by her power began to blow her hair and uniform about her as the ground cracked apart and debris flew from her presence. With a smooth motion she brought the blade down ready to strike.

Black fire shot from Jedite's right hand and formed into an equaling imposing sword dark as night. He twirled it in his hand then held the blade at the ready. His cape blew about majestically as his power rose, his aura flaring. _So, no more speeches this time, heh, all the better… I won't wait a minute more to use my new strength._ He took a fighting stance and smirked in anticipation. "For the new Dark Kingdom," he hissed under his breath, "and my future glory." 

All at once the battle began. The two flew at each other almost too fast for the eye to follow and their swords clashed; great sparks of energy flying from them as they sped past each other. They collided again and Jedite broke away, issuing a barrage of energy blasts from his free hand as he did so. Moon back-peddled into the air to avoid them then raised her sword, coming down on Jedite with great force as he blocked her blade with his own and was forced back. Jedite threw his left hand out unleashing more small blasts of energy. Moon spun her body away, avoiding them as she flew about the field, Jedite firing a barrage of energy grenades at her speeding form, then came up behind and slammed her sword against his again. As they struggled against each other the energy built until it forced them to break away as the collision site ruptured in all directions. 

Jedite was back on the attack in moments, charging at Moon with great speed once more. Moon threw the Eternal Blade into the air over her and extended her palms forward. "Moon Gravity Force!" Jedite teleported just as the wave of intense gravity was about to come upon him. Moon had clearly expected this and leaped up a good ten feet, Jedite reappearing an instant later, and firing a blast at where she had just been. Moon caught her sword as it fell back towards her and, still in midair, slashed the blade down upon Jedite. Her blow cut through the air and tore a great swatch in the concrete, but Jedite was still too fast and had leaped up to above Moon's level in the air, then coming down, sword raised, with tremendous force. A quick flap of her wings sent Moon back just far enough to narrowly avoid the blow. Jedite continued down, the momentum of his vertical strike causing him to crash into the floor and disappear in a cloud of dust-sized concrete fragments. 

Not wasting as moment, Moon rocketed down for her own strike, just as Jedite instantly cleared the debris cloud around him with a forceful shock wave from his body. The wave was enough to divert Moon's trajectory slightly, and Jedite accentuated the effect by throwing his body away from her as her sword came down, struck the ground, and sent a thin focused seismic wave of energy across the field. Even so, Jedite still endured a large cut on his right cheek as evidence of the narrowly avoided blow. 

Yet this only enraged him, and banishing his sword in a wisp of dark energy, Jedite slammed into her and grasped her by the wrists, his momentum pushing Moon into the shield wall on the far side of the field. He held her there with murderous glee as the energy of the barrier coursed through her body mercilessly. To keep the energy from effecting him and to hold her there Jedite sent out his own discharge of power from his hands into where he held Moon pressed against the shield, doubling the shock to her body. Harder and harder he pressed her as she screamed in agony. 

"This isn't fair play!" Jupiter roared.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't contain himself, he moved to attack the barrier. He trusted her, but he couldn't bear to see her in such pain.

More and more power coursed through Moon as she screamed. Then amidst all the surging energy something strange happened. Before Jedite could notice it all the energy going through Moon suddenly redirected itself at him in the form of several large lightning-like bolts of energy that slammed into Jedite's body and rammed him into the opposite wall of the shield. The energy bolts held him there for several seconds as he received his own thorough shocking then all the energy gave out and both he and Moon fell to the floor, their bodies smoking and crackling with residual energy. 

Tuxedo lowered his hand from the attack he was about to make as the others wondered what had just happened. He clenched his fists. _I know you have to do this to help you become who you're meant to be… but I don't know if I can watch anything like that happen again._

"You weren't able to concentrate enough to issue an attack…" Jedite thought aloud as he breathed heavily on his knees, "nor could you match my physical strength… so you used your body as a conduit and sent the shield's energy out to counter mine…" he panted. He looked at her with some respect; "Very clever… it leaves me wondering where someone like you could have acquired such an unusual battle tactic…" 

Moon was similarly panting but she showed no other weakness as she replied, "I don't really know. Perhaps a memory that resurfaced from my past when I was training in the Silver Millennium." As she spoke she propped herself up with the Eternal Blade, which had fallen from her hand when she impacted with the energy barrier. 

Jedite slowly stood back up, closed his eyes, and smiled. "Well… let us see if another will save you this time." He threw his arms forward and the cement beside and behind him shattered into hundreds of large and small fragments, which proceeded to rush towards Moon. While flying toward him Moon sent her sword down in a great arc that produced a shock wave in front such that not one fragment struck her. As she continued toward him she moved her sword back up smoothly, then struck forward with a mighty horizontal slash even as Jedite reformed his dark blade to block the attack. The force of her blade's impact seemed to shatter the very air, and Jedite was flung across the field by the blow, somehow managing to keep his sword in his hand despite it all. It was only seconds before the battle started up again.

"She's incredible…" Venus Knight said in shock

"I'll say," Venus agreed. "I've never seen Serena fight or move quite like this before, she really has become a warrior."

The fighting continued, the opponents appearing quite equal as they matched blow to blow, sword to sword, moving with such speed that they appeared as streaks of light. They collided time and time again then broke away, landing in a crouch twenty feet from each other.

Moon appeared to be far from tiring as she smiled slyly at the former General. "I have another technique you know, it's not my most dignified one but is still pretty effective," she said confidently.

Jedite looked at her in scornful confusion, "What are you muttering about?"

Moon smiled knowingly, took a deep breath, and unleashed one of her trademark wails. Instantly the red spheres in her meatball hair amplified her voice many times over, sending out great sound waves that cracked the concrete as Jedite collapsed to his knees holding his ears in pain. "Stop it!" he screamed, his voice barely heard against Moon's, "Stop that terrible sound!" He tried to raise his right hand to fire an energy blast but found it too painful, his hand immediately going back to his ear. 

"Our future queen sure has some lungs," Venus Knight said, holding his ears even though most of the sound of Moon's screams were directed at Jedite.

"She should try out for a opera some time," Neptune commented. 

"And I thought her regular crying was bad," Mars joked. 

Moon kept the barrage of sound up for some time but eventually had to stop. As she caught her breath Jedite remained on his knees, still visibly shaken. "You…" he panted, "I won't suffer such an attack again!" Jedite almost instantly threw his hands forward, unleashing a violent orb of dark energy. 

Moon swiped the orb away with her sword then folded her wings back as they glowed. "Angel Wing!"

Jedite brought his arms up to block the two swaths of light and strained as he held them back. Moon sheathed her sword and raised her staff, a beam of light issuing from it and causing the energy wings to explode as it hit them, knocking Jedite back. He disappeared then came up behind her, Moon barely blocking this time with her sword. The force of Jedite's strike sent them both back onto the ground, cracking and crumbling the stone and concrete as the two bodies bored through the piles of rubble with great force. Jedite roared in anger and knocked the Eternal Blade from Moon's hand with a tremendous stroke of his dark sword. It landed and stuck fast in the ground. 

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone cried in fear for her.

Jedite's eyes were wide with blood lust. Moon attempted to dive for her sword only to have Jedite violently grasp her left wing, lifting her higher into the air before snapping the wing with a hard throw that landed Moon in a crater on the ground. In the next swift motion he slashed at her, Moon's staff answering the strike from the dust as it shimmered into her hand. Sword to staff, Jedite pushed Sailor Moon several steps backward then onto her back and brought the blade closer and closer to her face. 

"That's it!" Uranus yelled as she raised her arm for a World Shaking.

"No!" Tuxedo yelled as he ran in front of her. "Believe in her, I know she can do this," he said even though he wanted with everything in him to help her too. Uranus strained with the decision but conceded. She took Neptune's hand for comfort.

The Dark General turned Negaverse Lord pressed down on Moon with ever increasing force as energy surged everywhere. "At last you will die! By my hand! …and that crystal… I will be heir to it's power!" Jedite said the words like they were honey on his tongue.

Moon raised her scratched and bruised face, her eyes becoming bright and piercing with a limitless determination, and an inner light capable of both healing and destroying worlds shown in the depths of the wide orbs. It all culminated into one word.

"Never…"

Her broach began to glow, pure white light issuing from it and growing stronger every second as it pulsed in rhythm with her heartbeat. The light spread through her suit and body, filling her veins with its power, her snapped wing restoring itself in seconds. The Eternal Tier glowed as it stretched out to its full length, the top of the staff shimmering brightly. The floor beneath them began to crack slowly as, inch by inch, Moon began to rise up back to her feet, pushing Jedite back as he struggled to keep her down, his sword to her staff. The holy light began to illuminate the whole area. Jedite's shield flashed then shattered in its presence and the light emanating from the sailor expanded further, to engulf the whole area in white.

Mercury gasped at the reading from her visor, even as she squinted to see through the blinding light that had engulfed them. "She's… she's drawing energy directly from the Silver Crystal… and without our help."

"No she'll die!" Mars cried out and tried to run to her. 

Pluto held her back; "she's learned by now to use the crystal only to the extent that it doesn't endanger her life. Let her prove she can fully control its power." 

"No! It's not possible!" Jedite screamed in rage and panic. "I was supposed to be stronger then you!" 

Moon spoke powerfully as she rose up and glared into his eyes, the light from the initial discharge of her power beginning to fade as it was concentrated into her body and staff. "You've been living under a delusion from the beginning Jedite. The Negaforce was never going to let you rule. You don't know what I do about the final moments of Queen Beryl's life. The Negaforce betrayed her and took over her body to try to destroy me (we see flashbacks). Hear the truth Jedite, you will never rule anything nor will you ever possess my crystal!" She looked up at him with a mixture of anger and pity. "You've never known what it's like to love, to care about others, the things that make life worth living! All you've ever known is hate."

"And it's all I've ever wanted!" Jedite screamed as he continued to try to push her back.

"I pity you," the crescent mark began to draw in energy as her power surrounded Jedite and held him fast. The light soon became blinding. "Eternal…"

"Noooooo!" Jedite screamed as he tried to break free of her hold but to no avail. 

"Moonbeam!" The light converged and fired outward into his chest and up his face, shooting him backwards and knocking him to the floor as the remainder of the beam's energy shot a great trough into the ground and dissipated high in the sky. Jedite was left lying on his back on the stone floor, his body twitching, a line of scorch marks extending from his chest and upwards where the beam had hit, his thick clothing torn. His sword lay several feet away and within seconds crumbled into black dust.

"What incredible power…" Tuxedo said breathlessly, then looked at Mercury. "Is she okay? Will using that power hurt her if she keeps it up?"

"I'm more concerned over how little damage that last attack did," Mercury replied, sounding perplexed. 

"What do you mean?" Mars Knight asked. "Jedite was totally thrashed by that hit."

Mercury looked at him; "With the crystal Sailor Moon has reached a power level above Jedite's. At that range the beam should have ripped right through him."

"So she's holding back?" Jupiter asked.

Mercury nodded, "I believe so, but I can't figure out why."

Uranus clenched her fists in worry, "I hope she knows what she's doing…" 

"We need not worry Uranus," Neptune said with certainty, "I believe this battle has already been decided."

Sailor Moon slowly stepped toward Jedite, holding her staff out before her as her body continued to radiate with the Silver Crystal's power. With a silent movement of her left hand she summoned the Eternal Blade from where it had fallen, and then purposefully sheathed it behind her as she continued forward. "We shall see if there is any good in you," she said with resolution.

Jedite struggled back to his feet, holding his side and breathing heavily. "No… I won't be beaten by this moon child!" He leaped back and fired two orbs of dark power. 

Moon raised her staff and with one twirl of it deflected the blasts to each side of her where they blew large craters in the ground. Enraged beyond reason Jedite unleashed a huge mass of power. Sailor Moon held her staff out before her and struck the ground with its lower tip as Jedite's attack roared toward her. She showed only slight strain in blocking the attack, as her staff diverted the energy to either side of her and obliterated much of the surrounding area. When the energy cleared she was still standing with scarcely a mark on her, and eyes still piercing with resolve. Jedite roared in frustration and ran at her like a mad animal. Moon swiftly sidestepped and stopped him with one hard blow to the stomach, then struck him in rapid procession from all sides with her staff; each hit sending a painful wave of energy into him, till he fell to his knees. 

Moon circled him once then stood in front of the broken General. "If there is an ounce of good in your soul this will reveal it." She raised her staff and it began to shimmer with power. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" 

"N-no!" Jedite screamed as the beams of golden light struck him, but he soon fell silent. He breathed weakly and glared up at Sailor Moon. He then closed his eyes, as though accepting his fate. His lower body began to disintegrate as Moon watched with regret.

Jedite smirked at her expression. "What did you expect Miss Moon? For me to be like Nephlite or any of those others who "saw the light" and turned to your side?" His body continued to dissolve into dark vapor but he spoke as though incapable of feeling it. "You have proven to be the superior warrior, but for actually believing there could be good in me… I still consider you a fool." As these words left his lips what remained of him dissipated and within seconds he was gone. 

Sailor Moon looked for some time at the place where Jedite had died. Her face saddened slightly and she sighed, lowering her eyes. She looked up at a familiar touch to see Tuxedo Mask standing beside her, his hand on her shoulder. The other sailors had gathered around her with similar looks of understanding.

"You can't save them all," Tuxedo told her gently.

"In the end it is their choice, Jedite long ago pledged his allegiance as a follower of Chaos," Pluto said sympathetically. 

"I know," she replied softly. 

"So… is it over?" Mars Knight asked.

"No," Uranus replied flatly. 

"Its never that easy," Neptune finished. As though in response to her words the sky over them began to noticeably darken and swirl like a giant vortex. 

Not noticing it Moon cocked an eyebrow at her, "You think that was easy?"

"Uh, guys," Mercury said gravely as she scanned the horizon. "Something big is happening here."

Moon's eyes followed Mercury's, then widened and shook in dread as they came upon the maelstrom of dark power. …_No…_

As the soldiers took in the terrible sight, the sun's light began to fade and the vortex grew ever larger. In the suddenly cold air a dark laugh echoed through the city, now littered with thousands of unconscious bodies. 

Notes:

Hotaru means "Firefly" in Japanese.


	21. A Battle to the Finish Dispel the Negafo...

Sailor Moon

Ghosts of the past

A fanfiction by Jonathan Schmidt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me. There I said it J 

This series is based almost entirely on the dub which, despite its shortcomings, I prefer to the original. Judge the story by how well made you think it is not by whether I include those questionable aspects of the original. Try to regard it as a different reality and dimension. It takes place a few months after the end of the Stars season. Any question/comments? Email me at fiore17@flash.net enjoy. 

Text in _italics_ are thoughts.

Text in Triangular Brackets is psychic or telepathic communication

____________________________________________________________________________________

Episode twenty-one: A Battle to the Finish. Dispel the Negaforce!

____________________________________________________________________________________

Mercury looked at the readings from her visor with intense focus as an ever-expanding maelstrom of dark energy swirled high above Tokyo. "Jedite's energy disguised it until now but now its in full view. That vortex has to be the Negaforce. It has somehow gained the ability to absorb life energy directly without a mediator like Jedite. It's sucking dry everyone under its shadow and getting larger by the second."

"We have to get down there!" Mercury Knight said. 

"No kidding!" Jupiter stated, her voice troubled. "Who knows just how much this demon will take…"

Sailor Moon stood up from where she had been resting on one knee. "We can't think about that now. Mercury, which way do we go to find what is creating this?"

Mercury finished typing a final command in her mini laptop, then switched off her visor as she stared out at the imposing skyline. "The Eye of the storm, straight into the center of the vortex."

Uranus grasped her sheathed sword tightly. "Then that is where we'll meet it."

"And end it." Saturn's hair blew about eerily, her power already rising for the coming battle.

"Whatever you do keep moving, we can't afford to waste a second," Mars ordered as the sailors ran at superhuman speeds across the city.

Venus looked up at the foreboding sky, "Is it me or is that thing getting darker?" 

Pluto looked at the cats, who were having trouble keeping up, "You two had best seek cover once we get close. We won't be able to effectively watch out for you." Luna and Artemis nodded in silent agreement and wished them luck. 

The streets and sidewalks were littered with unconscious people, their energy drained. Moon gasped as she spotted someone familiar. "Molly, Melvin!" She ran to where they lay on the sidewalk. 

"How is it they always get attacked?" Jupiter wondered aloud.

"They'll be fine," Pluto assured Moon as she indicated they should keep going. Moon nodded.

"Why aren't we being effected?" Moon asked as they ran.

"The same reason we weren't effected by that screeching Diamon at the cathedral when the rest of the audience fell unconscious," Tuxedo said.

Uranus nodded, "We have the blessings of the planets."

"Our bodies are resistant to their powers," Mercury said, "We won't be affected unless the Negaforce targets us directly." 

"Which it will, we're nearly there," Neptune said as they continued headlong toward the center of the dark storm.

Mars Knight looked at Venus Knight, "Learn something new every day right pal?" The knight nodded slightly. 

Soon they had reached a clearing on the edge of the park, where they could look up at the center of the storm clearly. The soldiers stepped cautiously out into the open, now in plain sight of their foe.

"Well?" Jupiter asked after several seconds, wondering why they hadn't been addressed yet.

"Who's going to make the first move…" Uranus pondered aloud. 

Mars looked up in impatience. "Why isn't it doing anything?"

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the center of the maelstrom surged with ebony bolts of power, then shot down as a massive bomb of black energy. The ensuing explosion obliterated everything for twenty feet in each direction, but as the dark vapors dispersed the soldiers were revealed still standing, a dark dome of power formed over the group by Saturn, who now held her scythe high to maintain it. She looked up at the storm's eye, her eyes dark and threatening, "Was that supposed to be a greeting?"

A chuckle echoed through the air as two blood red eyes formed from the swirling vapors, and a mouth outlined with long fangs appeared. The Negaforce spoke. "I am impressed that you defeated my servant, but it does not matter. I have grown in power to the level where I now no longer need Jedite's support to maintain myself. And now I have reached a power level greater than you have the ability to defeat in your weakened condition. From here I will grow, feeding on the life energy of your planet's people till I am strong enough to unleash myself against the rest of the galaxy and beyond!"

"We'll see about that. We're ending this for good here and now," Moon said as powerfully as she could."

The Negaforce's mouth seemed to twist into an even more gruesome smile. "It is your prerogative to try. But as this will be the last time we ever meet I have something to say first. We have shared so much history together perhaps it is only proper that you know just who I am and where I come from." (Flashback to a black cloud issuing from a star.) "I was born long ago from a dark spot on a far away sun. My dark influence soon spread to the peoples of the nearby planets and those with weak or corrupt hearts became my servants. I pulled them away from the light and created a new dimension, the Negaverse. Back then I was known by another name, Queen Metalia, and I was the supreme power in my domain. But I was not content with this, I wanted the jewel of space, the power of the Silver Crystal, Serenity's kingdom, and I soon found the perfect pawn to get it. She was a young sorceress so consumed by hatred for the People of the Moon and obsessed with desire for Prince Endymion that bringing her under my command was simple. Over time she became Queen Beryl and through her I unleashed myself against The Moon Kingdom. I must admit I underestimated Serenity's power, I did not know the Silver Crystal was capable of sealing my forces away or that she was willing to give up her life to do it."

Amidst the clouds of vapor the Negaforce's shape was becoming clearer. Thick black arms tipped with dark talons and a crown of long spines began to form as she drew in more power. "It was of course only temporary and in time we were released. Though weakened we grew in power till victory once again seemed within my grasp. However, I then underestimated you Sailor Moon as I had your mother. All seemed lost save for one remaining loyal disciple, Jedite. The perfect pawn to mold to my purposes, to fill with delusions of power, and to weaken you enough to win. Because of him I once again stand at the verge of my ascension to supremacy over the human race and this very galaxy. I tell you this to say this, I have learned from my previous mistakes, now that you lack the power to use the Silver Crystal's full strength there is nothing you possess strong enough to stop me!" 

"I don't care who you are or where you came from," Moon said darkly. "You failed then and you will fail now. There will be no more chances this time, Crystal or no Crystal." 

"Then I dare you to give me your best shot," it hissed in a mocking tone. 

"So be it! Uranus Ethereal Blaze!"

"Pluto Chronos Typhoon!"

"Ebony Silence Scream!"

"Blossom Tempest!"

The knights combined their powers. "Planetary Symbol!"

The myriad of attacks sped up towards Metalia with great force. However, her body rebuilt just as quickly as it was destroyed.

Venus spread her hands, "Stop! We're giving it more energy than damage!"

"It's just like when we fought it back in the Silver Millennium…" Mercury pondered as she looked up in awe. "Unless we can attack with enough force to completely overwhelm its power, we'll only end up benefiting it."

"Then you realize your futility!" The Negaforce unleashed another attack, this time a beam of black energy from her mouth. 

Sailor Moon's staff met the attack, as she leaped in front of the others, and obliterated the beam in a great flash of silver light. Supporting herself with the lengthened staff, Moon tried to recover her waning power. 

The Negaforce's eyes narrowed. "It is true my powers cannot stand against the might of the Silver Crystal, it evaporates my very being. But you know full well that your battle with Jedite means you cannot use its full strength now, you only delay your death. There is no hope for you."

Moon was breathing heavily but her face shone with optimism and warmth. "You're right, I can't stop you," she admitted as the other sailors gasped at the comment, then added with certainty, "But my friends will. I have faith in them." 

Metalia sneered. "Then your faith is misplaced. The Sailors are nothing without the Silver Crystal. Without your power they have no hope." 

"You're wrong, that power you fear is not mine alone but lives in the hearts of all those I love." Sailor Moon was staring up at the Negaforce, her face had taken on the look of a queen again. She closed her eyes in concentration; "Your arrogance will be your end, and you will be banished forever from the realm of life." Metalia screamed in rage and unleashed a huge and rapid burst of power straight down at Moon. Before the scouts could defend her, light exploded all around Moon, extinguishing Metalia's attack and briefly blinding the scouts. As the light dimmed it revealed Princess Serenity, the Eternal Blade raised high over her head and crossed with the Eternal Tier, her staff, from her other hand.. 

The sailors were awed especially the Outer's who had not seen Sailor Moon's Serenity form since the Moon Kingdom days and Saturn who had never seen it at all. Uranus stared wide eyed, "Princess Serenity…" 

"Every one of you, charge the Sailor Planet Attack, I know the Knights and Tuxedo Mask have never done it before but it is possible," Princess Serenity ordered, her voice full of power and authority while at the same time soft and sweet as honeydew. "I will hold off Queen Metalia." 

"Even in this form your power might not be high enough," Mars warned in concern.

Serenity looked at her warmly. "It will be sufficient, I need only power enough to hold Metalia back."

Saturn stepped forward and bowed on one knee, her eyes shut in respect, "My princess you need not risk yourself again. You know I can end this myself, I am willing." 

"That is very noble of you Saturn," Serenity replied, "But I will lose no one today, especially you," she smiled, "it would break my Rini's heart, not to mention mine." She looked to the Sailors and Knights. "I believe in all your powers, we can stop Metalia without sacrificing anyone if we only support each other with all our strength. The Silver Crystal's might has always relied on the collective emotions of us all, its power is a part of each of us, it brings us together. Its strength can be expressed in many ways, some of which do not rely on it being used directly." 

Mars Knight stepped forward, "We won't let you down Princess."

"We will fight with all of our strength," Tuxedo said and in a flash became Prince Endymion. He bowed, his eyes showing great love, and at the same time, deep respect for Serenity.

Neptune bowed, "our dearest friend, princess, and future queen, we will not fail you."

Venus bowed with the others; "We will prove to every dark force in the universe that we can face any challenge as long as we are united heart and soul."

Serenity smiled, nodded slightly and turned back towards the Negaforce. White feathered wings sprouted from her back and stretched to their full length. She held the sword and staff, crossed them in front of her, and rose into the air with the slightest of a flap. 

Endymion rose and looked up, his face resolute. "Let's do it," he commanded. His hair began to whip about as his cape flailed around him. A golden aura of energy began to grow from his form and the concrete beneath him started to crack. 

"You heard him!" Venus commanded and closed her eyes as everyone began to concentrate their power.

"Princess Serenity…" The Negaforce hissed in recognition, its voice full of suppressed rage at the sight of her. "I killed you once I shall do so again."

Serenity rose up to the level of the Negaforce, Metalia's huge vaporous form dwarfing the Moon Princess. Still she showed no fear, "That was a long time ago. Once you stole from me everything that mattered, my world, my love, my friends, and even my mother. It will not be repeated here!" the woman who was just short of being a goddess cried out. "We end this now once and for all!"

Down below the soldiers continued to charge, the ground cracking apart around their surging auras.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mercury Planetary Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Mars Planetary Power!

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Planetary Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

"Venus Planetary Power!"

"My power…" Mercury gasped, "It's never risen this high before."

"Mine too," Jupiter said.

Venus's aura surged brighter and brighter, "Same here."

"How is it happening?" Mars wondered. 

"Symbiosis," Pluto stated as her hair whipped about from the surging auras. "You and the Knights share the same power, when your energies merge it allows all your bodies to support higher levels of energy than you could before."

Jupiter Knight smiled, "Incredible." 

"This time I will blot out your light!" Metalia roared and slashed at Serenity as she dodged and drove her sword through the demon's vaporous arm, huge clouds of vapor blood issuing from her swath. Metalia threw her other arm forward and sent down a beam of energy toward the sailors. Almost too quick for the eye to follow, Serenity got in front of the beam and held out the glowing tier. The beam rammed against the rod with surging ferocity but to no avail. Using one arm to hold the staff, Serenity positioned her sword like a throwing dagger in the other hand, then sent out a huge surge of light as she threw the sword forward. The energy tore through the dark beam and blew away Metalia's hand. However, within seconds it had grown back. Serenity flew forward to meet her again. 

Metalia raised both hands over her head, a huge sphere of black energy forming between them, and threw it down at her foe. Serenity brought the Eternal Blade out in front of her face, cutting the incoming orb in two, the halves flying off to either side of her where they landed and dissipated around the other sailors.

Endymion closed his eyes in concentration, the golden energy of his aura adding to the surging mass of energy that now surrounded the group.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" Pluto cried out summoning all her strength. 

"Neptune Crystal Power!

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Saturn Crystal Power!"

"Serenity now!" they called out to her.

Unleashing a final blinding flash of light in front of her, Serenity flew down and landed in the front of the group, sword raised. "Moon Eternal Power!" The Negaforce began to charge up for the finishing blow. 

"SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!!!" The Sailors, their energies combined, fired the attack out toward the Negaforce as a huge multicolored beam.

"Now DIE!!!" Metalia screamed as she extended her hands and unleashed the energy Jedite had given her plus all the power she was absorbing now. 

The attacks met about a hundred feet in the sky and the force of their collision shook the ground for miles around. Great bolts of energy shot from the contact point tearing through the ground and surrounding buildings. The battle between the two great powers truly began.

Thirty seconds passed. "Impressive, but still futile," The Negaforce hissed as the two beams struggled.

A minute passed and Venus's knees began to buckle. "We've never maintained the Planet Attack this long before."

Venus Knight strained to speak; "I… don't think I can hold it… much… longer!"

Mercury collapsed to one knee as she tried to maintain her power flow; "it's just too strong…"

"No!" Endymion cried out, "We must believe!"

"We can't fail," Saturn said as she tried to support herself. She had the power to destroy Metalia on her own with Death Reborn Revolution but the attack took concentration and in her current state was not an option. She truly didn't want to destroy herself, but she knew she would have back there if Serenity had not told her otherwise. It was her duty and she accepted it as an honor.

The sailors beam was forced downward toward them.

Jupiter struggled to speak. "We need the Crystal! We're just not powerful enough without it."

Through all of this Serenity remained serene, her calm aura easing the sailors panic. She let her thoughts touch their minds as she closed her eyes. Come on guys we don't need the crystal for this. We've gotten through far tougher situations without it. (Flashback to battles against The Heart Snatchers and Nehelania.) Yet some of our greatest struggles have been the ones amongst ourselves_. _ (Flashback to various fights the sailors have had with each other, Uranus punching Jupiter, arguments etc.) We got through them all stronger then we were before and we will get through this but we must believe. We've come so far. Don't let it end here. We have so much to fight for_._ (Flashbacks to scenes of Chad, Greg, Ken and Jamie with the girls, Doctor Tomoe cradling Hotaru, Scott Parker talking with Serena, Neptune asking for forgiveness, Uranus protecting Moon from Bountyhunter, images of the days the group spent together during this series.) Make those bonds, those loves, your power and we will triumph. Our future is waiting for us let us seize it_. _ She opened her eyes and raised her face in defiance to the Negaforce. "For we are Planet Power!"

"We are Planet Power!" the Sailors and Knights, empowered by her words, chanted after her, their powers surging even higher, their tiaras letting out huge beams of light. From each tiara the Sailor's sign issued forth as did the symbols on the Knight's blades as they held them out high. They combined into a brilliant multicolored orb that surged along the beam created by the Planet Attack. It slammed into Metalia's beam and cut through it like a knife. 

"N-no!!" The Negaforce stammered in disbelief as the sailors attack came ever closer. "This can't happen, I anticipated everything!"

Serenity looked up at it. "You can never anticipate what our power can do."

"DAMN YOU!!!" The Negaforce's eyes blazed even redder as the energy of the Planet Attack surged into it. Beams of light began to pour from its vaporous body till it was extinguished with one last cry of rage and denial. The light exploded outward and enveloped the city in a brilliant flash.

Serenity looked up and smiled at the bright sunshine that now showed through the evaporating darkness of the defeated Negaforce. She could feel the people of the city regaining their strength. They had won. She collapsed to her knees and returned to Eternal Sailor Moon, her sword and staff vanishing in sparkling light as she relaxed her power. The other sailors sat or dropped to their knees in exhaustion, but all the energy in the air meant they were quickly recovering. 

It was then that they saw one remaining cloud of darkness falling toward the ground. It struck it and solidified into a dark, human sized figure. The Sailors quickly approached it; none needed to ask what it was as they regarded the being silently.

Her body was slightly humanoid yet dark and vaporous like the Seven Shadows. Her eyes lacked irises and were blood red. Her mouth was rimmed with fangs. The spiked crown she wore left no doubt to her identity. "In this form I began and thus I now return to it," Metalia said wearily. "Weak as I was when first born from that sun…"

"She's fading fast," Mercury said as she scanned.

"Good," Uranus said emotionlessly. 

Metalia looked up at Sailor Moon and spoke with a mix of despair, longing, loathing and regret. "The power I desired so long… so near… and yet forever out of my reach… thus I die on my knees before you." She held up her taloned hand and reached for the princess vainly. 

Pity shone on Sailor Moon's features. "I still don't understand. Why did you attack us to begin with? You had everything you could have ever needed."

Metalia laughed hoarsely, "As a child of Chaos my entire purpose was to blot out the light. All the good in the universe had its origin in the Moon and personification in you. That is why so many forces of darkness have ravaged Earth. Accept it or not _you_ are the reason for all the suffering anyone has experienced by our hands and long as you exist the war… the struggle… the bloodshed… will never end. What an ironic curse for the… 'Champion… of Love and Justice…'" Her vaporous lips twisted into an evil smile before she completely faded away. 

And so after millennia of struggle Queen Metalia, the Negaforce, the being that had created a new dimension, overthrown kingdoms and slaughtered millions at last forever vanished from the realm of life. Sailor Moon stood silent, pondering the being's words over and over in her head. 

"It's not the whole truth," Tuxedo Mask said in a soft voice as he took her into his arms. He looked deeply into her eyes, "As long as those who fight for love and justice exist there will be those who oppose them, but we are not the cause of that opposition nor should we be blamed for it." Sailor Moon embraced him, content to just be in his arms. 

"So its really over now?" Venus Knight ventured to ask.

Moon nodded and smiled slightly, "Yes… Metalia is gone for good. It is over… for now…" 

Uranus sat down and looked up at the brightening sky after glancing at the Knights, "Best get used to it boys. In this line of work you're never truly off duty."

Jupiter Knight wiped some sweat from his brow. "As long as we get a breather every now and then I think we can handle it." The others laughed, happy to be at peace again.

Later that day the sailors stood before a setting sun atop a skyscraper. "The time for a new age will be coming soon," Pluto said enigmatically. 

"So are you going back to the future then?" Neptune asked. 

Pluto shook her head, "No, I shall remain here. I sense it is the right path for me now."

"But what about the future?" Mars asked. 

"It will work out, I am certain," Pluto replied. "The Neo Silver Millennium will come." 

"And our lives will change forever," Venus said wishfully, "in ways we can barely imagine now."

Saturn looked at the Time Guardian, "Do you think we will be ready?" 

Pluto looked at them and smiled warmly, "If anything you are more than ready."

Moon took Tuxedo's hand and looked up at the beautiful evening sky, spotting the first star to appear. _I have only one wish. That we walk to the future together. I pledge to endure anything to keep all of you by my side. Yes, that is my pledge as Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice._

The End

I hope you enjoyed this journey. Until the next time, keep reading and dreaming. Jonathan Schmidt, April 2003. 

P.S The next story I release will probably be an Oh! My Goddess story. And I'll try to never make people wait this long again. 


End file.
